The Truth
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: Everything is nothing, but a lie. The truth lies in the deepest and darkest secrets of all. As Allen and the others continue on with their lives, they will find out the truth behind those lies and secrets. As they try to discover the truth, they will find true love, but will they fall into despair as they find out the truth? No Yaoi! AllenxOC, LavixOC, and other pairings!
1. Prologue: Target

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D Gray Man or its characters, however my OCs are a HUGE exception.

Hullo, thanks for reading this story, i'm xSnowflakesx~

This is my first time writing a fanfic about D Gray Man and its characters, at first i only write about Bleach and its characters, but then i ran out of ideas for it, so i stopped one of my stories about it for now.

Anyways, heres some of the warnings you need to know...

First of all, i sometimes update slow because i always run out of ideas, and have a busy schedule, so i update pretty slow, well its only if i run of ideas.

Second, i suck at grammer no matter what. I'm still in high school, yet i suck at grammer, however its amazing that i get A's or B's on the subject... If the grammer is so horrible that you need me to fix it, tell me, i'll try to fix it for you to understand immediately.

Third, i often rush through writing chapters out, so there'll be some typos and stuff.

Last of all, i only watched the anime, and i do not plan on reading the manga, at least not yet. So if you've read the manga already, please don't say that the events aren't in the manga, because i'm using the anime as the base.

Now lets start the story now~

The story will start around when Miranda decides to become an Exorcist, when Lavi comes into the scene~

Alright, i hope you enjoy the story, hope you give me advise on my horrible grammer and spelling mistakes, also if you think my story is boring, then i'm very sorry that its boring, sorry i'm a dull person...

Hope you enjoy~ (=^o^=)

* * *

**~Prologue: Target~**

* * *

The moon was shining as bright as ever, just like any other night time. Akuma was roaming around the village, searching for their prey, searching for humans to kill in order to level up to a level 2.

As one of the Akuma went around looking for prey, a shadow appears behind the Akuma. As soon as it turned around, a flash of bright light appears and the Akuma was destroyed, and a sound of a sword getting sheathed.

The explosion attracted the other Akuma, surrounding the shadow within seconds.

When the shadow notice the Akuma surround him or her, he or she suddenly disappears and the same flash of light appears once again, and the sound of a sword getting sheathed once again. The Akuma were destroyed immediately.

More shadows appeared, and the moon's light reveals both of their faces; the Noah family.

"Is it the Heart?"

"Don't know, lets go and find out..."

With that, both of them suddenly appeared in front of the unknown shadow and started attacking him or her. He or she reacts to the sudden attack, and began pulling out his or her sword.

When they attacked, the moon was soon covered up by the dark clouds, leaving only darkness.

One of the noah releases a group of butterflies that began attacking him or her, which he or she dodges and began trying to destroy those butterflies, trying to avoid getting those butterflies near him or her.

"It seems that you know what these butterflies can do..."

As one of the Noah spoke, it reveals that one of them is male, while the other could be female.

As the unknown shadow finish destroying those butterflies, he or she turns around and slashes his or her sword at the man.

"Isn't it obvious, someone that has suspicious-looking butterflies with them, makes it really obvious that these butterfliesspell the word danger..."

The soft, yet cold voice echoes throughout the village, revealing that the unknown person is actually female.

A small giggle comes from the female Noah, and deflects the slash from the girl with an umbrella with a pumpkin head.

"Ow!"

"Road-sama, how could you use me as a sword to deflect that girl's slash like that, lero?"

"Eh, but i don't have a sword, and you could be used as a sword, so i don't need to find a sword to defect her attack~"

One of the female shadow's eye could be seen, revealing a bloody red color, looking cold and murderous. She began to fight both of the Noah and each of them try to dodge each other's attacks as swiftly as possible.

Suddenly, the female Noad called Road suddenly managed to rip off the female shadow's hood.

Her long hair flows around her, and the dark clouds that were covering the moon soon moved out of the way, and the moon's light began revealing the girl's apperance.

Her long black hair with silver streaks going all the way down her long hair, flows down all the way below her thighs slightly. A bandage covering her eye, along with long side bangs covering it.

Her eyes were dark red, probably the color of blood, the bloody red color...

The male Noah began to slightly wolf whistle as he stares at her appearance. He smirks slightly, while Road giggles like crazy.

"How cute..."

"Too bad that such a cute girl like you have to die..."

"Before you die, whats your name?"

The female shadow closes her eye and sighs, and opens it once again, staring at both of them with cold eyes, yet filled with some slight playfulness.

"I'm going to die?"

"Ah, now thats too bad..."

"My name is Yuki, also thanks for trying to compliment me being cute, or should i say, flattery..."

As Yuki ended her sentence, both of the Noah surrounds the girl and stabs her right through her chest with their hand, but then a sound of a balloon popping can be heard, both of the Noah's face were filled with shock, but the shock disappeared and was replaced with smirks or grins, showing their sadistic nature.

"I wonder how she got away without us noticing at all~"

"Well, it seems this girl named Yuki sure is interesting after all, i have feeling we'll be meeting again."

"Yup~ Want to report back to the Millenium Earl about her or should it be a surprise?"

"Lets make it a surprise when we meet again."

"Okay, then lets go back~"

Road turns around and a door suddenly appears in front of her and it opens up for Road and the unknown male Noah to walk through with small smirks on their features.

Faraway, Yuki stares at the two Noah leaving through a door made by Road. Yuki smirks slightly and began to walk away silently muttering to herself.

"Looks like i'll be meeting them again..."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

So how is it? Bad, good?

I hope you'll review and tell me what you think about the prologue. Give me some advise on the grammer and spelling mistakes~

I'll be working on the next chapter very soon~ I hope you enjoyed the prologue~

(=^o^=) Here's some info on Yuki~

_Chinese/Japanese Name: Zhao Xue/Kuro Yuki_

_Age: 15 years old_

_Personality: In overall, she's cold and emotionless most of the time, but occasionally, she often shows emotions of happiness and other positive emotions. Pretty polite to strangers, but after getting to know people and becoming her friend, she'll often show a mischievous side and sometimes might curse silently. She has a huge secret, she has three personalities. One is cold and emotionless, the other is mischievous and emotional, while the other one is something that she tries to restrain and hide from other people, a secret she's trying to hide. She does not have a personality disorder though._

_Innocence: You can guess the first one just by reading this prologue, the others would be revealed soon._

_Relatives: Father and Mother had abandoned her at a young age, has a adoptive brother whose name would be a secret for now._

_Hobbies: She's usually seen reading a book, or sleeping under a huge tree with plenty of shade. She enjoys drawing people or scenes, and makes a living by crafting stuff that is very useful for protection, self-defense. Occasionally, she sometimes make a living by entertaining people by playing music, playing the Violin, the Viola, the Cello, and sometimes the Flute._

_Talents: Drawing realistic people and scenes, playing many types of instruments including the Violin, the Viola, the Cello, the Flute, and the Piano. Crafting stuff such as miniture daggers, knives, and etc. Playing cards and winning them WITHOUT cheating unlike somebody i know of._

_History: Not much is known about her, except that she was abandoned by her own parents at a young age. She's a girl full of mystery._


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting I

**~Chapter 1: Meeting I~**

* * *

Morning finally came, the sun shining brightly upon everyone, a certain white-haired boy enjoying his little breakfast meal, or should i say his humongous breakfast. The amount of food he's eating may seem normal to those in the Order, but people outside of the Order who are normal human with no Innocence might think he's strange a bit.

"Ahaha, your appetite is the same as always. Being a Parasitic type after all, right Allen?"

An red-orangish hair boy around 17 or 18 appeared behind the young white-haired boy, grinning at him as he watches Allen eating his breakfast. Allen swallowed his food in one huge gulp and stares at the red-orange boy with eyes that spell the word 'happy'.

"Haha, the food is really good~"

"Allen-kun, Lavi."

Both Allen and Lavi looked up and Lenalee's eyes staring into their eyes. Lenalee smiled at them, making them smile back at her.

"Nii-san would like to see you two for an assignment."

"Okay."

Allen and Lavi starts getting up, and follows Lenalee to her brother who has a sister-complex. As they followed her, Allen noticed that Lenalee's face wasn't as happy or cheerful as before, instead it looked quite confused, and some emotions shows that she's nervous about something. Allen stayed silent about it, in case he was wrong, and overthinking.

As they entered the room where all the scattered papers and notes layed on the floor without a single care in life, Lenalee's older brother, Komui suddenly jumped out of nowhere and hugged Lenalee tightly.

"Lenalee! I missed you so much!"

"Nii-san, i was only going to get Allen-kun and Lavi as you requested..."

Lenalee sighed, while the two ignored Exorcists anime sweatdrop and stares at the two siblings. Five minutes later, Komui finally calmed down after his little affection for his sister, Lenalee.

"Allen-kun, Lavi, there's an assignment i would like you guys to accomplish... And once you guys come back, i'll hope that it'll be a sucessful assignment, because there's a slight problem..."

"Like what?", a hint of confusion in the two boys' voices.

"Well, you see, for this assignment, we'll be protecting a girl and bring her back here to become one of us..."

Allen and Lavi is getting even more confused as they listened to Komui. After all, what's so hard protecting a girl and then bring her back here to become of them?

"But, wait, how is it a prob-"

"Let me finish, Allen-kun, Lavi..."

"Right, sorry, you can continue on now..."

Komui cleared his throat and once again continued on with his speech on the assignment.

"Alright, here's the problem, lately Akuma and the Noah seems to have been targetting this girl. We tried to recruit her into the Black Order, however she seems to have some problems trusting us, she almost killed one of our Finders, and an Exorcist..."

Allen's face was struck with surprise as he listened to Komui. _'This girl almost KILLED a Finder and an Exorcist? Why can't she trust us? This is getting really out of hand...' _As Allen's thoughts flooded his mind with questions that yet to be answered.

Lavi was quite calm about the problem, but on the inside, he's pretty much shocked. A girl that is being targetted by the Noah family and the Akuma, and the Black Order is trying to protect her by recruiting her to be one of them, yet she try to kill them.

"That's why, Lenalee will also come along with you. I was going to have Kanda go with you guys, but he already has an assignment, so he couldn't go. However, i'll make sure that once he finishes his assignment, he'll go straight to your location immediately."

"Alright, then let's go and protect that girl and bring her back here, even if she doesn't like it!"

"But wait, what does she look like?"

As Allen's question strucked everyone like lightning, Komui wasn't exactly strucked by lightning, more like he was strucked by Lenalee's slight glare.

"Nii-san, what does she look like?"

"Oh right, here's her picture. I heard she's really cute, but i don't think she's as cute as my Lenalee~"

Komui suddenly appeared behind Lenalee and hugs her tightly with a huge bright smile. He hands them the girl's picture as he continues hugging Lenalee, but then Lenalee kicked Komui off of her. Everyone started looking at the picture in silence, but then a sudden shout destroyed the comeplete silence.

"Strike!"

Allen looks up form the picture, and stares at Lavi who has heart-shaped eyes with the word 'strike' appearing on his forehead. Lavi's heart beating rapidly, as if jumping out of his chest.

"Eh? Strike?"

"Allen, doesn't she look like a Goddess? Look at her!"

Allen looked at the picture once again, and a faint blush appeared on his light skin. Allen stayed silent, while Lavi continues dancing around saying that 'she's perfect', and Lenalee stayed in silence.

Lenalee stared at the girl's long hair and body, and continues staring for a while, until she said something that everyone agrees with completely.

"She should be a model..."

"Yeah..."

"Wait. What's her name, though?"

Komui suddenly appeared out of nowhere after getting kicked by Lenalee. He began looking around for some paper and when he found what he was looking, he appears in between Allen and Lavi.

"Her name is Kuro Yuki..."

"She's from Japan, although it seems that she's mostly chinese..."

"Her chinese name is Zhao Xue, Xue actually means 'snow', so the name Yuki also means 'snow' or it could be 'courage', any is fine though..."

"Its amazing that we got some information on her~"

"Kuro Yuki..."

"What does the name actually?"

"Kuro Yuki literally means 'black snow'~ Also, before i forget, your destination where she's currently located at is the Doshai Village, where most tourists stay for a few days to party."

Lenalee stayed silent for most of the time, and before she realizes it, she began dragging Allen and Lavi off towards their canoe. **(A/N: Okay, i have no idea what to call it, so i chose 'canoe', if i'm wrong, correct me)**

As Allen gets dragged off by Lenalee, a question had formed in his head, yet to be answered once again. _'If she came from Japan, why did she travel to this place, for what reason?'_

Well, let's ignore Allen's question for now, and off to their destination, Doshai Village~!

* * *

While Allen and his group boarded their train, going to their destination, Yuki was looking around in a shop that sells wigs while hiding her black hair with silver streaks in a hood. Her clothes were hidden by a dark black cloak with silver trims. She was carrying around an instrument case that could've been belong to a Viola, since the case itself is huger than the ones for the Violin.

_'Its impossible for me to find a wig that doesn't look weird and too bright...' _as those thoughts flowing around in her head, finally she found the perfect wig. The wig was dark brown, but looks like it has dark red streaks as well.

She tried it on, and she looked awesome, the wig reached down to her waist, she looked perfectly like an innocent girl that knew nothing of the outside world, but on the inside. she isn't as innocent as people would've thought.

She smiled slightly, and walks over to cashier and bought the wig, putting it on immediately after she bought it, avoiding the public as she puts it on, to make sure her black and silver hair remains hidden.

Yuki suddenly ran out of the place as soon as she puts on her wig, going to a crowd place and took out the instrument out of its case, which was actually the Violin itself, not the Viola, which was strange since the case was huger than the Violin itself.

She stood in the middle of the crowd, on a higher ground, and began to play Ave Maria. This grabbed some people's attention, and they listened on as she continues playing. More people heard the melody and also listened on to her Violin performance. They all closed their eyes and listens to her as she plays, putting her happy feelings into the music itself, and let others hear it and listen to it.

_'Music itself calms people down and make them relax and peaceful when they listen carefully...' _

Yuki smiled softly as she plays, playing with her whole heart, calming her mind down. While Yuki was busy performing for others as they listen with a peaceful expression on their faces, Allen and the others finally arrived.

They were able to hear Yuki's music, no matter how far they were. Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi felt relaxed, and surprisingly calm.

"Such a beautiful melody.. It really calms people down and let them relax..."

"Yeah, but i wonder who's playing it..."

"Let's go check it out then. The melody is coming from over there, Yuki could also be listening to this melody.

Allen and Lavi agreed with Lenalee, and began walking towards the melody. As they reach the melody's location, the song had finally ended, with everyone in the area, clapping and throwing money into her huge instrument case.

"Amazing..."

Yuki hadn't notice the Exorcists and smiled at the crowd slightly.

"Thank you for listening..."

Everyone had smiles on their faces as they left the crowd, going back to their business, but not without saying 'hope you play for us again'.

Yuki climbed down from her spot, and began packing up, putting all of her hard-earned money in a pouch. As she puts her Violin back in the case, she finally noticed the Exorcists, and recognizes their Black Order mark. Her blood-red eyes widen slightly, but then immediately, her eyes glared at them dangerously.

"The Black Order...?"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Don't say anything about the update after four days of publishing the story itself... I was trying to decide how they should meet in the story... XD

I wanted Bakanda to be in the this chapter, but too bad, i sent him on a mission~ :D

Anyways, i'll be leaving you people stranded on this chapter~ I was in a rush, sort of.. XD Also, sorry there's no action yet, just wait for the next chapter~

Oh, and i forgot to mention on what Yuki looks like in the Prologue... Oh well, i'll just leave it as a surprise~ Its amazing someone actually read this horrible fanfic of mine.

Anyways, i'll try to update every once in a while, as quickly as i can, but no promises, i'm not even sure if i can make it to the deadline...

Also, if you had noticed meh going back and forth between the past tense and present tense, yes, i have a huge problem with that... I tend to go back and forth between those, without deciding which one i should use...=_=

Thanks for patiently waiting for me to update, and reading this chapter~

Also, **DarkFlame Alchemist**, thanks for reading and thanks for the grammer advise~ I hope you'll continue reading, and look forward to the events~

Please give me some more advise on my grammer and spelling mistakes~ (=^o^=) Hope you'll wait for the next chapter, and wait patiently~ Also, i would like some of my readers to also be in the story to help the story and its characters~ If you would like to become part of the story, then here's what you need to do~

_Character's Name:_

_Age:_

_Personality:_

_Black Order or the Noah's:_

_Rival:_

_History:_

_Innocence's Type:_

_Innocence's Power:_

_Innocence's Location:_

If you don't want to become part of this story, thats alright~ I'm just doing this to have my readers feel like they're also in the story, to have some fun as well~ (=^-^=)


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting II

**~Chapter 2: Meeting II~**

* * *

"The Black Order...?

As Yuki's voice faded off, her cold eyes still glaring at them, Allen and the others were quite shock at her cold eyes. _'What happen to the girl that just had a small smile on her face? Why are her eyes as cold as ice as she sees us? Is she an Akuma?'_, many questions rapidly flooded their mind.

"U-um, is there something wrong?"

Lenalee's voice was softer than usual, her voice wavering slightly as she tried breaking the silence. Allen stared at Yuki, at her cold eyes, wondering why her eyes are being so cold compared to before she noticed them.

Yuki's eyes were still as cold as ever just like ice, but then her eyes softened as she stops glaring at them, but that doesn't mean she'll trust them or let her guard down.

Ssuddenly, Yuki had noticed that there were no tourists or villagers around at all. It was almost as if the village itself was a ghost town. After a moment of silence, thinking to herself, ignoring Lenalee, and finally she realized where the villagers had gone.

"Nothing's wrong..."

Her voice was soft, yet it was also cold like ice, it was harsh, showing them that she doesn't trust them nor does she want to go with them. Her eyes were no longer as cold as before, but they were emotionless. Her face had no expressions on them, nothing at all.

Yuki packed all of her things and left, leaving the Exorcists behind, leaving as soon as she can, getting out of the village, before they capture her, before _'they' _find her and attack her again like last time. Allen snapped out of his shocked reaction along with the others, and grabbed Yuki's hand.

As Allen touched Yuki's hand, he realizes that her temperature aren't at a normal human's temperature. It was colder than ice, her temperature could be lower than the average.

_'Can someone's temperature be really that low? Who is she exactly? Why does she seem not to trust us, even looking murderous as she spotted us? Why?'_

Yuki slaps Allen's hand off and flips him, slamming his head on the ground during the process, creating a crater below Allen as well. Blood can be seen if you look closer as Allen tried to get up and face her. Lavi and Lenalee's eyes widen as they spotted blood on Allen's head, they were quite in a shock.

"Don't touch me..."

"If you want to live without trouble, stay away from, and don't get closer nor touch me...Unless you have death wish, then you're allowed to, and i'll grant that death wish of yours..."

"If you'll excuse me, i'll be taking my leave now."

As Yuki turn around to leave, Lavi and Lenalee snapped out of their little shock, they helped Allen up and surrounded her.

"Dark Boots, activate!"

"Innocence, activate!"

"Little Hammer, Big Hammer, grow, grow, grow!"

As they activated their Innocence, Yuki's eyes turned mischievous, and turned slightly cold, but they had some emotions in them unlike before. Allen activated his cursed eye, and proves that Yuki really was a human, not a Akuma.

"Oh, you all have a death wish? Very well, then i'll grant them as you wish~"

Yuki suddenly took out a bandage and covered her right eye. After covering her right eye, Allen appeared right before her and his arm lashed out towards her, as if cutting through her. Yuki dodged them easily without breaking a sweat, Lavi tried aiming for her, but then she kicked it back knocking it out of his hands.

"No way..."

Yuki smirked and almost kicked Lavi in the head with extreme force. Lenalee jumped an did a back-flip in the air, making her look as light as a butterfly, but then she tried kicking Yuki, which Yuki had jumped out of the way and knocked right into Allen, while Lenalee had only destroyed the ground.

"Allen-kun! Capture her!"

As Lenalee screamed out at Allen, Allen did what she said, but it was a complete fail when Yuki turned around and kick him where it hurts painfully.

"Hi Ban! Gouka Kaijin!"

Several seals appeared around his head, and he slammed his iron hammer against the the fire seal, and a torrent of flames in a form of a snake appeared and it was a direct attack. The torrent of lames slammed into Yuki, the flames grew stronger and stronger, as if burning Yuki into ashes.

Finally the flames had calmed down, and distinguished, there was nothing left, only ashes were left behind. However, Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee hadn't deactivate their Innocence.

"Lenalee, Allen..."

"For some reason, i had a feeling that girl just now was probably Zhao Xue, or should i say Kuro Yuki..."

"Eh? Why do you say that, Lavi?"

"Well, remember what Komui had said that she almost killed an Exorcist? Well, when she almost kicked my head, there was a force that was almost she's going kick my head right off.. And not only that, she kicked my hammer right out of hands! There's a huge possibilty that she's Kuro Yuki..."

Allen and Lenalee looked at each other, then back Lavi. They began thinking silently to themselves and thought of how her eyes looked when they first saw her, her reflexes, and how she almost kicked Lavi's head and kicked his hammer right out of his hands. Not only that, the impact from before when she turned around and slammed Allen's head on the ground, creating a crater as well.

Behind Lavi, a red glowing eye appeared within the shadows, and a silent chuckle came from the shadow. Out of nowhere, Yuki appeared with a smirk on her face, and kicked Lavi on the sides. Lavi could have swore that he heard a crack from within his ribs.

"Nice try on killing me, but too bad you fail~ Although, i must praise you for slightly burning my cloak~"

Lavi heard the last three words that Yuki had said, before losing consciousness. Allen and Lenalee rushed over to Lavi and checked his sides, realizing that Yuki's kick had cracked his ribs. Lenalee stood up and attacks Yuki over and over, trying to at least injure her.

"Enbu: Kirikaze!"

Lenalee jumped up into the air and stirs up some destructive tornado, and sends it towards Yuki. Yuki closes her left eye, and soon a flash of light appeared out of nowhere, and the destructive tornado was sent right back at Lenalee.

"Reflect: Mirror..."

Yuki was holding a sword in front of her, it reflected Lenalee's kirikaze back towards her, like a mirror. Lenalee dodged the destructive tornado, and landed besides Allen, who's bandaging Lavi up.

Ssuddenly the clouds covered the whole sky, there wasn't any light around, Akuma around level 2 appeared and attacked them. The Millenium Earl and Road was standing on a house's roof, both were either smirking or smiling in a evil way.

"So you're the girl that Road was talking about~"

Allen had recognized the creepy voice that sounded as happy as ever, it was the Millenium Earl. Allen turned around, and there he was, the Earl was standing next to Road on a rooftop.

He looked back towards Yuki who still had a smirk on her face, holding her pure silver metal sword in front of her.

"I never expected to meet you here so soon after that night..."

Yuki looked towards the Earl, and her smirk widens slightly, showing that she's curious on what happens if she tried fighting against the Earl.

"And i never expected to meet the Earl here, out of all places..."

Road smirked and appeared behind Yuki, grabbed her head, pulling her wig off in the process. Yuki wasn't surprise, and tried to slash Road's head off, but failed.

"How mean, trying to cut my head off~"

Yuki ignored Road and looks at the Earl with a strange power surrounding her out of nowhere. Her visible blood-red eye glowed and suddenly she appeared in front of the Earl, slamming her sword down on him, which he blocked with Lero who turned into a huge sword.

Allen and Lenalee were holding Lavi who's currently unconscious, staring at Yuki, then at the Earl and Road. Soon, they stared at the blood-red eyed girl with long black and silver hair smirking at the Earl, having the exact same thought in their head.

_'Kuro Yuki, the one who almost killed a finder and an exorcist.'_

The Earl took a glance at the exorcists who were temporarily forgotten at the moment, then back at Yuki. He stared into her eyes or visible eye, and his eyes suddenly flashed dangerously, showing an intent on killing Yuki.

"Those eyes you have there... Are they 'God's eyes'? The eyes that has enough power to kill at least a group of Akuma in one shot?"

"The left eye can tell the difference between a human, an akuma, and even a Noah... The right has a destructive ability, destroying a group of Akuma?"

"Now i see why you can fend off two Noahs without a scratch on you..."

"You're a dangerous threat to us... Before that power envolve, you better be eliminated..."

Yuki smirked and her visible eye glared at the Earl dangerously. Her hand reaches up to touch her right eye and took off the bandage, revealing her right eye. Both eyes glared at the Earl dangerously, looking like they're going to murder him. Her smirk disappeared and a frown replaced that smirk instead. Her face held no expressions, there was nothing, but the coldness of her glares.

"Let's see if you can kill me..."

The Earl laughed with delight, and started getting ready to battle Yuki. Allen and Lenalee swallowed and starts to worry for Yuki's safety, even if she injured their friend. Both were ready, and raised their swords up.

Suddenly, a sound of lightning appeared out of nowhere, as if a starting bell for the battle between them to start, Yuki and Earl jumped into the air, and the sound of swords clashing against each other echoes throughout the village.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Okay, i not only suck at grammer, i also suck at battle scenes. No matter how i try to fix this, it'll just be as horrible.

Anyways, sorry if i got the attacks' name wrong or their ways of saying their Innocence to activate them, because i forgot how to call them.

And the attacks' name in english sounds sort of weird, so i decided to use the japanese way, if you don't mind. I tried to describe them the best i can, while Allen...

I remember in the first season, he didn't really call out much attack names, so i just put some stuff that i remember from the anime.

Of course, i'm not going to make my character seem all powerful and god-like, no, i'm not the type to do such things, it may seem that way, but no. Her eyes are just called 'God's Eyes', but as the story continues, you won't think my character is all powerful and god-like.

Also, i'm sorry for injuring and beating Lavi up, its just a scene that my brother came up with, and i have to do it like how he said it, since he helped me with some scenes in a story of mine. So, yeah... Hahahah...

Next chapter, i'll make sure he's back on his feet again and help battle against the Earl, of course along with Allen and Lenalee~

And **hoshina utau**, awesome name you've got there~ Thank you for reading this story~ And thank you for telling me about the somplex thing, i just fixed it~ Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, if you are reading it again... XD

Last, but not least, **DarkFlame Alchemist**, thank you reading and having it as one of your favorite stories, which i forgot to say last chapter, so i decided to say it now, before i forget. Yes, yes, i'm trying to stick to one tense this time, but i think i still failed... Although, your stories are funny, and entertaining~ And i've finally figured out where to put your character~ Once she's officially introduced, i'll be posting her information~ If i did something wrong that doesn't fit your character's personality, tell me, and i'll fix it~

Oh yes, before i forget, thanks for reviewing~ I hope you'll wait patiently for the next chapter~

Thanks for reading, and hope you'll read it again, and give me some advise on grammer and spelling mistakes~ If you still want to be in the story, you still have the chance to create your character~ I won't be accepting any more characters on May 2nd~ So if you want to be in the story, you better hurry and create your character~ (=^o^=)


	4. Chapter 3: Live or Die?

**~Chapter 3: Live or Die? **

* * *

As the Earl and Yuki's sword clashed with one another, a shockwave was created by them. The shockwave knocked Allen and Lenalee slightly, making them fall, while Road was getting pushed back.

Yuki jumped back, and clashed swords with the Earl once again, however this time, she had another sword in her other hand. While using one sword for defense, the other for offense.

The one for defense was pure silver metal, while the other was the complete opposite. It was completely black, there was no trace of silver, or any pure white.

While, Yuki and the Earl are battling against each other, Lavi finally woke up from his 'sleep'. As he woke up, he could feel his body aching all over. He looked at Allen and Lenalee, who were glad that Lavi woke up, without any abnormal reactions.

"Allen... Lenalee... What happened-wait, where's that girl? She may know where Kuro Yuki is!"

"Lavi, don't worry. Be careful, you still haven't recovered from the damage you've took from Yuki's attack. And she _is _Kuro Yuki."

Lavi was a bit shocked that the girl who injured him was actually Kuro Yuki, who they were looking for. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but Allen beat him to it, and answered his unspoken question.

"Don't worry. She's still here, we can still protect her, and also to recruit her into the Black Order."

Lavi sighed in relief, but as another shockwave created by the Earl and Yuki knocked Allen, and the others back a few feet. Lavi began looking towards the direction where the shockwave came from, and immediately, he saw Yuki, battling against the Millenium Earl?

"Hey, Allen, what's going on? Why is the Millenium Earl here? And why is Yuki battling against him?"

"Calm down, Lavi! I'm not sure why the Millenuim Earl is here, but i have a feeling he came to kill Yuki. And Yuki, she had this killing intent in her eyes, wanting to kill someone..."

Lavi, who finally understood the situation, stood up and grabbed his hammer.

"Lavi, wait! Your injuries haven't healed yet! Just rest for now!"

"Lenalee, i can't rest now, it's our mission to protect her!"

Lenalee's eyes widened slightly, but they were soon filled with determination, and was ready to battle. Allen nodded his head, and he jumped on to one of the rooftops, and interrupted the intense battle where Yuki almost got stabbed by the Earl, but Allen knocked his sword away from her before he actually stabbed her.

Yuki had some minor injuries that weren't life-threatning, while the Earl, he barely had any injuries, he had a cut on his wrist and on his face, and his clothes were slightly ripping from Yuki's attacks.

"Get out of the way..."

Allen ignored Yuki, and glared at the Earl. Yuki's mind wasn't working properly when Allen jumped in and protected her from the Earl's attack.

_'Why? I injured his friend, yet why is he protecting me? Is it for this 'mission' that the Black Order gave them? I don't get it. Why?'_

While Yuki stood there, frozen and silent, she continues asking questions in her head that remains a mystery until the battle with the Earl end. Allen took a glance at Yuki, and notices that she had an expression on her face that shows that she's confused. The sound of lightning snapped Allen out of staring at Yuki, and the Earl was already fighting with Lavi and Lenalee.

Road suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and began battling with Allen.

"Allen~ You didn't expect to see me so soon, right? Well, it's too bad we're not here you, we're here for her~ She may be the Heart, and not only that, she has 'God's Eyes'~"

"She's a dangerous threat to us, and our future plans~ So we better get rid of her, before she gets in the way~"

Allen's eyes flashed dangerously, as he tries to hold Road back. He turned his arm into a cannon-like and began trying to shoot Road. As he continued fighting Road and dodging her attacks at the same time, one question formed in his head. _'What is the Heart?'_

Lenalee tried kicking the Earl, while Lavi used his fire seal, trying to injure him, but their attacks proved to be useless against him. The Earl suddenly disappeared, and Road stopped fighting with Allen, and also disappeared off to somewhere.

"Where did they go?"

Yuki finally moved, and snapped out of her deep, silent thinking. She silently stared at a white-haired boy in front of her who still had that serious expression on his face. A small smile slowly forms on her face, until she felt a presence coming near them.

At that moment, the Earl made his presence known, appearing in front of Allen, who was temporarily surprised, couldn't move his legs, the Earl raises his sword and was about to stab Allen. Yuki suddenly pushed Allen out of the way and took the sudden attack made by the Earl.

She took hold of the Earl's hand which was holding the huge sword that stabbed her, she tried to close in the distance between them, making her injury getting even worse.

Allen was shocked, unable to grasp what has happened.

_'Did she just protect me? She just took the attack that was supposedly meant for me...'_

Her blood slowly drip on to the Earl's sword as she tries to get near. Road appeared out of nowhere and began trying to attack Yuki, but Lavi saved the day, and distracted Road's attention.

As Road and Lavi fought against each other, the Earl tried pulling his sword out, but he was unable to with Yuki's strong grip on his hand. Yuki finally got closer, and her right eye suddenly glowed deep red, darker than normal, and Yuki raised both of her swords and stabbed the Earl in the chest.

Her right eye, at the same time, activated a magic circle below her and the Earl, black chains appeared and stab the Earl in the same place when Yuki stabbed him.

Yuki finally let go of her strong grip on to his hand, and let the sword pull out of her body, and jumped away from the magic circle and the Earl. She holds her injury, as her right eye began activating something that might injure the Earl.

The Earl holds back the scream that shows that he's in pain, his eyes glared at a certain black and silver haired girl. More black chains appeared and ties him up, soon the dark clouds began opening a huge hole in the sky, and a light can be seen.

The light suddenly grew larger and made an direct attack on the Earl. After a while, the light faded, the dark cloulds returned to normal, and started disappearing.

The spot where the Earl was standing, there was nothing at all, and Road was also gone. Yuki could feel her own consciousness slowly slipping away from her grasp. She started walking towards her stuff, and began walking off.

Allen finally snap out of his shock, and ran towards Yuki.

"You're still injured! You need to rest! We'll try to save you! We'll protect you for sure!"

Yuki was only able to hear one word from Allen, 'protect', and she had fainted. Lavi and Lenalee rushed over to Allen and Yuki, trying to see if she's still alive, which she is still alive.

"Let's hurry back to the Black Order! I just noticed that no one's around in this village right now. She needs to be cured immediately, and blood transfer. She's losing way too much blood already!"

"We should be glad that the ride won't be for very long, since this village and the location from where the Black Order is pretty close to each other. I think she can hold out for about half an hour... Let's go now, before she dies!"

Allen took Yuki's stuff and handed it to Lenalee who will be going ahead to the train that'll be leaving in about 1 minute. Allen carried Yuki bridalstyle, and he left in a rush with Lavi.

Finally, they reached the train just in time, with 2 seconds remaining until the train left. The train rushed off towards the direction where the Black Order is.

When they got on to the train, the Earl and Road was standing next to each other from another area. The Earl's injuries were starting to heal, he seems to be enjoying something.

"Lets go, Road. We'll be meeting them again very soon. That girl, she managed to injure me, that's a very impressive thing to do. I hope she'll be waking up soon, to entertain me once again."

"Okay, okay~"

A door appeared and opened up for them to enter, to leave and go back to wherever they are.

They rode the train silently, no one even tried break the silence. They all stared at the unconscious girl who leaned on to Allen's shoulder. Lenalee looked out the window and their destination is coming near. Finally, after like forever, they grabbed their stuff and rushed out of the train, running as fast as they can towards the Black Order.

They finally reached the Black Order and literally slammed the door open. Everyone came out and looked at them and the girl in Allen's arms.

"Hurry! Save her, she's losing a lot of blood! She's Kuro Yuki!"

Allen practically screamed with all his might, making everyone rush to him and took Yuki. They dashed towards the emergency room, and tried every method to rescue her life.

Lenalee and Lavi tapped Allen's shoulders, trying to calm him down. Soon, after like, an hour or more, the people who took Yuki into the emergency room, came out and sighed.

"She's alright for now. She had lost a lot of blood, and not only that, her blood was rare. It's a good thing, some of us has her type of blood. Anyways, for now, she needs to rest. Normally, people would be in a coma by now, or even die already, even exorcists, but she's different. She has will-power. The will to live through difficult obstacles that stands in her way."

Allen and the others sighed in relief. Komui appeared and hugged Lenalee. Everything was sort of back to normal, except Allen, who's still bothered by Yuki's health, and current situation.

Inside a room, Yuki slept peacefully on the bed, her face was pale, but not as pale as before. While everyone was glad about Yuki's news, Allen silently sneaked into the room where Yuki is and stares at her.

"Yuki.. I hope you'll wake up soon.. I'll definitely protect you, even if it costs my own life."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Ooh~ Looks like someone's making a promise that i think he may be able to keep~

Anyways, at least i updated~ After like 2 or 3 days... XD

Thank you for reading~ I hope it wasn't too rushed or too boring, because whenever i rush through a chapter in order to finish it, i make mistakes and make it boring...

I'm sorry if the chapter was boring, i'll try to make the next one more enjoyable~

Now, Yuki is injured, when do you think she'll wake up?

Once again, thanks for reading, and reviewing, hope you'll patiently wait for the next chapter to come out~

Thank you for reading/reviewing this chapter, **DarkFlame Alchemist**! Thank you for patiently wait for me to update~ I'm still working on fixing my grammer~ By the way, nice avatar~ It looks awesome~ :P

(=^-^=) Hope you all will read this story again~


	5. Chapter 4: Joining the Black Order

**~Chapter 4: Joining the Black Order~**

* * *

A few days had passed ever since Yuki had got injured by the Earl. Allen still had his appetite like always, but he's been down most of the time, putting up a fake smile in front of his friends to ensure them that he's alright but they could tell that he's not alright at all.

Yuki's body is now in perfect in condition, the spot where she had recieved the injury from the Earl had also disappeared. It didn't even leave a single scratch behind on her body.

Lenalee and Lavi are worried about Allen, and the unconscious girl in the _special _room for patients who are injured. Lenalee haven't had much of an appetite, and has bags under her eyes. Lavi, he had been unable to sleep much, well actually he wasn't able to sleep as much as before.

Right now, the Black Order isn't in chaos anymore, it was all quiet, no machines going out of control, or any fighting between some idiots. Allen sat down with his large amount of food and silently ate as fast as he could. Lenalee and Lavi joined him and sat down beside him.

"Allen-kun... Are you still down about Yuki?"

"Allen, Yuki-chan is going to wake up soon, i'm sure of it, so cheer up!"

Allen nodded his head sadly as he listens to his friends while eating. His face still holds the same expression, sadness.

After a minute or so, he stood up and left, leaving the cafeteria and went towards Yuki's room where it's only for her, because of certain reasons, in order to check up on her like always.

When he opens the door to her room, the black and silver haired girl finally woke up, and was currently sitting, leaning back silghtly, and stares out at the window. Her eyes were warm, and a smile can be seen on her face.**(A/N: Was there a window in that special room? I'm not very sure, since i forgot...)**

Allen wasn't sure if he should reveal his presence to her, or wait for her to notice his presence, which he chose the latter. Yuki sighs silently to herself, and turns around. Blood red eyes met with gray eyes.

Her eyes were still warm, but had a hint of distrust in them. Her smile was still there, but Allen could hardly see it. Allen could hardly believe that the girl in front of them could injure them so easily without much effort. From first glance, people would probably think that she's some innocent girl in her teens with those warm, gentle eyes, and that smile on her face.

"I'm surprised that you actually came to check up on me. After all, i was the one who injured your friend. I was pretty sure that no one would check to see my condition."

"Well, you're wrong this time. And why would you think that no one would check up on you?"

"Certain reasons that you won't understand..."

Yuki looked at him with her blood red eyes that shows curiosity and still some distrust, but a small hint of lonliness.

"So what are you doing here? Other than checking up on me, you have something to tell me right?"

Allen smiled at her with his warm, but sad smile, and stares at her sad, yet gentle eyes that seems to be watching over her, protecting her.

"I came here to apologize... It's mostly my fault that you've gotten such an injury from the Millenium Earl... If you hadn't pushed me out of the way and recieved the attack instead of me, then you would've been perfectly fine.. You could've died from that attack."

Yuki stares at him with surprised eyes, tilting her head sideways. Her eyes were surprisingly inncent just like a normal teenage girl. Her eyes were confused, but then it went back to warm, gentle eyes, with a small smile on her face.

"Thats okay... Death was something i no longer fear... I don't care if i die... Nobody cares if i die or not, so no need for me to care about death or any of other things..."

"Back then, did you guys mention something about protecting me and recruiting me?"

Allen nodded his head hesitatedly with some thoughts floating around in his head. _'She thinks no one would care if she die? She no longer cares if she dies or not? Why? Why does she have those kinds of thoughts in her head?'_

"Yeah... So, can you join us? We'll be your family, and someday you'll realize that people do care if you die!"

There was silence between them after Allen had proclaimed something that Yuki have to think about. Neither had tried to break this awkward silence. Allen looked at Yuki, trying to see if there were any emotions on her face like before, but all emotions from before disappeared from her face.

Her face, eyes were all emotionless, it was blank. After a few minutes, Yuki sighed and layed back down on the bed and stares at the window once again. Her soft voice started to break the silence between them.

"Thanks for the invitation, but i'm sorry... I won't be joining the Black Order..."

Allen looked at her with confused eyes. He looked a bit desperate, as if he really wanted Yuki to join the Black Order to keep his promise, to protect her even if it cost his life.

"Why? If you don't want to join, then can you give me a reason? Is it because you don't trust us? Just stay with us for a while, and we'll gain your trust. What do you desire? Tell me, and i'll try to fulfil it for you, by then, will you trust me?"

Yuki turned away from the window and began staring at Allen with her cold, emotionless eyes.

"Freedom... What i desire is freedom... I don't want to be dragged back down by the past."

"Not only that, i don't want to be a human weapon who has no freedom... Every human being in this world are all selfish, always trying to achieve their goals, using any means possible, including me. Those who are a human weapon, will always be bound to a power that'll cause them nothing, but unfairness and sadness..."

"I want to have freedom... I'm already tied to powers that cause people to shun me... I don't want to work for other people, being their human weapon... Everyone of them treats the human weapons as trash.. They'll eventually replace them with new ones..."

Allen stayed silent as he listens on to Yuki. After a minute of silence, Allen's hand found its way and touches Yuki's face.

Yuki flinched, closing her eyes, fearing for the possibility of Allen doing something to her. Allen, who had a gentle, caring expression on his face. He began to lean forward and lets his forehead touch hers, his voice was gentle, making Yuki's muscles relax.

"Don't worry.. The Black Order won't treat you like that, even if they do, i won't. I'll always protect you, even if it cost my life..."

As Yuki opens her eyes to look at him, he began to lean back and smiles at her. Her eyes were still emotionless, but there was a small smile on her face, and a small hint of happiness in her eyes that can't be seen.

"I'll think about it..."

_'Joining the Black Order... Since its their mission to protect me, also to recuit me into this Black Order.. Normally, i wouldn't even stay here for another minute if one of them tries to talk me into joining, but this time its different.. I have a feeling that i can trust them, especially this white-haired guy...'_

Suddenly, Lavi and Lenalee walked into the room, and spotted Allen still holding Yuki's face. Their faces were priceless, while a light blush that can hardly be seen appeared on Allen. Yuki tilted her head to the right side, showing confusion.

_'Why are they blushing? The Black Order's people are weird, no offense... Although, i'm not really different from them...'_

"Um... I would like to know your names..."

Yuki's soft voice snapped them out of their current states, and they all turn to look at Yuki. Lavi grinned at her, while Lenalee and Allen smiled at her.

"Yo! I'm Lavi! Nice to meet you~!"

Lavi grabbed Allen's hand and literally threw Allen across the room, and grabbed Yuki's hand and kisses it. Yuki looked at Lavi and Allen with amusement in her eyes.

"Hahaha, I'm Lenalee Lee, you can call me Lenalee. Its a pleasure to meet you, Yuki."

"Lee..? You're chinese?"

"Yes, that right. Its pretty obvious that you'll figure it out immediately."

Yuki nodded her head and stares at Lavi, who's still holding her hand and looking at her with heart-shaped eyes. Lenalee walks over to her and grabs her hand, holding it. She giggled softly and looks at Allen, who's sitting on the floor after getting thrown by Lavi.

Allen smiled at her and starts getting up. He walked towards her and grabs her other hand.

"I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you."

Yuki smiles softly and nodded her head as a response. She looked around her surroundings and feels a little bit weird, after being a loner, being independent for such a long time.

_'This feels different.. Its warm... I guess i have forgotten this feeling after all those years... I wonder if this feeling will always stay with me... Its warm and gentle...'_

Tears began forming in her eyes, slowly rolling down her face, without her noticing. Her eyes and face held no emotions, yet tears are rolling down her face.

Seeing her tears rolling down her face, Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee were all surpised.

"What's wrong? Are you hurting somewhere? Do you want us to call the doctors in with the nurses?"

Yuki shook her head and began smiling at them, one of her rare smiles, when she trusts someone or some people, surprising them. Allen and Lavi slightly blushed, seeing her are smile.

"Nothing's wrong. I guess these tears are the starting line for me..."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"That means... I'll be getting ready to work as an exorcist, what else? After all, i have this sort of feeling that i ahven't had in such a long time..."

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee had huge smiles on their faces, showing that they were glad that Yuki is going to join them. This could also mean that their mission is a success, not only that, they'll be having a new family member.

Lavi suddenly started moving towards Yuki, but tripped on the bed, crashing into Lenalee, who crashed into Yuki. Allen layed on Yuki's thighs which were covered by the blanket, blushing bright red.

Yuki tilted her head once again, and smiled at Allen, while the others sweatdrop at Yuki's naive, yet cute side. All of them, excluding Yuki, had this one thought that really surprised them.

_'Never thought that the cold Yuki could have such a naive, yet cude side to her.. Maybe, she'll start showing us that side more, once she gets to know us better..."_

After a while, Yuki started getting out of the bed and began moving, and stretching. It was finally official that she'll be joining the Black Order, which made everyone celebrate all day long, including nighttime as well.

While everyone is partying, Yuki looked at everyone and started trusting them a bit.

_'I guess, not everyone treats the exorcists as human weapons... Although, it's too bad, that i'll still be having these thoughts of human beings.. This feeling is warm, yet for some reason, i have a feeling that i can only trust Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi... Yet, for now, i can trust only Allen... Maybe it's because he's the first person i talked to about my thoughts of my desire and how i felt about human beings...'_

_'Oh well, for now, i'll just trust what Allen says...'_

"Yuki! Come over here and party with us!"

Yuki turned around and ran towards Allen and began talking with some people, with her slightly cold like ice eyes, however there were some emotions on her face, but there was no smile on her face like before.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I'm sorry for not updating for almost like a week! My computer suddenly broke down and had to get fixed, which took like 3 days. After getting it fixed, all of the data, files, and some other stuff including documents of mine were deleted!

This chapter got deleted, and i had to write it again! I was going to update the story and post this chapter up yesterday, but then there was something wrong with my computer's connection.

I just had it connected to the network again this afternoon after i got home from school.

So, i'm sorry for not updating in such a long time, making all of you guys wait.

I'll make sure i don't take as long like this time or my Bleach story... I hope i didn't make you guys wait too long. Anyways, thanks for reading, and patiently waiting for me to update.

Also, **DarkFlame Alchemist**, thanks for reading and supporting me with my horrible grammer~ Your welcome for noticing your new avatar. You should actually thank Lavi, if it wasn't for his red-orangish hair, i would've never notice it. Hopefully, you're satisfied with this chapter. You'll be getting a surpise next chapter~

Thanks for reading, and hopefully you'll continue reading~ And creating your OCs, it's already past May 2nd, maybe next time~ I'll usually let some more OCs to join~

Once again, thanks for reading, Hopefully you enjoyed reading this chapter, and give me some advise on my grammer and spelling mistakes~

(=^-^=)


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Kanda Yu

**~Chapter 5: Meeting Kanda Yu~**

* * *

After a day, or four or five days partying of Yuki's decision on joining the Black Order, they finally made some preparations. Currently right now, Komui is checking her swords of light and darkness, which took about at least 3 hours already.

Yuki is sitting in front of Komui, while he was examining her swords, or rather, experimenting on her swords with a huge hammer, although not as huge as Lavi's hammer.

"Um... I've been wondering about this, but what are you doing with my swords?"

Her voice made Komui snap his head up and smile at her in an evil way, or should it be his creepy smile. Yuki's eye twitch in an irritated way, as she tries to remain calm and patient with the person who's experimenting on her swords for about 3 hours already, and doesn't say anything to her, except smiling at her in a creepy way.

"Can you _please_ answer me?"

"Ah, sorry! Yuki-chan, i was wondering about your swords..."

With that, Yuki's eyes widen and stood up suddenly and grabbed Komui's Branch Chief coat. Her eyes glared into his into his suprised dark eyes.

"What's wrong with them? Was there some problem with them? Did you break them or something? Those swords are extremely rare, not to mention, they're created by the most famous swordsmith in the whole world... I was lucky enough to have them forge those swords for me by helping them with stuff that they consider easy to do..."

"N-no, not at all! Those swords... How did these two swords-"

"Oh, that... No need to ask... After i recieved those swords, the swordsmith began traveling again, i suddenly got attacked by an Akuma... I used one of the swords which was the black one, and i was able to draw out the power of darkness, and destroy that Akuma. So then, i had some suspicion of the white sword's powers as well, which was exactly as i thought... It had the powers of light... Ever since then, i began these swords for combat... I call them the Swords of Light and Darkness... So, this 'Innocence' was already in the swords when i recieved them."

As Yuki finished explaining about her swords, she started to let go of Komui's Branch Chief coat. She sat down again, closing her eyes, looking as if she's in deep thoughts, probably thinking up ways how to kill somebody.

Out of nowhere, Yuki suddenly grabbed Komui's hand, while her eyes were closed.

"What are you trying to do?"

Her voice cold, and filled with distrust, her eyes cold and emotionless, glaring into Komui's as she tightens her grip on Komui's hand. Komui sweatdropped and almost screamed for help.

"Y-y-yuki-chan... I'm just trying to examine your God's eyes..."

Yuki's eyes softened, her grip on Komui's hand loosen, and stood up, and surprised Komui by politely bowing down.

"I'm sorry, it's just a reflex that i've gained from all these years of getting abandoned, and attacked by Akuma... You can continue doing what you want with my eyes... These so-called God's eyes..."

Komui smiled at her, with so many thoughts of her. _'She's had a hard time... Her life is hard... She was never able to relax properly... She's still so youg, yet so many unfortunate things had happened to her...'_

As he got near her eyes, he began taking out some suspicious equipment, and does some examination on her eyes that looks sort of painful.

"Amazing... These eyes are extremely rare... Only the chosen one can have this extraodinary power... You're very lucky~"

Yuki closed her eyes again and nodded her head at Komui silently as a response.

_'Lucky? I'm not sure about that... Someone like me, will never be lucky, more like unlucky...'_

"Anyways, lets get you to the Great Generals and prove your worth~"

_'Right... Prove my worth... Sounds almost like they're going to see if i'm worth keeping in the Order... If not, they'll reject me and tell me to leave within seconds... Well, if this is true, then its pretty much my fault for trusting them so easily... I'm glad i still don't trust them fully, if i do, i'd be going out of control, and that will no longer be a secret, it'll become a threat to both them and the enemies...'_

As they walk out of Komui's exam room, Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee stared at them as they walk away towards a familiar place, well at least to them. They all expected a scream, or at least something, but too bad nothing happened, except silence.

"She didn't scream at all when he examined her Innocence?"

"She's strong... It's amazing that she didn't cause any ruckus in your brother's exam room like i did, instead it was all silent..."

Lenalee nodded her head at them and all of them stares at the black and silver haired girl who's walking farther and farther away, towards a chamber.

As she follows Komui to a chamber silently while thinking to herself, and her two swords on her back. As they reach the chamber, a huge light suddenly appeared, and took hold of Yuki out of nowhere. Surprisingly, Yuki's facial expression is calm and emotionless, staying silent and calm.

The light began to look like a body made of tendrils and the facial features also look like a woman, at least it looked like a woman to Yuki. The light's tendrils or arms suddenly wrapped around her eyes and swords and began to lean forward and touches their foreheads touch against each other.

"5%... 20%... 39%... 57%... 86%... 94%..."

"94% synchronization rate for all of your Innocence... That's extremely rare for someone your age who has multiple Innocences... You had to endure so many tragedies that had happened in your life, causing you to have trusting issues... I'm very sorry..."

"Your Innocences will produce an astonishing '_God's Miracle_', in the dark future, creating this spark of hope for all of us..."

Yuki stared at the light with confused eyes, with thoughts of this prophecy that this light suddenly said to her out of nowhere, as the light puts her down on the ground next to Komui once again.

_'God's Miracle? Creating hope for other people... I don't think i can do that... Someone like me can never create a miracle for others, i only cause destruction and tragedies... I don't believe in that prophecy until i see myself creating a miracle for others, then i'll believe it..."_

"Ah, Yuki-chan~ You're our spark of hope for the dark future~"

"Right... A spark of hope... That i'm not sure what if she was wrong?"

"Don't worry~ I'm sure it's true~ Now lets go back and get you adjusted to the Black Order for today, and tomorrow you'll be having a mission to do~"

"Whatever... I'm a bit hungry, can you take me to the cafeteria?"

"Sure, Yuki-chan~ And aren't you going to ask me about that light who grabbed you out of nowhere and suddenly said some stuff about your synchronization rate with all of your Innocences?"

"No, why? Does all newbies ask you about that? Well sorry, i'm different. I can guess that she's some guardian of the Innocences, plus the Great Generals were also there, and you brought me there, that could mean it's something related to the Innocences... If not, then there's no need to bring me there to see them... Also, if that huge light was the guardian of the Innocences , then that could also mean there's some huge, important story about how it all started behind all of this stuff about Innocences. In other words, i don't need to know about any of those stuff, so don't waste your breath telling me."

Komui stares at Yuki in an amazed expression on his face while leading her towards the cafeteria. He never have thought that she could figure out about Hevlaska, the guardian of the Innocences and the story about the war just by observation.

"Well, you are right~ The light's name is Hevlaska, and yes there is some story behind the Innocences. You're really amazing~ Being able to figure it so easily, just be observation~"

"And by listening..."

As they walk into the cafeteria, Komui introduced her to some of the members of the Black Order. Yuki finally got her meal, which was quite a lot, well the amount isn't as huge as Allen's daily meal.

She sat down at a table, eating her table peacefully, without anyone interupting her, until a long, black hair dude sat down in front of her with some soba. While she eats her meal, she took short glances at him, especially staring at his long black hair.

_'I've seen guys with long hair before, but they were not that long, well at least i think so... Still, this guy sure looks like he came from Japan... Maybe i could talk to him for a while, since i have plenty of time to hang around...'_

She stopped eating and was open her mouth to talk, but a certain white haired guy and red orange hair guy-

"Yuki!"

...suddenly screamed out her name across the cafeteria, catching everyone's attention. Everyone stared at him for a while, but then they went back to their meals, except Yuki and the long black hair dude in front of her.

"Beansprout... Baka Usagi..."

Yuki sweatdropped as she listens to the nicknames that this guy gave Lavi and Allen. She sighed silently and went back to her meal before it gets cold.

_'Maybe i shouldn't talk to him for now, he looks like somebody that people shouldn't mess with, not to mention talk.. It's better if i keep quiet and talk to people i do know from this place...'_

"Hey... Are you the new girl that everyone's been talking about?"

Yuki looks up from her meal, and blood red eyes met dark cold eyes staring into her. She stayed silent and stared at him, waiting for him to talk.

"What's your name?"

_'I should keep quiet about my japanese name, i'll just use my chinese name... It's nothing to be worried about since both the names _'_Xue_' _and _'_Yuki_'_ also means _'snow'_. I don't think it would be a big deal...'_

"Zhao Xue..."

"Zhao Xue... Are you chinese?"

Yuki nodded her head, and stayed silent, silently praying that Allen and Lavi don't scream out her japanese name, if they did, this guy would turn into a devil and try to teach her a leasson for lying to him, although it's not exactly a lie.

"I see... Then why did Beansprout and Baka Usagi screamed out 'Yuki' across the room just now? I'm pretty sure 'Yuki' is a japanese name, yet you call yourself 'Zhao Xue'. Are you lying to me about your real name?"

_'Damn, he's sharp... Although, i'm not exactly lying to him, since _'_Zhao Xue_' _is my real name in chinese... _'_Kuro Yuki_' _is just my japanese name...'_

"Yuki... Is just my nickname... Most people calls me that because it seems easier to pronouce than 'Xue'. So Allen and Lavi screaming out 'Yuki' is no exception. Almost everyone calls me 'Yuki'..."

"I see... Would you like to spar against me? I have a feeling that you're stronger than normal exorcists..."

Yuki smirked at the guy in front of her, and nodded her head. After all, it's been a while since she was able to fight ever since she joined the Black Order, it would be a perfect chance for her to warm up.

"Sure... I would like some people to watch us spar against each other... Don't worry, it's not a lot of people... Just three of them... I'm sure they would like to watch us spar against each other..."

"Very well, i'll meet you at the training facilities..."

Yuki nodded her head, and immediately finishes her meal within seconds. She began cleaning up her dishes, and as soon as she gave them to Jeryy, she suddenly disappeared and appears right behind Allen and Lavi, and pats on their shoulder, scaring the hell out of them.

Lavi and Allen had a priceless look on their faces, while Lenalee sweatdropped, shocked at Yuki's amazing speed. Yuki tilted her head, but then she shrugged and grabbed Allen and Lavi by the shoulders. Soon, she began dragging both of them to the training facilities, with Lenalee following them, with a worried look on her face.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at the training facilities, Yuki literally threw Allen and Lavi down and walked towards the long black hair guy whose name is unknown to her.

Allen and Lavi was a bit dizzy and confused, but snapped right out of it and stares at the two exorcists getting ready to spar against each other.

"What's going on? Are they going to spar against each other as training? Yuki _vs _Kanda... This sparring session is going to be interesting..."

"Yeah..."

Both Yuki and Kanda were in their battle stance and within seconds, they clashed each other. Yuki used her black sword, the sword of darkness, against Kanda's already activated Mugen.

The clash between both swords created a shockwave like it once did when Yuki's sword clashed against the Earl's. Kanda smirked, while Yuki had her emotionless face on, making her look like a human weapon who is only for killing.

Yuki suddenly ducks down and swings her leg around, knocking Kanda down. She grabbed his arm, the one that's holding Mugen, and flips him like how she did to Allen before.

She tightens her grip on her black sword and tried to end the battle by stabbing her sword near Kanda's head, but he moved just in time to avoid her attack.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!"

He swung his blade and a swarm of the netherworld creatures began to target Yuki, trying to devour her. Yuki dodged most of them, while deflecting the others.

"Yami no Tatsumaki..."

The whole Black Order was suddenly covered within darkness, there was nothing, but darkness. Kanda tried to see through the pitch darkness, but was unable to. Suddenly, he could hear a sound of a strong wind coming nearer and nearer towards him, and at that moment, he got pulled into the strong wind.

He kept spinning around in circles in the air and out of nowhere he got flung down on the ground. Finally, the drakness had finally gone away, and Kanda was covered with bruises and cuts all over his body.

Yuki was smirking and started walking towards, holding her black sword in her hands, ready to attack. Kanda grabbed Mugen and tried swinging it at Yuki's head, but to his surprise, Yuki caught it within her fingers.

"Nice try, but too bad i've been trained with a sword for quite long time... I learned all sorts of tricks to attack and defend with the sword..."

Yuki flicked Mugen away from her face and kicked Kanda right in the face, slamming him in the wall. Finally, Kanda raised his Mugen and scabbard and some sort of light began covering them, generating two sharp blades that is possibly energy blades.

"Nigentou..."

Kanda dashed towards Yuki and tried to put more pressure on to the sword into order to make Yuki fall, but then Yuki grabbed her white silver sword from her back, the sword of light, and swung it at Kanda, who managed to dodge it.

He jumped back a few feet from Yuki and was really into the fight, thrilled to fight such an opponent. While they were fighting, three forgotten exorcists stand on the sidelines, watching in astonishment.

"Amazing..."

"Fighting on equal terms with Kanda, no even stronger than him..."

"I have a feeling this is becoming more than a spar... They might even become best of friends..."

Before they realize it, it was already nighttime, yet Kanda and Yuki still continued to fight, drawing a few people's attention, especially Komui's and some of the others from the science division.

Kanda began breathing heavily, trying catch his breath, unlike Yuki, who's perfectly fine, not as tired as Kanda, but she is getting a bit sleepy for her lack of sleep.

Yuki decides to end the battle now, and she cross her blades, a dark black energy began forming around the black sword, and a bright light surrounds the white sword, merging together.

"Hikari o, Yami o... Hakai..."

Her soft voice echoes slightly, and darkness began covering the whole Order once again, but this time, a small spark of light formed within the darkness, and the darkness started to form with the light. Light and Darkness, as they merged together, they both aimed for Kanda.

Finally, as the attack touches Kanda, there was a huge explosion, and the light and darkness soon disappeared. Everyone had their eyes closed, arms in front of them in a protective form, and soon when they opened their eyes, what they saw was shocking.

Kanda was on the ground, lying on his stomache with heavy injuries, but those injuries doesn't seem to be threatening his life. Yuki, who was starting to lose consciousness, feeling faint, having no energy, finally Yuki had fainted.

Allen, who was watching the whole thing, rushed over to Yuki and caught her just in time before she hits the ground. There weren't any injuries that is life-threatening on her, which was a good thing.

Komui snapped out of his astonished moment, he began to call the doctors to cure Kanda's injuries, while Yuki's injuries were begining to heal on its own in a rapid regeneration speed.

"Allen-kun, can you bring Yuki-chan to her room?"

"Ah, okay..."

With that, Allen began leaving with Yuki in his arms, walking towards her room, and people carrying Kanda to the medical ward.

Komui walked towards Lenalee and Lavi, who were frozen.

"Yuki-chan, isn't she amazing? She managed to fight on equal terms with Kanda, well actually, stronger than him... Even though this is a spar, she showed us how strong she is... She really is '_God's Miracle_'..."

While Komui talked to Lenalee and Lavi, Allen finally reached Yuki's room and opened the door to it. It was normal, with a few of Yuki's stuff, nothing out of the ordinary. As he layed Yuki on her bed, he noticed a picture of her with a boy with dark raven hair, grinning.

Allen sighed, and stared at Yuki, and a soft smile appeared on his face. He covered her with the warm blanket, and made sure that she's perfectly warm and comfortable while sleeping. He touches her cheeks tenderly, and leans in and kisses her on the forehead.

"Good night, Yuki..."

He head towards the door and closed it softly, heading towards his room. The sparring session between Kanda and Yuki had cause a huge explosion and ruckus, but the night had gone by without any troubles.

As the Black Order is finally in peace, no explosions, an Akuma was outside roaming around, targetting innocent human beings for their meal, a shadow had gone by and destroyed it without mercy by a kusarigama, by a large sickle. Black hair covered the shadow's eyes, but it seems to be glowing in the dark night.

The shadow raised its head and the moonlight shined, reflecting the shadow's face by the moonlight. The shadow was actually a female. Her black hair was blown by the wind, her dark blue eyes seemed to glow within the moonlight.

Out of nowhere, masked people came out of the trees and attacked her. Each of their attacks either aims at her head or her stomache. One of them silently approaches her and manages to stab her in stomache, but however, the girl managed to turn around and cuts off her enemy's head with her kusarigama.

She appears behind the other two and stabs them, and appears in front of the remaining ones and kicked them in the faces and chest, knocking them out, or actually one of them got knocked out, while the others were killed.

"Go to hell, Kaoru Kiyo..."

A weapon came out of nowhere and aimed for Kaoru, but she deflected the weapon, and the weapon was knocked back at one of the dead bodies.

"Too bad, i'm not going to hell yet."

Kaoru grabbed her kusarigama and left, leaving no trace behind, disappearing within the shadows.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Two or three days, i haven't updated... Hope you all waited for this chapter patiently~ Oh yes, i hope i did a good job on Yu and Yuki's sparring session...

Oh, and one of the OC characters are finally introduced~ She's a character created by **DarkFlame Alchemist**, i only used the information she gave me, i do not own Kaoru Kiyo.

I hope i didn't take too long to update the chapter...

Hello there~ Thanks for reading and reviewing this story, **Neil FErnandez**~ I'm glad you like the previous chapter, i hope you'll enjoy this one~ Hope you'll read this story again~

So, **DarkFlame Alchemist**, how did i do? I hope i didn't make your character too cruel... If you don't like how i introduced your OC character, tell me immediately, i'll fix it right away.

Alright, thanks for reading this chapter~ I hope you all will wait for the chapter, patiently, and i'll try to update as soon as i can. Hope you enjoyed this chapter~ Please tell me if i made any mistakes on the spelling, and give me some advises on my grammer.

(=^o^=) Here's some information on Kaoru Kiyo~

_Name: Kaoru Kiyo (western style)_

_Age: 18 years old_

_Personality: She helps out those who are in need; seems cold to people she doesn't know, but becomes more social and open once she gets to know people. Usually, she can control her temper, but gets angry when her friends are insulted or sees something unjust since she grew up in the streets._

_Side: Black Order _

_Rival: Kanda Yu_

_History: Kaoru's parents died when she was still young, being an only child. She survived on the streets as a thief. When she saved a person from getting attacked in an alleyway and as a reward, she was given the kusarigama since the person felt that he/she had no use of it and Kaoru then became self-taught with it. She used it to work as a private assassin, but didn't know that her weapon was actually Innocence._

_Innocence's Type: Equipment/Chain Weapon- a kusarigama (chain sickle)_

_Innocence's Power: The chain can extend when needed to entangle victims. The sickle can also enlarge to however Kaoru wishes. The sickle can also surge with electricity, being able to shoot out attacks._

_Innocence's Location: Japan_


	7. Chapter 6: First Mission

**~Chapter 6: First Mission~**

* * *

After yesterday's ruckus, a small preview of Yuki's powers in the sparring session that she had with Kanda. Everyone was astonished, they were glad that they had her in the Black Order, which wasn't a big deal to Yuki. Her opinion of human beings and human weapons hasn't change at all, and her trusting issues hasn't even improve much. Although, for now, Yuki is starting to enjoy her life in the Black Order, because she gets to have some peace and quiet when she's alone in her room.

Today, she'll be recieving her first mission, and she'll be doing it with Kanda Yu, the one who she sparred against yesterday. At first, she had a feeling that he's in grumpy mood for being with her for her mission, but then she was wrong. Kanda was actually happy to be working wiith her, which was the first.

Currently, she's in the train, sitting in front of Kanda, who's staring outside the window. It was a comfortable silence between them, it was not awkward or anything like that, it was a comfortable silence.

She wore her Black Order's jacket, it reaches all the way down to thigh length, with a black and silver skinny jean with dark colored belts hanging across her side. She wore her outfit with matching black boots with silver metal rings on it, and those boots reaches to her knee. She had her swords hidden in her instrument case, which was why her instrument was larger than normal sizes for her instrument's size. She also hid her right eye with a bandage, making her in overall, stylish.

_'My first mission, i'll be doing with Yu... I guess it's not bad, since he's a bit different, and his power is interesting... I wonder how Allen and the others are doing? I heard they were also on a mission... What kind of mission? Was it to look for somebody or was it looking for another Innocence? I wanted to join them in order to help, too bad i had a mission Yu, not that it's a bad thing...'_

She began to lean at the window's frame, sighing. She took short glances at Kanda, and realizes that he fell asleep.

She sighed silently and began to slowly fall into deep slumber until they arrive at their destination, solving a mysterious case of some disappearances in the village and strange things happening, which could be an Innocence.

Finally, the train has come to a stop, waking Kanda and Yuki up immediately. They both grabbed their stuff and left the train, walking towards the village with a Finder.

_'Those Noah... I have a feeling i'll be seeing them again soon, but during this mission or some other time... Oh well, its no use thinking about it if i'm not even sure... Still, that prophecy that Hevlaska gave me, i don't believe it... Me being a spark of hope for others is an impossible thing for someone like me...'_

So many thoughts were in her head, yet she never seem to show that she's in deep thoughts. As they continued walking, she noticed that there are villagers crying over their families' deaths, but there was something strange, their eyes looked different from normal people who are crying over other people's death. She sighed silently, and continued following Kanda, but then there was a sharp object that caught her attention.

"Yu, there's someone following us... They seem to be hiding in the shadows... Look at the tree on your left, you'll notice a sharp object slighting glowing..."

Kanda stopped and turned around to look to at Yuki, looking like he was about to lecture her about not calling his first name, but decided not to, after he saw what she was telling him to look at. There really was a sharp object, and it looks almost like it's the Innocence they're looking for.

Suddenly, the sharp object disappeared as soon as Kanda looked at it. Yuki's visible eye darkened as she glares at the tree, and continued walking, slightly dragging Kanda along, while the Finder follows them.

"Yu, they might be targetting you or me... It depends, but this person, i have a feeling that they will target you first..."

"Why do you say that? And don't call me by my first name!"

"Its just a guess, i'm not even sure myself... Maybe it's because you look weaker than me. People would usually target the weaker ones first to get them out of the way, and then they deal with stronger ones... And for your information, i defeated you in our sparring session, you should at least let me call you by your first name.. Be a gentleman... You should treat ladies better than that, and i know you can do it..."

Lightning flashed between them, if you look closer into Kanda's eyes, his eyes were looking murderous. If only looks can kill, then people would've died just by looking into his murderous eyes.

"Go to hell..."

"Too bad, i'm not going to hell just because you told me to... Plus, if you call others an idiot, then you're also an idiot, in other words, if you tell someone to go to hell, you'll be going to hell not them..."

Kanda decided to let it go, and made a mental note to himself: 'Never mess with Zhao Xue. Especially, don't start an argument with her, you'll never win, so don't waste your breath trying to argue with her, it's useless.'

As they continue walking farther and farther away, dark blue eyes glowed in the shadows, following two certain exorcists and one Finder. They found a gloomy looking person, sitting on a bench, staring at the interesting ground without looking up.

A few people were surrounding him, asking questions with worried epressions on their faces. Yuki found it suspicious and went to them, dragging Kanda with her so he doesn't run off, doing things his own way, but too bad, today is the ladies day.

"Hello. If you don't mind me asking, what's going on in this town?"

A woman with puffy eyes, probably because of crying all day, looked at her with sad eyes, and tried to put on a welcoming smile, which was quite hard, because of the tragedy going on in their village.

"Welcome~ It's very nice to have you here, if only you guys came earlier, you would've enjoy looking at our village's tree of hope, especially with our villager's song of hope. Although, just recently, many of the villagers suddenly disappeared without a trace, but the tree kept glowing, giving us hope... Thats why, our village is nicknamed 'The Village of Hope', because of our village's tree and our hopeful attitudes..."

"When did this happen?"

"Just a month ago, at least i think so..."

Kanda stared at Yuki with confused eyes, trying to look for an answer from her by looking into her eyes, o actually her visible eye, but it was impossible with her calm, yet emotionless eye. Kanda finally stood up next to Yuki, listening intently to the woman.

"Why do you say that?"

The woman that they were talking to, suddenly broke into tears, and those tears rolled down her face. Another woman came up next to her and pats her shoulder, hugging her, in order to comfort her.

"You see, many of us doesn't remember what had happened, we don't even know when did this incident happened..."

"But, she just said that it happened just a month ago!"

"Thats the problem... She may have said it was a month ago, but i think it was a year ago! Some thinks it was just a week ago, but while some of the others said 3 months ago... Everything's jumbled up... We don't even know what's right and what's wrong! We don't know if there's hope for us, anymore..."

Everyone of them had tears in their eyes, everything in the village was a disaster, it was a tragic sight. Kanda looked down, unable to say anything, while Yuki, she had a suspicious look on her face, and a calm visible eye.

"Do you have an available place for us to stay for the night? After all, it's getting late."

"S-sure, come with me, i'll show you where to s-stay for the n-night..."

They began to follow the woman in silence. Out of nowhere, a shuriken came out of nowhere, and almost cut Kanda's cheek, although, Yuki deflected the skuriken right back at the owner with her hidden dagger, and dragged Kanda with her before things get even more suspicious.

As they entered an inn at the village, the woman bowed down politely and left. Yuki sighed and asks for two rooms, which the owner of the inn said okay and got the keys for the rooms.

Yuki gave one key to Kanda, and left for her room with Kanda. She was about to enter the room, but then Kanda rabbed her hand, and glared at her with cold eyes that is telling her expain things to him, before he goes insane.

She sighed, and slapped his hand off of hers. She looked at him with her calm, yet emotionless visible eye.

"I know you want some answers, but now's not the time for me to explain things to you... I'll explain once we finish this mission, and have fun fighting against that unknown shadow that we saw when we first got here..."

She went inside her room, and slammed the door in Kanda's face before he start asking her even more questions. She set her instrument case down and layed down on the bed, and closed her eye.

After an hour or so, it was all silent. Nothing was happening, no even an Akuma broke the silence, it's almost like somebody already got to those Akuma and destroyed them before Yuki and Kanda could. It's possible that this is a trap, all set up by somebody. Yuki slowly opens her eye, and she could see a shadow outside of her window, which was covered by the curtains.

The shadow soon disappeared, and an explosion could be heard down the hallway. She opened the door, and realizes that the explosion came from Kanda's room. As she suspected, the mysterious shadow with the sharp object really did target Kanda first. She rushed over to Kanda with her instrument case, and sees a black hair and dark blue eyes that seems to be glowing.

_'Well, as i suspected... Usually enemies goes after the weak ones first, then the strong ones... Guess i was correct after all...'_

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared out of nowhere and blinded Kanda and the black haired girl. Before the black haired girl realizes it, she was clashing her kusarigama against Yuki's black katana.

Yuki soon jumped back a few feet next to Kanda, while the black haired girl does the same.

"Who are you? Why did you attack us?"

The black raven haired girl stood in her battle form, holding the sickle in front of her, the blade glowing, the chains in her hand. Her eyes glaring at the two exorcists, making Yuki sigh, and Kanda... Who cares about him, anyways, Yuki held her katana in front of her in case the black raven haired girl swings the chain around and immobolize either her or Kanda.

"I'm Kaoru Kiyo... And i have no reason to attack you guys, even if i have a reason, i wouldn't tell you anyway... So don't waste your breath. If you really want to know why, defeat me in a battle, and i'll tell you why, not only that, i'll do whatever you guys want me to do."

"Although, first of all, i don't want to battle weaklings, so get your little friend out of the way before he gets killed accidentally... If he does get killed accidentally, don't blame me because i already warned him about it."

Yuki smirked at Kanda, and her eye seems to be saying 'i told you so' to Kanda about him looking like a weakling. _'Ha, i knew it. I'm not the only one who thinks he's a weakling, well not exactly, but he looks like a wimp, no offense.' _

Kanda's eyes darkened, his face grew dark, and you could see lightning flashing outside, representing his anger at being called a 'weakling'.

"Xue... Stand back... I'm going to battle her, and teach her a lesson on who's the real weakling here..."

Yuki covered her mouth, trying to hold back a giggle, and nodded her head at Kanda. She turned around and chuckled softly, and sticked her tongue out and did a peace sign with her hands. _'Guess Yu will be doing the dirty work for me. How nice of him... Not. Getting provoked so easily...'_

Kaoru raises an eyebrow and smirked at Kanda, and stares at him with eyes that are telling him 'want me to go easy on you, after all, i won't be satisfied defeating a weakling', which seems to include mockery.

Kanda grew darker and darker by the minute. Getting humiliated is so not him, and so he decided to kill Kaoru to end this humiliation.

"Mugen, activate..."

He ran his fingers across Mugen and activated it. He suddenly disappeared and appeared right in front of Kaoru and slammed his Mugen on Kaoru's kusarigama in pure anger. Yuki sat on a chair, eating some dumplings, watching the battle going on between an insane devil and an mysterious assassin with a evil smile on her face, as if she's having some evil plans going on in her head.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!"

He jumped back a few feet and swung his katana and a swarm of the netherworld creatures came out and attacked Kaoru. Kaoru, dodged all of them and appeared right in front of Kanda and swung her sickle down right at his chest, but he managed to react just in time and deflect the sickle.

While the intense battle between the insane devil and mysterious assassin continued on, Yuki still watched the battle with her calm visible eye, and evil smile on her face. She began to sheath her black katana in the scabbard once again, and hid it in the abnormally huge instrument case. She went back to watching the battle once again, with that evil look on her face.

_'This is getting more and more interesting by the minute... Its fun... It's been a while since i've had this smile on my face, after all, with these crazy plans going on in my head.. How could i not smile about it... Good luck, Kanda, Kaoru... Because, very soon, i'll be doing something to you guys that you guys might not like, although it's the only way for me to not raise my katana...'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I'm not too late am i? I sort of rushed through this chapter, so please tell me if there's any spelling mistake.

Tomorrow, i can probably type up most of the next chapter because there'll be no homework for me when there's a big test in school~

Hope you guys all enjoy reading this chapter~

I'll be updating soon~

And before i forget, **DarkFlame Alchemist**~ I'm glad you like the introduction for your character~ I was worried that you didn't like it, guess i was worried too much... **XD **And in this chapter, Kaoru just met her longlife rival and her new best friend~ Lol~ Can't wait until she meets her destined one~ Oh, and the scene was near the Order, and the disappearances... I'm beginning to wonder who did it? **;)** Anyways, i hope you like this chapter~ Thanks for reading and reviewing, once again~

Once again, thanks for reading~ Hope you'll all read it again~

(=^o^=)


	8. Chapter 7: New Ally

**~Chapter 7: New Ally~**

* * *

From the previous chapter, Kanda and the mysterious assassin, Kaoru Kiyo had engaged in an intense battle, while our little Yuki here, is sitting down, watching the battle without a single care in life. Just by looking into those evil blood red eyes of hers, anyone can tell she's pure evil. Never let your guard down around her, if you do... You'll eventually lose your sanity one day...

Kanda continued trying to cut Kaoru's head off, but he failed miserably. Kaoru kept her calm, and hasn't even fight back, which could mean she's either planning something or admitting that she's weaker than Kanda, which is impossible.

_'How dare she mock me? I'll teach her a lesson!'_

Kanda continues to strike for Kaoru without thinking of the consequences, which made Yuki sighed. Yuki looked outside and sees the tree that the villagers were talking about before. She looked back at Kanda and Kaoru, who were too engrossed in the battle, well actually Kanda is, not Kaoru, but Kaoru looks like she still wants to mock Kanda and his skills with the sword.

_'Looks like they're way too engrossed in the battle... They probably won't even notice that i've gone somewhere... Well, it's not like i'll be ditching the mission, it's just that i'm doing something important to the mission, and a way to get her into the Order... After all, that kusarigama is no normal weapon, it's definitely an Innocence, and she's the kusarigama's accommodator... This'll be killing two birds with one stone...'_

Yuki began to sneak off silently, without Kaoru or Kanda noticing, which was amazing, because no one can sneak off without Kanda noticing, at least some people thinks so.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!"

Once again, our beloved stubborn fool, Kanda has created another swarm of the netherworld insects, and sent it towards Kaoru who deflected them back towards Kanda with just a swing of her kusarigama.

Kanda made a '_tch_' before dodging his own attack that got sent right back at him. He suddenly charged towards Kaoru without thinking much of the consequences, not to mention, recklessly. He slammed his Mugen at her kusarigama, and kicked her legs which resulted in her falling on to her knees, as if bowing down to him.

He kicked her hands, which loosen the grip on her kusarigama for a split of a second, and kicked it away from her, so she won't be able to use it. He raises his sword, getting ready to kill her, but however, a sound of a bell had distracted his attention for a split of a second.

Kaoru notices his distraction, and used all of her strength and kicked him at where it hurts the most for guys. Kanda jumped away from Kaoru, and tried to hold back the painful scream.

He glared at her muderously once again, and tried to attack her once again, but however, Kaoru had already got up and did a spin kick. She continued spinning on her hands and continuously kicked him in the face or chest without stopping or any mercy.

She had continued doing the same thing, until she got near to her kusarigama, close enough for her to grab it. The moment her hands touch the kusarigama, she grabbed it, and slashed Kanda twice, and kicked his new injury twice. She jumped away from Kanda to avoid him slashing her.

_'Having a kusarigama gives me a small advantage... The chain is really useful for swords and other types of weapons that doesn't include a chain or something... I'm glad i taught myself how to use this type of weapon...'_

Kaoru swinged the chain from her weapon around and it had extended and almost strangled Kanda, but he deflected it with his Mugen, but too bad for him that the chain had gotten his sword. Kaoru smirked and pulled on to the chain slightly and the sword came right back to her.

She grabbed the sword and was sort of threatening Kanda that if he try to attack her once more, she'll break the sword in half, and he won't be able to attack her.

"Now, if you don't mind... Get out of my way, weakling..."

"Damn you... Go to hell..."

Kanda disappeared and somehow appeared beside Kaoru and karate shopped Kaoru's hand and had gotten his sword back and manages to slash her arm slight, and grazed her stomache.

Kaoru ignores her new injury, and dashed towards Kanda with her weapon. As she got near Kanda, she elbowed him in the stomache, and swinged the enlarged sickle.

She managed to injure him with the previous swing with the sickle. Kanda had tried to ignore his injuries, but could no longer ignore the pain. He fell on his knees, with Mugen by his side, and there was only silence, yet Kanda could feel himself screaming in pain from the inside.

Kaoru could feel that a smirk is beginning to form on her face, as she stares at Kanda who is on his knees, trying to endure the pain.

"It was fun fighting you... You're pretty good, for a weakling..."

"I'll make sure you die without much pain... You should be lucky.."

She raised the sickle, and the sickle grew slightly larger, and sharper, almost like a real scythe. At that moment, she swinged the scythe-like sickle at Kanda, but this time, Kanda, somehow grabbed Mugen and deflected the attack.

He stood up and once again slammed Mugen on to the scythe-like sickle, putting more pressure on to the attack. He used pure pressure, and will-power and somehow managed to get Kaoru laying on her back, still blocking Mugen on stabbing or slashing her.

Kaoru and Kanda has both serious and minor injuries everywhere on their body. At that moment, Kaoru and Kanda were about to use their remaining strength to force the other other back, and finish them off in one shot, but then...

A shockwave came out of nowhere, and made the gravity around them getting even heavier, making Kanda and Kaoru lay in an uncomfortable position, and very disturbing... Laying on top of each other...

Out of nowhere, black silver chains appeared and began to tie both Kanda and Kaoru together when they were still in the uncomfortable position. The chains even took their weapons and sealed them up with many other chains that are appearing.

"What the hell is this?"

The moment the chains had tied them together, they got into even worse position, well at least, in their opinion... Both were struggling to get out of the chains, and find the idiot who did such things to them, while they were having an important battle.

"Calm down... It's not like those chains are doing anything serious to injure you or anything... So chill out, and listen to what i'm saying..."

A soft, yet cold voice echoes from within the village and the room they're in. From the shadows, a certain somebody who went somewhere to do their certain important business.

"I'm surprised that you can keep her occupied by fighting against you would give me enough time to do my own business in this village to complete our mission..."

The certain someone began to walk out of the shadows, and it reveals to be Zhao Xue aka Kuro Yuki. Her black and silver hair covering her right eye completely, and slightly covering her left eye.

Kanda and Kaoru glared at Yuki in anger, at least they tried to glare at her from the position they're in.

"Xue... What the hell are you doing? Get us out of these ridiculous chains, and explain what's going on, or i'll kill you..."

"What i'm doing right now is trying to explain the situation to you, and get out of those chains yourself... If you can kill me, then at least you can break those chains into pieces, right?"

Yuki smirked, and sat down on the floor, staring at the two who are in an uncomfortable position, while being chained up by somebody.

"You guys surprised me quite a bit... At first, i didn't think you guys would end up in a disturbing position like you are now without me doing anything..."

"Then that means, everything was exactly as you planned?"

"Not exactly... I didn't really think of you keeping Kaoru occupied long enough for me to actually finish my business just in time to get you guys into this situation."

"Hurry up and let us out!"

Yuki's smirk was still there, her slightly visible eye showing great amusement, watching the two. She stood up and stretched her muscles a bit, while Kanda and Kaoru are still waiting rather impatiently.

After stretching her muscles, Yuki got out a camera and snapped a few pictures of them in the disturbing position. She then snapped her fingers twice, and the chains disappeared, and lets Kaoru and Kanda out of their humiliation. She soon hid the camera somewhere on her body.

Kanda and Kaoru immediately got off of each other, and was going to attack Yuki, but however their weapons were still sealed up by some of the chains.

"Hey... Our weapons..."

"Sorry, no can do. You guys will try to kill me after what i did to you guys... You guys are lucky that i let you guys out of the humiliation, and yet you still want your weapons back, for what purpose? To kill me?"

"I'll let you guys have your weapons back, after you both each promise me that you'll do two things for me..."

"Fine."

Both answered rather quickly, without really thinking much of the consequences, and what kind of person Yuki actually is. Yuki smirked and nodded her head at them.

"I'm sure you guys will keep your promises... Anyways, for Yu, i haven't thought of what you have to do for your promises, so you don't have to do anything for now, so you still have to promise me two things... And as for Kaoru... I would like you to join the Black Order..."

There was only silence, nothing was done to break this silence. Until, Kaoru and Kanda had finally said something that broke this silence.

"What?"

"Kaoru will be joining the Black Order... And no going back on your word, if you do, you'll face the consequences, and those consequences aren't very generous..."

"F-fine... However, give me a good reason on why i should join!"

"Because, my instincts are telling me that you have saved people's lives before, and i'm sure you'll want to join.. You'll learn more about your powers, and get enough power to protect people who are precious to you..."

Kaoru let out a small chuckle, and stares into Yuki's visble blood red eye.

"I have no one to protect..."

"Yes, you do... Everyone does, at least thats what someone told me when i was little... Right now, you may not have anyone to protect, but you'll eventually find the people precious to you, people you would want to protect forever..."

Silence had once again covered the whole room. There were no sounds, not even a wind blowing. There was nothing, but silence. Kaoru lets out a small sigh and had a small smile on her face that is hardly even visible to others.

"Very well, i'll join... Lets see if your instincts are right about me..."

"Alright. Thanks for joining..."

Yuki snapped her fingers and the chains disappeared, unsealing their weapons. After getting their weapons back, Yuki grabbed her instrument case that has not even a scratch on it, which was amazing after the intense battle in the room.

Kanda still couldn't trust Kaoru much, but right now, they needed as much people to help destroy the Akuma. They both followed Yuki in silence.

After a while, walking away from the village, and went into the train. After Yuki sat down with Kaoru sitting next to her, Kanda suddenly remembered about their mission.

"Hey Xue! You do realize that we're leaving without even finding out if the Innocence was actually at the village or not, we didn't even complete the mission like you just said!"

Yuki sighed and took something out from her pocket, and there was an Innocence in a handkerchief in her hand. She stared at Kanda with emotionless eyes.

"Were you talking about this? I already got the Innocence while you guys were busy fighting each other... Plus, with Kaoru here with us, we not only got more help with destroying the Akuma and we got another Innocence..."

Kanda stared at the Innocence and Yuki with slightly wide eyes. He continued staring back and forth at the Innocence and Yuki.

Kaoru stayed silent, but she was feeling safe for some reason from within her heart. It's almost as if she's lowering her barrier a bit around these guys.

_'Maybe i can really trust them without any issues...'_

Yuki began to stare outside of the train's window, putting the Innocence back inside her pocket with the handkerchief, thinking of how she had gotten the Innocence without anyone's help.

_~Flashback~_

_After getting out of the inn, she began walking towards a huge tree that is glowing within the nighttime at the center of the village. As she got near the center, a group of Akuma appeared and tried to stop her from getting near the Innocence._

_Yuki began glaring at them with her visible left eye, and holds out her blakc katana. She jumped in the air and slashed the air with her black katana._

_Soon she sheathed the katana back into its scabbard and walked away from the Akuma who are getting destroyed, one by one, leaving nothing behind._

_The moment she got to the village's center, the tree was glowing bright, and all of the villagers were on their knees, praying._

_She walked closer and tried to pat one of the villager's shoulder to attract their attention, but however she wasn't able to touch the villager's shoulder._

_She wasn't able to touch anything, rather her hand went through the villager's body. She soon tried the same thing to the others, and the results were still the same. _

_"Maybe..."_

_She looked towards the tree, and touches it. There were sudden images going inside her head, showing her the memories that would've remained a mystery. The Village of Hope was actually in ruins after so many years, yet no one noticed, because of the Innocence from within the tree._

_She looked up at the tree, it looked almost as if the tree itself was crying from the inside, shedding tears, showing the loneliness that it's been enduring for so many years. _

_Yuki backed away from the tree and grabbed her silver white katana from her back. She raised the sword and slashed it at the tree._

_The tree soon fell down, from the inside, reveals the Innocence. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and putted the Innocence on to the handkerchief. The tree was no longer glowing, the villagers who were praying were actually part of the memories._

_Yuki sighed, and putted the Innocence away and left it inside her pocket. She soon walked back to the inn, destroying all of the Akuma that were getting her in way, creating a shockwave._

_As she enters the inn, she could see an explosion, and the moment she enters the room without making her presense known, she could see Kanda and Kaoru in an uncomfortable position, in overall, its very disturbing. She silently activates her left eye's powers, and black silver chains began appearing out of nowhere, capturing Kanda and Kaoru, sealing up their weapons in the process._

_~End of Flashback~_

As the train ride continues going to the Black Order, she slowly fell into deep slumber once again, just like Kanda and Kaoru, their new ally.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Sorry for not updating for like four days, or was it five? Well, who cares about that now, anyways, i'm so sorry for not updating!

I was going to update, but then i got sick and ended up in bed. I was suppose to sleep early today, but then because i wanted to update the story for you guys to read, so i sneaked on when it's like 12:10 AM...

Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter~

Oh and i'm just teasing Kanda in this story for a while, because he's been threatening and teasing Allen and Lavi... So i wanted revenge~ ;)

And, i'm glad you liked Kaoru's introduction, **DarkFlame Alchemist**~ I'm just having my revenge after all~ Kanda always teases and threatens Allen and Lavi, so i'm just doing what's right~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter~

Once again, thanks for reading~ Please give me advises on my horrible grammer and spelling mistakes~

(=^-^=)


	9. Chapter 8: First Kiss

**~Chapter 8: First Kiss~**

* * *

After being on the train for like 2-4 or even longer, they _finally _arrived at the Black Order. Currently right now, Kaoru is pretty much shocked that she had to climb the dangerous-looking plateau in order to get to the Black Order's HQ.

"Are you serious? No way in hell am i climbing that thing..."

Her face was holding a serious expression, staring-no, she's rather glaring at both Yuki and Kanda. Yuki stayed silent and was looking as emotionless as always, while Kanda, he's trying to ignore Kaoru's glare and tried to focus on something else, which was quite impossible.

"Well, too bad you're going to climb that thing no matter what... Don't forget that you've promised me that you'll join the Black Order. And the Black Order is located at the top of this thing. In other words, climb it."

Yuki's voice was cold and serious. She was standing next to Kanda, but after hearing what Kaoru had said, she walked in front of her, and pierced into Kaoru's dark blue eyes with her visible eye, but that's not the only thing that's frightening. Yuki had this serious murderous intention in her eye, that seems to say '_don't mess with me_'.

Kanda was still as silent as ever, trying not to anger the black and silver hair girl with red eyes that looks like blood, especially when she's carrying her swords behind her back.

_'As i thought, no one can beat her in an argument...'_

He looked at the emotionless girl who's still piercing into Kaoru's eyes with just her visible left eye. Yuki has this cold and emotionless expression on her face like always, which was most likely permanent, but except she doesn't have murderous-looking eyes like right now.

He made a mental note to himself once again, do not ever try to wake Yuki up when she's in a deep slumber unless you have a death wish.

"Now, climb it, before i lose my sanity..."

Kaoru sighed, and Kanda decided to go with the flow. They spent half an hour, climbing the dangerous-looking plateau, with Yuki staying behind a few meters while the other two climb, making sure nobody fall off while climbing.

Finally, when they reached the top, Kaoru took a deep breath and breathe out. She looked at the Order's HQ, and noticed that it's a campanile-like building. They walked towards a huge wall, and something that resembles a face suddenly reach out to them, lights flash out of its eyes and began doing a scan at Kaoru.

"Hey... What is this thing doing?"

"Scanning you."

The huge face had a huge smile on its face, and returned back to normal after scanning Kaoru.

"You pass!"

Soon, the gates began opening, and they walked in calmly, well Kanda and Yuki walked in calmly, while Kaoru walked in rather hesitantly. The moment they walked in, everyone crowded to them.

"Welcome back!"

"Who is that girl with you guys?"

"Why didn't you tell us that you were coming back?"

"Did you complete your mission?"

"Was there an Innocence?"

So many questions had overwhelmed both Kanda and Yuki, who both stayed silent, ignoring the questions asked and continue on their way to Komui's office with Kaoru following silently.

After a few minutes of walking towards Komui's office, Allen came out of nowhere with Lavi and Lenalee by his side, oh and Bookman as well. They were walking towards Kanda and Yuki and a slightly surprised Kaoru by their side.

"Yuki! Kanda! How was the mission? We just got back. Are you guys going Komui-san's office to report as well?"

Yuki nodded her head and continued her way towards Komui's office with Kanda and Kaoru, and of course Allen's group as well. Allen was talking with Lavi and Lenalee happily, while Kanda and Bookman was listening to some part of the conversation, occasionally. Yuki and Kaoru were now walking side by side together, clearly showing that they were not interested in the conversation or have any intentions of joining the conversation.

As soon as they reached Komui's office, Komui jumped out of nowhere and hugged Lenalee, while Yuki, Kaoru, Kanda, and Bookman all stared blankly at the two siblings, while the others smiled sheepishly at the two.

Minutes and minutes had pass ever since Komui had jumped out of nowhere and hugged Lenalee. Now, he was hugging Lenalee like she's some precious treasure, well, technically, she is a precious treasure to Komui.

However, as time pass, Yuki is clearly showing that her patience is running thin, and she going to snap very soon... Like now...

"Shut the hell up with your nonsense... We've been waiting forever to give you our reports for the mission... Also, there's somebody who would like to join the Order... Now, if you don't mind me interrupting your reunion, i would like to introduce her and give you the Innocence that we managed to get when we were still doing the mission..."

Her voice was soft, yet low, showing many hints that she's snapping, and she's getting impatient, also showing that she's threatening them. Kaoru chuckled softly, Kanda shakes his head at Komui, Bookman sighed, feeling pity for the guy, while the others are quite surprised with that side of her.

Out of all of them, Komui had a priceless expression on his face, his face beginning to pale. He gulps and backed away from his precious Lenalee for now, and lead them into the office.

"U-um, so what's your report for the mission? And where's the Innocence? Also, where's the newbie?"

Yuki wordlessly stepped beside, and revealed Kaoru. She also took out the Innocence that they collected from their mission out of her pocket. She revealed the Innocence and showed it to everyone, and silently hands it to Komui.

"This is Kaoru Kiyo. She joined us while we were still trying to complete the mission... She's the Accommodator of her kusarigama... She can be an exorcist and help us battle the Akuma and the Earl. She'll benefit us greatly."

Kaoru wordlessly took out her kusarigama and showed it to the others, excluding Kanda and Yuki, who have seen the weapon itself already.

"Wait, does that mean, she's already trained with the weapon itself, so she's all ready for battle?"

"Yes, that's right. Is there anymore questions?"

Yuki looked around the room, everyone were silent, instead of replying, they nodded their heads. Seeing that no one's going to say anything, Yuki grabbed Kaoru's hand and walked away, while Komui stood up rather abruptly, and rushed over towards Yuki and Kaoru, who are walking towards Hevlaska's chamber without a single care in life.

After a few minutes of walking towards Hevlaska's chamber, they finally arrived at their destination. Yuki brought out the Innocence from her pocket and gave it to Komui who gave it to Hevlaska to keep while searching for the one who can use the Innocence.

"Ah, before i forget, Hevlaska... This is our new member, Kaoru Kiyo~"

Hevlaska slightly nodded her head and used her tendrils like arms to pick Kaoru up who was no longer surprised, now that she had joined the Black Order. Kaoru, like Yuki had stayed calm and silent, and didn't even try to resist.

As Hevlaska picks Kaoru up, she wrapped the tendrils or her arms around Kaoru's kusarigama and leans in and lets their foreheads touch, exactly how she did it with Yuki.

"10%... 38%... 52%... 74%... 86%... 91%..."

"You have 91% synchronization for you Innocence... I'm glad you were calm when i picked you up, just like when i picked up Yuki, i didn't mean no harm..."

She soon lets Kaoru down and allows her to stand on the ground safely, next to Komui, who smiled at her. Yuki nodded her head at Hevlaska and Kaoru and had a barely visible small smile on her face.

"Your Innocence will produce a '_Destroyer of Death_'... You're one of the very few people to create hope for our dark future. It's truly a miracle that we have talented people such as you and Yuki and many other exorcists that will create hope for all of us..."

_'Destroyer of Death? Death... Does that mean 'Akuma'? She'll be the one to destroy the Akuma? Wait... If Hevlaska said that i'm 'God's Miracle', Allen is 'Destroyer of Time', and Kaoru is 'Destroyer of Death'... That sure seems like our prophecy has some connections to each other...'_

Yuki stayed silent as she continues thinking through the prophecy that Hevlaska had told them. Kaoru walked over to Yuki and grabbed her hand and started pulling her away from Hevlaska's chamber, snapping her out of deep thoughts.

"You're my tour guide, Yuki... At least, that's what that guy Komui had said..."

Yuki nodded her head as she begins walking side by side next to Kaoru. Kaoru started looking around the Order with curiosity and astonishment. Lavi, suddenly popped out of nowhere and hugged Yuki from behind, giving her a surprise hug.

"Yuki~ How are you?"

"Good evening... I'm doing great... How about you, Lavi?"

Lavi grinned as he still hugs Yuki, as if cuddling her like a little teddy bear. While Lavi continues hugging Yuki, Kaoru stares blankly at Lavi and Yuki, until one word came into her mind that can only describe Lavi.

_'Usagi...'_

Lavi finally let go of his tight grip on Yuki, and turned and looked at Kaoru with soft, welcoming eyes, and grinned at her.

"Yo! I'm Lavi! Nice to meet you! Oh, and welcome to the Black Order~!"

Kaoru slightly smiled at Lavi's bright, cheerful personality, which was surprising, because making her smile was a hard thing, but Lavi seems to be making it so easy for her to smile. Yuki stared at them, and there was a spark of evilness in her eyes. She silently walks behind Lavi and pushes him on to Kaoru, and made sure he does fall on to her.

Before Lavi or Kaoru could realize it, as they fell down on to the hard ground, they were in a uncomfortable position and their lips were touching each other, to simplify this situation, they're in a weird position on the ground while kissing each other... Unintentionally...

Both Lavi and Kaoru's eyes widen and were blushing bright red, both were frozen solid, unable to get out of the position that they're in. Yuki took this chance and took a few pictures of them for _emergencies_.

However, even with the snapping sound of the camera and bright flashing light, they are still in the shocked, frozen solid state that they are in. Yuki putted away the camera, and walked near Lavi and Kaoru.

She grabbed both of them on the shoulders and broke their kiss apart, although they were still frozen. She soon made them leaning against each other, with Kaoru's hands in Lavi's red-orange hair, while Lavi's were around Kaoru's petite waist. Yuki had once again made them kiss, but this time, she made it look like they were a couple a long time ago.

Yuki took one last picture of the two before silently walking off towards the cafeteria.

While Lavi and Kaoru are still frozen, several members of the Science Division had spotted the two kissing which was going to be chaos very soon. After at least 10 minutes or so, Lavi and Kaoru had _finally _snapped out of shocked, frozen states and backed away from each other with bright red faces.

Kaoru held one hand over her mouth, touching her lips with so many thoughts, while Lavi had done the same action as she did.

_'My first kiss... I had my first kiss with somebody right after i joined the Order... Heck, i don't even know him...'_

"I'm sorry, Kaoru!"

Lavi literally ran away from Kaoru in embarrassment, unable to forget the image of them kissing one another so passionately. Although, in reality, he didn't really want to forget the two kisses they've had with each other.

Back to Kaoru, currently right now, her face was still bright red, probably redder than a tomato right now. Her heart is beating like crazy inside of her. Kaoru could feel her heart beating like crazy, and was wondering why.

_'Why am i reacting like this?'_

While Kaoru is lost within her deep thoughts, Allen came out of nowhere and tapped Kaoru's shoulder, making her flinch out of surprise.

"Sorry if i had surprised you..."

Kaoru turned around and her dark blue eyes met with gray eyes which seems to be mesmorizing. Kaoru immediately stop blushing the moment her eyes met with Allen's.

"You're the new girl that Yuki and Kanda brought back, right?"

When Kaoru heard Yuki's name, her face darken and she grabbed Allen's shoulders, not too hard, nor gently. Only one word is able to describe Kaoru right now, 'devil', or actually thats what she is right now, with that murderous look on her face.

_'That Yuki! How dare she push that red-orange haired guy on to me..! Not only that, he stole my first kiss and i don't even know him! I'm so going to find out her weakness and kill her right on the spot... I'm going to have my revenge right now... However, even though, i may not know that red-ornage hair guy's name, but i don't really regret having my first kiss with him, and he does kind look hot.. Ugh, great, now i sound like a obsess fan-girl...'_

Allen stayed silent, and tried reading Kaoru's face, and could tell a certain somebody did something to her. He laughed sheepishly as he thought of only one person.

_'Yuki... Did she do something to Kaoru? She looks really angry right now, looking like she'll murder somebody...'_

"You're looking for Yuki, right?"

"Yes, thats right.. Where is she? I have some unfinished business with her... Tell me where she is..."

"Well, the last time i saw her... She was with Lavi... He was screaming at about something about 'first kiss' or something like that... Well, it's just a few minutes ago, i'll take you to her..."

He took her hand and began walking towards the cafeteria, with Kaoru's hand in his, dragging her along.

_'No way! I'm going to that red-orange guy again! I'm not ready for that yet! Stop! Stop! Stop!'_

As they finally reached the cafeteria, Yuki was sitting down, eating her meal, while Lavi was sitting next to her, still seem to be screaming at her. Allen began to walk towards them, dragging Kaoru along easily.

"Why did you push me on to her? Answer me!"

"Its called a greeting... I heard that people from America kisses people as a greeting... So its just a greeting for people, no big idea..."

_'A greeting?'_

The same exact thoughts ran through everyone's mind, including the ones that are not even joining the conversation. Kaoru was turning bright red, nopt from embarrassment, but from anger. She managed to free her hand from Allen's hand, and stomped towards Yuki, and took out her kusarigama. She was about to swing the sickle at Yuki's head, but she leaned back and somehow managed to kick the sickle away and slightly kicked Kaoru's stomach at the same time.

Everyone watched, almost everyone wanted to see Yuki in action, and the new girl in action. However, too bad for them that Yuki had finished her meal already and was able to avoid violence, and started to head back for her room.

Kaoru tried getting up, trying to endure the pain that Yuki had inflicted. Lavi stared in amazement at Yuki's disappearing figure, and looked at Kaoru. He smiled and reaches out his hand for Kaoru.

Kaoru looked up and stares at Lavi, and had a small smile that is hardly seen, but some can. She grabbed Lavi's hand and stood up. Soon, she sat down next to Lavi and began talking happily to each other.

There was a small smile on her face, but it was an honest, and innocent smile, she started looking like an innocent teenage girl.

_'It's been a while since i've had a smile on my face...'_

The smile was still on her face, while talking to the laughing Lavi. Maybe, Kaoru really is slowly falling in love with Lavi.

Allen smiled at the scene before him, and looked towards the direction where Yuki had left. He began to walk towards that direction, and finally reached Yuki's room. He knocked on it softly, and there was only silence. He was about to knock again, but then a soft voice stopped his actions.

"What are you doing?"

Out of nowhere, Yuki had suddenly appeared behind Allen, surprising him. She seems to have stayed at the Science Division for a while, before going back to her room.

"Yuki..."

She walked in front of him and opened the door to her room. After setting in, she had customized the room in her own way before leaving for her first mission. The wallpapers were black, yet there were small silver stars that seems to glow in the dark. The window was open, and the curtains were also open. There was a small lamp on the desk and the picture of her and dark raven haired boy. In the corner, there was her instrument case, and on the sides, there were bookshelves with thick books.

Everything changed from the last time Allen had came into her room. It seems that Yuki hadn't customized the room, until now. Allen stared in astonishment, and walked into the room.

"Close the door..."

Allen did as she said, and after he turned around, Yuki's blood red eyes met with his gray eyes. Her face was a few inches away from his, and his eyes were staring into her eyes, and for some reason, he began staring at her lips.

_'Her lips look so soft... I wonder how it feels if they were on mine? Wait... When i have such thoughts of Yuki?'_

He suddenly blushed, but not as bright red as Kaoru and Lavi, and shooked his head. Yuki had her head tilted again, and soon sat down on her bed. He walked towards her and sat down next to her.

There was only silence, a comfortable silence between them. Nothing awkward between them, it was just comfortable. Soon, Allen's hand found Yuki's and began holding it in his, tightly.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

To be continued...

Sorry to get your hopes up, if i did... I was going to continue this, but then, my little sister suggested that i save the romance for next chapter, saying that this is just the opening, the starting line for the romance between the main pairings to begin..

I've thought about it, it sounded great, so yeah...

And i'm sorry if there are mistakes, i was rushing through this chapter last night, it was nearly midnight...

I had a hard time with the mushy scenes, since i'm not really a person who would think up romantic scenes, even if i read/watch manga/anime about romance..

Thanks for reading anyway~

**DarkFlame Alchemist**... I'm very sorry for blackmailing your character, but because of future plans, i had to... Forgive me, my friend... Don't worry, the blackmails will eventually stop, someday... (TT-TT) Forgive me...Although, i'm glad you like the blackmail~ And, i hope you like the LaviXOC pairing~ =)

Also, before i forget, **Himitsu**, thanks for reading this story and reviewing it~ I'm glad you love Yuki and Kaoru~ And yes, i can't believe that i got influenced by Imai Hotaru in _Gakuen Alice_, into blackmailing... XD Also, if you like the previous chapter, i hope you love this one as well~

If i have any spelling mistakes in the story, please tell me. Once again, thanks for reading~

(=^o^=)


	10. Chapter 9: Loneliness

**~Chapter 9: Loneliness~**

* * *

The moment Allen took her hand, and held it tightly, she began feeling insecurity from deep within her heart. She couldn't help, but feel insecure from deep inside her heart. No one can tell from her expressionless facial features, but on the inside, she's actually just a lonely girl who had lost her ability to trust ever since her parents had abandoned her.

_'I had never wanted to trust anybody... Once i trust somebody, they'd abandon me at the very moment when the situation becomes dangerous. I never wanted to become a human weapon because of the restricted freedom that i'd get if i become one. I joined the Black Order because of Allen... For some reason, i kept having this strange feeling that i should trust him and continue staying in this Order, as if i'm attracted to him somehow. Yet, this insecure feeling that i always have, will never go away... No one will be able to free me from these chains that are tying me to this reality that no one knows of... No one will ever know of the truth behind this so-called _'_reality_'_...'_

It's hard to believe to believe that a 15 year old teenage girl has such dark thoughts of the so-called reality. Allen could feel Yuki's anxiety just by holding her hand in his. Allen couldn't help, but have this feeling to hug her in order to comfort her. He suddenly remembered what Yuki had said back when they were in the medical ward.

_~Flashback~  
_

_"Freedom... What i desire is freedom... I don't want to be dragged down by the past."_

_"Not only that, i don't want to be human weapon who has no freedom... Every human being in this world are all selfish, always trying to achieve their goals, using any means possible, including me. Those who are a human weapon, will always be bound to a power that'll cause them nothing, but unfairnes and sadness..."_

_"I want to have freedom... I'm already tied to powers that cause people to shun me... I don't want to work for other people, being their human weapon... Every one of them treats the human weapon as trash.. They'll eventually replace them with new ones..."_

_~End of Flashback~  
_

Memories of Yuki's words continued repeating in his head, continuously, nonstop. Allen couldn't help, but wonder how can a girl her age have dark thoughts of people. Is it because of past experiences? Experiencing it herself, or just be merely observing others? It's really harsh on Yuki, she's been keeping all of these dark thoughts, and closing up her heart.

Allen tightened his hold around Yuki's hand, and suddenly, out of nowhere, he turned around to face her, and began wrapping his arms around her. Yuki was confused of Allen's sudden actions, while Allen, he also has no idea why he suddenly hugged Yuki.

_'Wait... Why did i suddenly hug her out of nowhere? Oh well... It's pretty comfortable...'_

Allen didn't blush, or at least he looked like he's not blushing, other than that, he looks more like he's enjoying his time hugging innocent little Yuki. Yuki had a small smile on her face that can hardly be seen by others.

They stayed like that for at least 30 minutes, but to them, it feels like only 5 minutes had passed, and before they realized it, it was already nighttime. Inside Yuki's room, it was so quiet. Nothing destroyed that silence. Yuki, after a while, began wrapping her arms around Allen a bit hesitantly. At first, Yuki felt a bit uncomfortable and weird after wrapping her arms around Allen, but eventually she got used to the feeling and stayed in that position. While Allen, he was a bit surprised that she had actually returned his hug, but eventually snapped out of it and stayed in that position.

_'So warm... It's comfortable and warm... I want to stay like this forever and ever... If only time will stop and let me enjoy this warm feeling, but it's too bad that i won't be able to enjoy this feeling for long... It'll eventually disappear and i'll be all alone and independent once again...'_

Dark thoughts flooded her mind, causing Yuki to tighten her hold around Allen, bringing him closer to her, making it seem like Allen might disappear if she lets go. Allen noticed her arms tightened around him and bringing him closer to her.

There was a comfortable silence, Yuki and Allen stayed in the position for a very long time. Yuki eventually fell asleep while hugging Allen tightly, and had a small smile on her face, that seems to be only for people that she trusts.

Allen, who was still hugging Yuki, struggled to slip away from the hug, in order for Yuki to properly sleep on the bed, but he failed miserably. The moment he tries to pull away, there's a chance that she'll wake up. Not only that, Allen, being a gentleman as always, unlike a certain idiot we all know of, avoided getting too near Yuki's sleeping face, since there's a chance his face might get too close to hers, and tried not to get hypnotized by her sleeping face.

_'How did i get myself into this difficult situation... This is harder than i could've thought. I hope nobody barges into her room, they'll get the wrong idea immediately, and everyone will think that i tarnished Yuki... There's no way i'm going to let that happen. Plus, i'm not even sure if i have feelings for Yuki, nor do i have any idea of Yuki's feelings for me...'_

As he continues fiddling with his _wonderful_ thoughts of the situation and Yuki, he still struggled with the tight hold that Yuki has. Finally, he manages to slip away, and laid her on the bed. He made sure that she was warm and cozy before he left, however, Yuki, suddenly out of nowhere, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her, which resulted in Allen laying right next to the sleeping Yuki, on the bed.

_'Great... Now what? I never expected for Yuki to pull me back towards her again.. Not to mention, on the bed... She should've thought of this before, about how a man feels, especially on a bed..'_

Allen tried to hold back a sigh, and looked at Yuki with slightly angry eyes, but they softened, the moment he sees her peaceful sleeping face. He had a small smile on his face as he stares at her. He suddenly stared at her lips, and blushed bright red.

He finally sighed, but it was a silent sigh. He used his free hand and touches her face tenderly and leaned towards Yuki's face, and gave her a small kiss on her lips. It was nothing too serious, it was a short and simple kiss on the lips, but to Allen, it seems to have been a passionate kiss, yet it was short.

Now that he has done what was on his mind for a while, he felt ashamed of himself for taking advantage of Yuki while she's sleeping. Although, as he continued to look at her, he touches his lips, and smiled.

_'Guess, this is my little secret...'_

He snuggled in closer towards Yuki, and feel asleep, with his chin on top of Yuki's head, making Yuki having to snuggle in Allen's chest. They both fell asleep, snuggling closer to each other, with small smiles on their faces.

* * *

_~A Few Hours Before Allen And Yuki Incident~  
_

Kaoru was sitting right next to Lavi, still chatting happily with Lavi, ignoring everyone around her, excluding Lavi. All she focuses on right now, is only the red-orange haired boy in front of her. Her smile suddenly turned into small frown, hardly visible to anybody, but immediately, that frown soon turns into a smile again, in case Lavi had noticed.

_'I wonder if he likes anybody... After all, he's pretty good-looking, and not only he's fun to be around... Even though, he's a bookman, i'm pretty sure that he likes someones, and hid it from his mentor.. If there was someone that he likes, then i'll probably support them from the bottom of my heart, but that's only when i give up... It's my first time falling in love with someone, there's no way i'll give up just because he has someone he likes.'_

_'Wait a minute... Not many females are that attractive... Except... Yuki and that girl with blue-ish hair... Maybe, he likes one of them, after all, they're attractive, pretty, and not to mention, they look like models... Definitely the type for boys around his age, i think...'_

"Hey, Lavi, can i ask you something?"

"Sure~ Ask anything you want, and i'll answer them truthfully~! Alright then, go ahead and ask me anything you want~"

"I was wondering if you have anybody you like as a special person... The one that you had always wanted to be with..."

There was only silence between them, Lavi stayed silent, and Kaoru was patiently waiting for his answer. Everything between them was quiet, with the exception of other people around them chatting about some crazy talk.

Lavi suddenly smiled, and looked at Kaoru straight into the eyes. His eyes pierced into hers, making her slightly blush, but she managed to cover the blush well, continue waiting for Lavi's reply to her question.

"Maybe, or maybe not~"

"You said you'll answer my question truthfully... I don't think that's the proper answer that i want..."

"I may have said that, but i never said i'll answer them properly... Plus, the answer itself is the truth~ I'm not even sure if i like _her _or not, so it's currently a mystery~ I'll eventually find out who i really like~"

"It's Yuki, right? I mean, she's really pretty, her hair is smooth and silky, also her visible eye makes her look cool as well. She also has a good-looking body too, and... She's also good at close-combat, i mean she's perfect... Everything about her is perfect, except she's a bit emotionless and cold and of course her evilness..."

Lavi chuckled softly and looked at her with gentle eyes. He grinned and there was a hint of mischievous in his eyes. He stood up and took her hand in his and dragged her off to somewhere.

Kaoru was too shock to even notice that Lavi is currently dragging her off to somewhere that is currently unknown. And the moment, she snaps out of her shock, she was laying on a bed, which could be Lavi's and speak of the devil, Lavi was staring at her with a sort of-dreamy way.

_'What is he staring at?'_

"You're pretty cute when you're in shock~"

Kaoru frowned and slightly pouted, and glared at him, but failed after seeing his dreamy-looking eyes. She turned away from him and faced the wall, her back facing him.

"You're also cute when you're angry, and of course with that pouting, you're a masterpiece~"

"Shut up..."

Kaoru grabbed the blankets and covered herself in order to hide the blush on her face. Without looking at herself with a mirror, it's pretty obvious that she's as red as tomato, maybe even redder than a tomato, in any case, her face is bright red.

Five minutes had passed, and there was only silence between them, Lavi sighed and reached out for the blanket. He pulled the blanket off of Kaoru and discovered that she fell asleep somehow.

He smiled at the scene before him, and leaned in towards the sleeping Kaoru. He kissed her forehead and whispered a 'good night' to her. He climbed over Kaoru and laid next to her, and slept next to her through the entire night.

* * *

_~Midnight~  
_

Yuki slowly opened her eyes, and stared up at the sleeping white haired person next to her, on the same bed as her. She realized that she had snuggled into Allen's chest while she was sleeping. Her free hand reaches up to her right eye, covering it.

_'Wow, i just realized that the bandage had somehow came off, yet i never noticed, not even people from the Order... Well, no one would notice if the bandage that was covering my right eye was gone, after all, with my bangs covering my right eye, it wouldn't really make much of a difference...'_

She stayed silent, thinking to herself, and finally she had once again stared at the sleeping white haired person.

_'Now what? Since i already woke up, i should just go and take a walk outside, but... With Allen sleeping next to me, and his arm hugging my waist, there's no way i could get away without waking him up...'__  
_

She sighed and scooted-or should i say snuggled closer to Allen like she had did when she was asleep once again. She stayed like that with her dark thoughts, but she didn't feel uncomfortable with the dark thoughts as much as before because of a certain someone next to her, distracting her from her thoughts every time he talks in his sleep, well actually it's a silent mumble.

_'I never thought i'd joined this organization... After that day, i swore to myself that i'll never join an organization to fight against this so called evil by the name of the so called justice... Why did i trust Allen enough to actually join this place without much suspicions. I even lowered my guard around people. Normally, i would just threaten them with my katana and walk away without a word. Yet, right now, i talk a bit more, and haven't threaten anybody who gets near me... I even smiled, which i haven't done in such a long time until now... Why?'_

_'I never wanted to be a human weapon... I never liked other human beings, even if i am one... I've never even seen this clear, blue sky everyone talks about.. I'm starting to wonder what the sky looks like now... Is it because they have freedom and i don't? Maybe it's because i've never had freedom in the first place... I'm already tied to these chains... God's Miracle... That's wrong... An angel could be God's Miracle, not a fallen angel.. A fallen angel who has so many sins that the angel itself had to be sealed up by unbreakable chains that'll remain the angel of its sins...'_

She sighed silently and continued staying awake, staring at Allen sleeping peacefully.

While that's going on, Kaoru had also woke up, and managed to escape Lavi's grasp. She walked out of the door and walked around the Order. She explored the place, while thinking of dark thoughts, just like Yuki, except Yuki's is a bit darker than Kaoru's.

_'Loneliness... I never wanted to be independent and alone all by myself, but i eventually got used to it so long ago... Lavi... I don't think he's much different from me, but there's a fact that shows our differences... Lavi has comrades to depend on or support during combat, while i have none to depond on or support... He maybe a bookman, but eventually, he'll enjoy being around that white haired guy and the others and show his true feelings and get attached to them. However, being a bookman, he's not suppose to be making personal attachments or so i heard of about being a bookman...'_

_'I don't think i can grow attached to anybody... Even if i like Lavi, there's a chance that i'll lose him... I'll always be an independent person, cold towards almost everyone... I don't want to be alone, but i guess it's already decided... I'll always be alone and have nobody to be by my side, no matter what, even if i die...'_

A lone tear rolled down her face slowly, but before it falls on to the ground, she wiped away the tear. She slowly walked back towards her dorm, but before she does so, she walked into Lavi's dorm, at least she thinks it's his dorm. She walked towards him and kissed him on the forehead, and walked away. Soon, the moment she reaches her dorm, she looked towards the direction where Lavi's dorm is, and smiled.

"Good night, Lavi..."

She walked into her dorm and fell asleep on her bed. Everything soon went by without any troubles, and everything was peaceful and quiet, but everyone knows, this peaceful and quietness won't last for very long.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Sorry for the late update! I got a bit obsess with Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters, GX, and 5D's and Bakugan (first season) for some reason... I was going to update yesterday, but then, i got caught up with these, so then i didn't update until now...

I got a bit caught up with my favorite online multi-player game, Wizard101...

I'm very sorry, please forgive me! I'll try to update faster, thanks for reading though... (TT-TT)

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, i'm glad you lik-er i mean love the LaviXKaoru pairing~ You don't need to thank me, just thank the evil Yuki... She planned it all out, for emergencies... XD Thanks for reading this chapter and reviewing it as well~ I hope you enjoy this chapter~

Once again, thanks for reading~ Hope you all enjoy the chapter and please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes~

(=^-^=)


	11. Chapter 10: Leaf of Revival I

**~Chapter 10: Leaf of Revival I~**

* * *

After the wonderful night, Allen began to slowly open his eyes. He was in a good mood after having such a good dream, but at same time, he still wanted to sleep because of staying up late at night, and hugging a certain person. He didn't notice the black and silver haired girl snuggling in his chest, and is now staring at him. He suddenly hugged her as if she was a pillow, and started digging his head in her neck. After a while, he began to have a weird feeling that what he's hugging is not really a pillow.

_'This pillow that i'm hugging... It's soft like other normal pillows, but why does it feel like i'm hugging a person... Wait... Could it be? No wait, atit was all a dream, right?'_

"Allen..."

A soft, muffled voice can be heard, and he soon back away from the so called _pillow_, and finally, he realized that the _pillow_ that he's hugging was revealed to be Yuki. Allen stared at Yuki with surprised eyes, while Yuki is staring at him with blank eyes.

_'So, it really wasn't a dream... I really did slept with Yuki on the same bed... Then, that kiss is also real...'_

Allen raised his hand and touches his lips with a faint blush on his face. Yuki soon got off the bed and began to brush her hair in order to straighten it up. There was an awkward silence between them, well to Allen, it's awkward because of the kiss that he gave her on the lips when she was alseep last night.

Yuki sighed and went off to somewhere, closing the door to her dorm and left, probably to wash her face. Allen stayed in her dorm for 5 more minutes, and finally, he moved and went to wash his face as well.

While that's going on, Lavi finally woke up, and he was expecting to see a cute dark black hair girl sleeping peacefully next to him, however, what he didn't expect to see was a void spot next to him.

"Kaoru...?"

Next thing you know, Lavi was screaming out Kaoru's name that made the mountains shook, and probably made volcanoes erupt, if there is one nearby. Everyone in the Order dropped all of their things on the floor, and started to rush towards Lavi's dorm and Kaoru's dorm, excluding Yuki who probably knew everything just by hearing Lavi's scream or doesn't want to get involve in anything troublesome, Bookman, who probably knew about the Kaoru incident, maybe that's why he wasn't in the dorm last night or he could be researching in the library about something, and Kanda, the guy who doesn't care about anything.

While everyone split up in two groups and went to Lavi's dorm and Kaoru's dorm, Kaoru fell off her bed after hearing Lavi's scream and the commotion everyone had made. So many emotions piled up inside her, and it's hard to describe what these emotions are, but from what she can tell, she is going to snap very soon.

Soon, people started banging on Kaoru's door, she tried to block off noise by putting earplugs, however, it's all useless. Finally, she snapped, and slammed open the door and glared at everyone with murderous intention in them.

_'If only looks can kill...'_

Yuki smirked, as she stares at the scene before her. Kaoru snapped, and the only word to describe her right now is '_death_'. Now that she had snapped, the only thing that can describe her right now is death.

_'I knew that this will entertain me for a while, but i never expected to see this happening... I should be a matchmaker for Kaoru and Lavi, after all, whatever they did together was probably after what i've done to them... Maybe, i'll mess around a little...'_

The smirk on her face grew, and somehow it turned a smile. An evil smile. Her smirk turned into the most evilest smile in the whole history. Yuki silently chuckles and walks away with that evil smile on her face. This situation is slowly going towards Yuki's way, and it's not going to be pretty.

Kaoru continues glaring at them as if her looks can kill them right there, right now, but too bad for her, looks can't kill, although everyone wish that looks can kill. Kaoru took a deep breath and out came a...

"Shut your damn traps!"

The scream had made the earth itself shook. Everyone backed away from the devil, Kaoru Kiyo. Almost everyone made a mental note to themselves, never ever anger the Kaoru Kiyo.

While everything's settled on Kaoru's side, those who have went for Lavi's dorm, continued on banging on the door, even though Kaoru's '_shut your damn traps_' had scared the hell out of them. Lavi, himself, was too busy in his little dreamland, and imagines Kaoru's cute little angry face resembling an angel, although in reality, her angry face resembles a devil, getting ready to kill the victims before her.

After an hour, or actually an hour and thirty minutes of commotion, silence had finally returned to the Order. Yuki was sitting next to the Kaoru Kiyo, eating in silence, while Allen sat in front of them, eating his large amount of food almost in silence, and a small blush on his face. Lavi sat in between Yuki and Bookman rather than sitting next to Kaoru, which was a smart thing to do when Kaoru is still in her devil mode, while Yuki wasn't scared of the devil side, and Kaoru lets Yuki sit next to her.

Yuki immediately finishes her meal and went away to give the dishes to Jeryy, giving Kaoru and Lavi a chance to sit next to each other. Kaoru didn't even notice that Yuki had left the table, while Lavi was too busy concentrating on Allen, who's now eating his large amount of food normally and finished it within seconds.

"Gochisousamadeshita~!"

Lavi sweatdropped as he stares at Allen and his amazing appetite, and commented on it, which made Bookman state that parasite-type exorcists expend a lot of energy. At the same time, Kaoru and Yuki went off to somewhere, while somebody came to Allen and told him there's work and that Komui is calling for him.

Soon, Allen arrived at the office, and there stood Kanda, Yuki, and Kaoru, staring at him. Yuki's face was as emotionless as ever, Kaoru finally calmed down and no longer glared at anybody, and Kanda stood there motionless with no expressions.

"Do you dislike the cold? How about heat?"

"Either is fine really."

_'I have a huge problem with the heat, but i should just stay quiet about my problem... I'd rather go outside than stay cooped up in the Order, doing nothing until this guy gives me some work to do...'_

As Yuki silently thinks to herself, paying attention to Koumi's instructions and everything, while thinking to herself, Kaoru's eye slightly twitched. She closed her eyes and started thinking over the fact that she's with Kanda.

_'I'm fine with either the cold or heat, however... There's no way i can stand this guy for more than two hours... That's my limit... People may think it's long, but time goes by fast, and there's a chance that people will think it's only two minutes...'_

After a while telling the instructions to the three exorcists, they went on to the canoe, and there stood Lavi and Bookman. They had also joined them for the mission, and while whispering to each other silently of Allen, Kaoru and Yuki's prophecies. Being a private assassin, Kaoru's trained ears had picked up Bookman and Lavi's conversation, while Yuki, who had trained her ears at a young age, had also managed to pick up the conversation without any trouble.

"Don't try anything funny, even if you are part of the Bookman Clan, don't do anything suspicious enough for me to actually to kill you guys... I'd rather kill the wrong person than to let this pass by..."

Kaoru nodded her head, agreeing to Yuki's words, while Bookman and Lavi stayed silent. Allen continued rowing in silent. His mind sometimes wandered to the words that Yuki had said.

_'Did she say those things to Bookman and Lavi because of her trusting issues? Or is it because of another reason?'_

Everything about Yuki was confusing, her history was a mystery. Kaoru, her past includes abandoning and being a private assassin, but Allen had a feeling that there's more to Kaoru than it actually seems.

Finally, they arrived at the train, with Allen sitting with Lavi, Kaoru with Yuki, and Kanda all alone, while Bookman is nowhere to be found. Lavi and Allen are in a conversation about China and some cute chinese girls. Yuki had putted earplugs in her ears to block off the conversation, because of two reasons, one is to read her tragic book in peace with no noise interrupting her and was not interested about the conversation. If they do interrupt her while she's reading her book, they have a death wish.

Kaoru, unlike Yuki, was extremely curious about the conversation, continued on listening to the conversation. She couldn't help it, after all, Lavi is the person she fell in love with and her first love.

"So this time when i was in China... Hey! Are you listening?"

_'Oh yes Lavi... I'm listening...'_

When Lavi asked Allen if he was listening, Kaoru mentally thought in her head about it, while _'I cant even get a short nap.' _came from Allen, was completely different from Kaoru's thought.

_'I'm already exhausted just from being on a mission together with Kanda, and now this...'_

"So like, over there, i met this cute girl in chinese clothes. It was awesome. Even the food was great, and then an even cuter chinese girl came along!"

By the time Lavi ended his sentence about a cuter chinese girl, Allen had already fell asleep, Kaoru finally snapped and stood up and walked to somewhere else, while Yuki covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.

In the end, Lavi had drawn on Allen's face while he was sleeping and went to Kanda and seem to be braiding his hair, which made Yuki have another idea for the future.

Finally, they had arrived at their destination. Kanda was already leaving the group in order to find the Innocence, which prompted Allen to go along and the others following. Yuki and Kaoru's presence are pretty much ignored by them after the comment that Yuki made. Suddenly, they found two people, laying in the snow with the heavy wind continue on blowing.

Allen and the others, excluding Kanda and Kaoru had brought the two back to a inn nearby. Yuki was silent and stared at the girl and the man with cold eyes, and then at Allen.

_'People are so strange...'_

They soon left both of them alone, eating the soup the landlady made, and sat down outside in the lodge. Yuki stood staring out at the window with cold eyes that says that there's another person also looking for the Innocence that's causing this strange weather.

Soon, the landlady had explained why Elda and her father were outside in the cold weather. The Leaf of Revival was said to have been discovered by a hero called Sigmund. It also was said to be able to bring back someone that had died to life by this leaf. It's merely a myth, but people believed in the myth and came to look for the leaf which seems to be the cause of the strange weather.

_'Interesting... So then, when people came to look for this Leaf of Revival, the weather becomes strange. Then, it really is an Innocence causing all of this. And, of course, maybe a Noah is also here. Can't wait to see who they sent this time.'_

When morning came, the snowstorm had ended, and Elda and her father came out, stating that they can't have them taking the Leaf of Revival away from them.

"Don't try to be smart, old man... This so-called Leaf of Revival is nothing, but a myth. There's no such thing as a Leaf of Revival..."

Yuki's voice slightly snapped at Elda's father, and glared at him. He glared back at her and soon he went off on skis with Elda following, which made Lavi get a nice idea, while Yuki went and grabbed a snowboard-looking thing.

Soon, she began snowboarding, with grace, occasionally doing some tricks and flips for fun and was in front of the two slowpokes behind her, while Allen slipped and fell on his skis and Lavi had skied perfectly without any trouble, unlike Allen.

Allen tried getting them to go back, but they wouldn't go back because of the stupid myth. He explained to them that they were exorcists who destroy Akuma, but the father wouldn't believe in Akuma.

"If the Leaf of Revival exists, why not Akuma?"

Yuki slowly nodded her head and soon left them without any noise. She continued snowboarding, until, she sees a shadow hiding within the trees. Her left eye soon revealed it to be a Noah.

She smirked and went towards the Noah closer, hiding her presence. And soon, there was an explosion.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

****Sorry for the late update, i had a hard time on how to write this chapter. Sorry, if you wanted some more romance, but there's none for now, but there's some jealousy going on for Kaoru~

Anyways, sorry for this horrible chapter as well... Please forgive me!

Oh yes, **DarkFlame Alchemist**, i'm glad you like the previous chapter~ I hope you like this one, i apologize if it's too horrible for you to read. Also, thanks for reading, and for understanding me for the late update~

Once again, thanks for reading~ Hope you all enjoy the chapter and please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes.

(=^-^=)


	12. Chapter 11: Leaf of Revival II

**~Chapter 11: Leaf of Revival II~**

* * *

One after another, explosions happened around the area where the unknown Noah, who reveals to be Skin Boric and Yuki. Surprisingly, no one noticed the explosions happening around the area for some reason, but then a huge sickle came out of nowhere and launched itself at Skin.

"Are you okay Skin-sama-lero?"

"Damn right, you idiot! Now who the hell tried to attack me? Was it you?"

Yuki stayed silent and smirked as she realized where the attack came from and who attacked him. She suddenly disappeared and tried slashing her white katana at Skin, who blocked it and backed away from her.

At that moment, Kaoru came out of nowhere in front of Skin and kicked him right in the face, sending him back a few feet. She soon swung the dangerous sickle around above her head, instead of the chain, which made her a master at this, and foolish. However when she launched it towards Skin, the accuracy was amazingly and exactly accurate, and the power had also increased. Not only that, when it touched Skin, there was electricity shooting out, electrifying him in the process.

"Nice... Although, be careful when you swing that thing around. You could hurt someone..."

Kaoru smirked and looked around the area, and realized one thing, and her smirk soon turned into a frown.

"We're trapped."

There was silence, until Skin suddenly jumped up and tackled them, sending them a few feet and slamming into multiple trees, breaking them in the process. Soon, somehow a barrier was activated, surround Kaoru and Yuki, and chains appeared, trapping them.

"Oh well, at least i was correct that we're trapped, and we're still safe. We should be able to get out of these chains and barrier in a minute or so..."

However, Kaoru spoke a bit too soon, and suddenly there were a sudden pain that went through. The pain had paralyzed Kaoru and Yuki. Yuki glared at Skin that made him slightly flinched, and left with a laugh.

"Too bad you spoke too soon... We should be able to get out of this within an hour or more with my left eye's powers, but at most, it should be a day or so... We could wait for the guys to notice the explosions and trees that got knocked down just a few moments ago and save us, but the chances of them saving us is a big fat 0..."

"That's true. Guess we'll have to get out of this ourselves."

At that moment, Kaoru and Yuki started working on how to get out of this by themselves, even though their bodies were still paralzyed.

* * *

Back with the boys who had forgotten about the girls, they continued on their way, until seeing two familiar people behind them, which ended up with them taking a break. They all sat in silence, until Lavi commented on how Elda's really prepared and her father asking why they're with Allen and Lavi, which made Allen stated that they had followed them.

Soon, they fell asleep until the snowstorm stopped. The moment when Elda had woke up, she realized that the snowstorm had stopped and sees the two exorcists.

"Excuse me... Please go on ahead. The two of us will be alright somehow. I apologize for my father being so rude."

"It's okay."

"I don't believe the Leaf of Revival exists. But... it's something that makes my father happy. Since my little brother died, my father only dwells on memories."

"So the one you want to revive... is your little brother?"

"My house... was burned down. We lived together as a family of four, but my brother was born with weak legs. After that, my mother went into a coma. Father wouldn't look at my face, always regretting what happened back then. That's why I... won't stop my father. I want to let my father chase his dream. Sigmund the Hero was said to have let his own son die over something trivial. But... he was revived when the Leaf of Revival was placed on his corpse."

"Let's go, Elda."

Elda's father's voice had snapped them out, and Elda soon followed her father, with Allen and Lavi skiing ahead of them. Until, out of nowhere, three people came out of the shadows, saying that they're lost and needed to get out of the place, but, too bad for them that Allen's eye had healed and had came in handy once again.

He revealed that they were Akuma, which made them reveal their true forms to the two exorcists, and two normal human beings. Not long after that, they began fighting against each other, Allen and Lavi began using their Innocences, however, Allen has been strikened down, leaving Lavi fighting alone against them until...

"Mugen! Saikayu Shourai! Kaichu: Ichigen!"

With that, swarms of the underworld creatures attacking the Akuma, chasing them in the process, which made the devil Kanda a life-saver.

"Nice entrance, Yu!"

"Be quiet."

Lavi rushed over to Allen's side, who regained his conciousness for a second and fainted right on the spot. Soon, they brought him back to the inn once again, leaving Lavi and Kanda going to find the Innocence, but of course, not without Elda's father following them, and Allen and Elda who are going as well, after managing to convince Allen.

* * *

Back to the forgotten girls, Yuki was finally able to move her paralyzed body and is currently destroying the chains that had been sealing her up. She soon had also destroyed the barrier using her God's eyes' powers. Kaoru was also able to move her paralyzed body now, but she was unable to destroy the barrier, until Yuki destroyed the damn barrier and destroyed the chains sealing her up at the same time.

When Yuki finished destroying the barriers and chains, she started walking towards the direction where she spotted Lavi and Kanda walking towards when she was destroying her chains. Kaoru grabbed her weapon, and left with Yuki, silently following her.

When they reached the cave where Lavi and Kanda had entered, Yuki noticed the man that had collapsed during the terrible snowstorm was following Lavi and Kanda. Her bangs covered her blood red eyes as she looks down with her face darkening.

She silently approaches the cave with Kaoru following without a word. When they got closer to Lavi, Kanda, and Elda's father, they started to hear voices.

"It exists. The Leaf of Revival... It exists, it really exists!"

Sounds of footsteps rushing towards this so called Leaf of Revival, but got flung back, and once more, got flung back and crashed into the cave's wall. Kaoru shook her head, while Yuki continued staring, but her eyes also continued on growing colder and colder.

"Mugen... Unsheathe!"

"Seal of Wood!"

Lavi and Kanda's serious voice slightly echoes within the cave. There was hot air blowing, and some snow or ice firing, and everything stopped when a sound of a sword slashing something.

Yuki looked at the scene before her and there stood Kanda, cutting the tree and there it reveals the Innocence. Elda's father refuses to give up and tried getting the Innocence from Kanda's hand who pushed him back.

"Pathetic..."

Yuki's soft, yet cold voice slightly echoes in the cave, and she left without a sound. Kaoru sighed silently and walked away from the scene before her, before she reveals her presence to them and give that old man a piece of her mind.

When they reached the outside, Yuki suddenly out of nowhere, grabbed Kaoru roughly by the hand and pulled her away from the cave's entrance and into the shadows, avoiding the three Akuma waiting. Kaoru didn't try asking Yuki any questions as she can sense that Yuki, for some unknown reason, is in a horrible mood.

As Lavi, Kanda, and Elda's father came out of the cave, they immediately started fighting against the three waiting Akuma in front of them. At first, it seems like Lavi and Kanda were winning, but when the icy-snow Akuma started to absorbing the other Akuma's powers to make herself stronger. She started attacking once again, and soon, Lavi and Kanda were stuck in ice. Kanda probably would've avoided the freeze if Elda's father hadn't held him back, trying to force him to give him the Innocence.

Kaoru was going to step out to help them out, but Yuki had held her off and shook her head silently. However, at that moment, Allen had arrived just in time to save them to save Lavi and Kanda, which was probably why Yuki held Kaoru back from saving them.

"Innocence... Activate!"

He began fighting against the Akuma, dodging its attacks and attacking it at the same time. That was until Kanda started screaming at Allen to hurry it up and shoot at his legs, which had freed Kanda's legs, allowing him to move freely once again.

"Yo! Over here too!"

And with that, Lavi had finally been freed. They all joined forces and and destroyed the Akuma, including Yuki and Kaoru who had finally came out of the shadows. With their attacks combined, it had created a huge explosion.

As the explosion cleared away, Allen, Lavi, and Kanda stood near each other, while Yuki and Kaoru, being independent and loners for such a long time, they stood faraway from the others.

"I beg of you... Give it to me..."

"Still asking for that?"

"I want to revive it... My son's life... I want to get him back! Once again."

"I'm sorry. Because i stopped my father back then. I didn't think that you would suffer so much, father. That's why i wanted you to do as you wished. Even though i knew that there was no Leaf of Revival."

There was silence when Elda had finished talking. Yuki considered on opening her mouth to reason with the old man, but decided against it after thinking about her past and her actions. She stayed silent, while Allen stepped up and talked.

"The one you should be saving... Isn't it Elda-san? You do nothing, but chase after your son. But you never see her. Whether Elda-san were alive or dead, would it have make any difference to you?"

"I'm fine."

Elda began walking towards her father and tried to convince that she's fine, and that her father has been suffering all this time, but the expression on her face was hard not to notice.

_'This is why, i never liked having a family or wanted to get close to anyone. When someone dies, one gets treated as if they're the dead when they're still pretty much alive and healthy, while the dead is gone and couldn't be brought back from the dead was being treated as if they're the one that is alive... They never realized this fact until someone that is sane points it out... They never realized how important they were in their life, until they're gone. Reality is harsh... The truth is something that people can't accept until it's the end of their life...'_

"That's why it will be okay, father."

"Elda..."

Elda's father walked towards Elda and hugged her tightly, holding her tightly in his arms. Yuki's dark thoughts started comsuming her once again, and these dark thoughts that she had gained started blinding her eyes and she walked away silently, having enough of seeing the scene before her, but no one noticed her presence leaving, except Kaoru and her sharp eyes.

Kanda had also started walking away, stating that he has had enough of this _field trip_. Soon, they all started leaving, Elda and her father returning to their home with her mother waiting, while the exorcists returning to the Black Order, but warning Elda and her father about the Akuma and the Millenium Earl, which Elda's father stated that they no longer wish for that anymore, but instead live and look ahead with Elda and her mother, cherishing the life that's near him.

Faraway, Skin and Road had left and returned to their base. Kaoru sat in the seat in front of Allen, Lavi, Bookman, and the Finder with them, but no one knew of that fact. Her thoughts were directing towards a black and silvered hair girl who had suddenly turned cold at the scene with Elda and her father.

She silently sighed to herself and looks out of the window, having a feeling that Yuki is hiding something that is related to her past and this cold, emotionless mask that she always puts on.

Faraway from the others, Yuki concealed herself somewhere in the train. She was so close, yet so far from them. She closed her eyes as the dark thoughts started comsuming her once again.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Amazing... 5 days of not updating... I hope no one's mad at me. I'm sorry for not updating for nearly a week, i was trying to comfort my mom who's sad about something, and i'm stuck comforting her. I'm not good at comforting people and consoling them...

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter~

I used the dialogues from the anime when the characters were talking so that i don't really destroy the storyline in the anime, but yeah, that's the only changes that i've made... Also, sorry for the lack of creativity.

I'll try to be more creative with the chapters~

Oh and **DarkFlame Alchemist**, i'm glad you laughed at that part in the previous chapter~ I made that part in the previous chapter for a small hint of humor~ I'm glad you like that part, i'l be creating more humorous parts of LaviXKaoru scenes in the story~ Hope you look forward to the next one and wait patiently for slow little me to finish the next chapter~

Thanks for reading and reviewing this chapter~ Hope you enjoyed it~ Sorry for spelling mistakes, please tell me if there is any spelling mistakes, and i'll try to fix it~

(=^-^=)


	13. Chapter 12: Feelings

**~Chapter 12: Feelings~**

* * *

_'Do i deserve to love? Do i deserve to be loved by people? Do i even deserve to exist in this world? Do i deserve to live?'_

So many questions formed in her head as she walks in slowly, following the others into the Order. When the others had reached Komui's office, and gave him the Innocence, she silently left to be by herself.

Kaoru looked at Yuki with soft, worried eyes. Yuki avoided talking to the others and even avoided getting near them. It was amazing that the others hadn't notice the change except Kaoru.

Yuki continued on walking and walking, her mind now blank, she continued on walking, but where is she heading to? Even Yuki herself cannot answer the question, she had walked and walked towards the path in front of her, she didn't even look up or straight ahead. This change, not many people noticed it except Kaoru and some people that she doesn't know.

Allen stretched and walked towards the cafeteria with Lavi and Kaoru who had stayed silent because of her thoughts continuously going to a certain black and silver haired girl and the sudden changes. Allen and Lavi soon sat down next to each other in the cafeteria and talked to each other, while eating, until Kaoru interrupted them.

"Don't you guys think that Yuki is acting strange?'

Allen and Lavi stopped their conversation and stared at Kaoru with confused eyes, except that Allen's eyes were confused, worried, and other indescribable feelings.

"Why do you say that?"

"You guys really didn't notice? Yuki was with us during the mission you know... Well, i can't blame you for not being observant..."

Allen looked down in shame for not noticing his friend's well being during the recent mission, while Lavi looked away, avoiding Kaoru's eyes. Kaoru sighed in disappointment, and stood up. She began walking away from the two shameful exorcists, but Allen grabbed her hand before she left and pulled her down.

"Please tell us what happened to Yuki."

"Since you said please, i'll tell you. During the mission, that girl's father for some reason made her eyes get colder and colder as he continues trying to get the Innocence from Kanda. Also, i noticed that the mask she always has on is covering her true feelings..."_  
_

"Yuki may not seem like how we think of her. She may be strong on the outside, but on the inside, she could be weak and bottling up her true feelings and dark thoughts consuming her. I can tell that she's hiding something.."

"Of course, we can't just force the truth out of her, but i think there's a way. No matter how cold or emotionless a person is, there is no way that no one in this world doesn't have someone they like. And by that, i think Allen should go..."

There was silence between the three. Kaoru had nothing to explain to the boys anymore, Allen was getting too absorbed in his own thoughts after Kaoru's declaration that he should go and confront Yuki and try to see what's wrong with her, and Lavi was lost in his own thoughts. They said nothing until a certain black and silver haired girl came out of nowhere and sat beside Allen.

Yuki's sudden appearance scared the hell out of them, including Kaoru and some people sitting near them. She appeared out of nowhere and disappears and left no trace. Her actions were quick and whenever she move, there's not even a sound made. Almost like, a ghost.

All of her actions were mysterious, swift, and silent. She herself doesn't even know how she's able to move like that. Back to the present, Allen, Lavi, and Kaoru all stared at Yuki with observant eyes.

Yuki could feel the stares Allen and the others are giving her. She sighed and looks up from her meal.

"What? Why are you guys staring at me as if i'm some creature, waiting for me to entertain you?"

Silence... Nothing, but silence. If only Kaoru hadn't been frozen by surprise and Yuki's blunt words, she would've answered Yuki's question within seconds with no problem.

"Never mind..."

With that, Yuki left without another word. Allen abruptly stood up and went after Yuki, leaving Kaoru and Lavi together alone. Allen followed Yuki to her dorm once again without remembering the previous incident that had happened between them in her dorm.

"You followed me all the way to my dorm. Is there anything you want from me, Allen?"

As soon as he heard Yuki's voice, he turned around and there she was, standing behind him with her arms crossed in front of her chest, slightly glaring at him with cold suspicious eyes. She took a step closer to him, their faces a few inches away from each other.

"So, what kind of business do you have with me? I'm waiting for you to talk, Allen..."

"I want to see if you're okay... I heard that you've been acting a bit strange, so i got worried and..."

"And you began to observe me closely when i entered the cafeteria, and when i left, you started to follow me. Which ended up in this situation. So, what do you really want to know? Since you're saying that i'm acting strange, then you would probably want to know the reason for that, and will try to get me telling you the reasons for it. Right?"

_'Amazing... She got it all correct...'_

Yuki sighed and slowly walked away from Allen and the dorm, but Allen noticed and grabbed her hand. His grip on her hand was gentle, yet firm. The expression on his face was serious and gentle.

"I just want to know, but if you don't want to tell me, then you don't need to say anything, and i won't force you to. I'm just worried for you well being."

His voice was gentle, and the dark thoughts in her were starting to clear away. Allen's grip on her hand began to loosen, and Allen began to walk away, leaving Yuki by herself to think through his words carefully, but then she grabbed his hand.

"I can't tell you yet, but i'll tell you someday. That day will be when i'm finally be able regain my ability to trust again."

A small smile began to form on her face, the smile can hardly be seen, but the smile is genuine and gentle. A soft expression appeared on her face as her gentle eyes stare at Allen's grayish eyes.

"Then i'll be waiting for that day to come."

Allen's calm gentle voice soothes her, and made her smile once again. Yuki loosened her grip around Allen's hand and went off to some place. Yuki smiled to herself as she walks away, while Allen slightly waved at Yuki and have some thoughts in his head.

_'At least she's smiling again. Although, i've got to admit... She's pretty cute when she smiles. Wait a minute! When i did have such thoughts of Yuki?'_

Suddenly out of nowhere, a voice appeared in his head.

'Ever since you've met her, stupid.'

_'Great. Now i'm getting delusional and started talking to myself... Although, did i really start having thoughts of Yuki ever since i've met her? Oh well, no use thinking over it. Even if i do have thoughts of her like that and having feelings for her, i don't think she'll return those feelings... Especially someone like me.'_

Allen sighed and walked away from Yuki's dorm and went to his dorm, resting his head for a while.

* * *

_~Cafeteria: Lavi and Kaoru~__  
_

Kaoru stares at Lavi with sharp, observant eyes in silence. Lavi, who is known for being loud, well at least in some people's opinion, is surprisingly being quiet around Kaoru. There was nothing, but silence. It's an awkward silence where both sides are unable to say anything because of a certain incident that had happened to them.

Ever since Allen had left, there was nothing left for Kaoru to say anymore. Lavi, who is still a bit awkward around Kaoru because of certain reasons that will remian a mystery for now.

_'Since Allen had went after Yuki, i don't think i should stay here any longer... A demon like me shouldn't get too close to normal human beings. I don't want to taint those that are to close to me, especially Lavi...'_

"Allen already went after Yuki, and there's nothing left for me to say anymore. I'll be taking my leave now."

Kaoru's soft voice broke the awkward silence between them, and soon she left without a word. Lavi stared after her form, and clenches his fists. He abruptly stood up and left for his dorm.

As he walks towards his dorm, indescribable feelings came rushing in his head as he continues thinking anything about Kaoru. After a minutes of walking, he finally reached his dorm. He stood in front of the door and punched it, making a hole.

He began to breathe heavily and banged his head on to the door and slid down slowly.

"Why?"

_'What are these feelings? Why do i always have them when i'm near Kaoru? Why..? Can somebody tell me how i got these feelings for Kaoru? Was it during that time when Yuki-chan pushed me on to her? But how? How can i have such feelings for someone like Kaoru so quickly within moments like that? I don't even know her... What's happening to me?'_

Questions began forming in his head nonstop as images of Kaoru continuously appearing in his head at the same time. There was a sudden pain that went through his head as multiple questions and images of Kaoru continuously form in his head. He held his head in his hands, as if that was going to stop the pain.

After five minutes or so, the pain was finally gone, the questions were starting to stop forming, but images of Kaoru continued on appearing, and never faded from his head. Finally, Lavi had fainted in front of his dorm's door with Kaoru on his mind, never fading.

_'Kaoru...'_

* * *

After a while when Lavi had fainted, slowly from the corridors, Yuki approaches Lavi silently and looked at him. She began to look around and stared at Lavi's door with a hole because of Lavi's sudden punch. She sighed and manages to pick the lock and brought Lavi in. For some reason, she felt glad that Bookman wasn't around the area, if he was, he would definitely ask questions, and it would cause the situation from bad to worse, something that she doesn't want to happen.

She slowly dragged Lavi into his dorm and set him down on the bed. She soon turned around and started going towards the door, but then Lavi's eye shot open and suddenly hugged her from behind.

"Sorry... For all the things that i've done to you for my selfish reasons..."

_'Sorry, huh? I'm beginning to wonder if he knows who he's talking to... Whoever he's saying sorry to, i have a feeling that i probably know that person and that person is in the Order.'_

"Ne... Kaoru..."

_'K-kaoru? He's saying sorry to Kaoru? But why? They met each other before? No wait, the expressions on their faces when they first met were completely different from the expressions when people see each other for the first time after so many years.. Unless...'_

"I hope you forgive me for hurting you so badly... Please forgive me, Kaoru... And also there's something i need to tell you... Daisuki yo Kaoru..."

Yuki's eyes slight widen as she listens to Lavi's sudden confession. Lavi suddenly fainted on to the ground, leaving Yuki stranded. She sighed and brought him to the bed once again, and left for the door, but this time, Lavi didn't hug her from behind.

She closed the door to the dorm, and walked towards her dorm. She started thinking of Lavi and Kaoru's relationship with each other, and sighed.

_'I feel bad for those two...'_

Yuki soon left without a single word spoken, walking slowly towards her dorm. She walked past Kaoru's dorm, whose door was slightly opened. She got curious and took a peek, and there was Kaoru, coughing out blood and there were tears running down her face.

"Lavi..."

Yuki stood behind the door and stayed silent, listening to Kaoru's tears dripping down her face. She closed her eyes and continued standing behind Kaoru's door, listening to the silent tears dripping from her face.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Okay, to be honest.. I got a sudden obsession with Vocaloid, especially with Rin and Len for some reason... Almost every single day, i listened to their songs, and then sudden obsession with both RinXLen and One Piece...

I cried the whole day yesterday and today for listening to RinXLen's tragic songs and when Whitebeard and Ace died... It's a tragedy...

I'm sorry for not updating for five days because of my sudden obsession with RinXLen, and One Piece... Thanks for your support and thanks for reading this story.

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, i hope you like this chapter. I'll explain the reason for Lavi and Kaoru's mysterious relationship someday in the future chapters... Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter~

Thanks for reading and supporting this story~ I hope you enjoy this chapter of mine~

(=^-^=)


	14. Chapter 13: Jealousy

**~Chapter 13: Jealousy~**

* * *

Morning had finally came, everything was quiet, unlike before. Yuki had woken up early, and was already sitting in the cafeteria, eating her breakfast. She sat and eat in silence with no expressions which was a normal thing for her, but this time, her face had a small smile on her face while eating. Her smile could hardly be seen, but some people who had already seen her smile were delighted to see her at least have a smile on her face.

_'Guess i can sort of smile in front of people now... I guess it's all thanks to Allen. Maybe i could thank him in some sort of way, although i'll do that later.'_

As she finished her breakfast, her smile widen slightly as her thoughts slowly goes over to a certain white haired boy. While Yuki was occupied by her thoughts, Kaoru had settled in next to her.

The moment Kaoru settled in next to her with her delicious-looking breakfast, Yuki's thoughts immediately went to last night. Her smile soon turned into a frown as she thought of Lavi's confession and Kaoru's silent sobs.

Lavi soon entered the cafeteria with Allen and Bookman following him. The expressions on Lavi's face was normal unlike last night. Yuki soon found herself staring at Lavi with her sharp, observant eyes. Kaoru who had immediately stopped eating after she spotted Lavi and Yuki staring at him.

_'Should i ask Lavi or Kaoru? However, if my guess was correct, Lavi and Kaoru should not be able to remember anything that had happened last night. I better keep quiet about this if not, things will be going downhill... But, what if one of them remembers about last night, especially Lavi. Since he's a bookman-in-training, then he should have an accurate memory... It would be bad if he remembers last night's events and my appearance last night... Although, maybe he doesn't remember since last night he seems almost like he's drunk, but for some reason, i think he's going to remember and my appearance... I shouldn't say anything more than this in my head, i'm totally jinxing myself.. Still.._'

"Yuki..."

A deep voice which seems to belong to a teenage guy, snapped her out of deep thoughts and made her a bit stiff.

_'My god... Who the hell is this? I know i jinxed myself, but i didn't think that it would happen immediately after jinxing myself. Please, Lavi, please don't ask me any questions related to last night, i'm already stressed out about it. Especially you, Lavi, don't ask me anything...'_

She hesitated while turning around, and found herself staring into gentle gray eyes. She sighed in relief, and smiled, but her smile immediately turned into a frown after seeing grinning Lavi behind Allen. Her eyes turned slightly cold, and she sighed, shaking her head slightly. She covered her eyes with her hand, and she was no longer in the mood for any happy, smiling emotion.

"Yuki... Are you okay?"

"Yes... I'm fine... No need to worry... At least, not yet..."

Her voice was soft which made it hard to hear, and her words were slightly muffled, making it even harder to hear. Amazingly, Allen and Kaoru knew exactly what she had said. Lavi stared at Yuki with deep, mesmerizing eyes and smiled at her. Yuki stayed emotionless and stared into Lavi's eyes. While Yuki and Lavi were having a silent staring contest, Kaoru stares at Yuki with envious eyes, and a hint of jealousy shown in them.

Allen stayed silent and slightly pouted like a little child, and looked away with some jealousy shown in his eyes. Bookman, who have been silent most of time, suddenly fake-coughed that broke Lavi's concentration on the staring contest, making Yuki the winner.

"I'm leaving..."

Yuki stood up in order to leave, but suddenly Allen and Lavi grabbed her hand and stopped her from leaving. Both Allen and Lavi were shocked to see each other grabbing Yuki's hand. Lavi blushed lightly and let go of Yuki's hand immediately after seeing Allen and Kaoru's slightly envious and jealous face.

Kaoru made a small sound and abruptly stood up and left in a rush. Lavi stared after her with distant eyes, which made Yuki and Allen stare at him. Yuki suddenly pushed him towards where Kaoru had left.

"Go. Don't you want to make things clear with her before things get out of hand? Go."

Lavi hesitated, but nodded his head and ran after Kaoru. Bookman looked back and forth between Yuki and Lavi. Soon, he began to stare at Yuki, his eyes were serious. Yuki looked away and held Allen's hand in hers and dragged him away before he even had the chance to even have his breakfast, leaving Bookman all alone, not that he minded.

Yuki held Allen's hand tightly in hers. Her grip on Allen's hand was gentle, yet firm. The smile on her face was soft and genuine, her eyes were soft as well. Allen blushed lightly and held her hand in his as well, surprising Yuki a bit, but it made her smile widen slightly.

_'Amazing... I never thought i could smile like this! I've never felt these kinds of feelings for anybody, even him... But why? Why do i always act like this when Allen is around? Why does it seem as if i've known him for years? Maybe, i'll find out more as i spend more time with Allen..'_

* * *

Back to Kaoru, she continued on running, never stopping, not wanting to stop even once. Tears threaten to fall down her face, but she held her tears back and continued to run without stopping. After running for a while which was only half an hour, but to Kaoru, it felt like forever. She breathed heavily with tears running down her face nonstop.

She laid against the wall, trying to stop the tears with her hand, and she slowly slid down. Her tears were unstoppable. Her eyes were sad and confused. Sad that Lavi has someone he likes and it's Yuki, confused on why her tears continue on falling nonstop.

_'W-why? Why am i crying so much? Why are my tears continue on falling nonstop? Lavi... Is it because of Lavi? He's the very first person that i fell in love with. I can fall in love with someone else someday in the future, but why does it hurt so much to see him with another person? Why...?_'

Her vision blurred slightly and she fell unconscious with Lavi on her mind and her tears.

Lavi who had finally found Kaoru at last, breathed heavily. Kaoru was on the floor with tears falling continuously even though she was unconscious. He looked at Kaoru with worried eyes. He slowly reached out for Kaoru, and soon found himself caressing her slightly wet cheeks with gentleness. He leaned in and let his forehead touch against hers and found out that she had a fever.

He slipped his hands around her waist and gave her a hug, before carrying her bridal-style. He ran towards her dorm and kicked open the door. He soon lets her on the bed, covering her with her warm, comfy blanket. Kaoru, breathed heavily like before, but this time, she coughed, and coughed and not long after those coughs, she started coughing out blood.

Lavi's eyes widen and he took off his jacket and laid it on Kaoru's body. He immediately started running around, getting the necessary tools when it comes to curing a sick person.

"Don't worry, Kaoru... I'll definitely help you get through this fever of yours!"

He smiled kindly at her, and put a cold, wet towel on her forehead to cool down the heat. He grabbed some medicine and was about to let Kaoru drink it, but however, Kaoru was being stubborn and refuses to drink the medicine even though she was unconscious, at least to Lavi, she's unconscious.

He sighed and tried to think of another way to get Kaoru to drink it.

At that very moment, Allen and Yuki walked by, and decided to go into the room, trying to see what Lavi is trying to do to Kaoru while starring at him with blank eyes.

"..."

"What are you doing?"

"Can't you see? I'm trying to get Kaoru to drink her medicine! However, she's being way too stubborn and refuses to drink the medicine, even though she's unconscious!"

Yuki raises an eyebrow and looked over Lavi's shoulder. She stared at Kaoru's unconscious form with suspicious looking eyes. Allen began to get curious as well, and looked at Kaoru's unconscious form. Soon, his eyes turned suspicious looking as well.

"Are you sure that she's unconscious?"

"And are you sure that she's not aware of certain things that is happening right now?"

Silence had once again engulfed them. Lavi stared at them with surprised and confused eyes, while they stared back with blank looking eyes. Soon, they both sighed and silently left, with their hands still tangled together, leaving Lavi alone with the task of taking care of Kaoru's fever, but before leaving Allen whispered a few words to Lavi.

"The only way to give her the medicine is to give her by mouth to mouth."

With that, Allen and Yuki left, Lavi blushed and began to shook his head to himself and started taking care of Kaoru once again, while trying find _another _way to give Kaoru her medicine. Finally, he gave up, and grab the medicine bottle. He drank enough of it and leaned over Kaoru. Slowly he opened her mouth, and he pressed his lips on hers, giving her the medicine mouth to mouth and making sure she drank it.

After making sure that Kaoru drank the medicine, Lavi continued to stay in Kaoru's room, continuously switching towels to another to keep it nice and cool for her.

He soon fell asleep while laying his head on the mattress and holding her hand in his tightly. Kaoru who finally woke up, feeling better than ever. She turned her head and the first thing she sees is Lavi's red-orange hair. She smiled and silently played with his hair.

Her tears had stopped while Lavi was taking care of her. The only she can feel right now is her love for Lavi. Lavi who woke up because of a certain person playing with his hair. He smiled gently at her and caressed her cheek. Kaoru blushed bright red and smiled back at him.

"So can you tell me why you've been avoiding me all this time? And why did you leave today?"

"You avoided me! Since you avoided me, i decided to not say anything about it and go with the flow... And about today... I have a certain reason for that..."

Lavi leaned forward, and crawled onto the bed and trapped Kaoru. Before Kaoru could even realize what situation she has gotten herself in, she reached out to Lavi and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in even closer than before and pressed her lips against his.

Lavi's eyes widen, but he eventually kissed her back. The kiss was passionate, each showing their feelings to the other. However, too bad that humans need to breathe, so then they pulled away from the kiss, trying to catch their breath.

They began to stare at each other, and laughed.

"Jealousy hurts, you know."

_'Jealousy hurts.. Love is also sweet, yet bitter at the same time... A bittersweet romance.'_

* * *

While the lovebirds continue to make hot over there, lets have a look at what Allen and Yuki are doing together. After leaving Lavi alone by himself to take care of Kaoru and how to give her the medicine she needs to get better.

They walked around the Order without stopping, and when they finally stop, they stopped at Allen's room. When Allen opened the door and being a gentleman unlike someone, lets Yuki go in first. At that moment, Allen suddenly got hungry when he wasn't even hungry before, his stomach growled.

He lightly blushed while Yuki covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Stay leave and don't you dare think of leaving this room. I'll be right back, i just need to get something, although it'll take me a while. Be right back, okay?"

With that she closed the door to Allen's room, leaving him all alone. She ran off to what seems to be the cafeteria. She ran up to Jeryy and whispered some words to him and smiled as sweetly as she can, which worked successfully.

"Sure Yuki-chan~"

She went inside the kitchen and began cooking up some stuff to feed Allen. It took about half an hour to cook the stuff. Yuki soon finished whatever she was making and brought it to Allen's dorm with the cart that's used for room service.

When she finally arrived in front of Allen's dorm, she knocked softly on the door, but enough for Allen to hear. He opened the door in a flash and stares at Yuki with wide eyes.

"Room service. Breakfast is served."

She smiled at him and brought the cart in the dorm. She began to show him the types of food that she was cooking up, which were mostly chinese food, but there were some european food.

He immediately feasting on the chinese food, and continued on nonstop. Within seconds, all of the food was gone, and Allen wiped his mouth.

"Arigato, Yuki~!"

"Was it good? I haven't cooked for such a long time."

"It was amazing! Maybe, you can occasionally cook for me."

"Maybe.."

Allen smiled at her which made her smile back with her very own smile. Soon, she left in order to put the cart away, but before she could even step out of the door, Allen grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently on hers and pulled away.

"That's my thank you to you."

It was impossible to know if Yuki was blushing because of her bangs covering her face. She nodded and there was a hint of a small smile on her face. With that, she left without another word.

_'I guess i can really smile when i'm near Allen...'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I guess i can only update after 2-5 days... At least i updated within a week...

Oh and one question... Am i being too exaggerating with the coughing out blood thing with Kaoru's fever? I think i'm going overboard with that. Even my own best friend says i'm exaggerating with that.

And so many kisses in one chapter. I didn't want to rush things, but for the fun of it, i decided to do it anyway.

I hope this chapter isn't too exaggerating.. Thanks for reading and reviewing~

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, were you surprise? I just came up with the idea while i was listening to RinXLen songs~ You'll find out what had happened between your OC, Kaoru and our favorite Lavi in the future chapters when the _Truth_ is revealed. Seeking for the truth will be a risky road, full of despair, but it's worth it, and plus, they get to find their destined soul mate~

Anyways, thanks for waiting for slow little me to finish this chapter~ Hope you enjoyed this exaggerating chapter of mine~

(=^-^=)


	15. Chapter 14: Sparring Against Kanda

**~Chapter 14: Sparring Against Kanda~**

* * *

Morning came, and surprisingly, it was all silent. Not many people were in the cafeteria eating breakfast, it was all silent. There were only ten people in the silence, and most of them didn't enjoyed this silence, excluding three people, Yuki, Kaoru, and Kanda. Yuki, who enjoyed the silence so much that she even smiled for a whole hour nonstop. Kaoru and Kanda doesn't really care much, but they do enjoy the peaceful quietness once in while.

Kaoru didn't say anything to disrupt the silence, even though Kanda was sitting right next to her eating soba for breakfast while Yuki is in front of her. While he's eating soba and Yuki was eating some chinese food that looked so tempting, Kaoru only had the usual thing that most of us eats for breakfast, which was breakfast with eggs and bacon.

No need for fancy food, just the usual breakfast with eggs and bacon and that's all it takes to fill up an empty stomach. Kaoru sighed, and this caught both Yuki and Kanda's attention.

They stared at her, which she didn't really mind much, until minutes of them staring at her went by. Finally their stares were getting uncomfortable, she began to look away. She opened her mouth to say something to them, but the silence was something she doesn't want to disrupt.

She sighed once again. Yuki went back to her breakfast, while Kanda continued staring at her which she noticed. She turned around and faced Kanda, and found him glaring at her for no reason at all. She glared back and this continued until-

"Morning!"

Lavi broke the silence with his cheerful and _loud _'morning'. Yuki's smile turned into a frown and her eyes glared at Lavi. Kanda soon glared at Lavi as well, while Kaoru stopped glaring at Kanda and began thinking of a certain person.

_'Yesterday... I'm still confused... Why did i suddenly kiss him out of nowhere... These feelings of mine for Lavi... I don't think they'll disappear... More like they'll continue to grow as i stay with him... Lavi... I wonder if he remembered yesterday's events...'_

"Hey..."

A deep voice brought her back to reality, and Kaoru's head snapped up, glaring at the culprit, Kanda.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"Our battle from last time... Let's continue it and finish it up, once and for all... And Xue.. Don't interfere our battle this time..."

Yuki stopped glaring at Lavi and directed her attention to Kanda the moment she heard his voice calling out her real name and she suddenly smirked at him.

"Don't worry. I won't interfere your battle this time... Also, the last time i interfere was because that was the only way to make you guys stop and not drag myself into the battle as well. And for the reason to get to know you guys better."

"Yeah right. You blackmailed us into promising you two things... Using our weapons and those pictures you took..."

Kaoru soon joined the conversation when the memory of that incident flashed before her. Her dark blue eyes glared into Yuki's blood red eyes. Yuki's smirk stayed on her face and widen as she spoke.

"When i made that deal with you guys, i never said you guys have to agree to the deal, i only said that if you want your weapons back, then promise me that you'll do two things for me. I don't remember saying you have to agree... Plus, those pictures were to restrict you guys from killing me, i don't think it's any harm, and the weapons were being kept from you guys to stop you guys from killing me."

Kaoru's face turned blank and emotionless, but if you're a master at reading people without the need of seeing their expression shown, you can tell that Kaoru is getting annoyed with Yuki.

Yuki turned back to her meal and finished the last of her chinese noodle and stared at the two amusing exorcists with evil-looking eyes.

"Anyways, since Yu have mentioned about the fight from last time. I have an idea, instead of the normal battle, let's play a game of life or death while fighting against each other..."

_'That sounds dangerous... No way am i joining this so called game of life or death...'_

"Don't worry, it's not as dangerous as you think. It's quite a boring game... The loser is the one who has the most injuries and they will be the one that receive the punishments... While the winner who has less injuries will receive a prize... That's all, nothing too bad."

_'The way you put it sounds easy and simple, but once we engage in battle, the game will turn into a real life or death battle. Not to mention, there's are punishments at the end. Who knows what kind of punishments are waiting for the loser at the end...'_

"You don't have to play, but at least try it out. Unless, you're afraid of a little game..."

"You can't trick me into fighting against this idiot no matter what you say. I'm not the kind of person to get lured into a battle so easily with just words."

"I see..."

Yuki stood up and walked over to the forgotten Lavi, and smiled sweetly at him. Lavi who immediately backed up the moment he sees Yuki's sweet smile. He turned around to run, but too bad Yuki caught him by his jacket and knocked him out. She soon tied him up with chains and brought a dagger to his neck and walked over to Kaoru slowly.

"If words don't work, then actions will... If i'm planning to kill Lavi, will you fight for his life?"

_'Great. Now i'm definitely trapped in a dead end where i can't escape from this...'_

"Fine... However, if i win this so called game of life or death, you have to let Lavi go."

"Okay~"

With that, they immediately head to the training facilities, weapons in their hands, and Lavi being the hostage. Yuki, the mastermind behind this game smiled sweetly and her expressions on her face are saying '_good luck my friends_', but her eyes are telling a different thing.

Kanda stood in front of Kaoru, Mugen unsheathed and ready to fight. Kaoru held her kusarigama in her hand, also ready to fight. Yuki looked at both sides and snapped her fingers. As if it was the starting bell, Kaoru dashed towards Kanda and tried inflicting some damage onto Kanda by aiming the sickle at his head or neck.

Kanda who ducked and managed to stab Kaoru in the stomach. Her blood splattered on the ground as she tries to back away from Kanda.

"Ooh, Kaoru was close to cutting off Kanda's head, but he swiftly dodged the attack and stabbed Kaoru in the stomach. Let's hope she doesn't lose too much blood and faint."

Yuki decided to be the host for this game, and the commentator in order to comment on their attacks and actions.

Not long after getting stabbed, Kaoru appeared behind Kanda and also stabbed him in the arm, paralyzing it in the process. She kicked him in the face as soon as she paralyzed his arm. She swung the chain around his neck and tried to strangle him and at the same time, slashing him.

"Looks like Kaoru got back to her feet without any trouble and paralyzed Kanda's arm. And that arm just happens to be the arm that's needed to wield a katana. Now, Kanda is in big trouble, he's currently the one who has received the most injuries."

"Let's see if he can get back to his feet and battle using his other arm to use Mugen."

Kaoru continued strangling Kanda and injuring him with no mercy. Kanda suddenly used Mugen with his uninjured arm and once again stabbed Kaoru, but this time, he stabbed her on the leg. When Kaoru felt the pain, she stopped strangling and injuring Kanda for a split moment which Kanda took advantage of and elbowed her in the stomach, causing the injury from before to rip.

Kanda backed away from Kaoru, while Kaoru bit her lips until it bled to hold back a scream out of pain.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!"

With Kaoru's guard down, Kanda attacked her without mercy and nonstop. She tried to hold back the a certain feeling that she haven't felt in such a long time.

Yuki who stayed silent, stared at Kaoru with observant eyes.

_'Kaoru.. From what i remember, she had less injuries than Yu back when she was fighting him. I don't think Yu had grown that strong. I think Kaoru is holding back.'_

Lavi who finally woke up after getting knocked out by Yuki, widened his eyes as he stare at the scene before him. Kaoru had injuries everywhere on her body, Kanda as well, but not as injured as Kaoru. Lavi tried to run over to Kaoru to protect her from Kanda's ruthless attacks, but Yuki who had noticed Lavi, stopped him by pulling back the chain.

"Don't interfere... Don't even think about it, Lavi. This is their fight."

Lavi didn't care, the only thing that's on his mind right now is Kaoru's safety. Lavi didn't even notice that he's being tied up by chains. Kaoru glanced at Lavi at the corner of her eyes, and realized that he had woken up. She sighed in relief, and began focusing all of her concentration on Kanda.

"It's time to end this child's play..."

Kaoru's eyes for a moment changed dark crimson red, and there was a shadow below her, looking like a demon. On her back, suddenly grew demon-like wings.

"Daemon..."

Shadows covered the whole training facility, and there was a thundering roar that shook the Order slightly. Outside, dark clouds covered the whole sky, leaving no sunlight.

Kanda stayed sharp and observed Kaoru's moves. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he could feel something electrifying him. Thunder and lightning flashed outside, and made the windows in the Order break into pieces. Yuki's God's eyes started glowing, and she could see something within Kaoru.

"What is that...?"

"What is what?"

Lavi's voice made Yuki realize that she was speaking out loud and forgot that he was next to her. Yuki shook her head to herself and stared at the scene before her, even though the shadows are covering the light, but that doesn't mean she can't see.

"Nothing... I'm just seeing things that people can't see with normal eyes. It's nothing, at least i think so..."

Lavi stayed silent and looks at Yuki then back at Kaoru. He can tell that this sparring session is starting to become way too dangerous for a sparring.

Kaoru disappeared and appeared in front of Kanda in a flash of lightning and she slashed him multiple times with her kusarigama merciless. Kanda tried grabbing her arm, but Kaoru had already disappeared from sight. Behind him was Kaoru and a shadow creature, when Kaoru striked, the creature also striked.

The attack that Kaoru used created a huge explosion. Smoke was covering both Yuki and Lavi's vision, but they were able to see Kaoru and Kanda faintly.

After the smoke had cleared away, Kaoru breathed heavily, standing victorious, while Kanda was laying on the ground, trying to breathe. By the time the smoke clears away completely, there was almost everyone in Order standing there, staring in shock. Allen walked over to Yuki with worried eyes, and stared at Lavi. Yuki looked outside and realizes that it was already nighttime, but the battle felt like it had only lasted an hour.

_'It's already nighttime? The last time i battled Yu, it was also from morning to nighttime, but why didn't i notice it when i'm not even battling..? Is it because of those dark clouds covering the whole sky? Also, why didn't anyone come over to the training facilities when windows shattered into pieces by Kaoru's attack? Were they in the cafeteria or too busy with their jobs? Komui could be holding them back with some crazy stuff...'_

She sighed and looked at Kaoru and Kanda, both were already beginning to faint. Suddenly Yuki took a deep breath and...

"The winner of this game is Kaoru Kiyo!"

Her usual soft voice was a bit louder than before. Her voice snapped everyone out of their shock states. She moved behind Lavi and suddenly hugged Lavi from behind, making him shock and blushing bright red. Allen stayed silent and stared at them with jealousy shown in his eyes. Yuki's hand suddenly traveled down Lavi's chest causing his blush to beat the redness of the tomatoes and Allen clenches his fists until his knuckles were white.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a sound _click_ at the end. Yuki stood up and the chains tied around Lavi disappeared. She held up a black silver key in front of her and waved it at Lavi and Allen.

"You didn't think that i was going sexually harassed you, right? Well, too bad for you, i'm not that kind of person to do such things..."

Lavi blushed once again, but when he turned to look at Kaoru, she was already on the ground, fainted in her own pool of blood. His eyes widen as he rushed over to her side. Allen and Yuki ran to Kanda.

"Kaoru!"

"Kanda!"

Yuki didn't scream out Kanda's name because she knew that he's still alive and he's not half dead yet, and she wasn't worried about him much. She stared at Kaoru and back at the crowd who were rushing in to check on the two exorcists who were on the ground looking like they're dead. Lavi carried Kaoru bridal-style and rush past the crowd and brought her to the medical ward.

Soon people carried Kanda out and ran towards the medical ward as well. Allen looked at Yuki and held her hand tightly in his before she left the training facilities.

"Allen... I'll tell you later. I'm tired..."

Her eyes closed and she fell on Allen's chest. Allen, being a head taller than her, put his chin on top of her head and hugged her. After a few minutes of hugging her, he bend down and carried her bridal-style to her dorm.

Soon he reached her dorm and gently laid her body down on the mattress. He caressed her cheeks before giving her a light kiss on the lips and left, whispering some words to her.

"Good Night, Yuki..."

He closed the door to her room and left without another word spoken.

* * *

Back to Lavi, he's currently standing in front of the medical ward, waiting for them to finish fixing up Kaoru and Kanda's injuries. And once the doctors came out, he literally grabbed one of them by their collar.

"How is she? Is she going to die? Hurry up and tell me!"

"Calm down, Lavi..."

"Sorry.."

He began to let go of the doctor's collar and stayed silent. He couldn't help, but getting worried over Kaoru's wellbeing. Kaoru getting injured was enough to kill him on the inside.

"Kaoru and Kanda are fine. The injuries are quite serious, it's amazing that they're still alive with those injuries. Normally, with those injuries, they'll die. Kaoru and Kanda were fine because their body were able to withstand the injuries."

"I'm so glad to hear good news... May i see them right now?"

"Sure, but don't make any sounds to wake them up, if you do, you'll be kicked out immediately.."

Lavi smiled and nodded his head and immediately rushed in to see Kaoru. The moment he sees her, he smiled and held her hand gently, yet firm in his hands. Kaoru's head was bandaged around, and her body was wrapped in bandages as well. She was sleeping soundly, and her face was angelic and peaceful.

"Good night, Kaoru..."

He laid down his head on the mattress next to her while holding her hand in his with a gentle smile on his face.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I updated in five days... Well, at least i didn't go over five days, and probably never wil.

Anyways, thanks for reading~

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, i'm glad that you think the scenes with Lavi and Kaoru and Allen and Yuki are cute~ I hope you like this sparring session with Kanda. And Kaoru's little powers i made especially for her~

Once again, thanks for reading~ Hope you all enjoy it~

(=^-^=)


	16. Chapter 15: Millennium Swordsman I

**~Chapter 15: Millennium Swordsman I~**

* * *

It's already been two days ever since the sparring session between Kaoru and Kanda. Right now, in a middle of a stormy night, there stood Kanda unsheathing his Mugen, while Kaoru was on the sidelines, observing the sword fighter's moves closely. The mysterious sword fighter raised his blade at Kanda.

"As Princess Sandra orders, i will fight you."

Lightning flashed, revealing the mysterious sword fighter's eyes.

"Come."

At that moment, Kanda charged towards the sword fighter, while the mysterious sword fighter does the same. The sound of swords clashing against one another echoes throughout the ancient arena ruins.

Soon lightning flashed continuously as the sounds of swords clashing synchronized.

* * *

"Both Kaoru and Kanda went missing?"

Allen's face was slightly surprised, excluding the emotionless monster. The only thing he could think of was how _both _Kaoru and Kanda went missing.

"If i remember correctly, they both were heading to Rome..."

"That's right. They both went to collect the Innocence found in ruins outside of Rome, but we haven't been able to get in touch with him or the Finder who went with them for a week. Since there're many Akuma around the fighting arena where they disappeared, only exorcists can enter that area."

"So i've decided to have you go there, Allen-kun."

Allen nodded his head and prepared everything for the mission. As he enters the canoe, Lenalee came up from behind him, carrying a similar case to Allen's in her hands, while Yuki came out from behind Lenalee, dressed quite casually and carrying a messenger bag-like on her shoulders and her abnormally large instrument case.

"Okay, we can leave... What're you guys doing here?"

"Can you move over?"

"What? Are you guys coming too?"

Yuki stayed silent and nodded her head as Allen moves over for some space for Lenalee and Yuki to sit. Lenalee sets her case down in front of her, while Yuki sets her bag down on her lap and her instrument case down in front of her. She looked back and forth at Lenalee and Allen with her emotionless eyes.

"Well then, we can leave now."

_'Awkward silence... I'm starting to have this feeling that something between went totally wrong. Should i help them get back together? Nah, i shouldn't try to be a love cupid for people like a certain someone i know of in the past...'_

Allen looked at Lenalee, who stayed silent and her bangs covering her eyes.

_'Lenalee looks kind of mad. I wonder if Komui-san forced her to go with me... But knowing how he is, it's hard to think that he'd force her to go...'_

_~Flashback~  
_

_Lenalee slapped Allen in the face with tears threatening to pour down her cheeks._

_"Why else? It's because you're my friend!"_

_~End of Flashback~  
_

Now, here they were, Lenalee walking on ahead with Yuki next to her, while Allen carrying all of their bags excluding Yuki's, gave the man their tickets.

"Um... Come to think of it, we haven't had a chance to talk since then, so... About that time... I'm sorry!"

They stopped walking, with Lenalee halting and Allen bowing down politely while apologizing to Lenalee for some reason. Yuki stared at them for a moment and thought of a reason, ignoring the people in the area staring at them as if they were crazy.

_'Allen... Is he the type of person who would self-sacrifice for others that are close to him or actually anyone excluding enemies? If he is, then i can see why Lenalee is mad at him. Plus... I think he said something that shouldn't have been said.'_

While Yuki stared at them silently and thought to herself, Lenalee held a bag of groceries on Allen's head. Yuki continued staring at them with confused eyes and slightly tilted her head.

"Don't raise your face up yet. I still won't forgive you."

"Ah... Yes..."

_'He does seem like the obedient type of person and selfless... Not to mention, the type of person who would sacrifice themselves for others.. No offense._'

"You're selfish. You're the only one who can see Akuma's souls, so you carry everything on your shoulders and fight by sacrificing yourself... Does being friends mean anything to you? Don't insult me! Why can't we fight together?"

"I hate... your left eye... I hate it..."

"I'm sorry..."

Soon, Lenalee finally broke down and fell on her knees, letting go of the bad of groceries on Allen's head. Before the bag fell off Allen's head and everything spilled, he caught the bag in his hands and crouched down in front of Lenalee.

"Lenalee... Thanks for saving me..."

"I'll save you many more times!"

Lenalee got up and rushed past Yuki, running inside the train. Yuki stared at the train for a while and then stared at Allen. She walked towards Allen, but then she stopped in her tracks and went towards the train where Lenalee went in while Allen talked to Timcampy.

"I wonder if this means she forgave me..."

"What're you doing? Hurry up and get on! If we miss this one, the next train going to Rome won't be until tomorrow!"

"Ah, okay!"

As Yuki and Allen enters the train, there was someone staring at them with cold-looking eyes. After a while, they began talking over a roman swords fighter that's continued to live for 1,000 years just like Lala the doll who kept on singing for 500 years. Yuki listened on without a word spoken, but the reason was that she continued on looking in a book with a small smile on her face that's hard to spot.

"If he really exists, we can call that in itself a mysterious phenomenon..."

"This information document says that Akuma started appearing around the fighting arena ruins about a month ago. But no Akuma who went inside the arena came back out. That might be because they were defeated by the sword fighter with Innocence... "

"Probably, because my brother considered that possibility too, in order to confirm that..."

"...he sent Kaoru and Kanda in..."

"But then they suddenly went missing. No contact from them for three days. Don't you think that they could've been fighting the sword fighter all this time. And since Yu is a swordsman, don't you think he could've gotten stubborn and not use Mugen's powers to get rid of the sword fighter, while Kaoru is going with the flow and wait for Yu to finish battling the sword fighter..?"

Yuki's voice attracted their attention to her, while she continued looking at her book. She soon looked up with serious-looking eyes. She stared at them for a moment and sighed.

"Yu is a swordsman, right? He should have pride in being one. If there's a strong opponent who is also a swordsman, then there's a huge chance that Yu will choose to fight without using Mugen. In other words, no Innocence is being used when Yu is fighting a strong swordsman such as the 1,000 year old roman sword fighter..."

"This is common sense for most swordsman. If i were Yu, then i would also fight fairly and not use my Innocence. I'd rather use my skills than use my Innocence to fight the sword fighter."

_'What i'm saying is true... Swordsman have pride and honor. They should be confident in their skills. If a swordsman lose, they learn more and grow stronger than before. From what i can tell by observing Yu... Yu probably chose to fight with his skils with the sword.'_

Yuki stayed silent and closed her book, setting it back inside her bag. She began to look outside the window with strange eyes, eyes that seems to say '_freedom_'.

Both Allen and Lenalee stayed silent and stared at each other, then at Yuki. There was a small smile on their faces as they stare at Yuki silently.

_'Yuki... I've got to admit, she's much more mature and experienced in things than most of us. She's younger than Lavi, Kaoru, Lenalee, and Kanda, yet she's much more mature. She's more mature than me, even though she's also the same age as i am.. Is it because of her past or the obstacles that made her like this? For some reason... I want to know more about her.. These feelings i always have when i'm near her, what are they? I don't feel like this when i'm near Lenalee.. Lenalee is pretty and caring. I feel she's like my older sister, yet for Yuki... What are these feelings?'_

As Allen continue to mess around with his thoughts, trying to find the answers to his questions about the feelings he has for Yuki, Lenalee stared at Allen and Yuki with evil-looking eyes and some mischievous showing in them.

_'Allen... He seems to be crushing on Yuki... Maybe i'll help in any way i can.'_

Lenalee smiled to herself as she begin to create some plans that can get Allen and Yuki together in some way. After an hour or more, they finally reached Rome. Yuki walked next to Lenalee, looking around with slightly confused eyes.

"So many people..."

Yuki began muttering to herself something about '_stupid bandits_'. Along the way, they spotted a group of men holding guns and getting a piece of cooked meat from one of the stalls and not paying.

"Who are they? Soldiers from somewhere?"

"I wonder if they're starting a war or something..."

"More like criminals from all over the world... Coming here to rob or do some kind of stuff that criminals normally do... Maybe, they've come here to start some war like rebellions..."

Yuki's voice was soft, yet it had this kind of tone that seems to make people shiver. Both Allen and Lenalee stared at her and sighed, making Yuki tilt her head in confusion.

"What'd you say?"

"Come over here!"

"Fine by me!"

"Say that again!"

"Please stop! If you get hurt over a trivial thing..."

Allen and the girls stared at the two groups of men fighting over whatever they were fighting about. Yuki sighed, and turned away from the sight before she gets out of control and try to silent them using the cruel way.

_'So loud.. I would've silent them, but if i do that i'll end up getting involve in this stupid nonsense... All of them better shut up by nighttime...'_

"If they wanna fight, it'd be nice if they both kill each other at the same time. We're bounty hunters. We've been gathered to return the Sardini's family's kidnapped daughter."

"Bounty hunters?"

_'Great... Now bounty hunters? What's next? Soldiers from other countries? These guys are bounty hunters, then probably the majority of them are either bounty hunters or bandits. Since they gathered here to return the Sardini's family's kidnapped daughter or whatever, then everyone here is here for that very reason.. Can't wait to see how this turns out...'_

"Return their daughter?"

"Haven't you heard? Their 16 year-old daughter Claudia was abducted from the Sardini residence three days ago. The man who abducted her identified himself as Vittorio."

"Vittorio?"

_'Could be either that mysterious sword fighter that Kaoru and Yu were suppose to fight in order to see if there was any Innocence around... I better get to the arena before these bounty hunters and bandits get there... Huge chance that they'll get in the way...'_

"That sword fighter who's been living for 1,000 years?"

After waiting for a moment, Yuki tried sneaking away from the group, however, too bad for her that Allen turned around and caught her red-handed. She sighed and looked at Allen while pouting slightly, making her look a bit like a child.

Allen grabbed her hand and held it in his tightly. His grip on her hand was gentle, yet firm, and there was no intention of letting go.

_'I should of known that Allen would caught me red-handed... I lost my touch in sneaking away or.. Allen is making sure that i don't sneak away and do something crazy... Well, anyways, now i guess i'll have to go with them to the fighting arena even if these bounty hunters and bandits will get in the way...'_

Yuki soon looked away from Allen and Lenalee and looked around the area. Suddenly, out of nowhere a man riding on a horse came up to them and began giving out instructions.

"Viscount Paletti will give instructions at the Sardini residence! Those who want to collect the reward money should come immediately!"

"I wonder... Who Paletti is... "

"I don't know..."

Allen and Lenalee stared at Yuki for a moment, thinking that she'll have the answer to their question, but their attention turned to the bounty hunter who walked forward, following the man on the horse. That's when they realize that a bunch of people began to follow the guy as well.

"Let's go and see who this Paletti really is... Plus, we might get more information..."

With that said, they began going along with the crowd, going to the Sadini residence.

Faraway, there's a familiar person standing in the shadows, blending in with the shadows perfectly. Their mesmerizing navy eyes, staring at the three exorcists. They soon walked away, without a trace left behind.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Five days waiting for slow little me to update. Hope i wasn't being too slow, i was having trouble since i didn't know how to end this chapter...

I know i'm slow at these things, but at least it's not a week... I promised myself that i will not go over five days... So the maximum would be five days, minimum would two days...

Oh well, thanks for reading~

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, i hope you enjoy the previous chapter~ I'm glad you like the part that Kaoru kicked Bakanda's butt. I hope you enjoy this one, even though there's not much Kaoru scenes... XD Also, guess who's this familiar person is~

Once again, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this chapter~

(=^-^=)


	17. Chapter 16: Millennium Swordsman II

**~Chapter 16: Millennium Swordsman II~**

* * *

"Geez... We didn't come here for a picnic..."

Allen, was pretty much enjoying his meal, just like Lenalee had said. They didn't came for a picnic, yet Allen enjoyed this so-called picnic. Although, it's to be expected because of his Innocence's type, according to Yuki.

"You know, they say something or other on an empty stomach."

Soon, someone offered Lenalee a bowl of the food, which Lenalee politely rejected.

While that was happening, Yuki sat faraway from everyone, sitting alone, under the trees and near the bushes. Her blood red eyes observing her surroundings. She looked at the mansion before her and stared back at the bounty hunters and bandits. She got up and walked towards Lenalee and Allen, carrying her instrument case and her bag on her shoulders.

As she walked towards them, she suddenly turned around. Yet there was nothing, her eyes were cold and they were glaring at nothing, but there was something.

_'Who was that...? Kaoru..? If that's really Kaoru, then let's see how long she'll be following us. I'll make sure that Yu is also somewhere near that fighting arena. Kaoru.. She'll be easy to lure out...'_

Yuki soon joined the others and waited for this Paletti to show up. She stared at Allen, who's been eating his meal for quite some time and sighed with a small smile on her face that's hardly seen.

"So when is this Paletti is going to show up?"

The moment Yuki asked the question, there was a sudden sound of someone clapping that made everyone silence. Yuki turned around and there were two men, standing on the balcony.

"There's your answer..."

"Brave ones, i want you to stop eating for a moment and listen to me. As you probably know, Miss Claudia, the daughter of the Sardini family, was abducted by a thug named Vittorio. Mr. Sardini here is quite troubled. As an heir of the honored Paletti family, i will promise, on our family's name, that the person who gets back my dear fiancee Claudia Sardini from that detestable thug..."

There were soft, silent whispers of Claudia Sardini being Paletti's fiancee, which included Allen and Lenalee as well.

"Fiancee? Getting engaged to such an older man at the age of 16..."

"Will be given one tenth of the Sardini family's assets!"

"What're you doing, son-in-law, suddenly saying such a thing without asking me beforehand?"

_'Looks like there's someone who's doing things on his own without someone else's permission... Some disagreement about the reward given to the one who gets back Claudia Sardini, yet i don't think that so called son-in-law really cares about the Sardini family's assets... More like he's trying to get rid of their assets... Humans really are dangerous in so many ways, even if i am also a human...'_

"This is unexpected, to see you have a problem with offering just one tenth of your assets when you, as a father, should naturally instruct people to rescue your daughter even at the cost of all your assets."

Yuki's eyes narrowed as she stares at the two men on the balcony with the cold eyes. Allen looked over to Yuki and noticed her eyes, and held her hand in his, getting her attention. He smiled and tighten his grip on her hand slightly, which made Yuki respond to his actions. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

_'Calm down.. I better calm down.. Humans can be dangerous in many ways, but they can also be caring and all, but.. Too bad, i can't lie to myself... Humans.. They are also dangerous in a way, even if they treat you like a family. Allen.. No matter how much i trust him, one day.. He'll leave me behind...'_

The dark thoughts that had once clouded her mind were getting worse, even though Allen is with her. Yuki shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind, trying her best to forget. She tried to focus on what's in front of her, yet she couldn't help, but feel cold and lonely.

"Since it's the Sardini family's assets, even one tenth is an incredible amount!"

"We'll definitely find her!"

"We'll be super rich!"

Bounty hunters and others were all anxious. There were constant talk of the reward, of how they'll find the daughter, although Yuki paid no attention to them, rather she was too absorbed in her own thoughts.

Allen and Lenalee walked towards the mansion, yet couldn't take Yuki along with them.

"I'll stay here. What if there are things happening out here while you guys are inside? I'll stay out here, and.. I need to think over some stuff..."

"Alright.. If you insist.. Although, be careful."

Yuki nodded and laid her back against a tree's bark. She sighed and listened to the nature, feeling the cool wind, ignoring other sounds. On top of the roof, there's a certain someone laying there, listening to the talk. The certain person took off her hood, and it revealed to be Kaoru.

"So.. These guys will be getting ready to fight Vittorio.. Too bad, i'm not letting them have their way.. Not yet at least, until _he _finish up the battle with his pride..."

"I guess i'll play around and buy more time.."

Kaoru put on her hood, and jumped down the roof. She raised her kusarigama above her head, and swings it around dangerously below her the moment she threw down the sickle, making it enlarge and injuring people below her. Yuki finally snapped out of it, and grabbed Allen and Yuki, dodging the sickle.

"As i thought..."

Yuki raised her hand, holding a bandage, covering her right eye. She soon raised her arm to the instrument case, in a flash, the two swords were in her hands. She disappeared and slammed down her sword against the gigantic sickle, causing an explosion, attracting everyone's attention.

"What's the meaning of this? Kaoru... Are you buying more time to let Yu recover?"

"Maybe, or maybe not."

Kaoru jumped off the roof, and aimed her chain at Yuki's neck, yet Yuki deflected the attack with her swords, and made an attempt to stab Kaoru, which was successful, yet unsuccessful at the same time, thanks to Kaoru's sickle blocking half of the attack.

"I fail... I'm becoming too soft..."

"Not at all, you stabbed at a part that could be considered my weakness. Yet, my weapon got in the way, so you only managed to stab me a little, if not, i would be losing a lot of blood, and will be needing some donation for blood."

Once again, their weapons clashed, and at the same time, Allen and Lenalee came out of the mansion, looking a bit grumpy, but it immediately turned into worried after seeing Yuki fighting.

_'Who's she fighting against? And why didn't we hear anything when we were inside the mansion when the explosion and battle is right here, when the mansion is close to the battle?'_

"I hope Yuki will be okay..."

"Why do you say that?"

"Before we left for the mansion, i noticed she looked cold, her eyes were glaring at Claudia-san's father and fiance.. It's almost like she knew why Claudia-san had ran away, or maybe it's because of her past..."

"I see.. Now that you told me, i'm beginning to get worried as well.."

"Yeah..."

Kaoru glanced at the corner of her eyes, and had a hint of a smirk on her face, although it couldn't be seen because of the hood casting a shadow over her face, only leaving her dark blue eyes glowing.

"It seems like it's time for me to go. It was nice battling you, Yuki.. You'll be seeing me again very soon."

Kaoru spun her sickle around above her head dangerously once again, casting a dark cloud over her. Suddenly there's a sound of thunder and lightning, thousands of the electricity struck down, electrifying people, destroying some areas. Yuki dodged each of the attack, and she almost grabbed Kaoru, but she only got her hood off, and Kaoru was gone.

Allen and Lenalee observed the battle, that is until, Kaoru created the thunder and lightning. They dodged until it stoppped, which was when Kaoru disappeared off to somewhere.

Yuki narrowed her eyes slightly and stared at Allen and Lenalee. She sighed and walked towards them, holding her swords in her hands. Allen looked at Yuki from head to toe, checking if she had any injury, which was none, making him sigh in relief. Lenalee stared at Allen with a gentle smile on her face, thinking about Allen and Yuki together.

"Yuki, are you okay?"

Yuki stayed silent, and nodded her head and didn't speak at all along the way, listening to Allen and Lenalee. She intended on staying silent, but then Allen suddenly asked her a question that required her to talk.

"Who do you think attacked you?"

"... That's.. Something for me to know, and for you to find out... Plus, it wasn't that bad, fighting alone with that mysterious person..."

Allen and Lenalee sighed, and Yuki silently makes a note on her winning. When they reached the town, they went to an inn, staying there, sharing a room with only two beds. Lenalee insisted on Yuki taking the bed, but then Yuki turned the tables on Lenalee.

"I'll be guarding, in case someone attacks us again.. Don't worry, i'll be fine on my own while guarding by myself.. I'll be guarding outside on the roof. I'll be waiting for you guys to come out and investigate when you wake up."

With that, Yuki spun on her heels and walked towards the door, with her instrument case and bag, about to turn the knob. However, Allen grabbed her hand and pushed to the other side of the room with Lenalee.

"You're not going anywhere. Plus, you need to sleep, so stay here with us. If you want to guard, then we'll take turns guarding, if not, then we're going to sleep without any trouble. You're making us worried about you.."

"Especially me..."

The last part, Allen muttered silently, yet both Yuki and Lenalee heard it. Yuki blushed lightly and sighed and grabbed some of the stuff and made a bed on the floor, using one of the pillows to lay her head on. Yuki silently laid on her bed made out of some blankets and a pillow. Lenalee smiled and laid on the bed.

"Anyway, let's start again tomorrow morning..."

"Good night."

"Hey, do you think Claudia-san really ran away from home? It was a month ago that she started saying that Vittorio appeared right? Why do you think she started talking about Vittorio?"

"Because she wanted to run away from her awful father, right?"

"That might be the case, but what if he actually did appear?"

"What for?"

"Maybe the ghost fell in love with a human, or something..."

_'Wouldn't that be a forbidden love? Maybe... After all, a ghost and a human are from different worlds that can never be with each other. It's pretty much a love between two different worlds that can never be together no matter what they do..'_

"He had never seen her before."

"It was just a hypothetical... Good night."

"Good night, Lenalee... Allen.."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I almost forgot to finish typing up the chapter and updating the story... _Almost_, i remembered at the last minute... Sorry for that, i was too busy downloading music into my new tablet... And too obsess with Vocaloid, and One Piece... Especially Luffy...

I'm ashamed of myself... Scream, hit, do whatever you want to me.. I deserve it for almost forgetting to update..

Oh well, at least i updated today~ And it's the fifth day~ At least in my time zone... Although, i am sorry for this chapter, being a bit shorter than the rest, if not, probably even shorter than i expected...

**Darkflamealchemist**, what happened? You reviewed by the anonymous user... I was waiting for the Lavi picture to show up with the review. I'm just kidding, i'm glad you reviewed~ This time, i have Kaoru in the chapter, attacking... She'll appear again, very soon~ Wonder what she's up to~ **;)**

Once again, thanks for reading this chapter, and reviewing~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter~

(=^-^=)


	18. Chapter 17: Millennium Swordsman III

**~Chapter 17: Millennium Swordsman III~**

* * *

Morning finally came, although it was still early, and by early, i mean really early. It could be around either around 3 AM or 4 AM, and Yuki was already up. In fact, she was the first to wake up out of all three. She opened her eyes and silently stood up and left the room without a sound, leaving her weapons and stuff behind.

Yuki washed her face and all that morning routine that's normal for everyone, and dressed herself with some casual clothes like yesterday and walked outside. The sun wasn't even out yet, and outside, it was still pitch black, but there was a small little hint of light breaking the darkness.

She walked around town, and enjoyed the early morning breeze, even though it was still dark. Finally, she stopped in her tracks and walked towards a tree which reveals to be a willow tree, and sat down below it.

"Being alone isn't fun, but... At times like this, i like being alone, enjoy being alone."

_'I wonder if Allen or Lenalee woke up yet.. Maybe not. After all, they had a hard time yesterday. How long have i slept? 2 hours? 3 hours? Or is it 4 hours? When did i start sleeping for only 2-4 hours? I never feel tired...'_

Yuki began laughing softly to herself, smiling a little. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the cool breeze, not caring about anything. Little did she know, there was Kaoru, standing on a roof, staring at her.

Kaoru soon walked away, without causing any trouble, and focused on walking towards the fighting arena slowly. She sighed and looked back at Yuki, who still has her eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

"Yuki... Why is she hiding so many secrets?"

She began walking once again. Her thoughts slowly directs to a certain red-orange haired person with a grin on his face. She smiled and slightly blushed.

_'Lavi... Is he doing alright? I miss him. Going with Bakanda on this mission is boring, although it was fun braiding his hair for a while. I should do it again some time. Anyways, i'm going to check on that idiot before he does anything stupid while i'm gone. Which is most likely a yes. He's definitely going to fight that swordsman again...'_

"And i was correct after all..."

There she was, standing in front of a cottage, staring at Kanda, who's also staring back at her, or to be more exact, glaring at her. Kanda was already wearing his Black Order jacket, and taking his Mugen with him. He was all set to fight Vittorio once again, with exhaustion clearly written on his face.

"Kaoru. Move."

"What if i don't move? What are you going to do? And where do you think you're going especially when you're still exhausted from the fight you had two days ago?"

"Move before i hurt you."

"Nice try, Bakanda... But too bad, i'm not moving from this spot, and i'll be making sure that you stay in bed for at least for another hour or more. Now, don't think of doing anything because i'm not exhausted and my weapon is already out, ready to attack at any moment."

That was not a blank threat, her kusarigama was already in her hands, and the sickle was looking deadly. Her dark blue eyes glared at Kanda with the intention of killing him in them. However, the smile on her face is what makes her look even more deadly.

"Bitch..."

"Bastard..."

Kaoru's eyes flashed for a moment, and she appeared in front of him, their faces were a few inches near each other. She got behind him and somehow knocked him out. He fell down and laid motionless on the floor. Kaoru grabbed Mugen and threw it across the room, and ripped off his Black Order jacket off and threw it on a chair.

She grabbed his arm, and carried him to the bed and laid him there. She stared at him with cold eyes and sat down next to the bed, watching him closely.

She held her kusarigama in her hands, ready to attack Kanda and knock him out cold, before he could reach out to Mugen. She sighed and looked out the window, before directing her attention back to Kanda.

* * *

Back to the inn that both Allen and Lenalee are currently staying at to rest, Allen slowly opened his eyes. The darkness in the room surrounded him, he began to get up slowly, trying to progress his surroundings.

When he finally does, his thoughts suddenly went to a certain black and silver haired girl, sleeping on the other side.

_'Yuki.. I wonder if she's still sleeping. The last time i seen her sleep was when Kaoru and Kanda had fought against each other. I've got to admit.. Yuki is really pretty when she's sleeping. The peaceful expression her face, and her soft lips..'_

The faintest blush appeared on his face, as he shook his head. He sighed and slowly got off his bed and went to check on Yuki and Lenalee. He took a deep breath and prepared himself, in case he was barging in private property.

He walked towards the curtain, separating him and the girls, he moved the curtains out of the way slightly and looked inside. He looked at Lenalee who's still sleeping and nodded to himself. He looked around the girls' side of the room, yet there was no sign of Yuki, yet her swords were in the room instead. He soon got worried and almost woke Lenalee up to look for Yuki, but decided not to and look for Yuki on his own.

He did his daily routine and put on his Black Order jacket. He silently closed the door behind him, and rushed outside of the inn, looking for Yuki. At that moment, he realized it was _still_ dark, and that he woke up super early, and already started looking for Yuki, who probably sneaked outside while they were sleeping.

"Where did she go? She better not be captured by an enemy while she was out here without her weapons..."

_'That Yuki... She better be alright. She's driving me crazy, always causing me worried over her safety.. She doesn't even realize that i'm worried about her safety more than most people... I'm even going crazy because of her looks.. Why..? Now that was a stupid question. I should've realized this long ago when i decided that i'll protect her even if it cost my own life.. I'm in love with her, and it's no measly crush. I'm in deep love with her..'_

"Yuki!"

With that, he continued to look for Yuki all over the place, until he found her, sitting below a huge willow tree with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. He sighed in relief and walked towards her silently without any sounds of him walking towards her.

"Yuki... I'm so glad you're alright..."

Yuki, who had her eyes closed, was already falling in deep slumber, yet she was still slightly aware of her surroundings. Allen knelt down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Hugging her in his arms made him feel relief and happiness, and other feelings that he couldn't explain.

Yuki tried opening her eyes, which she couldn't, but when Allen had his arms around her, she felt safe and happy. She felt protected and safe. She smiled, and realized that it was Allen who hugging her. She began to relax and let herself enjoy the hug's warmth, in Allen's arms.

Allen, who had felt Yuki relaxing, he carried Yuki bridal-styled back to the inn. After a while of walking, Allen finally reached the inn, he opened the door softly and walked towards his bed.

He gently laid Yuki down on the bed, and pulled the blankets and made her warm and comfy. He silently crawled onto the bed and laid on top of the blanket, laying next to Yuki. He silently closed his eyes and whispered a few words to her before sleeping with Yuki next to him.

"Have a good rest, Yuki..."

* * *

Kaoru stared at the window for minutes, yet it felt like years or rather it felt like forever. She sighed and stared at Kanda who's laying on his sides facing her with bored eyes, but then she smiled evilly.

She got up from her chair and stretched her arms. She climbed over her partner's body onto the bed, she smiled and began to pull off the hairband that holds Kanda's long hair together. She laid down and began to silently and softly braid his hair, brushing it straight with her fingers.

"Bakanda... You better stay asleep, i'm working on a masterpiece here, and it might come in useful in the near future.. With some missions that includes some crazy stuff, and we'll be needing you to help."

Her words came out loud at first which almost made Kanda woke up, but after her voice softened, and somehow made him feel relax, he went back to sleep.

She continued to work on her masterpiece, that is until, Kanda suddenly shifted his body position and hugged Kaoru which made her stop braiding her hair and try to think of ways to get out of her current situation.

_'This sucks..'_

* * *

Finally, the darkness was no longer outside, the sun's warm light broke through the darkness, even if it was a small light, it was the signal to wake up. Lenalee slowly opened her eyes, even though they felt a bit heavy. She sat up from her bed and looked down on the floor, with worried eyes.

_'Knowing Yuki.. She probably sneaked outside and went to investigate all by herself while Allen-kun and i were still sleeping. I hope she's still on the floor sleeping soundly..'_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking down below. And as she expected, Yuki was no longer there, yet her swords were there. Lenalee rushed out of bed and went to wake Allen up, but instead she found Allen on the bed with his Black Order clothes on, laying on the blanket, and Yuki was sleeping soundly next to him with the blanket on her.

"They shared a bed together... This whole time...? Or.. Could it be that Yuki really did sneak out, but Allen-lun found her and brought her back here.. And then they ended sleeping together in the same bed?"

_'Well.. It does make sense... I really don't want this to go to waste and let this moment be shorter, but what's important right now is the mission.'_

"But that doesn't mean i don't get a souvenir while being on this mission~"

She walked back to her side of the room, and got something from her case. She came back to the other side, and in her hands was the camera, ready to take pictures. She smiled sweetly and silently took a picture with no flash, although the snapping sound was a bit annoying.

After snapping a few pictures as a souvenir, she walked back to her side and put the camera away before they suspect anything. Soon she walked towards back to the other side, and woke Allen up.

"Allen-kun.. Wake up, we should get to the fighting arena before anything happens."

"Yeah.. Yuki, wake up."

Allen shook Yuki's shoulders and finally she woke up. At first, Yuki slowly opened her eyes, but then they snapped right open when she remembered about the mission and the Akuma.

She immediately got out of bed and grabbed her weapons. She slammed open the door and rushed in about everything she does. Both Allen and Lenalee had also rushed and got ready. All three of them rushed outside, rushing towards the fighting arena with Allen leading the way.

The moment they reached the arena, the Akuma were already there. Appearing around the arena.

"This is bad! Let's hurry!"

They slid down the slope, trying to reach the arena before the Akuma did, before they hurt anybody. Yuki narrowed her eyes, she took out a bandage and covered her right eye.

"I'll be going on ahead."

With that said, Yuki had already gone ahead, with her swords out, slashing a few Akuma along the way, destroying them with no mercy. Some Akuma were already inside the arena, attacking the bounty hunters inside.

There were explosions and the bounty hunters' screams. Yuki jumped in front of one of the Akuma and slammed her hand on its gigantic body, causing a shockwave, and somehow cracked its armor-like body, destroying it in the process. She jumped away and continued on destroying the Akuma.

"Where's the enemy?"

"I'll kill them!"

Multiple explosions happened in other areas. Yuki was already busy with the Akuma surrounding her, trying their best to aim at her, but ended up aiming at the other Akuma. Allen, who had came in the arena with Lenalee activated their Innocence and protected the bounty hunters.

"Everyone! This way! Hurry!"

"I don't need the money anymore!"

Most bounty hunters followed Lenalee's directions and ran away with fear. All three of them were busy with the Akuma. Both Allen and Lenalee were destroying the Akuma as much as they can, while Yuki, she continued on getting surrounded by Akuma as she destroys them.

Lenalee, who had spotted another person, getting attacked by one of the Akuma. She tried to get to the guy before the Akuma could do anything, but the man she was protecting held her back, stating that she should stay and protect him.

_'They all care only about themselves!'_

The man who Lenalee couldn't get to, almost got killed by the Akuma, but Allen jumped in and saved him just in time. Yuki, who finally had enough of the Akuma surrounding her endlessly. She raised both of her swords and spin around, and within an instant, all of the Akuma surrounding her were destroyed in a flash. She immediately jumped away from her previous spot.

Yuki joined Allen and Lenalee, and protected some of the bounty hunters, even though she was annoyed with their selfishness. This continued on without any knowledge of the reward being given had been raised up from one tenth to a one fifth when the bounty hunters found Claudia.

Suddenly, there were men, firing shotguns at the Akuma, attracting their attention, which made Allen using his Innocence to destroy one of them. When Yuki saw those men, she could feel her other side coming up, and it was something she doesn't want to show other people.

"Damn it. Those guys.. Running back in here just for a reward when they clearly know that there's monsters in here, ready to eat them. Don't think that we'll protect them forever, especially me. I won't protect people who are stupid enough to get back in here for some stupid reward."

Suddenly, she heard a sound of a sword slashing through one of the Akuma. She turned her head and there was a man standing with his blade in his hand.

"Vittorio...?"

"My name is Vittorio. I'm a sword fighter serving the house of Tivoli. As Princess Sandra orders, i will fight you."

"Fire!"

"Those guys are pretty stupid.. This guy Vittorio. He's not some normal sword fighter that could be damaged by some shotguns."

After a while, Yuki's words were correct and were right on the spot. The shotguns hadn't affect the sword fighter, nor did it even touched him. Yuki narrowed her left eye and almost jumped out there to fight Vittorio, but decided not to after sensing two certain people. Allen stood up to fight Vittorio, but then a voice stopped him.

"You're not strong enough."

"What? Kanda!"

_'As i thought... If Yu is here, then Kaoru should also be here...'_

Kanda was standing right there before their very eyes, and Kaoru was leaning against one of the columns, smirking. Yuki stared at Kanda and sighed. She began to sheath her swords, and sat down.

"He's my prey. Don't intervene."

With that, he jumped down, with Mugen by his side, ready to fight against Vittorio. Kaoru chuckled softly and sat down next to Yuki, eating some dumplings.

They listened to the Finder who was with Kaoru and Kanda, explaining about Vittorio's sword being the Innocence that had kept him alive for 1,000 years.

"Those two continued fighting for three days. However, soon Akuma started appearing and the situation became chaotic. Vittorio disappeared before we knew, and Kanda-san slept the past two days due to the exhaustion from the fight."

"Neither of them are using the power of Innocence..."

"It's probably due to their pride as swordsmen. They stopped using it on the second day of the fight. And Kanda-san wouldn't let Kaoru-san fight because of that very reason."

Allen took a short glance at Yuki who was making a peace sign because of her guess about Kanda not using Innocence because of his pride as a swordsman.

"I can't fight without my Anti-Akuma Weapon... That's why Kanda doesn't want me to intervene..."

"That's sort of true... People like us, who uses some kind of weapon and that includes swords, spears, scythes, or kusarigama, or whatever belongs to that category, has experience in using it. Yuki and Bakanda both uses swords as their main weapon, and they both have experience in using it. So, it's sort of obvious that he wouldn't let you fight. I may have experience in using a kusarigama, but Bakanda didn't let me because of his pride."

_'That's so obvious... Yu hates it when someone intervenes when this has his pride on the line.'_

Down below, Kanda and Vittorio were having a intense fight. Both were fighting with all they got, and each dodging, blocking, and attacking the other.

"It's also pretty easy to tell that both Yu and Vittorio are exhausted. That is if you look in their eyes and observe their actions and movements..."

Suddenly, in a flash, Kanda finally was able to strike down Vittorio across the chest with a scratch on his cheek. Blood rushed out in an instant. However, it was no time to celebrate because of Vittorio's injuries disappearing without a trace.

"His injuries are disappearing..."

"The Innocence's power?"

Down where Kanda and Vittorio are fighting, it seems that Kanda let his guard down for a second and got stabbed in the stomach by Vittorio.

"Now that was a bit careless of Yu. You should never let your guard down when fighting against an enemy. Especially ones that can regenerate and make his injuries disappear..."

"No!"

"Kanda! Kanda!"

"Allen-kun!"

Allen rushed down below to help Kanda, he activated his Innocence. Yuki looked at Kaoru, and both got out their weapons. They jumped down and slide down. Allen proceed to fight Vittorio, but with a wave of his blade, Allen got flung back and slammed his back against the wall.

Yuki appeared in front of Vittorio and slashed her both of her swords across Vittorio's chest at the same time. She jumped back and Kaoru appeared in front of Vittorio as well. She kicked him in the area where Yuki injured him and gave him another slash with her kusarigama. She jumped on him and tried to strangle him with the chain, and Yuki stabbed him once again.

Vittorio suddenly grabbed the chain that was choking him, and somehow got it off and threw Kaoru off of him, Kaoru remained her balance as she stood before him with Yuki by her side. Lenalee was by Kanda's side, checking his injuries and heartbeat while the others continue to fight.

However, Vittorio pays no attention to the girls and fought Allen instead. After a while of talking to Kanda, Lenalee rushed in to fight against him, but also got flung back.

"Lenalee!"

"I don't fight women. Get lost!"

Yuki suddenly had an idea, she suddenly got a wig out of nowhere, and hid her long hair. She suddenly disappeared into the shadows. After a minute or so, she came out, and looked like a guy. She didn't change her clothes since she was already wearing shorts that reaches to her knees and a black sweater with a hood. And her chest was... Different form before.

She rushed towards Vittorio, yet made no sounds as she got near him and slashed him.

"Your opponent is over here."

Vittorio, as expected, turned his back at Allen and began fighting Yuki who he thought was a guy. Their battle was also intense just like Kanda's battle with him. Yuki had a smirk on her face and continued on fighting without any trouble. She kept on inflicting damage on Vittorio, while Vittorio can only do minor damage to her.

That is until, suddenly a voice stopped Vittorio from fighting.

"Stop!"

Yuki stared at the person who stopped their fight. Even though they had stopped fighting, Yuki backed away from Vittorio and didn't lower down her guard.

"Claudia... san? So you were taken by Vittorio after all..."

"I won't go back. No matter how hard you try to take me back, you're just wasting your time. Please go back and tell my father and Paletti... ...That i'll never go back."

"Claudia-san... Ah! Wait!"

Vittorio jumped towards Allen and raised his blade at Allen as a warning. Soon, he walked away, following Claudia. Before they knew it, time had flew by really quickly, and it was already nighttime.

Yuki took off her wig and secretly unwrapped the bandages around her chest. She looked as indifferent as usual, looking emotionless as she stared at the burning fire. Kaoru leaned against the wall, staring at Allen and his arm. She thought of the story that they told them, and sighed.

"Well... There's a story that i'd like you and Allen-kun to hear."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Four days and then i updated.. I guess that's the fastest i can go, even though i'm currently on summer break.

Anyways, at least this chapter is a bit longer than my previous ones. I've spent most of the chapter with Allen and Yuki scene, and their thoughts. And then some time on Kaoru and Kanda... Sorry if the battle scenes suck.

Although, this chapter is the longest chapter that i've written, i still feel that it's still too short.

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, you were too lazy to login at the time? Haha, i'm just kidding, i was just glad that you reviewed~ And now... I get to see Lavi's picture as an inspiration~ Lol~ You get to see your character now, and she's in for some action~ Also her actions will be explained very soon~ Hope you enjoy this chapter~ :D

**D. GrayMan Lover**, thanks for reading this story of mine, and i hope you enjoyed it. And Kaoru's actions will be explained very soon~ Also your question '_Where the hell is Yu?'_, he's right here, currently in bed because of his injuries and exhaustion. Thanks for the review and compliment~

Thanks so much for reading, and reviewing~ Hope you all enjoy this chapter~

(=^-^=)


	19. Chapter 18: Millennium Swordsman IV

**~Chapter 18: Millennium Swordsman IV~**

* * *

As they sat down, all were ready to listen to this story that they should listen to. Kaoru wasn't excited for the story nor was she even anxious since she already seem to have heard the story already. Yuki was bored, and she was in no mood to listen to myths, legends, stories, or whatever that counts for the category.

_'This story... Is it going to be about Yu's situation and his exhaustion and then the story about Vittorio and this Sandra princess? If it is, i don't think i would like to listen.. I'd rather read a dumb book than listen to stories that is based on the current situation.'_

"Having become exhausted after fighting Vittorio for two days, Kanda-san slept two full days in a nearby mountain cottage. During that time, i was going around listening to the local folk tales in order to collect information."

"That's when i met this old lady and came to know the story about Sandra and Vittorio."

_'Oh. Listen to that.. I was correct after all. And the one who had been following us really was Kaoru. Also, she was probably staying around to keep Yu in check in case he suddenly woke up and go fight that Vittorio again.'_

"This story takes place 1,000 years ago. The lord who ruled this land at that time had a beautiful daughter named Sandra. At the age of 16, many men who wanted to marry her showed up. However, no matter how good the marriage offer was, the princess never said yes."

"'_I will be the wife of the strongest man in this world__._' Then, to test their strength, she told them to fight against the sword fighter, Vittorio, who worked for their family. The fighting went on even after the princess had passed away from sickness, and it is said that it still goes on even now... "

"I was told that the Sardini family's residence is standing on the land where the lord's house used to be built on."

"In other words, Vittorio thinks that Claudia-san is Princess Sandra...?"

"I see! That's why he went to report to Claudia-san each time he defeated the Akuma who were after the Innocence."

_'The world's strongest man has yet to appear.'_

They all stayed silent, thinking over the fact that Vittorio reporting to Claudia each time he defeated an Akuma. Kaoru stood up and left the room, leaving only Allen, Yuki, Lenalee, and the Finder who was with them.

"He saw them as the men who were proposing to Princess Sandra."

"It was one month ago that Vittorio first appeared in front of Claudia-san. It indeed matches with the time that the Akuma started gathering around the ruins. But what was he doing until then?"

"He probably continued to sleep within the ruins... Until the opponents he had to fight appeared..."

"Opponents he had to fight?

"As long as Vittorio has the sword of Innocence, the Akuma will keep appearing."

"Then what about Claudia-san?"

"It's as if she's become a part of this fantasy world that could become nothing, but an endless series of battles."

_'In this so called fantasy world with only endless series of battles, no one can escape it unless someone dies. One can only escape when they die. Such a tragedy... I would like to escape from this fantasy as soon as possible, it's going to become ugly, and i don't want to be part of it.'_

"That's reckless! Your wounds are still..."

"They healed."

Kanda who had woke up, began to unwrap the bandages on his chest. Yuki and Kaoru are smirking at him, and their eyes are saying that he-should-rest-and-don't-be-reckless-until-he-uses-his-head-and-think-of-how-to-defeat-Vittorio. Kanda slightly glared at them before going back to unwrapping his bandages.

"Your wounds... Have become smaller..."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Defeating him and collecting the Innocence is my job."

"But how? Even if you cut him with Mugen, he can still regenerate."

"I'll do something about it."

_'Oh yeah, sure. If you use your time wisely, and rest, then you would of probably defeated him using your head to think up good ideas. But too bad that you're being reckless, and think over things straight.'_

"There's trouble! Akuma appeared at the ruins again and are fighting Vittorio!"

"What?"

By the time the Finder rushes in to tell the news to everyone, Kanda was already wearing his Black Order jacket, and had Mugen strapped on his back. In other words, he was ready to fight once again. He walked towards the door, but both Allen and Lenalee continued to persuade him.

"You haven't completely recovered yet. At least rest for the rest of today."

"I can't! What're we going to do if they take the Innocence while i'm resting?"

"We'll hold them back."

"I can't count on that!"

"Please believe in me, Yuki, Kaoru, Lenalee, and Vittorio!"

_'Who said i was going?'_

"Vittorio?"

"He won't be defeated easily. He can't afford to! So the Innocence won't be taken away!"

"Allen-kun..."

"But if there's too many Akuma, Claudia-san will be in danger. So we'll go there to protect her. So please stay here and think about how to collect the Innocence from Vittorio."

"Think? Don't give me orders!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Allen activated his Innocence and pushed Kanda back with his gigantic arm. Yuki watched with an amused expression.

"Please... If you think, i'm sure you'll find a good way."

"You bastard!"

Allen, Kaoru, and Lenalee all left for the ruins, leaving only the Finder Pedro and Yuki with Kanda. Allen realized that Yuki didn't came along with them and he knew if was for one reason. Yuki chuckled softly, but loud enough to catch the Kanda's attention towards her. She smirked at him, her eyes were full of humor. She took a deep breath before talking.

"Yu. Let them try. It's not like they'll let the Innocence away. Plus, Kaoru would be there to help them. If she can defeat you, then she should be able to hold her ground against those weaklings."

"How can i let them try? Even if Kaoru was strong enough to hold them all back, what if she lets her guard down?"

"Don't worry. If she let's them get away with the Innocence, i'll get the Innocence back somehow, but i hardly doubt that she'll let them get away. In addition, she especially won't let her prey get away so easily. She's been watching over you, making sure that you're still resting and not reckless. She even battled against me to buy more time for you to rest and that the Innocence is still there for you to get."

"Since she knows that i'll eventually go off on my own to look for Vittorio and get the Innocence before you do, even though i wasn't even looking for him, she stopped me just to let you fight him."

"Don't you think you should put some more trust in her? She did buy more time for you and allowing you to wake up when you're needed. She cares for you, so put some trust in her. Now use your head and think carefully. I'll be waiting outside."

Yuki walked outside and leaned against the wall, looking at the dark sky with soft eyes filled with hope.

"It's almost time for us to meet again..."

* * *

Back to where the others are, the Akuma were already attacking Vittorio who is dodging and counterattack at the same time. He destroyed each one that was in the way or was attacking him.

Vittorio continued on his battle, while Allen, Kaoru, and Lenalee finally reached the ruins. Kaoru activated her Innocence, and she was all ready to fight. She joined in the battle and slashed down some Akuma that was in her way ruthlessly.

"Vittorio-san! Kaoru!"

While Kaoru was eliminating the other Akuma, Vittorio took on the huge looking one, and obliterate it without any trouble. Kaoru jumped down and landed on her feet, staring at the sword fighter with her kusarigama in her hands.

"Vittorio-san! Please wake up! You no longer have to fight! Princess Sandra had died a long long time ago! Not knowing it, you've continued to fight for 1,000 years! But you no longer..."

"The princess is alive! And she wishes that i continue to win. I have to continue to cater to that wish. Come!"

The distance between Allen and Lenalee and Kaoru was great. She could barely hear what Allen had screamed out, not that she cared much, yet she could hear Vittorio loud and clear. The only thing on her mind was the fact that they need to fight a way to get the Innocence out of Vittorio, but she couldn't think up any ideas. Now, she could only hope that Yuki or Kanda thought of a way to defeat Vittorio and get the Innocence.

She looked over to the side and found Claudia staring at Vittorio, and the battle that is going to happen.

_'I wonder what Vittorio will have to do if i captured Claudia and held her captive. But i'm not that kind of person to do such things to innocent people. I better find another way quick. Where the hell is Yuki and Bakanda? They better hurry up and come here.'_

"It's not over yet!"

Vittorio had cut off a part of the ruins, making Allen and Lenalee to jump off. Allen activated his Innocence and turned around, about to fight Vittorio and fend off his attacks. Lenalee, who had also activated her Innocence and went towards Claudia.

Kaoru jumped on top one of the ruins and hid herself in the shadows, and went near Claudia and Lenalee who is trying to persuade Claudia to stop Vittorio. She held her kusarigama in front of her, ready to lunge out towards Claudia.

"Vittorio thinks that you're Princess Sandra. You're the only one who can stop him! Do you intend to keep him fighting forever? Do you want to live here with him as well?"

"That's fine."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes, and decided not to come out of the shadows, at least not yet. She had to wait for the right time to strike. If it was the wrong moment to jump out, there could be some unnecessary things that can happen.

"Vittorio saved me... From that captive life where i wasn't allowed to make a single decision on my own... I was scared at first... Because i didn't know why he appeared before me. But all he did was report and he always went back quietly after that... But that night... He asked me for the first time..."

_'Why are you crying?'_

_'I don't want to be forced to marry by my father!'_

"Vittorio helped me escape."

"Vittorio's existence draws Akuma! You can never live quietly with him!

Kaoru finally came out of the shadows, but she didn't do anything, after she heard what Claudia had to say. Kaoru narrowed her eyes as she stared at the battle below her. Vittorio was about to finish Allen off, but a voice could be heard.

"This is why i say you're too soft!"

Kanda could be spotted and he stopped Vittorio from killing Allen. Yuki appeared next to him, with a smirk on her face, and amusement could be easily seen in her eyes. Kanda charged towards Vittorio and letting him getting injured by Vittorio's attack. Kanda smirked and uses Mugen and cutted off Vittorio's arm that was holding the sword.

"Since he wouldn't put down his sword, what else could i do...?

"And this is why i say that you're being way too reckless. I've got to admit that it was a good idea, but way too reckless."

Yuki's smirk grew wider, and the amusement in her eyes could be considered enjoyment as she stared at Kanda and Vittorio. Vittorio backed away and leaned against the pain, holding his shoulder. Yuki helped Allen stood up and slowly walked towards Kanda, checking his injuries, pulling out the blade out of him, before walking towards Vittorio.

Allen helped Kanda up after Yuki pulled out the blade. Vittorio was slowly turning into an old man, with white hair because of the very fact that he was from 1,000 years ago.

"Vittorio! Vittorio! Vittorio! Hang in there! You no longer have to fight... Let's go somewhere quiet together..."

"Princess... No... I knew you weren't the princess... I also knew that the princess had already passed away... Even so... I was happy that i was able to fight for you... You should live for yourself... Just like Sandra did..."

Tears ran down freely on Claudia's face. Kaoru couldn't help, but feel sad for them, while Yuki... She felt nothing, she felt hollow. Vittorio smiled at Claudia, a genuine smile that clearly shows that he was happy to fight for her.

"Vittorio..."

"Vittorio! No! Don't die! Vittorio!"

_'His life had faded away.. There's no more life for him. He may not be in this world anymore, but at least he will always live on in your heart, Claudia.. If only i could say that to her, but i don't have the right to say those things to her.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Am i too late? I didn't update way too late, did i? It's been... How long? Four days? Anyways, it's already amazing enough that i updated before the fifth day... XD

I didn't even work on this chapter for two days until yesterday... I'm so forgetful lately. Probably because of summer break..

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, that happened to me sometimes... I could understand you.. *pats your shoulders in comfort* Don't worry, i won't blame you for that. I'm glad you were laughing about that~ It was actually a real life incident that happened two years ago during the winter. I was ripping one of my younger brother's jacket off of him because he had a fever and he was about to go outside and play with his friends. Although, in the story, i sort of wanted it to turn into some humor.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ Thanks for reading~

(=^-^=)


	20. Chapter 19: New Allies

**~Chapter 19: New Allies~**

* * *

It's been a four days already ever since the Vittorio incident, everyone went back to their normal lives. Kanda continued on with his missions, while the others relaxed and enjoyed the free time.

Currently right now, Yuki stared at the sky with bored-looking eyes and a hint of regret, the regret of not killing someone. It was almost as if she's waiting for the right time to start something. Allen and the others had already noticed the change, and they're a bit worried.

They kept an eye on her, especially Allen who had found out about his feelings for her. He couldn't bring himself to confess the feelings to Yuki, he decided to stay silent about his feelings and wait for the right time to tell her.

They all sat at the table, eating their breakfast, while Yuki only ate like some dumplings and left. When she left, the others tried to finish their breakfast within a second if that was possible.

Some of them choked on their food, excluding Kaoru who had finished her meal before them and left to follow Yuki, interested in what she was doing.

Allen, who had finished before Lavi and Lenalee, immediately left after literally gobbling up all of the food. He followed Kaoru's marks, and found her hiding behind a wall, but close enough to hear and see what Yuki was doing, however Allen looked because of one reason.

Yuki was inside her dorm, changing her outfit to a black t-chirt with a skull on it that looks threatening and a short sleeved black jacket that reached below her chest. She wore black shorts with a belt, and some bandages wrapped around her her arms and thighs.

She also had gray boots on with belts to match her outfit. She grabbed a notebook and a folder which seems to contain music notes and her instrument case.

She slammed open her door and closed it, before leaving with a cold expression on her face. She went right past Allen and Kaoru, and Allen blushed bright red after seeing her in another casual outfit.

"Please tell me... That i wasn't seeing things and that i didn't see Yuki wearing such an outfit.. While going out.."

"Seems like it.. Looks like you'll have to give up your unrequited love for her. If she had to go to extreme lengths and wear such clothing, then she's probably seeing her boyfriend..."

"What are you talking about? I have no feelings like that for he-"

"Don't you dare think of lying to me... It's obvious that you fell in deep love with her, and you're willing to protect her, even though you barely knew anything about her.. If you want to fight for her. Then follow her and see what she's up to. I'll help you."

Kaoru had this mischievous light shown in her eyes that seems to be up for revenge. Allen silently gulped, and hesitantly, nodded his head which made Kaoru smile in a evil, yet scary way.

"Then let's go. But wait... That Yuki is smart and sharp when it comes to these things.. We just need a good disguise. And we'll need all the help that we can have... Right?"

Out of the other side, Lavi and Lenalee walked over to them, and smiled at Allen. They put their heads together and made a plan together. They went to Kaoru's dorm, which was finally decorated by her.

It was colored midnight blue with small silver stars that shown in the dark. And there were some posters of the kusarigama.

"Welcome to my dorm. Now, let's find you guys some good disguise..."

"Wait! You're a female.. And we're males. You know that, right?"

"Of course i do. I'm not an idiot who can't tell a difference between a male and a female. And before you say anything, i do have some clothes for males. So don't say anything about cross-dressing. Unless you guys do want to cross-dress, then that's no big deal."

Kaoru's response was quite blunt which made the others sweat-drop. She walked over to her wardrobe, and threw some clothes out and some colored wigs before turning around to meet the others' in the eyes.

"We're going to pretend to be some foreign people who came to the country to travel around around the world and study each place."

"But.. We don't know that much history about other countries to be actually foreign..."

"Don't worry about that part. I got that covered."

Kaoru walked over to her desk and pulled out a gigantic notebook and a feather pen. She carried the book to them and showed them the notes inside and it says about all kinds of things in other countries.

"There. Now put these on. I'll get some colored contacts for you guys. It's in my drawers."

Allen and the others did exactly what she said. They each grabbed some clothing and a wig, plus colored contacts to make them look foreign. The girls occupied the room for a minute or so, before the boys could actually change into their disguise. There's a thing called ladies first.

"Alright then. Looks like we're all ready. Since this was my idea, i'll do most of the talking and the note-taking thing, and be sure to speak a bit like foreign. I can speak some languages, so we'll be safe."

"O-okay..."

Kaoru took the lead, while the others followed. She had a short midnight black wig with colored blonde at the end of the wig. The bangs framed her face, and her lavender colored contacts made her look in overall, hot.

Not only that, she had some sunglasses on, to make herself look a bit more stylish. Her outfit consists of a long black sweatshirt and a white singlet underneath and skinny jeans and gray boots. She carried the gigantic notebook in her arms.

"Kaoru.. You look like she came here to murder someone and write down how you killed them..."

"Oh relax. As long as we act normally and don't act stupid and suspicious, then it'll be fine."

"Still..."

"Allen. Calm down. Just because Yuki has sharp senses and excellent reflexes, we can still pull this off without any trouble. And for this to work, we just don't have to act stupid and suspicious. If we do, who knows what she'll do to us. Now keep quiet."

Allen sighed and followed her in silence, occasionally wondering why Kaoru is actually helping him. He wore a red-brownish wig with a similar to style to his hair, but except the wig was more like a messy bedhead that actually made him look cool. And the dark blue colored contacts had actually made the finishing touch.

He wore a casual-looking clothes that consists of camo-looking pants and some shoes that goes along with it. And a black undershirt, with a white short sleeve jacket over it.

"Yeah, Allen. Let's just go along and find out~ This plan is really interesting~"

Lavi had his hair down and by down, his hair was no longer spiky, and didn't had his headband along with him. His red-orange hair had red-brownish highlights and a messy bedhead.

He, like Allen wore casual-looking clothes as well. He wore a black t-shirt and a black and white plaid sweater over it with some dark midnight blue jeans and combat battle boots.

"Allen-kun. This is the only way to find out what she's doing."

Lenalee had her hair stayed normal like Lavi, except it was in a chinese style, that made her look awesome. She also wore some chinese clothing, and their shoes.

"But still... Where did you get out of this stuff?"

"Well, i had some business that i did, and i had to have disguises. And i kept them in case i needed for the future."

"I see..."

"Now, it's time to start Operation of finding out what Yuki is doing!"

* * *

Yuki sighed, and walked slowly towards a cafe, starin- no make that glaring one of her most deadliest glares at a black and silvered haired guy and long teal haired girl and a silver haired with grayish blue at the end guy, smirking at her.

"Hey, hey.. Xue. Don't glare at us like~ You know you love us, and we also love you~ So how about forgive us for leaving you with only a note?"

"Oh... So you're begging for forgiveness? That's not like you, Mr. I-don't-care-about-shit... And since when the hell did i say i love you guys. I don't love you guys, i said hate. There's a huge difference between them. Plus, i only _love_ Annchi."

"Such bad language. Xue, calm down. You never swear or anything when you're extremely mad, so mad that you're willing to kill everyone in the whole world and destroy the whole world. So don't use those language, i want to see you in your innocent side."

"You actually dare say that i should calm down and stay innocent without saying anything? You should tell yourself that. And plus, who said i was innocent? When i did become so innocent, you tsundere brat."

"Who's a brat? You're younger than me!"

"You are. Yelling and screaming already when i didn't even resort to the point of insulting you. You should be lucky that i didn't pull out my swords yet."

"Why you little!"

"Calm down! Yul-nii! Xue-nee!"

Yuki continued on glaring at the black and silvered guy in front of her, who had also glared back at her with his own glare. The teal haired girl tried to distract them with some drink that she ordered which did distract the guy's attention, except Yuki who's expression was slowly turning murderous, and you could feel the murderous intention coming out of her.

She sighed and shook her head. She slammed down her notebook and folder, and made the table shook. The smirking guy with silver hair chuckled softly and checked if the table had broke or anything.

"Xue. Calm down. This cafe wouldn't want you to break their property and make you pay them. Plus, go back to your good side~ I don't like it when you glare at us with your cold eyes like that~!"

A deadly smirk formed on her face, and her blood red eyes held evilness in them. She bandaged up her right eye and out of nowhere, she suddenly held a knife in front of her and licked it. This somehow attracted others, and make them shiver in fear. Yuki who was still smirking, and still licking the knife, looked like she was about to murder them with a dark and cold expression on her face and a smirk.

Allen and his team had found Yuki, sitting with some people, arguing with them, while they were hiding behind a building, in the shadows. Soon, they could feel themselves staring at Yuki in fear like most when they saw her with a scary expression.

"I never knew Yuki could be so... Scary... To the point that she would actually threaten people with just looks and actions..."

"Yeah..."

Yuki was having one hell of a good time, staring at the shocked expressions that the three people in front of her had. She had finally stopped licking the blade and stopped her scary expressions. She stared at them blank eyes and an emotionless face.

"Xue... When did you become even worse than before?"

"Don't know."

"Which do you prefer? Sadist or Psycho?"

"Neither."

"Why are your answers short like when we first met each other?"

"Because i don't want to talk. End of conversation."

_'Like a boss as always... Never answering seriously.. Not even once. Unless it's a critical situation.'_

"So we heard that you joined an organization. We decided to also join. After all, it's been a while since we joined an organization. We would like to meet interesting people who can make us laugh~"

"Make you guys laugh? Don't you mean people who are defenseless to you and you would torture them with your stupidity? Excluding Annchi."

"You're so mean to us! And yet, you always exclude Annchi out of most subjects! Why's that? Why do you hate us so much? You know that we love you!"

"And you guys know that i hate you, excluding Annchi once again. Plus, i hate you guys because of what your reckless actions had done to poor Annchi before leaving me that damn stupid note."

"We did it so that she can grow up and mature?"

"Oh.. How old was Annchi that time? Four. And she had to learn the human body and sex. What's with that?"

"To protect her! What if she was raped while all three of us are away? Child abuse! Chances of children getting raped at that time was extremely high, so we had to teach her about it. So she can protect herself from getting raped and knowing the consequences."

"I see... I still won't forgive you. Plus. What's with the note saying..."

_'Xue. We'll be leaving you alone. We're very sorry, but this is something we must do. Even Annchi agreed to go along. We know that you won't ever accept it, so we had to leave in secret. Don't worry. We'll meet again in 3 years in that cafe Fai showed you in that article. We promise you that we'll never leave ever again! Hope to see you again in 3 years!'_

"What's this _something we must do_? Was it to search for Yue?"

They all stayed silent, and gulped silently. One of them grabbed a cup of tea, and drank it, their eyes filled with worry and fear. They were all silent until Yuki glared at them, and even kicked the table and snapped them out of the silence.

"Answer the question."

"Yes.. We went to look for him."

"Why?"

"It's because... We weren't complete without him. Both you and Yul were the closest with Yue. After all, he was almost like a brother to the both of you and us. Unlike Yul, you always look emotionless and hard to read and hated those who betrayed you, so we knew that you'll never let us go. So we took off without you and looked for him."

"That's all?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, whatever. Ever since Yue betrayed us, i decided to kill him if i see him."

They all grinned for some reason. The girl smiled brightly, and the two guys were either smirking or grinning at Yuki who was emotionless as usual.

"That's our Xue~"

Allen and the others, who had heard the entire conversation. They stayed silent, and staring at each other. Their disguises didn't attract any attention, nor did it make them look suspicious. They hadn't been caught red-handed, at least not yet.

_'What's Yuki's relationship with those guys?'_

The same exact thought ran through their minds at the same time. Yuki suddenly turned around and stared at a building, and narrowed her visible eye. Immediately, her black sword was in her hands. She raised her blade and slashed through the air with it, and the building was suddenly cut down within moments.

"No need to hide behind that building. Were you guys that serious about me that you'd even go to such lengths to stalk me?"

Kaoru, who was still in her disguise like the others, walked in front of them. Her eyes were like steel, narrowing her eyes at Yuki, and a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry. You must've mistaken us for some others."

Yuki's blood red eye glowed for a moment, and she appeared in front of Kaoru and the others. The expression on her face was cold and emotionless, but her eyes are clearing saying don't-mess-with-me-right-now and that i'm-in-no-mood-for-games.

She raised her blade once again, striking for their heads, but she stopped and had a dark smirk on her face that clearly said that she's going to torture them before actually killing them. She grabbed each of them by the arms or head and threw them in the air. She each gave them a cut on the neck and made the blood pouring out nonstop.

"You're a devil~ You don't have to be so mean!"

"I don't care. And why were you guys following me with disguises?"

"Because we were worried in case you were having some problems with something personal. So we followed you to check if you were alright."

Yuki stared at them with a blank face, and an eyebrow raised. The other three people who were forgotten for a moment, were smirking, and walked towards them, and gave Yuki a big group hug.

"I'm Yul! Xue's brother, or you could say Yuki!"

Yul grinned at them and his hair and eyes could clearly say that he was Yuki's brother. And that he knew of her real name. His messy black and silver bedhead plus his blood red eyes, with his casual clothes that matches with Yuki, made them look like they were twins.

"I'm Fai~ Xue's best friend~ Nice to meet you!"

"When did you become my best friend?"

"I don't know~"

Fai also grinned at them. His silver hair with grayish blue tints at the end of his hair, and black eyes that looked a bit like hawk eyes. He wore a scarf with a plain black t-shirt and dark skinny jeans with boots.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Annchi. I hope you've been taking good care of Xue-nee for us."

"Look at that. Annchi's such an angel while you guys are devils."

Annchi smiled sweetly. Her long teal hair was straight, and had black ribbons in them. Her gentle black eyes made the atmosphere more calmer. Her light blue dress and black fluffy-looking boots, made her look like an angel.

Although in Allen's opinion, Yuki was more cuter and prettier than Annchi, and in Lavi's opinion, he had also thought of the same thing except his thoughts were directed towards Kaoru.

Yul, Fai, and Annchi all smiled and leaned in closer, and hugging Yuki tightly, but with no expressions on her face, it was hard to tell if she was annoyed. Yuki's emotionless facial feature was what made her an advantage in battles, since she's hard to read and her moves were unpredictable.

"We'll be joining the Black Order~ We'll be in your care~"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Amazing, huh? I know, i'm also shocked at myself. I spent most of the time, writing the chapter, since i was bored, and my head was bursting with ideas after listening to RinXLen songs and watching One Piece~ XD

And meet Yul, Fai, and Annchi~ My new OCs~ I had to make male characters eventually, since i can't just keep on making females and all, so i decided to have a male in the story~

And this chapter is now the longest chapter, i've written. XD

Although, what shocked me the most was that i suddenly received a bunch of reviews... XD

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, you're welcome~ I'm such a forgiving person.. XD Yes.. It was based on something that had happened in real life. Although, i'm glad that you found it funny~ Hope you enjoy this one with Kaoru's plan, although, i'm sorry for giving Kaoru some pain, but this is a part of my plan~ And i'm sure that you'll love this plan of mine~ :D

**Shima**, thanks for reading and reviewing this story of mine~ And don't worry, you're not annoying at all~ I'm just glad that you reviewed and that you enjoyed this story of mine~ I'm the kind of person to write something happy, but then tragic after the happy moments... XD And yes.. She's becoming soft, but don't worry~ She's not the type of person to show her soft side or have a soft side, but even if she does, it'll probably be for only Allen and Annchi... XD She's more of a mischievous person who's emotionless and cold, and her soft side is something that can't be seen in public... Thanks for supporting my story and thanks for the compliments~

Before i forget..

(=^o^=) Here's some info on Yul~

_Name: Zhao Yul_

_Age: 16 years old_

_Personality: Overall, his personality would be considered the complete opposite of Yuki. He's short-tempered and protective of Yuki as well. He loves Fai and Annchi as a family. Even though he acts like he's stupid, but in reality, he's a genuis. He's short-tempered and all, but he could have a serious face on and his emotionless side comes up. He'd rather stay the playful, and short-tempered side for certain reasons._

_Innocence: Like Yuki, he has multiple Innocence, but it won't be revealed yet._

_Relatives: Like Yuki, his parents had abandoned him because of his intelligence at such a young age, and the ability to do stuff that are not considered normal. He has an adoptive sister, which would be Yuki._

_Hobbies: It's either sleeping or composing music. He loves music as much as he loves Yuki as a younger sister. He also enjoys drawing scenery that's before him. Once again, like Yuki, he can also play many instruments._

_Talents: Composing music, and amazing acting skills. And the talent of sleeping through almost anything._

_History: Not much is known about him, except that he was abandoned by his parents at a young age. He's a complete mystery, no matter how easy he can be read by others._

(=^o^=) Here's some info on Fai~

_Name: Yang Fai_

_Age: 16 years old_

_Personality: He's a prankster. He can be seen with a smirk on his face almost everyday, the only time where he would not have a smirk is when either people he considers a family gets hurt. He can be emotionless and cold if he wants to, but he prefers not to. He could be a bit easier to get along if he wasn't a prankster._

_Innocence: He has only one Innocence which would soon be revealed._

_Relatives: Like Yuki and Yul, his parents had abandoned him. He doesn't have any siblings or cousins, because they practically disowned him._

_Hobbies: Pranking people and torturing them. His acting skills is also one of his hobbies when it's needed to act through some situations. Like Yul, he enjoys sleeping very much, and it'__s one of his hobbies._

_Talents: Pranking people to no end, and torturing them with his merciless pranks. He's quite a blackmailer when it comes to certain things that can be used to save his life in the future._

_History: Not much is known about him, except that he was abandoned by his parents at a young age. He's been disowned by his family, but it doesn't change the fact that he had a younger sister and a younger brother._

(=^o^=) Here's some info on Annchi~

_Name: Zhang Annchi_

_Age: 13 years old_

_Personality: He's a gentle, and innocent little girl. She's quite emotional and sensitive, however, that doesn't mean that she has mercy towards her enemies. She may be all innocent and sweet, but forget that when she's fighting. When she's fighting, her face is devoid of emotion, and she'll have no mercy._

_Innocence: Like Fai, she only has one Innocence, which would be revealed in the later chapters._

_Relatives: Unlike the others, her parents had died when she was young, causing her to be shunned and being called names. _

_Hobbies: Comforting people, and listening their problems. And staying near nature is always been a hobby. Nature calms her mind and let's her relax more._

_Talents: Comforting people when they have personal problems. She has a talent for playing card games, and winning every single card game when being challenged by somebody. It's a mystery if she's cheating or using real talent. And her ways of going through tough situations._

_History: Not much is known about her, except that her parents had died when she was at a young age. Technically, she's orphan, and she's being called names and being shunned by everyone, excluding Yuki, Yul, and Fai. _


	21. Chapter 20: Battle of Memories

**~Chapter 20: Battle of Memories**

* * *

"If you guys are joining, i'm going to kill you, and for the first time, i won't be excluding Annchi."

The expression on Yuki's face was indescribable, yet at the same time it was murderous. Yul's expression was emotionless, and blank, Fai stayed silent and sighed. Annchi looked like she was going to burst into tears, and Yuki... She was glaring at them with cold emotionless eyes. They reluctantly let go of Yuki and stood away from her.

Allen and the others stayed silent, staring at Yuki in shock. Allen began to snap out of his shock, and walked towards Yuki, and held her hand. Yuki didn't respond to Allen's actions, but she could feel that he was worried about her.

Yul clenched his fist, and glared at Yuki with ice in his eyes. He approached Yuki once again with his fists clenched tight. Both Fai and Annchi tried holding him back, but he pushed them away.

"I don't care if you try to kill me, but can you kill me? If you can defeat me in a battle, then i'll let you have the choice of killing me. However, if i win, then i'll be joining the Order with Fai and Annchi."

"As you wish, Yul. You can pick the location."

Yul nodded his head and headed towards the forest. The others followed him, and finally they reached the forest. The others stood on the sidelines, away from the two black and silver haired siblings. Yuki and Yul faced each other. Their eyes were cold like ice, glaring at the other.

Fai looked at Yuki and Yul, and both nodded their heads. Fai also nodded his head and raised his hand.

"Let the battle begin."

Yuki's visible eye glowed for a moment, and she appeared in front of Yul, with her swords in her hands, ready to attack Yul at any moment. She attacked him with no hesitation, and Yul blocked her attack with just his bare hands.

Yuki made a _tch_ sound, and jumped away from Yul. Yul smirked and grabbed something black out from his pocket. He raised his hand, and a humongous shuriken about as tall as him appeared in his hands. His smirk grew wider, and he threw the shuriken at Yuki. She dodged the shuriken, but it came right back towards her. She dodged it, yet it came a bit too close, cutting her arm in the process, and the cut was quite deep.

Fai narrowed his eyes, and clenched his fist. Annchi silently gulped and stared at the two siblings with worry. Allen clenched his fist, until blood could be seen.

"Xue... She might lose."

"What do you mean?"

"Xue may be strong and powerful, but Yul's shuriken has the power to nullify and drain one's strength for a minute. But, that's not really the problem. The problem is that she can't beat Yul in close-range combat no matter how much she improved in it."

Allen and the others looked at Fai in shock, then looking back at Yuki with worried eyes. Yuki closed it on Yul, trying to slash him multiple times which only scratch him on the arm.

They narrowed their eyes, and clashed their weapons against each other. When the weapons clashed against each other, it created an explosion and images appeared in both of their head.

_~Flashback~  
_

_In the cold weather, there were sounds of swords clashing against one another. Soon there was another sound of someone falling into the snow._

_"Yul! I told you i can't beat you in close-range combat. Plus, i'm already good enough at it. Why do i have to fight you and learn more?"_

_A black and silver haired girl around nine or ten years old, glared at the boy in front of her with a frown on his face. The girl's expressionless features and her appearance reveals to be Yuki._

_"So you can protect yourself. And once you can beat me, i won't be giving you any more lessons on close combat. Also, i'm doing this for your own sake. Fai and Annchi will also be learning close-range combat."_

_"I don't care. I'm going back into the house."_

_The young Yul's eye twitched, and he ran towards Yuki. He grabbed her arm, but she grabbed his arm and flipped him in the air, glaring at him, but the young Yul landed on his feet safely._

_"You're not going anywhere until we finish this lesson. If Fai and Annchi finished their lessons for today, then you should be able to do it as well."_

_"I told you. I don't care. I can go wherever i want and i'm busy."_

_"Same here. I don't care if you're busy or not, and i'm your brother. Older brother, so you have to listen to me and continue on with the lesson. Unless you're afraid of losing to me."_

_"Oh, i'm so afraid. I can't do it. Sorry Yul, but you can't provoke me so easily with just that."_

_Yul narrowed his eyes slightly and smirked. He charged towards Yuki, his palm about to slam into Yuki's stomach, but she grabbed his hand and kicked him away. She grabbed a sword laying in the snow nearby and tried stabbing Yul in the head. Yul, however, grabbed the sword with his bare hands and made them injured. He had also grabbed a sword laying in the snow, and charged towards Yuki._

_He smirked and slammed his sword against Yuki's, clashing against one another over and over again._

_"One day, i'm going to kill you in close-range combat!"_

_~End of Flashback~_

The smoke from the explosion finally cleared away. Both Yuki and Yul were unharmed except for the injuries they received from each other on their arms.

Yuki shook her head, trying to push back the memories to the back of her head and charged towards Yul while he was too busy with his own memories of the past. Yuki's attack was successful, slashing him across the chest, however she got stabbed in the stomach at the same time.

"This is bad. These two.. They better not be fighting to the death..."

"They're being way too serious with this."

"Fai-nii... Do you think that Yuki is trying to keep her promise with Yul? I mean... She always tried to keep her promises no matter how impossible it seems."

"Maybe.."

"Wait. What do you mean by promise?"

"I remember that there's one time when we were still learning close-range combat skills from Yul, Yuki promised Yul that she'll never die and to prove to him that she can protect herself by defeating him. Although, that time she said '_yeah, yeah_' when he told her to promise him that..."

"True... Although, Fai-nii? Are you absolutely sure that's the promise that might be related to all of this mess? I have a feeling it's not.."

Yuki's eyes showed determination, and of course, definitely the intention to kill somebody that is in front of her, slamming his shuriken down. Yul's smirk was growing wider and wider by the minute, and this was pretty much what irks Yuki, making her attacks seem a bit more reckless.

Yuki raised her blades in front of her and began spinning around. An aura of darkness and light began to surround her, creating a tornado of darkness and light, joining forces together. Soon the tornado or darkness and light aimed for Yul and attacked him straight on, throwing him in the air. However, when the attack was over, Yuki was nowhere to be found.

Out of nowhere, she appeared above Yul and grabbed his arm. She began spinning in circles in the air, and as she was about to land, Yul's body was facing the sky. She was still above him and she slammed her leg down on his body, hard, creating a huge crater below them.

Yul spitted out blood, and Yuki backed away from him, putting up her guard once again.

"Damn. I never thought that she would use Aerial Damage... And here i thought she couldn't master the attack. After all, Yul and i always caught her before she could land the finishing blow on us."

"Aerial Damage? What's that?"

"Aerial Damage is a type of attack performed in the air. We created the attack, well actually Yul and i created it. First, like how Xue did it, all you need to do is throw your opponent in the air, and somehow make yourself above your opponent in the air. And then you grab their arms or leg, maybe even head, and try to spin around in circles in the air. Then at the last moment, you slam their body down on the ground with your arm or leg or weapon."

"That sounds like it's going to make some critical damage..."

"Yeah.. Aerial Damage needs a flexible body and speed to perform it. You guys can probably learn how to use it, well that depends on if your body is flexible enough."

Allen stayed silent most of the time, he didn't listen to the others. He was focusing on Yuki and Yul the whole time. Although, he did listened to the others talking about Aerial Damage.

Yul stood up, while coughing out blood like crazy. He held his stomach and shoulder in pain, and charged towards Yuki. He got in front of her and in a flash, he stabbed her once again in the same spot with a sword and slammed her against a tree. Soon, he then began to move the sword around inside the wound, making the wound widen and blood coming out.

Suddenly images came rushing back into his head, making him hesitating a little while moving the sword in Yuki's wound around to make it worse.

_~Flashback~  
_

_In the clear blue sky, there was a figure being thrown in the air, and another above them. The one above the figure below them was a young Yuki. She grabbed the one below her which seems to be Yul and spun around in the air in circles._

_Soon, before she landed, she was about to land her finishing blow to Yul, but however, he caught her leg and threw her. He landed perfectly on the ground, and charged towards her._

_He soon threw her in the air and slammed his leg down on her stomach, making a humongous crater below her._

_"Xue.. You alright?"_

_"Oh, i'm alright, you idiot.. Be gentle. This is just training, not a real battle. Gosh."_

_"So what? Even if it's training, it's still a battle, and a battle means you have to go all out and be serious about it. Plus, you have to mater this skill."_

_"Whatever. What do you call this so-called skill you made up with Fai?"_

_"It's called Aerial Damage!"_

_Out of nowhere, a young-looking Fai appeared behind Yuki and ruffled her hair. He grinned at her and dodged her attempt at trying to kick him at where it hurts the most._

_"Yul! I'll train Xue next~ You go and take a break, i'll train her for you."_

_"Sure. Have fun."_

_"Okay!"_

_Fai charged towards Yuki and tried kicking her in the stomach, which she blocked. He tried landing a kick in her face, but leaned back and did a flip, kicking him in the process. This continued on and on, until Annchi came out and cheered them on with some treats in her hands. Yuki glared at both Yul and Fai with cold eyes that says i'll-kill-you-one-day._

_"I'll show you that i'll master Aerial Damage, and then you'll be the ones that'll be sorry!"_

_~End of Flashback~  
_

He smiled and moved the sword up a little from inside the wound, and Yuki coughed out blood, and the blood from the wound came out like a river.

He pulled the sword out from her body and jumped away. He looked at the sword and smirked. Yuki held her wound, and closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

_~Flashback~  
_

_"Xue..."_

_Under the cloudy sky, there was four young people, fighting each other in close-combat. Yuki vs Yul and Fai vs Annchi._

_"What?"_

_"What would you do if you had a sword in someone's wound?"_

_"I guess i would give them some painful experience and move the sword around in their wounds.. And then finishing them off by cutting off their head and then separating the head and body pieces from each other..."_

_"You're one cruel person, Xue!"_

_~End of Flashback~_

Yuki snapped open her visible eye, and found Yul charging towards her with a sword in his hand. She waited for a moment, and blocked his attempt at cutting her head or body parts off. She threw her swords at Allen and the others and grabbed the sword that Yul is holding with her bare hands.

She kicked him in the chest area, opening his wound once again, and took his sword away, throwing it away towards the others as well. She charged towards him and grabbed the shurigen in his pocket and threw it away as well.

"N-now.. You have no w-weapons..."

She soon began kicking him and pushing more pressure into her attacks. And finally, she once again threw him in the air. With the help of the trees in the area, she jumped up into the air above him.

She grabbed his arm, despite Yul's struggle, and began spinning around in circles except this time even faster than before. Before landing, Yul tried to put Yuki below him and he'll be the one to finish her off, but Yuki had a firm grip on him and faster than before. She made the finishing move and Yul was below her, with the crater.

Yul soon got up, and pushed her away, and somehow got out a small knife and stabbed her in the arm. Yuki's eyesight began to blur, and felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier by the minute. Soon, she could no longer keep her eye open any longer, and she fainted. With darkness around her, hearing the screams of her name by Allen and the others.

Yul, at the same time, had also fainted, hearing the voices of his friends, and Yuki's friends in the Order.

Allen's eyes widen, and he immediately rushed to Yuki's side, trying to check her injuries without hurting her. Kaoru and the others ran towards Yuki and checked her condition, while Fai and Annchi checked Yul.

"Let's bring both Yuki and Yul to the Order."

"Okay..."

Fai began carrying Yul on his back, following Allen who is carrying Yuki bridal-styled, rushing back to the Order. Annchi followed them with tears in her eyes, and looking at Yuki and Yul back and forth.

Lenalee and Lavi silently gulped and also began rushing back to the Order, with worry shown. Kaoru kept the normal emotionless face, but on the inside, she was worried about Yuki's condition.

When they reached the Order, they rushed in, and immediately brought them to the medical ward. They waited outside, until the doctors came out. They surrounded him, wanting answers.

"Don't worry. Yuki and the black and silver haired boy are fine. Their injuries were deep, and all, but they survived. However..."

Everyone silently gulped, trying to ready themselves to hear the bad news.

"Please, don't let them do anything overboard.. Also, for Yuki.. One of you might have to feed her and other stuff related to using her arms.. The wounds were quite deep. But don't worry. She'll recover and she'll be able to do those daily stuff and use her swords once again."

"Thank you."

"You may go visit them, but please don't make a ruckus..."

They sighed in relief, and walked inside. Fai and Annchi checked Yuki before going to Yul. Allen stayed by her side, holding her hand in his, while Kaoru and Lenalee held her other hand in theirs. Lavi stood there with worry in his eyes.

Both of them had bandages wrapped around their body everywhere.

"At least.. They're both safe.."

They nodded their heads, before going back to look at the injured person. Soon, they all left, and Allen whispered a few words to Yuki before he left with the others.

"Have a good rest, Yuki..."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Yes! Yes~ I finished this chapter before 12:00 AM~ At least in my time zone... :P

Four days... Was that too long? If it was, i'm sorry. I got caught up with Wizard101, One Piece, Bleach, Vocaloid, and Pokemon... XD

I know, i know.. I'm not creative when it comes to attack names and all. But that's the only thing i can come up with. _Aerial Damage_.. *sighs*

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, things will go crazier with them around. Especially with Fai.. If you read his personality, then it only spells one word. Trouble. I have some things involving Kaoru, Lavi, and Fai~ I hope you'll forgive me though...

**Shima**, i hope you like this chapter, and i hope you didn't wait too long for this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter~

Thanks for reading and reviewing~

(=^-^=)


	22. Chapter 21: Fai's Revenge I

**~Chapter 21: Fai's Revenge I~**

* * *

A few days had passed ever since Yuki and Yul's battle against each other. Yuki finally decided to let them join the Order officially, which they did after they awoken, although Yuki hesitated in letting Annchi join.

Yul, Fai, and Annchi are now officially the Order's members and exorcists. They all sat in the cafeteria, and Yuki's arms had already healed, and surprisingly within a day. Not only that, her arms were also a bit stronger than before, putting more pressure and strength into whatever she's holding when she's irritated.

Yul had also healed up, but instead of a day, he took two days. Currently right now, they all eat and talked about Yuki's past with them which both Yul and Fai happily replied.

"Back then, she was weaker than right now! She knew nothing about combat skills. I was the one who taught all of those techniques!"

"Plus, she was unable to defeat Yul in a battle, not even a tie!"

"Shut the hell up. I was unable to defeat him, because i was holding back. I always hold back when i fight against people, especially people that i consider special. Back then, i defeated you with my eyes closed, remember? You have no right to talk about me when you couldn't even defeat me."

"Then... Fai is the weakest out of all four of you guys?"

"No! Annchi was the we-"

There was a sound of two swords getting out of its scabbard. Yuki glared at Fai with her deadliest glare and pointed both of her swords at his neck, which made him pale. Kaoru chuckled softly at his paled face, which irked him and made him glare at her.

_'No one laughs at me! Not even Xue! Well, it's probably because she hates laughing out loud, but no one laughs at me! No one, and i mean no one! Yul never laughs at me, Annchi never laughs at me, Xue never laughs at me, but her? How dare she laughs at me! I'll teach her a lesson that she'll never forget! Time for revenge! Although, i'm going to mess with her for a while before getting revenge on her.'_

"Fai. What are you thinking about? Revenge?"

"No~ Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Because from what i remember, no one ever laughs at you. Not even a small chuckle.. And when you glare at the person who laughed when you did something that is giving you humiliation or made them laugh, something bad happens to that person."

"That's true... That's why we never laugh out loud at you because we know something bad will happen. Even Xue had to rush outside and laugh softly to herself. Maybe you're the reason why she's manipulative when it comes to situations like love at first sight!"

"That's true, Fai-nii. Whenever someone sees someone that they consider love at first sight, Xue-nee immediately thought up a way to _help _them with you along with her, and it's all because you influenced her! The recent one was you telling Xue-nee to make a potion that increases one's sexual urges."

_'Damn you all! Why do you have to talk out loud like that? Oh well.. I'll think of another way.. At least, i still have a certain recipe...'_

"That's because, Xue and i are generous people who helps people in love or people who have trouble in their personal life~ Also, you know her personality as well as i do! Especially you, Yul! Xue was a mischievous girl right from the start, in addition to her apathetic self!"

"Stop!"

"What do you mean by Yuki helping people when they see somebody that is considered their first love..? Huh?"

A dark aura appeared behind Kaoru, and her eyes had fire in them. You could almost see a demon hovering behind her, and the full intention of killing someone right here, right now.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer me?"

Yuki stayed apathetic to all of this commotion in front of her and continued eating her breakfast in peace, with some of the others smiling sheepishly at her. Allen watched Yuki and Kaoru at the corner of his eyes and remembered the previous incident that might have happened between Yuki and Kaoru when he found Kaoru standing in the hallway, spaced out.

_'Then i was correct.. Back then, Yuki really did do something to Kaoru that made her really angry.. Angry enough to actually remember it clearly too.. If i remembered correctly, Lavi was yelling at Yuki as well..'_

"Well.. If anyone's to blame... Then you should blame him! He influenced Xue to the point that she's willing to prank you guys."

"Hey. You need a reality check. Xue was born to be mischievous, so pranking people is something that she will do, and it won't my fault. Plus, if you don't remember, when she first met me, who pranked the other first? Me or her?"

"Her...?"

"Exactly. I always prank someone the moment i met them, but Xue, however pranked me first. And the prank turns out to be a horrifying one with pain. Now, if you don't mind, i'll be going to my dorm now. I have stuff to do."

Fai stood up silently and left for his dorm, leaving the others in deep thoughts. Xue finished her breakfast along with Allen, and she began to take out a few stuff from a bag that appeared out of nowhere.

She wrote something in a huge book with some notes sticking out. This caught Yul's attention, and he silently gulped. He looked over her shoulders and read the book and his eyes widen.

"Why do you still have that?"

"Because, it's for safety and in case somebody wants help."

"Don't tell me.. You gave the recipe to Fai to make that potion."

"Not even. I threw it away after i wrote down the recipe into here, and plus... You're the one that i gave the recipe i wrote down on paper to. You're also the one who was suppose to throw it away, and i don't give away recipes for free."

"Yuki... Do you want to go help the science division? You can do something to them while they're not looking..."

Yuki immediately nodded her head and grabbed the stuff she has out and putted inside the bag pnce again. She stood up and went with Allen with an evil smirk on her face. Yul shook his head and pitied the science members while imagining what's going to happen to them.

"Anyways..."

Yul looked at Kaoru and narrowed his eyes at her, and his attention went to Lavi. He looked back and forth between Lavi and Kaoru, and realized something.

"Kaoru... Try to avoid both Fai and Lavi for now.."

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous... Fai is definitely planning something out for you, and it's going to turn out ugly. Plus, if you get too near to Lavi, i have this feeling that something terrible is going to happen.. Unless you want it to happen to you.."

"I don't get it."

"Well, you'll get it soon. Just stay away from both Fai and Lavi. Let's go, Annchi, i'll help you with your violin."

"Okay~ Bye guys!"

Not long after that, both Yul and Annchi had left, and soon Lenalee also left for the science division, leaving only Lavi and Kaoru together alone. The silence between them was slightly awkward for the moment.

Lavi, who couldn't stand the silence, opened his mouth to talk to Kaoru, but was interrupted by a certain idiot. Fai came right back, holding a cup of some kind of red liquid. Kaoru stared at the cup as if the cup itself has blood in it.

Fai sat down in between Lavi and Kaoru, which annoyed both of them slightly. He drank from his cup and faced Kaoru. Kaoru gulped and tried to scoot away from Fai, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He crashed his lips on hers, making both Lavi and her eyes widen.

_'What the hell is he trying to do to me?_'

Fai smirked slightly and bit her lower lip slightly, and using his tongue, forcing her to create a way for him. He began to explore her mouth, and there was a line of red liquid flowing down from both of their mouth. It was the liquid that Fai was drinking before. After a few minutes, Lavi snapped out of his shock, and he was angry. He abruptly stood up and separated them from each other.

_'Damn.. I also swallowed the damn liquid. At least, i didn't and gave it all to her. Now that the first step of messing with Kaoru is finished, time for step two.'_

Fai wiped the liquid from his mouth and smirked. He stuck out his tongue at Lavi and Kaoru who was bright red and covering her mouth. He stood up and left, leaving everyone in the cafeteria to wonder if he's a ladies' man.

Kaoru was still bright red, and Fai's touch on her lips was still there. The image of him kissing her was still fresh in her mind and made her even brighter red beating a tomato. Lavi's eye twitched, and his fists were clenched. No one can describe the anger he felt right now, not even the author of this story.

"Let's go, Kaoru."

He grabbed Kaoru's hand and dragged her away. He stopped at her dorm, and left her inside. He smiled at her in a gentle way, and whispered a few words to her.

"I'll be back. I need to go and finish some unfinished business."

She nodded with a blank look on her face, and she sat on her bed with that same blank look. Lavi stomped towards the science division, with anger shown on his face.

"Yuki!"

Yuki who was carrying a large stack of books that is taller than herself with Allen beside her, holding some of the books, dropped all of the precious books on the floor when Lavi screamed out her name.

"My books..."

She spun on her heels and came face to face with Lavi and glared at him with death written in her eyes. Allen approached them and held her waist, and pulled her back. He held her back from getting the swords from her back and kill Lavi.

"What do you want, asshole? Can't you see i'm busy around here?"

Allen smiled sheepishly when he heard Yuki cussing, swearing at Lavi with venom in her voice, while giving Lavi a death glare. The science division members looked up from their work and stared at Yuki in shocking while thinking of the same thing.

_'Yuki is actually swearing out loud! I never heard her swear!'_

"Why did Fai do such a thing to Kaoru?"

"Fai? What did he do this time? Prank Kaoru for revenge or what? If he did, then it's not my problem. Tell Kaoru to figure it out by herself, i don't have time. I have stuff to do, and i'm helping this place out."

"Prank? It's more than a prank! Why did he kiss her?"

"Huh? Kiss her?"

"Yeah. After you guys left, Kaoru and i were the only ones left back at the table. Fai came back with a cup with red liquid inside. He sat down in between us, while drinking it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he kissed Kaoru, giving her the liquid as well..."

Yuki whistled slightly the moment Lavi finishes his story, and grabbed her large recipe book with ingredients for potions and stuff. She looked inside, and went to a page with a red note and a heart on it. She looked at Lavi and back at the book with emotionless eyes. She sighed and showed him the book, leaving him stranded.

"What is this? I don't have time for jokes you know... Now tell me why he kissed her?"

"Why would you think i'm joking? I'm showing you this because it's important, and this is the exact thing that Fai gave to your girlfriend while french-kissing her."

_'So blunt...'_

Yuki's words were blunt, and a bit cold at the same time. Lavi stared at her with a faint blush on his face before grabbing the book to read what this so called red liquid that Fai gave to Kaoru.

He read each and every word written carefully and slowly. As the information slowly sinks into his head, he dropped the book and grabbed Yuki's shoulders, shaking her violently.

"That red liquid increase one's sexual urges, forcing them to do things they don't want to do with the other party?"

Yuki had once again snapped. She kicked Lavi in the shin, forcing him to let go of her shoulders. She ran up to him and headbutted him in the stomach, and then she flipped him. He laid on the ground with Yuki's foot on his chest.

"Shut the hell up. I'll explain some stuff about Fai that'll be useful, but if you sit down on the couch and calm down. Relax, it won't hurt you or anything."

"Yuki, here's your books. And Lavi, please calm down. Everyone is trying to work. I'm sure Yuki will be able to help somehow. I'll get Yul and Annchi to see if they can help."

"Thanks Allen."

"You're welcome."

As Allen gave the books to Yuki, he left the science division area and went to Annchi's dorm before Yul, having a feeling that Yul is with Annchi. Yuki dragged Lavi to the couch and made him sat down. The commotion had calmed down, everyone sighed in relief and went back to their business as usual.

Yuki sat down at the arm of the couch, waiting for Allen to come back with Yul and Annchi. Lavi looked at the interesting ground with blank eyes, wondering what will happen to Kaoru.

After a few minutes, Allen had came back with Yul and Annchi rushing towards them. And Yul was the first one to speak before anybody else can.

"So, Fai french-kissed Kaoru with this red liquid which is a potion that increases one's sexual urges."

"Yeah..."

"Okay... We'll tell you what Fai does when people laughs at him."

"First is... Finding out their love interest and help them or with the intention to help."

"Second is.. After helping, he'll create a plan and do his so called revenge plan.. And most of his revenge plans make his enemy suffer with heartbreak, mental pain, physical pain, or whatever..."

"Some may even die...

The silence surrounds them as the word _die_ was spoken.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Okay, i finished before the sixth day! I actually finished this chapter in the evening, but then i went on my favorite online game, Wizard101. I spent like 5 hours and 15 minutes, running around in a dungeon, trying to defeat the main boss.

Well, it wouldn't have took that long if my teammates and i didn't get caught in unnecessary battles... (TT-TT) I didn't want it to happen. I lost most of my crowns, hiring henchmen to help me and my friend to defeat the boss. My other teammates had died, and had to restart the whole dungeon again.

Anyways, at least i updated before the 6th day~! I always keep my word for it. 2-5 days and i'll update~

**Shima**, first one to review the previous chapter~ And i hope you enjoy my other story. And yes, Likara is actually supposedly the same as Yuki. Yuki was the first OC character i made up, but i felt that her name was a bit too original, so i decided to be creative. So then, i created the name "_Likara_" for the OC in my _Bleach_ story. Both Yuki and Likara has the same character concept, but Yuki is a bit taller and more mischievous, plus a bit too blunt with her words. Yuki is a little bit more emotionless than Likara. Oh, and i didn't want my characters to seem too god-like, so i wanted to make her lose or at least have a tie. Not many people likes it when OC's beat the original characters like a piece of cake, so i'm trying to keep it to low level, not too powerful nor too weak. Also, Yuki really doesn't enjoy having Yul beating her in close-combat.

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, i'm sorry for doing such a thing to your character. Forgive me, my friend. I'm sure you'll understand after a few more chapters. This one is just the beginning... :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing~ Hope you all enjoy this chapter~

(=^-^=)


	23. Chapter 22: Fai's Revenge II

**~Chapter 22: Fai's Revenge II~**

* * *

"Some may even die?"

"Yeah. Fai is always like that. It's either suffer physical or mental pain or die... Unlike us, it's either live or die. And we don't have problems with people laughing at us, because we're going to somehow point out their flaws within seconds."

"If you're an enemy to Fai, you'll have two choices, yet they're almost similar in a way. First, it's suffer some kind of pain and then you'll die, and it's considered cruel... The second choice is to die immediately, no pain, nothing. When he's getting revenge on someone for some kind of childish reason like laughing at him, he'll just let them suffer some physical pain and a little bit of emotional pain and the he'll let them off. It's not much of a big deal.. At least, that's what i think..."

Yul was nodding his head to himself, Yuki was leaning her head on Allen's shoulder as a cushion, Annchi was next to Lavi on the couch. Lenalee walked towards them, holding a cup of coffee, with an expression that says i-know-what's-currently-happening.

"Oh and by the way... Be careful.. I hope you avoid Kaoru just for this whole week..."

"What? Why should i avoid her?"

"Unless you're a perverted guy who wants to _bang _her while she's under control of the potion, taking full advantage of her. This is why people says youngsters these days are so perverted."

Lavi blushed out of plain embarrassment and looks away from the others intense stare as he understood what Yuki had meant, and the stares were... Well it was intense in his opinion. Yuki raised her hand made a peace sign and stuck out her tongue slightly, making Yul chuckle softly and Allen patting her head.

"So.. Now what?"

Lavi finally faced them once again, without the blush on his face. He looked determined to do whatever in order to save Kaoru from the so called potion.

"I can make another potion to negate the effects of the love potion... Or you can wait it out.. It won't be very long, it'll just take a few days. If she's lucky, it'll just be one day and the effects will be all gone. However..."

Lavi silently gulped, thinking of the word '_however_' made him thought of the possible consequences and side effects that might happen.

"There are side effects to the potion..."

_'I knew it.. There really were side effects. I hope they're not too bad...'_

"There are three possible side effects that might happen. The first one is forgetting the memories during the whole time when she drank the potion. The second one is losing her feelings for her beloved. The last one is.. Her beloved's existence disappears from her mind.."

They all stayed silent and thought of the second and third side effects. The first one sounded perfectly fine and they all hope that Kaoru gets the first side effect. Lavi secretly prayed, hoping that Kaoru gets the first one. Yul looked around, staring at everyone excluding the science division members, and broke the silence.

"By the way... Boys who are around 15 through 20, please do not sleep alone or being alone with nobody around until Kaoru recovers."

"Why?"

"Because back in the past, Xue didn't like couples who has a huge age gap between them. In her opinion, a five years gap in the age between couples was amazing enough."

They all stared in shock at Yuki who ignored them and continued leaning her head against Allen's head, relaxing, now that he's leaning a bit towards her. They all had a sense of doubt about the whole thing. Yuki who is apathetic and almost have no reaction to anything, actually has problems with couples that have a huge age gap.

_'It's highly doubtful.. Not to mention, it seems like a big fat lie that no one will ever believe even after 100 years.'_

"Okay, so then, boys between 15 through 20, please get with another person to sleep with, or sleep with a girl. Xue doesn't like perverted people or playboys or anything like that, so she made the potion just to match people up with some negative side effects."

"Wait! I still don't get it. If that's the case, then why do we need to sleep another person and can't be alone when Kaoru already has a crush on someone?"

"Xue doesn't care if you do have a crush on someone, as long as you are single and alone by yourself, then it's a-okay..."

"But what if the person that is by themselves and they're already dating someone and they're in the age 15 through 20?"

"Yes.. That's true, but Kaoru's still going to attack them. So i suggest you either sleep with another person or something. And sleeping with a girl or boy, it's fine, as long as you avoid having Kaoru targeting you."

"And boys, i know about raging hormones and all that stuff around this age, so please try not to rape the girls if you are intending to sleep with a girl. But if it's a guy, it all depends if you are interested in that person and willing to love that person and abandon the rules and start a forbidden relationship with one another."

The guys who were sitting near Yuki were a bit annoyed with her words, excluding Allen who was smiling sheepishly and laughing softly to himself. Yul glared at her with a look that says you're-ruining-us-men's-pride-and-honor which Yuki ignores and gave him the finger which made him have the intention to kill Yuki for that.

Yul tried walking over to Yuki and have a conversation with her with the murderous intention shown obviously in his eyes. Lenalee noticed this and grabbed his hand, stopping him from walking over to Yuki. Yul turned around, and their eyes met each other. They stared into each others' eyes, making Yuki grabbing a camera out of nowhere and snap a picture with no flash or sounds.

She snapped a few more times and hid it and pretended to not see anything. They continued on staring into each others' eyes, and unfortunately, Komui had looked up and noticed this. His over-protective side had shown itself, and he rushed towards them and separated them.

"What are you doing to my Lenalee?"

Allen took Yuki's hand and dragged her away from the scene before them, along with some of the others who had left because they didn't want to handle Komui's wrath when it comes to Lenalee.

_'Poor Yul... Hope he'll be okay with Komui's wrath... Althhough, i can tell that Yul can't get near Lenalee as much as he thinks. I don't mind having her as an older sister though...'_

"Allen.. You'll be sleeping with another person, right?"

With Yuki's voice, Allen's head immediately turned and faced her. Staring into Yuki's deep dark blood eyes with his gray eyes, and they stayed like that until Allen had finally answered Yuki's question.

"Yeah. Do you mind if i stay with you until Kaoru recovers? You don't mind, right..?"

"I don't mind at all. I'll probably enjoy your company. Just don't make too noise."

Yuki's face was void of emotion, but there was a small smile that can hardly be seen, but at least she smiled. Allen somehow noticed that small smile and smiled back at her as he nodded his head.

"Then let's go to your dorm and pack some of your stuff and move it over to mine."

With that, they left for Allen's dorm to pack some of his stuff and move it over to Yuki's dorm.

* * *

While the others were busy packing some of their stuff and share dorms with someone else, Fai who had heard the commotion and the whole conversation that the others had, smirked and laid on his bed.

"Now that everything's in place, it's time to make the first move. Sorry Yul.. But i'm not as generous as Xue. The potion i made has different effects than the original one that Xue had made before, but the side effects are still same."

He chuckled softly, and his eyes narrowed as he stared at the door, almost as if he's expecting someone to slam open the door, demanding for an explanation. He soon sat up and grabbed a bottle with the same crimson liquid.

"Now then.. What would you do, when you suddenly do embarrassing things to your body and showing yourself to your beloved and he took advantage of you...? Kaoru..."

_'Humans are weak against sexual desires... Let's see if she chose the right guy to be with.. If it is the right guy, then that's when my revenge will be plotted.. This is going to be interesting...'_

He had once again chuckled softly and soon laid on his bed once again. The moment his eyelids felt heavier and heavier as time passes by, he finally allowed himself to fall asleep with a cocky smirk on his face as he fell asleep.

* * *

After the _lecture _from Komui about him dating Lenalee and holding her hands, and looking into her eyes, he finally got out of the science division with a annoyed look on his face.

_'And they say i'm overprotective... I may be a bit over protective of Xue, but that doesn't mean i have a sister-complex. I'm nothing compared to that idiot when it comes to being protective with a younger sister.'_

His thoughts of Komui began to grow darker and darker from innocent words to swearing. He walked pass a dorm that happens to be Kaoru's, and he could hear moaning and panting inside. He grew a bit pale as he thought of certain things that cannot be said out loud. He shook his head to clear his mind of sexual thoughts, and walked towards the door.

He silently gulped as he carefully and slowly turns the knob and looks inside with a cautious look on his face. Inside, Kaoru was doing certain things that is _supposedly _satisfying her sexual desires in addition to being naked.

He blushed bright red at the sight before him, and he immediately slammed his door closed, and covers his mouth with hand as he tries to calm down. As the blush slowly goes away, Kaoru's loud moans out of pure pleasure made him began to think of murdering Fai and some sexual images forming inside his head.

_'Stupid hormones...'_

He walked away, covering his ears in the attempt to block out the moaning from Kaoru, and mentally screamed. As he walked away from Kaoru's dorm, he ran straight into Allen, Yuki, and Lavi who was trying to get Yuki to talk more about the potion.

"I told you, everything about it was in the book and i already told you everything i know. So, it's no use asking me again. Anyways, i'm busy, i need to help Allen move some of his stuff before he settles in my dorm."

"Still, you may not have remember something that is important. Try to think more about it! I'm sure you can help once you think more on it."

"Too bad i don't remember anything, now leave me alone."

"Lavi, i don't think Yuki has anything left to tell us. Maybe, the potion's effects will wear off soon, and everything will back to normal. Although, the side effects may be random, but it's better than having Kaoru trying to make love with someone that is random.'

"Allen!"

"I suggest you guys not to go this way. It's way too dangerous and a bit too embarrassing. Even i couldn't stand the sight before me. So i'm warning you to go the other direction."

Yul walked away, once again, covering his ears. Allen, Yuki, and Lavi stared at him with blank eyes, until Allen began to walk away with Yuki's hand in his. Lavi turned and looked at them before walking off towards the direction Yul had warned them not to go.

The moment he reaches a certain dorm, he could hear the same exact moaning out of pure pleasure that Yul had also heard. He stiffened up, and tried to block out the moaning and stop himself from blushing.

_'My god... Who the hell is making love right now when there's chaos around here.. But wait.. Whose dorm is this?'_

He turned his head and looked at the dorm, and realizes that it was Kaoru's dorm. At that very moment, Lavi's world had come crashing down on him. Kaoru's loud moans out of pure pleasure was not making things better, and Lavi felt indescribable feelings inside him, and one of them was hot and boiling inside him like lava.

He looked down on the ground and slowly clenches his fists, his knuckles turning white. His eyes had fire burning in them out of pure rage. He turned to the door and slammed open the door out of fury and jealousy.

"Kaoru!"

The sight before him was different from what he had imagined. Kaoru was naked and all, but there was no men beside her, taking her away from him. He blushed bright red for jumping to conclusions and seeing Kaoru naked.

"Lavi..."

She called out his name, slowly walking towards him. He silently gulped and took a step back from Kaoru, but the door somehow closed itself and Kaoru got closer to him. He tried to get away by going to a certain spot that he didn't realize was near the bed. She pressed her body against his, and she began stripping him.

He grabbed her hands and trapped her under him, but he didn't realized that they were on the bed. Kaoru's naked body was still new to him and he blushed into a new darker red and made him lose his grip on Kaoru.

Kaoru noticed his grip loosening, she leaned forward and locked her lips with his. He tried to resist her, but eventually, he closed hiss eyes and kisses her back. She threw her arms around his neck and tried to deepen the kiss as Lavi wraps his arms around Kaoru's petite waist. He bit down softly on her lower lips and enter her mouth.

Soon, they entered a intense battle between which one would dominate the other's mouth. Lavi won the battle and pushed Kaoru down with a flushed face. Lavi suddenly froze and Kaoru took that chance and took his jacket and shirt off. At that moment, Lavi shook his head and hugged Kaoru tightly in his arms reluctantly.

"Kaoru! Wake up!"

His voice echoed inside her head, and she slowly looked up, meeting his eyes.

"Lavi..."

She soon closed her eyes and fainted in Lavi's eyes. Lavi sighed in relief and laid on her bed, while Kaoru was in his arms, naked. He buried his head in her hair and sighed. Not long, he separated her body and his using the blanket to cover her body. He laid next to her, and closed his eyes.

"Good night... Kaoru..."

* * *

Fai, who was standing outside of Kaoru's dorm, smirked as he walked away.

_'Time to set the revenge plan in action.'_

Allen and Yuki sighed in relief when they went back to Kaoru's dorm and saw Fai standing outside. They looked at each other and went off to Yuki's dorm.

As they enter Yuki's dorm, Allen closed his eyes and faced the door while Yuki changed. He blushed faintly when Yuki was finished. He then proceeds to change as well while Yuki does the same.

"Hey... Do you think... Fai is doing his revenge tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Usually.. I think... He's testing Kaoru and Lavi..."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

Allen finished changing and patted on Yuki's shoulder gently. She turned around and walked towards her bed and laid on it. Allen followed her and sat down on the bed, staring at her, waiting for her answer.

"Well.. Fai.. He's more observant than me, even though he may not look like it. He can tell that Kaoru has strong feelings for Lavi and Lavi has the same feelings for Kaoru. So then... Maybe, he's testing Lavi to see if he's going take advantage of Kaoru's current state. If he doesn't, Fai will definitely jump in and cause some problems..."

"You mean..?"

"Yeah. Fai could ruin their relationship, well their friendship, i guess. Then he's going to break her heart. It's going to be painful for Kaoru if she does fall for Fai, though it's highly doubtful..."

"I see... Well, it's getting late, let's go to sleep now.."

"Yeah..."

As Yuki crawls into her bed, Allen went and looked for a blanket and proceeds to sleep on the floor. Before he could even grab a blanket, Yuki grabbed his arm and pull him into the bed.

"Good night, Allen..."

Allen stared at her with a blank face before smirking. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly. He soon breaks away from the kiss and sneaked his arms around her waist. He smirked and leaned in closer to her ear.

"Good night, Xue..."

He soon laid down next to her with his arms around her waist, and a smirk on his face. Yuki blushed faintly and closed her eyes, falling asleep, with a small smile on her face.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Should i call this a happy ending? Excluding Fai's evil revenge plot in there? Sorry for the late update. Five days... At least it isn't over that~ I kept my promise~ I never update any later than five days~

Anyways, it's amazing that i actually wrote this chapter, even though i sort of hesitated on writing it out...

And yes... Before anyone asks why i updated so late, i got involved in my favorite online game once again. At least i leveled up from a Magus to a Master... XD

**Shima**, yeah.. I got a bit mad when i read a story when the OC was so god-like and the original characters were like.. I don't know.. I guess weak doesn't really fit. Well, anyways, Yuki and the other OCs.. The reason they are so smart because of a part in their past that made them more observant around their surroundings and because they know each other too well. I'm glad you can understand~ Anyways, i hope you're not too mad at me for updating a bit too late. But hey, at least i updated~ I'll try to update as soon as i have time~

**neilwalker09**, hullo~ Thanks for reading and following this story~ I hope you enjoy reading this story~

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, yes.. I know... That's some strategic plan he has... You'll see what'll happen soon.. Now that you mention it, i do remember that you have a story like that.. O: I forgot all about it! I hope you will enjoy this chapter~

Thanks for reading and reviewing~! Hope you all enjoy this chapter~

(=^-^=)


	24. Chapter 23: Don't Mess With Yuki

**~Chapter 23: Don't Mess With Yuki~**

* * *

The next morning, it was surprisingly quiet... There were no sounds outside either, it was complete silence. Most people didn't enjoy it, but a few of them did enjoy the silence around the Order. Allen and Yuki were the first ones to wake up and eat breakfast.

"Yuki... What's Fai and Annchi's Innocence?"

"Hmm.. Fai uses a weapon, which means he uses an equipment type... While Annchi.. She's a Parasitic, i guess... If you count it like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you consider win-"

Out of nowhere, there was a sound of a door getting slammed open interrupted Yuki. Yuki turned around, irritated that someone interrupted her when she's explaining something. Fai and Lavi were glaring at each other- or you could say, Lavi is glaring at Fai while Fai is just smirking and had a relaxed expression on his face.

Fai walks over to Jeryy to get his breakfast, and came over to Yuki's table casually without a single in life, sitting in front of Yuki. Lavi soon joins them after getting his breakfast. He sat next to Allen because he didn't want to sit next to Fai and Yuki was sitting at the edge with Allen by her side.

Yuki stared at Fai then back at Lavi, and she sighed. She continued eating, until somebody smacked her back hard, and almost made her spit out her food. She glared at the very person who smacked her back, Yul, before smiling like an angel.

"Yes? How can i help you, sweet Yul-nii~?"

Yul stepped away from Yuki, knowing full well what Yuki can do when she glared at you and then smiling an innocent smile like an angel. He sat next to Fai, and starting to eat his breakfast.

Everything was silent, and everyone was focused on their meal, that is, until Kaoru came in with Lenalee and Annchi, walking towards them. Fai looks up and stared at Kaoru lovingly.

"Kao-chan~ How's your day, my love~?"

Yuki and Yul choked while eating when they heard Fai's voice. Allen patted Yuki's back gently, while Fai just smacked Yul's back hard. Kaoru silently gulped and sat next to Lavi without much expression on her face unlike usual while avoiding Fai's eyes because of the incident yesterday.

"So, Kao-chan.. Did you enjoy the kiss from yesterday?"

Kaoru looked at her food, and her bangs covered her eyes, creating shadows. Lavi stared at her with worried eyes, before glaring at Fai with loathing eyes.

_'So embarrassing... That silver-haired idiot violated my mouth and made me drank that ridiculous love potion or whatever it was called. How can i face the world now that horrible things are happening to me... And why do i feel as if i forgot someone or something that is important to me..?'_

"Fai-nii, stop teasing Kaoru-san before Yul-nii and Xue-nee does something to you that i'm sure you won't enjoy at all. I know you're a ladies' man and all, but don't toy with one's feelings, if you do.. You'll end up being the one that's hurt the most once you do seriously fall in love with them."

"Sure, sure. How many times have you told me that? Let's see.. About forty times already, and have i been hurt? No. And do you know why? It's because i don't fall in love and the very fact that i was never serious about having relationships in the first place. I make them fall in love with me, not the other way."

"Fai.. Shut your damn trap, before i shut you myself..."

Yuki's voice was cold like ice as she glared at Fai, shutting him up. Allen took her hand and gave it a squeeze, letting her know that he's by her side. Yul smirked and laughed out loud, making Fai glare at him.

Fai suddenly took out a sickle which soon turned into a scythe with chains and the blade was thin, and also extremely sharp for a scythe. Yuki narrowed her eyes the moment she looked up. Yul smiled evilly, and took out his shuriken and it turned into a larger version of it.

"If you're looking for a fight, then i'll give you one, Fai!"

Yul and Fai raised their weapons, and was about clash until Yuki was in between their weapons' clash with her swords in her hands. Rather than clashing with each other, their weapons clashed with Yuki's swords instead.

"And if i have to stop you guys from fighting again, then i'll give you a memorable fight later on..."

_'By memorable, i bet that means a hard beating that might result in death. Xue.. Whenever she stops us from fighting, she always warns us that, and one time.. She really did give us a memorable fight which was horrible. We almost died back then when she suddenly uses that so-called secret technique with Aerial Damage. And that did a critical damage that almost killed us if we didn't move in time and putting up a shield, although we did get hit by that attack.'_

"I'm pretty sure that you're thinking about that _memorable_ fight that i gave you quite a few years ago. And i won't be using that attack, i'll use a different one that i haven't test on anybody yet."

Yuki had this evil looking expression including that evil smirk that seems like she's going to do something horrifying that might result in death or mental pain for eternity.

"Also, if you want to have children in the future.. I suggest you to back off and don't get into another fight, if you do.. You know what happens, right~? Fai-nii, Yul-nii~?"

They both silently nodded their heads and went back to eating their breakfast in silence, while Yuki smirked and made a peace sign once again. That irked Fai, and he began to think up plans to knock Yuki out without actually hurting her. Suddenly he abruptly stood up and dragged Yul off, leaving the others stare with blank eyes.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Yeah..."

_'Whenever those two try to team up with one another... It always spells trouble. Wonder what they'll do this time. They better not attract my attention to their devious plans... If they do, they'll be kissing their ass good bye.'_

"Yuki... Annchi... I want to talk to you privately with you guys. Is that alright with you guys?"

Allen looked at Yuki, and smiled and leaned in to her ears, making others widen their eyes slightly, with the exception of Lenalee who knew of their close friendship or in her opinion, romantic relationship.

"Our plans for today, we can do it next time. There's no need to rush, right?"

_'Still... I really want to go around town since i'm not used to the area... What if i need something, and i don't remember the location. Oh well, i can still explore this place with Allen showing me around after talking with Kaoru...'_

Yuki nodded after thinking over their plans although a bit hesitantly. She stood up with Annchi and Kaoru and left, leaving only Allen and Lavi, the latter dragged Allen, following the girls, having some suspicion on what Kaoru wanted to talk about.

Yuki turned her head around to see Lavi dragging Allen in order to follow them. She gave them a try-to-be-more-careful-with-your-actions look before looking away. She walked with the girls to her room, while the boys follow them silently, trying to not attract anymore attention. The moment Yuki opened her door, Kaoru pushed both of them in and slammed the door loudly and locked it.

_'Why do i have this feeling that she's going to talk about something that i don't have much knowledge on and the fact that Fai might have something planned out for me...?'_

"Yuki... Annchi.. The love potion or whatever it's called.. Does it have side effects?"

"Of course it does, you idiot. Nothing is free. And potions always have a side effect to them."

"Does it include making me lose my memories?"

"Yeah.. But it's only for the one that you love dearly, and more important than your own life. Annchi and i tell you the side effects right now, and then you'll tell me which one you think you have after i finish explaining with Annchi, okay...?"

Kaoru nodded her silently and slowly as she became scared as the side effects might come off as bad and tragic. She closed her eyes and readied herself. She soon opened her dark blue eyes and nodded her head at them once again.

"The first side effect is... You'll just forget everything when you drank the potion, but in this case you were force-fed by Fai, so you'll never forget that unless you have amnesia."

"Second effect is losing your deep, loyal feelings for the one you love and care more about than your own life. I really don't like this side effect, but the third one is the one i hate the most out of all three."

"Too bad i made the potion like that, Annchi.. I can't change the past and my actions, so you'll just have to deal with it for now. And last, but now least... The third side effect which is the last one. It'll erase your loved one's entire existence from you. In other words, you'll forget all about him and the deep feelings you have for him will be locked away deep down in your heart."

"So... Which one do you think you have?"

"The... Third one."

"Eh? The t-third one?"

"I see..."

Lavi who was eavesdropping, was shocked and silently gulped. Allen could feel that Lavi is quite afraid to hear what Kaoru had to say about the third side effect and the fact that he's in love with Kaoru.

"There's someone i forgot... Or rather, a face that i couldn't recognize at all this morning while we had breakfast."

"Let me guess his appearance. Does he have a red orange bed head with a headband, and some intense sharp eyes, glaring daggers at Fai the whole time during breakfast? In other words, the red orange bed head dude that sat next to you this morning, right?"

At that very moment, Lavi suddenly grabbed Allen's shoulder to support himself and gripping it tightly, causing Allen some pain. Allen bit his lip until it bled to hold back a scream out of pain. Annchi's eyes were widened, and she was frozen, while Yuki had a calm, emotionless face, almost as if Kaoru's current situation is perfectly normal to her. Kaoru, she was also calm and completely void of emotions, staring straight into their eyes.

"Yeah.. What was his name?"

"Lavi... For now, i'm pretty sure he's heartbroken by the very fact that you have forgotten everything about him."

"Is there any way to recover my memories?"

"Yeah.. However, those memories can only be recovered if you do the exact same thing you had done in the past with each other. And from what i can tell, i think you've known each other for more than six years..."

"Huh? What did you just say?"

"Nothing. I'm just muttering some nonsense out loud. Don't worry about it."

Yuki suddenly stood up and went for the door with her swords. Allen sensed Yuki coming towards the door, he grabbed Lavi's hand that was on his shoulder and pulled him away by force. He sighed in relief when they got away just in time, and soon he dragged Lavi away from the dorm, walking towards the cafeteria. Yuki closed the door to her dorm, leaving Annchi and Kaoru alone together, talking about Kaoru's condition. She silently walked towards Yul's dorm slowly with a cold expression.

The moment she was in front of Yul's dorm, she kicked the door open, walking inside, looking inside the room. No one was there, but Yuki narrowed her eyes and stepped inside. Two shadows smirked as she entered the dorm, they jumped off the ceiling and tried to grab her, but she had spun around with her swords in her hand, creating a tornado of blades.

_'Trying to ambush me, huh? Yul and Fai are really old-fashion... If you want to mess with me, you should think again. This time, i'm going to make sure they're turning into women.'_

She raises her blades and she was about finish it one attack. Yul narrowed his eyes, and ran up to her in a flash, and locked his lips against hers. He pushed her onto the bed, trapping her. Their lips were still touching each other and Yuki was frozen, Yul took advantage of that and bit her lower lip in order to open her mouth, which she did.

The moment she did, Yul got her into drinking something that was sweet, and by sweet, it's abnormally way too sweet. Yuki slowly began to get dizzy as the world around her began to spin.

_'Yul... That son of a bitch... How dare he kiss me and violated me.. Wait a minute, why is the world spinning so much..? There are three Yul's and 3 Fai's.. Which one is the real one? What the hell did Yul gave me just now? Well at least, he didn't violated my mouth and i'm glad Yul isn't my first kiss. Allen was my first kiss... Ugh, it must be a potion that i created and i gave the recipe to Yul or Fai..'_

"I feel like i should go and die..."

"Hey, i created the plan, and you agreed to it. Plus, Xue is already getting the effects of the potion. I'm just glad that sweet stuff have a huge effect on her and the fact that this potion has no side effects whatsoever."

"Actually there is a side effect.."

"What? I made the potion multiple times, and there were no side effects when i gave them to others!"

"The only side effect is that her threat is going to soon be reality... This potion may not have any side effect to others, but for Xue, it's going to be death for us. Also... The potion's effect is to make the person who drank it get dizzy and knocked out cold without physically or mentally injuring them, and of course, thinking of unnecessary, nonsense things that's related to the current situation and the person doesn't want to think about.. Not to mention, the effects will only last for thirty minutes.."

"In this case, Xue is not interested in romance or anything like that nor does she want to know about it. It probably made her think about romance, first kiss, and blah blah blah.. I feel sad for Xue, she never understood what the real meaning of _love_ means.."_  
_

"But... I think she'll understand the real meaning someday with some help from that white haired guy.."

"Allen Walker? I see.. I can tell he's a gentleman, but at the same time.."

They sighed at the same time, and stared at Yuki who was already knocked out cold. They blindfolded her, and tied her up, carrying her to her dorm silently and quickly to avoid anyone's attention.

Allen however spotted them when he saw Yuki's black and silver hair, flowing. He slightly narrowed his eyes, and silently followed them to her dorm, hiding behind a wall.

When Yul and Fai left, Allen came out of his hiding spot and entered Yuki's dorm. He found her tied up, her swords on the ceiling, sealed up with thick chains and a distance from her, and she was blindfolded. He took off her blindfold, and untied her. He looked at the ceiling with his eye twitching.

_'How did they reach the ceiling..? They're not that taller than me either.. Unless they used some kind of trick.. Or is it Innocence..?'_

"I guess it's worth a try.."

He activated his Innocence and jumped, trying to grab the swords and breaking the chains. The moment he did, the effects of the potion began to wear off, and Yuki got her sanity back. She shook her head and tried to stand up. Allen turned around with her swords in his hands, and stared at her with a smile on his face.

"Here's your swo-"

Yuki suddenly grabbed Allen by the arm and kissed him for a few seconds, but to Allen, it was more than a few seconds. She pulled away slowly, her face was quite emotionless, but at the same time, there was a faint blush on her face.

"Sorry.."

"N-no.. That's alright, i guess.. Since i sometimes do that to you.."

She nodded her head and took her swords, remembering what Yul and Fai did to her. She began to chuckle softly, but evilly as a evil plan formed in her mind.

"Thanks, Allen.. I've got some unfinished business to finish. I'll see you later.."

"Yeah..."

She walked towards Fai's dorm, and when she got there, she silently cut down the door without breaking a sweat. She walked in, and looked around in case they decided to ambush her again. She then realized that they're not in Fai's dorm, and definitely not Yul's dorm nor Annchi's. She walked around the Order aimlessly, until she sees Kaoru with Annchi, holding her kusarigama, showing it to Annchi.

_'Kusarigama.. Good weapon for close range combat and long range combat... Wait.. Weapon..? Close range combat..? Training..? Now i know where those idiots are.. They'll never even think of getting children in the future..'_

She walked right past Kaoru and Annchi which caught their attention, and they decided to follow her. Lavi, who was still depressed about the fact that Kaoru had forgotten everything about him. He walked straight into Kaoru, and stared into her eyes while she does the same. Annchi fake coughed that caught their attention and pointed to the training facility.

Kaoru looked at the direction to the training facility, and nodded her head. Lavi got up and grabbed Kaoru's hand, pulling her up, only to make her crash into his chest. She faintly blushed and pulled away, muttering a small '_thank you_' to him. She looked at Annchi and left with her, going to the training facility.

Lavi stared at them before clenching his fists. He ran after them, going towards the facility with them. However, the moment they stepped into the facility, hundreds of shuriken were aimed at them, and they could hear sounds of metal clashing against one another. Blood was everywhere, the training facility turned into a bloody room that looked like a murdering scene.

Yuki was glaring daggers at Yul and Fai, while fighting against them at the same time. She dashed towards Fai and aimed her one of her blades direction to his important body part which made him grab the blade with his bare hands, while his other hand held his scythe. Yuki narrowed her eyes and took advantage of this, stabbing him in the stomach.

Yul disappeared from Yuki's sight, and tried to grab her and flip her in the air in order to perform Aerial Damage. Yuki seen him at the corner of her eyes, and dodged him, slashing him across the arm. Lavi and Kaoru stood next to each other, watching the battle, without even realizing that Annchi was nowhere to be found.

Allen suddenly came rushing in with Annchi by his side, panting, trying to breathe. He stared at the sight before him and his eyes widened. Yuki, Yul, and Fai had blood all over their clothes and body. He jumped into their battle, and pulled Yuki into his arms, stopping their fight. Annchi took that chance and knocked Yul out, and Lenalee walked into the facility with a worried expression.

She ran to Yul and checked his injuries. Kaoru karate-chopped Fai's hand and made him drop his scythe. She kicked him hard, and tried to trap him, and this action had made Lavi jealous to the point he wanted to murder someone.

"Stop fighting! I hate it.. Whenever you three fight over these kinds of things.. We're a family, aren't we?"

Tears flowed down Annchi's face, making Yuki's cold expression softened a bit and Fai's eyes had also softened. He looked at Yuki and sighed at the same time as her. He pushed Kaoru off of him gently, and Allen let go of his hold on Yuki.

"We understand.. We're not fighting anymore, see?"

"Yeah.. Xue-nee! Fai-nii!"

Annchi ran into Yuki's arms while calling her name, and soon she does the same to Fai. Yuki and Fai looked at each other and sighed. Fai smiled, and Yuki nodded her head.

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kaoru laughed or chuckle softly as they watch the scene before them.

_'A family... Is pretty amusing, but still.. It's pretty fun with Annchi, Yul, and Fai by my side.. I guess, i should include Allen, Lavi, Kaoru, and Lenalee as a part of this family as well...'_

Yuki smiled, but it was an evil smile, she crawled near Fai, and smacked him on the back and head hard, and cut him on the arm while Annchi was still buried in Fai's arms, making him spit out blood.

"That's for trying to mess with me, Fai..."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Nobody waited too long, right? Well, if they did, i'm so sorry.. I got a bit overboard with my online games.. Especially Wizard101.. I still can't believe that i forgot all about buying new equipment and a new deck for my current level which is level 40 Master...

I just recently started playing a game called "_Star Project_", it's pretty fun. Managing a star, and trying to become famous.. XD

**Shima**, yes... She was doing that. You're not the only one, i'm also a bit grossed out, and shocked that i actually all of that. I'm glad you like the chapter~ Well, i'm updating now~ Thanks for the compliments~! =D

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, should i be glad with that _interesting_ chapter, because i'm not very sure... I thought it was embarrassing to write it out. And forgive me, my friend.. I gave Kaoru a tragedy, but hey.. That's what makes the story full of suspense... Let's just hope that Fai doesn't get in the way.. XD

**Lavi**, ooh, looks like we have another Lavi fan~ Thanks for reading and reviewing~ And i fooled you? Wow, my first time when i wrote the story! XD Hope you enjoy this chapter~!

Thanks for reading and reviewing~

(=^-^=)


	25. Chapter 24: Lavi's Determination

**~Chapter 24: Lavi's Determination**

* * *

Ever since the day Lavi found out that Kaoru had lost all of her memories that are related to him, he decided to make it his mission to help Kaoru recover her memories. However, he hasn't been able to even talk to her ever since he bumped into her. Currently right now, he's walking around aimlessly in the corridor, deep in thoughts.

_'How am i suppose to help her recover her memories...? But Yuki did say that we have to do the exact same thing we did in the past with each other... I wonder if Kaoru already knew about it.. Probably not. I should get some help from people to help me on this mission. Allen, Yuki, Lenalee, and Annchi had gone on a mission together... They won't be any help since they're not here.. So that leaves only Yul and Fai to help me..'_

He stopped his tracks, looking up and spotted Yul and Fai walking down the corridor, talking about something about piano and cello. Lavi narrowed his eyes at Fai and glared daggers at him which Fai had noticed and ignored.

_'Fai helping me recover Kaoru's memories is highly unlikely.. He's the reason why she had lost her memories in the first place. If he hadn't f-french-kissed her and gave her that damn stupid love potion that gives off this side effect, then none of this would've happened...'_

The way Lavi had said Fai's name in his mind was full of hatred and and the full intention to kill him. The moment Yul and Fai walked past Lavi, he could see Fai smirk and giving him eyes that says go-to-hell-or-i'll-send-you-there-myself-and-it-won't-be-anything-nice-or-pretty at the corner of his eyes. He clenched his fists as his knuckles slowly turn white.

"Anyways, Yul.. Did you know that Xue is finally willing to take piano lessons from me~? I was shocked and happy the moment she said that when she came over to my dorm this morning~! You should've been there!"

"Yeah, yeah.. Sorry to burst your bubble, but Xue had also asked me to teach her how to play the flute and the cello just this morning before leaving for that mission when she refused to learn how to play it back then..."

That was the last thing Lavi had heard as Yul and Fai disappear. Lavi's eye twitch and he punch the wall, creating a hole in it, relieving his anger and hatred for Fai. He took a deep breath and calmed down, and looked down on the hallway where Yul and Fai went off together.

_'Yul... Maybe Yul can help me. He's been with Yuki for a long time, maybe he can help me how to recover her memories. Not to mention, he's strong in combat, better than Fai, maybe even Yuki! He'll be a great help, and i think he'll help me somehow...'_

Lavi nodded to himself as he agreed to himself. He ran down the corridor, following Yul and Fai. He practically explored the whole Order, and finally, his eyes rested on Yul.

"Yul!"

"Yes..? Eh.. Okay.. Do you want something from me? If this is about that incident with Fai, then please don't come to me. Speak up and talk to him like a man, i'm not going to be a messenger for anyone. Also, Fai is just messing with Kaoru, if his feelings for Kaoru is true and honest, then that'll really be a problem for you and Kaoru."

"Wait..! Stop..! I'm only here to ask for your help not to ask you to be a messenger to talk to Fai..."

"Oh.. You want my help? Let me guess.. It's about Kaoru, right?"

"Yeah.. It's possible to recover her memories, but i can't even get near her. Also, i'll be needing someone to help me set up the whole thing so i can approach her and try to do the exact same thing we did together."

"Hold your horses. You want me to help you? That's no problem, but what's in it for me? I don't do others' dirty work for free, you know. That is, unless the one that's not doing the dirty work has emotional pain and all that, then i'm okay with it."

_'He's just as sadistic as someone i know of.. Mental pain.. I wonder if he enjoys watching others in pain, and will do anything to make them suffer until they die. Or maybe, he won't let them die, but he will let them receive eternal pain forever and ever in this lifetime...'_

"Yes.. I'm determined to recover her memories. It really hurts me to know that she has forgotten about me completely... But as Yuki said, it's possible to recover her memories as long as i do the same exact things with Kaoru. The memories i have with Kaoru will never be forgotten. Memories may fade as time pass, but the feelings will never be forgotten, no matter how much one wants to forget."

Yul stared at Lavi blankly and shock. He shook his head silently, trying to clear his mind.

_'This guy is amazing.. Saying such things about memories and feelings.. Maybe, it's because of how my parents abandoned me, how Xue had always acted cold and apathetic to the world around her, how Fai got disowned by his family and the fact that he plays with one's feelings to get revenge on humans even though he's also a human.. And lastly, Annchi whose parents had died when she was young and the whole village hated her, and she used to be so distant and quiet.. But is that enough to show that we exist..? Is it enough to show that we're alive and that we're also human..? The fact that we exist...?'_

"No matter what we do.. Our existence is completely useless.."

"Huh..? Yul, what did you just say? I couldn't hear you. Can you say it again?"

"No it's nothing. And i'll help you since you'll be getting some emotional pain and it'll be amusing seeing you out there, but don't expect too much from me. I'm not interested in any kind of relationships with anybody, so it'll be hard for me to actually give you some advise. Although, getting Xue to help is actually a better choice than me if she's here. But i hardly doubt that she'll help..."

"Really? Thanks, Yul!"

_'That's right.. We don't exist.. Our very existence was gone starting from the moment where our parents abandoned, disowned us, or died and making others think we're cursed. If that's the case, we'll be the ones to set this stage. We'll entertain ourselves, we'll learn things that we never knew about, we'll help others if we want to. It'll continue forever and ever until we are gone from this lifetime, and the next lifetime, this curse... Will continue on for eternity.'_

"No problem. Well, Kaoru is not also on a mission with the others as well, right? If she is, then we'll start tomorrow."

"No, she's not on a mission. She should be in her room or somewhere in the Order..."

"If i have to guess... She should be with either Annchi or arguing with Fai.."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well.. Since you haven't had the chance to talk or even be near her, i guess you didn't know. Recently, she's been getting pretty comfy around Fai, well mostly arguing with each other. She tends to press the wrong buttons on purpose just to annoy him. He never argues with any kind of girl when he's playing with them, well only once, but there was no physical contact..."

_'Physical contact? What have they been doing? Although, i should be asking myself that... I haven't watched over Kaoru carefully... And i never knew about this.. That bastard... What the hell is he planning?'_

Lavi glared at the ground, and Yul stared at him with eyes that shows sympathy for the boy. He sighed and pat Lavi's shoulder to comfort him. Yul thought of how Fai's been arguing with Kaoru, going as far to even insult her to the point that most girls would've slapped him and cried endlessly. But Kaoru.. She fought back with cold words and a smack on the head and sometimes, kicking him in his precious jewel.

"Yul... Let's go and find Kaoru right now, and help me. It's either now or never. We can't let Kaoru and Fai get any closer than now."

"Alright.. But, we don't need to waste our precious time looking for neither of them..."

"Why?"

"Because... They're on the other side right now arguing.. Kaoru on top of him, grabbing his collar and trying to choke him with a bright red blush on her face like a tomato. While Fai is below her and he's trying to push her off although... It seems like his hands are placed on the wrong spot and he doesn't seem to mind that fact."

Lavi followed Yul's gaze, and immediately, he spotted them within seconds. He grabbed Yul's hand and dragged him along as he ran over to the other side of the hall to get to Kaoru and Fai.

The moment they were in view, both Kaoru and Fai were glaring daggers at each other, and tried to kill each other, while being in the same position.

"Go to hell, you asshole!"

"Why don't you go to hell first and i'll think about it, bitch?"

"Pervert!"

"Slut!"

Rather than having a playful smirk or anything near that, Fai had a huge frown on his face and his eyes had flames burning in them, and he could feel lava boiling inside him. Kaoru also had a huge frown on her face, and in her eyes, there were blue flames burning in them as she imagined Fai dying in the most cruelest way ever.

Lavi's eye twitch as he watched them killing each other. However, he eventually snapped. He stomped up to them, and separated them, pulling Kaoru into his arms, while Fai was still on the floor, but quite a distance from Lavi and Kaoru.

Kaoru blushed faintly as Lavi held her tightly in his arms. Her head started to hurt slightly, but she ignored the pain and try to focus on reality. Lavi glared at Fai which made him glare back, but then he smirked and laughed.

"Kao-chan! I'll be seeing you again later. I don't want to cause unnecessary trouble with your boyfriend. Bye.."

He stood up while chuckling to himself, and soon he walked off towards his room. Kaoru clenched her fists, and thought of very _interesting_ ways to make Fai suffer and humiliate him.

"Kaoru... Are you alright..?"

"Eh? Uh.. Yeah.. I'm alright. Um.. Your name is Lavi, right?"

Kaoru looked up and stared at Lavi's face, and a sudden pain shot through her head once again when she stared into Lavi's deep emerald eyes. The confusion shown in her eyes and the way her voice sounded was way more painful than getting injured by Akuma. Yul stood there, laying against the wall, watching the show with a calm expression and amusement in his eyes. Lavi took a deep breath and forced a smile, and tried to smile naturally.

"Yeah! I'm Lavi! Do you want to explore the town with us?"

_'I never knew it was this painful to see someone you love forgot everything about you and is in front of you with a confused expression on their face. It's more painful than i expected. I thought i can endure the pain, but eventually, i'm just going to break down..'_

"Now that you mention it.. I haven't been to the town as much as i thought. I also need some supplies and clothes. Alright, i'll go with you."

_'It's best if i pretend if i haven't forgotten him.. It may hurt his feelings. If he's the one i love.. Then i don't think i want to hurt him anymore than i have.. I better ask Yuki for more information once she comes back. She may know something that she haven't told me yet, and i bet it's related to Lavi and i...'_

"Yul... You're coming with us, right?"

"Huh? Yeah.. I'm coming along, since i need to buy some wood and music notes.. Also, some paper and other supplies that you guys don't need to know."

"Okay. Let's go now!"

Kaoru suddenly pulled away from Lavi's arms which made him a bit disappointed and sad, but he ignored the current emotions he's feeling. Kaoru grabbed Lavi's hand and Yul's hand and dragged them off towards the town.

* * *

_~Somewhere Faraway~  
_

"Yuki, it's coming back!"

Yuki turned around and swung her sword, and within moments, the Akuma was gone and destroyed. Annchi sighed in relief as she watched the others from a distance.

"I wish i can help them somehow..."

_'Too bad that i can't do anything related to offense.. Well, i can, but i don't know how to control the power, so right now, i can only do defense which is my specialty, my Innocence's main power...'_

Suddenly, one of the Akuma came behind Annchi, and tried to attack her, but Allen appeared in front of her and blocked the attack for her, and destroyed the Akuma. Yuki and Lenalee rushed over to them, while holding the Innocence with a handkerchief.

"Annchi! Are you injured?"

"Nope! Allen-nii protected me from the Akuma~ Sorry for getting you worried over me so many time... I'm so useless..."

Yuki had a small smile on her face as she checked if Annchi had any injuries on her, but that smile turned back to a frown the moment she sees tears in Annchi's eyes.

"You're such an idiot.. You're not useless. Plus, i don't mind protecting you forever, also i know you can protect yourself without any trouble. You just don't have any confidence in yourself, using your Innocence..."

"Okay..."

"Now go to sleep.. We have completed the mission.. I'll carry you back, okay?"

Annchi nodded her head and slowly shut her eyes as Yuki began to give her a piggyback ride back to the train station. Allen and Lenalee smiled at the sight which made Yuki looked away, slightly pouting.

After a few minutes, they finally reached the station, and went on the train. As Annchi continues sleeping near the window, Allen sat next to Yuki who is sitting extremely near of the seat and Lenalee, who wanted to give them personal space, sat next to Annchi who is laying against the window frame as she sleeps.

"Annchi.. What's her Innocence?"

"It's called '_Tsubasa_'... She will grow some wings on her back.. However, it's mainly for defense. Offense... It's possible, but it's hard for Annchi to control since she's still so young. It's already amazing enough that she can use Innocence itself..."

"Using the Innocence waste a lot of energy, so Yul, Fai, and i tend to always protect Annchi from attacks. Even though Annchi knows how to fight close combat, but because of her personality.. In other words, she hates fighting, but yes.. She can fight, but don't expect too much unless it's necessary for her to fight."

_'Well.. Annchi doesn't fight unless it's necessary for her to fight, but if her boyfriend is here, i'm a 100% sure that she'll immediately jump into fighting position and then that guy will help her with it while we watch on the sidelines.. It's best if i shut my mouth about this. If i mention one word about him, Annchi will definitely talk endlessly about him unless she's knocked out or distracted.'_

Lenalee smiled and slowly closed her eyes, and fall into slumber. Yuki slowly and silently began to slip into slumber. Allen was the only one wide awake, and he stared at Yuki struggling to stay awake. He smirked a bit and leaned towards her, he began to kiss her eyes lightly and lightly place a kiss on her lips. Yuki blushed lightly before falling into sleep by Allen's kiss.

Allen smirked as he succeeded in making Yuki fall asleep by kissing her. He began to lean his back against the window frame, and he sneaked his arms around Yuki's waist and softly pulled her to him, hugging her while letting her sleep on him as he waited for the train to stop at the Order.

* * *

_~At The Town~  
_

Lavi, Kaoru, and Yul had been walking around town for a whole hour, and now they were in a accessories store. Lavi looked in the shop while looking at Kaoru at the corner of his eyes.

Yul sneaked a glance at both Kaoru and Lavi, and he silently crept away. The moment he got outside, he immediately went back to the Order since he had already bought his needed supplies.

Kaoru stared at a necklace with a bright blue Myosotis Sylvatica, also known as the Forget-me-not. Lavi sneaked up behind Kaoru and smiled as he seen Kaoru's face.

He took the necklace and bought it for Kaoru. He smiled at her as he put the necklace on her. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Kaoru's eyes widened as she stared at Lavi. Eventually, Kaoru began to melt into the kiss, and she kissed him back passionately. Her head starting to hurt painfully, and it was worse than before, but she tried to ignore it and kiss Lavi.

She wrapped her arms around Lavi's neck, encircling it, while he holds her by her petite waist. They didn't care if people sees them making out, what they care right now is that they're in their own world.

Suddenly, as the pain in her head gets worse and worse, Kaoru began to see images of the past flashing in her head. She closed her eyes and try to grab one of the images to see what it is.

_~Flashback~_

_A young girl with dark black hair with dark blue eyes that are dull and blank as she held her kusarigama. She walked towards a field of blue flowers that are called Myosotis Sylvatica, also known as the Forget-me-not. She sat down and stared at it with blank eyes, until a sudden voice broke her concentration._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Nothing.. And it's none of your business..."_

_A boy around her age with red orange hair, stared at her with his deep emerald eyes with the same blank and emotionless face as hers. He sat down beside her which made her feel uncomfortable, but she shrugged it off._

_"These flowers.. They're pretty, aren't they..?"_

_"I guess.."_

_"I notice you always come here with blood all over you. I can tell you really like them."_

_"Aren't you going to ask me why there's always blood on me..?"_

_"Why should i? It's none of my business, and i'm not interested in learning about it. I might get into some troublesome business that might make me lose my sanity.. I have enough trouble already and i don't any more than the one i have.."_

_"I see.."_

_Silence surrounds them as they stare at the bright blue colors of the Forget-me-not. The wind was the only thing that made some noise, but they still stayed silent, saying nothing, but the silence was comfortable._

_"Hey... What's your name..?"_

_"I have a lot.. You can call me whatever you want. It's not like i really care.."_

_"Then i'll call you Usagi.. That's alright with you, right..?"_

_"Hell no. What's with you..? I said you can call me whatever you want, but i didn't say you can call me with such a girly name. And what part of me look like those dumb usagi..?"_

_"Your face."_

_"Shut up. Use another name."_

_"Fine. How about Lavi..? I'll call you Lavi. But that's the name i gave you, so don't you dare let someone call you that. It's my nickname for you. Okay..?"_

_"Fine. Whatever floats your boat. I might use the name 'Lavi' in the future as my new name. By the way, since you asked me for my name, don't you think you should tell me yours? It's not very fair if you know my name."_

_"You didn't exactly tell me your name. I gave you the name 'Lavi', but whatever, my name is Kaoru Kiyo. Nice to meet you, baka usagi..."_

_"Hey..."_

_"Sorry, couldn't help, but call you that for fun. Nice to meet you, Lavi."_

_"Same here, Kaoru.."_

_Kaoru and Lavi smirked at each other, and went back to staring at the field of the bright blue Forget-me-not. They held hands together, and enjoyed the comfortable silence with each other._

_~End of Flashback~_

Kaoru and Lavi broke the kiss, and stared at each others eyes, before looking away, blushing faintly. Lavi took her hand and pulled her along with him, going back to the Order. Kaoru stayed silent, staring at the back of Lavi's head.

_'What was that...? Just now..? Was that one of my memories..?'_

She smiled as she thought of the missing memories. She walked alongside with Lavi, going back to the Order, while clutching the Forget-me-not necklace as if the necklace was a important piece of her life.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Finally i finished this chapter! I had a hard time picking out which flower should the necklace have... I can't believe i spent like three days, looking for a flower that will fit the pairing LavixKaoru.. And finally... Today, i found the perfect flower~ The Forget-me-not~

Anyways, i'm just shocked that i wrote this cheesy chapter. Since i'm not known for going into cheesy stuff.

Also, i wanted to focus on both of the AllenxYuki and the LavixKaoru pairings. So i put a small scene with Allen and Yuki and then the rest for Lavi and Kaoru, since this chapter is mainly for Lavi and Kaoru, and some parts of Yul's dark thoughts.

**Shima**, thanks for the compliment~ Yes.. I was being so mean to Lavi, but this is where the main show starts with the pairing~ Yes, this is where it starts getting interesting~

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, okay~ I have no more guts to be writing that any time soon. I think i better avoid crazy romance shoujo manga for now, and start reading shounen that is full of action and adventure.. For example, One Piece or Bleach while i'm ahead. I'm not going to read -Man manga since the plot doesn't seem to fit mine since mine is going to be way different, but there'll be some scenes from the manga.. Anyways, sorry for rambling on you. Yes, Fai is definitely going to get in the way. And were you surprise by this chapter~? :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing~!

(=^-^=)


	26. Chapter 25: Date of Trouble I

**~Chapter 25: Date of Trouble I~**

* * *

Today is Lenalee's day off, same with Yuki and Annchi, and for some reason Fai is also off the hook. Yuki laid on her bed, trying to read some music notes, but eventually she sighed and gave up. She threw the music notes down on the floor and hugged her pillow with a irritated expression.

"Why did i even ask Fai to help me with the piano..? It's a bad idea for sure, but.. He's piano prodigy.."

She sighed and sat up from her bed, throwing her pillow back into it's place. She walked over to the music notes and picked them up. She put them on the table, and went to her wardrobe, picking out a black dress that reaches to her thigh, but with shorts under it when she thought about Fai's personality and his twisted way of thinking. She put on a dark midnight blue jacket that reaches to her upper waist.

She wore some long gray socks that reaches below her dress a little and some boots that goes along with it. She grabbed her shoulder bag and folder with music notes, and she ran out the door, slamming it in the process.

_'The only way for him to teach me how to play the piano properly is seduction.. Even if he did say he'll teach me, that doesn't mean he will teach it to me properly. The only way left is seduce him.. If he teaches me how to play the piano properly, i'll go on a date with him, even if i'm completely against it, but it's for the sake of music.'_

She ran to Fai's dorm and slammed it open without knocking, and no one was inside. Her eye slightly twitch and she ran down the hallway, looking for Fai. While that's happening, Fai walked in casually into the science division, not that the members minded, but Lavi had a hard time smiling and grinning the moment Fai walked in.

_'There goes my happiness... It just literally flew out of the window when this bastard walked in. Why does he always enter the scene when i'm in a good mood and he had to go and ruin it for me. What's with him?'_

"Wow, the moment i walk in here, somebody's good mood seems to have gone out of the window. I wonder why.."

Lavi tried to maintain his calm as he tried to ignore Fai's voice. As Reever continues talking about Komui continuously sending in jobs, one after another. A sudden voice interrupted him, which seems to be Komui.

"Lenalee! Are you really going?"

Allen and the others turned around and found Komui trying to stop her from going out for her first day off in such a long time. Fai wolf-whistled softly and chuckled to himself, while the others just stare.

"Yeah, of course! It's my first day off in a long time."

"Lenalee..."

Fai stared at the small, faint blush on Allen's face while ignoring the others, narrowing his eyes at Allen who doesn't seem to notice.

_'I wonder if this kid will really make Xue happy... I mean... She doesn't have as much time left in her. If she trusts him, then i should try to trust him as well, but.. Does he really love seriously? If he's playing with her.. He's going to be hugging the earth.'_

While Fai began to secretly plan out the assassin mission to assassinate Allen just in case if he hurts Xue emotionally, Lavi took the chance and began to tease Allen about it.

"Oh? Are you admiring her? Don't you think Yuki-chan will be sad and depressed that you're staring at another woman instead of her? Yuki-chan will be really mad at you~ She's going to be jealous, you know~"

"N-no! I was just..."

"Lenalee! Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going to the tower to do some shopping! But my brother is objecting to it."

"You shouldn't go! The town is full of dangers!"

Fai snapped out of planning mode and stared blankly at the siblings and with an eyebrow raised. Lavi went up to them and appeared with his hands at the back of his head.

"You don't have to worry about it since she's pretty tough!"

"He's right, Nii-san. Well then... I'll see you later!"

"Have fun!"

_'And here i though Yul was the protective type and the one who has a sister-cpmplex.. Guess i was wrong.. This guy has a real sister-complex. And it's way more deeper than Yul's.. Then again, Yul is also a tsundere. He could also have the same and exact sister-complex this guy has if only he wasn't a tsundere.'_

Everyone excluding Komui and Fai waved at Lenalee which she waved back at them before sprinting off. Komui called out his sister's name in a desperate way, At that moment, Yuki came running in, her eyes staring into Fai's, and she started to pout slightly as she found him. She walked towards him and folded her arms in front of her chest.

Fai and everyone in the room, excluding Lavi and Komui stared at Yuki and her outfit. Some of the men blushed bright red and while some had nosebleed. Allen covered his mouth with hand and his eyes widened along with his blush turned redder and redder by the minute.

"Fai.. You said you were going to teach me how to play the piano... I want to learn it now.. And i have to spend some time with you _alone,_ okay?"

She walked towards him and traced circles shyly below his collarbone and a small smile on her face. Fai began to regret wearing his shirt slightly open and messy like how delinquents wear them.

"Fine..."

_'Damn it! I'm so weak! This kind of seduction wasn't suppose to work on me! Then again.. Xue will go to such lengths if things doesn't go her way or this is just to make sure that i agree with her... I knew it.. I'm so weak against her...'_

"Thanks, Fai..."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him with her, going to town since she's wearing such an outfit and the fact that there's no piano in the Order, nor does Fai have one in his room and also the fact that in town there's a music store that has a piano inside.

Allen's eye slightly twitched as he stared after them with jealous eyes. He could feel his chest starting to tighten as he thought of what Fai and Yuki might do with each other along with the fact that they'll be alone together.

Almost everyone in the room could feel Allen's jealousy and tried to back away from him, as far as possible. Reever snapped out of his current state and walked towards Komui and pulled him up by his lab coat.

"Now, Chief! Please go back to work."

"Ahh! Let me go, Section Leader Reever! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

"It'll be quiet now..."

Allen took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down and blocked out the images of Fai and Yuki doing something to each other and smiling at each other, but he couldn't help, but feel extremely jealous. Sure, they kissed and all that, but that doesn't mean they're a couple. Maybe Yuki thinks those kisses were just friendly kisses, but to him, those kisses were in a romantic way. He began to look around the section and noticed that somebody was missing.

"Oh? Where's Russell-san?"

"Ah... Today is his day off, too. Come to think of it, he said he'd go to town, too."

"Russell's going to town, too?"

A sudden flashback to Russell and Lenalee laughing and smiling at each other appeared in Komui's head as he realized that they went to town together on their day off much to his dismay.

"Are those two...? By any chance... Lenalee! I have to do something!"

"What happened?"

"Beats me..."

At that moment, Kaoru stared at with confused eyes when Komui had ran past her in screaming something about Lenalee. She had a bad feeling, and began to escape the Order and went out to town to see what's going on. However, the moment she left the Order, she could hear screams from the sections and a loud sound, almost like Komui had just done something outrageous again.

* * *

_~Town~_

Fai sighed as he stared at Yuki who was trying to play the right key, but then she failed. He sighed once again, and leaned over her, grabbing her hands. He began to control her hands and began to play a whole piano sonata by Beethoven.

He closed his eyes and started to control Yuki's hands to play Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. Yuki had a small smile as she allows Fai to control her hands to play. She listened to the melody carefully, and her eyes watching how to play.

The melody was mysterious and beautiful. Yuki couldn't help, but smile softly and listen. Fai smiled as he had full control over Yuki's fingers.

_'As i thought.. She loves the piano as much as she loves both the violin and viola. No matter how much she denies it, she's in love with music. She just doesn't realize that all of her emotions, everything she has been hiding inside her.. They have always been expressed through music.'_

Fai lets his cheek touch against hers softly which Yuki ignored and continued on being in her own world. Yuki's thoughts suddenly turned to Allen which made her blush faintly, but she immediately made herself stop blushing and concentrate on the music. Fai who had noticed the blush, slightly smirked as he controlled Yuki's fingers.

_'Since Xue's in love with Allen.. I'll grant her wish and i'll make sure that she's happy with him. I may not show it, but i also love Xue just as much as Yul does as a little sister, except i'm a bit more protective and all that in her love life. But if danger is coming her way, i'm also protective of her.. Now, i just need to start a plan to make her confess to Allen. And i'm 100% sure that Allen won't reject her or hurt her after all.. He's in deep love with her.'_

Kaoru who had sneaked out from the Order, found Fai and Yuki together, playing the piano. She smiled at the sight and walked off, looking for Lenalee and this Russell. As she looked for them, she began thinking about Fai.

_'Fai.. He's pretty tolerable when he's quiet and genuinely smiling from his heart. If he didn't such things to me, we would be pretty good friends. I wonder if he's in love with Yuki... Probably not. Maybe i should try learning more about Fai, and maybe we could be friends.'_

She walked around town and found Lenalee and Russell walking around together, and Komui with a huge machine and the others right behind. She stared at Allen who used his Innocence to destroy the machine Komui was on and enter an alley. Lenalee and Russell had noticed this, but they turned around and walked off.

"Hi Kaoru. What are you doing in town?"

"What? I mean i'm just going for a walk around town. I need to get in shape..."

"I see.. Well, enjoy your walk! Bye!"

"Bye..."

Kaoru stared at them before running towards the alley where Komui and the others are hiding. Lavi and Allen smiled sheepishly at her while the others try to stay silent. At that moment, Fai walked by and stopped dragging Yuki with him.

"What are you guys doing..? Let me rephrase that.. What are you guys going to do to Lenalee and Russell?"

"Uh..."

"Whatever. It's none of my business, so you don't have to tell me. I'm quite busy with Xue here. See you later. Let's go, Xue."

"Yeah.. Bye.."

Allen tightened his grip on the machine, and glared daggers at Fai. He eventually snapped out of it and tried to focus on Komui and the current situation. And then he'll focus on Fai and Yuki.

_'I will not let anyone take her away from me... Sure she's not mine or anything, but.. I hate it.. I will not let her slip away from me.. I'll let her go if she's happy though. But i'm not going to let go of her yet, not without a fight. Yu- no... Xue will be mine... And mine only..'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Sorry for the short chapter! I had to help my mom with her crazy stuff.. Yesterday, i taught her how to record her voice and then she began singing in order to see if she can sing like those popular singers...

So then.. I had no time to write more, so i had to cut this chapter in half and make it part one.. Well, i also got a bit lazy as well.. Sorry! Well, i could of updated tomorrow, but my pride is too big and it won't allow me to do so. I had no choice left. And i refuse to break my promises. I will not lie..

Well, it's the fifth day and i updated before the sixth day~!

Also i have to be a matchmaker for my friend... I'm just glad she got over her ex-boyfriend who was a infamous playboy in our school. So i had to help since the guy she said she now likes is... My childhood friend, also my best friend's childhood friend.. I have this feeling that she's still in love with her ex-boyfriend...

Well enough of my rambling about this crazy love life of my friend which i'm 100% sure you guys don't want to listen... XD

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, i'm behind Bleach just five chapters.. I got lazy.. XD I watched Soul Eater the anime in japanese, and read the manga, but i only finished the chapter where they turn into the opposite gender.. I'm glad you like the chapter~ Hahahah, i'm sure you can use the necklace concept way better than i can. I'll be seeing those chapters soon, right?

**Shima**, yes! I made them met in the past and gave the name "Lavi" an origin~ Annchi's boyfriend.. You'll meet him soon in the future chapters! Well, your question will have to wait for the answer. Since the answer will appear after two more chapters~

Thanks for reading and reviewing~!

(=^-^=)


	27. Chapter 26: Date of Trouble II

**~Chapter 26: Date of Trouble II~**

* * *

As Fai and Yuki went off together, Allen clenched his fists tightly before taking a deep breath to calm himself. He turned around and faced the others and tried to act normally. Komui, as usual, was acting overprotective of Lenalee and he was talking of breaking a town or two just for Lenalee.

"When a guy gets this obsessed with his sister... It's scary.."

"Allen! Take care of it!"

"Okay!"

Within moments, the upgraded Komlin II was in pieces immediately and he turned his arm back to normal. Komui looked at the now in pieces Upgrade Komlin II with tears in his eyes.

"Ah! My Upgraded Komlin II...! Allen! You dumb octopus!"

Komui turned around to face Komlin II before having an evil smirk appear on his face. He pulled out a cannon and got ready to shoot someone with it which happens to be Allen. He shot Allen and there was smoke covering the area. When the smoke cleared away, there was a huge octopus on Allen's head.

"Ah?! What's this?! It doesn't come off!"

"You really _are_ an octopus!"

While Allen struggled to take off the octupus, Komui laughed evilly and carried his weapons which seems to hold the same octopus. The others tried to hold him back excluding Allen who is still trying to take the octopus off of him and Lavi who's just relaxing and Kaoru who stared at Upgraded Komlin II before backing away from Komui and the others.

"I'll eliminate that jerk Russell!"

"Please stop it! Chief Komui!"

_'Was he possibly thinking of using these octopuses on Russell?!'_

"Calm down, Chief! Lenalee and Russell being together doesn't really mean that they're actually dating!"

"They look too close for people who happened to run into each other, right?!"

"Russell has a son, you know?! Considering their age difference, he wouldn't make a move on her! Let's wait and see, okay?"

"Okay..."

Kaoru listened carefully while staring at them with confused eyes. Lavi noticed Kaoru standing faraway from them, he decided to say something, but then decided against it. It would only make things even worse. Kaoru's thoughts suddenly went through Reever's speech about age difference and dating.

_'I thought that.. Age doesn't really matter when there's true love.. Well, i guess it only counts in those true love in novels and stuff like that. Then again.. I've seen people love each other considering their huge age difference. But if i think about it, it could be forced... I'll never get this true love stuff, unless i fall in love, but in my current state.. It seems a bit impossible..'_

Komui who had finally calmed down, finally made a decision when he thought of Reever's speech before calming down.

"However... If i find out that they're dating... I'll eliminate him!"

They all sighed as they listened to Komui who had flames burning in his eyes. Kaoru shrugged and went off on her own which caused the others to run after her and grab her, forcing her to come along with them.

* * *

While Allen and the others follow Lenalee and Russell with some explosions, Fai and Yuki were sitting below a tree, laying against it. Yuki's eyes were closed, Fai was staring at her with emotionless eyes.

_'Xue... She never fell asleep this peacefully, especially when she's with me. Could it be that she's starting to open up? It's possible, but i'm beginning wonder if there'll be some assholes in the future crushing her when's she starting to open up. Huge possibility..'_

Yuki opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Fai. She raised her hand and pinched Fai on the cheek and began to stretching it out. Fai tried to smile, but his smile turned out to be a murderous one.

"Xue... What do you think you're doing..?"

"Nothing..."

"Hey... Do you think i'll be able to live through all of this nonsense and show everyone in this world that i existed..? I'm getting tired of all this nonsense."

"Sounds like you're tired of getting these powers.. First it was the God's eyes, now the Innocence. You just want everything to end, so you can just live peacefully and sleep all you want and draw or maybe even reading..'

"Yeah.."

_'Same old Xue.. She had hated her own powers right from the start. With her God's eyes and intelligence, people would definitely think she's a freak of nature. People probably thinks she's strong both on the outside and the inside, but i think she's strong on the outside, and vulnerable on the inside. No matter how much one denies it, no one is perfect, nor they'll be that strong on the inside. They'll eventually have to break down and soon they'll recover. One's existence will be known if the stage is set like how Yul had said it, but i'm wondering if it's really true...'_

"Fai.. Do you think that i really do exist in this world? I don't think that i do exist.. In the Order, there are some people who do care for me, but i can tell there'll be some that doesn't care much about anybody. They don't care who dies or who lives, it's only if the task is complete."

"You're an idiot sometimes, even if you are smart. Of course you exist. Who cares about the Order. As long as you can trust somebody or some people in there, then it'll be alright..."

"Yeah... I guess you're right.. Can... Can we talk more later..? I'm tired.."

"Sure. Go to sleep.."

_'It could be true.. Xue's existence is already known, because her stage had already started the moment she met Allen Walker.. That boy.. He could change her life and help her open up. Right now... I can only hope for a miracle to happen.'_

Fai leaned his head against Yuki's before kissing her on the forehead. He sighed and looked at the board that has a bunch of holes in it with a voice echoing across the town.

* * *

People say that girls can be scary when angered, but that doesn't seem to be proven true yet in this situation. What's scary right now is an older brother that has a deep sister-complex that proves that he's obsess with her. One could never know how far the brother can go to stop his sister from something he thinks is dangerous for her and the fact that he won't allow it.

Right now, Komui could be more of a dangerous threat than the Akuma. The first time they followed Lenalee and Russell to the men's clothing shop which made Komui to strike out with bombs.

Kaoru couldn't help, but feel bad for Lenalee. She looked at Allen and sighed, also feeling bad for Allen. Poor Allen and the octopus. Right now, they're sitting in the cafe, watching over Lenalee and Russell and some of them were disguised.

_'Why did i even sneak out of the Order..? I should of stayed inside and i would've never been involved in this nonsense. Now, i can't leave.. Even if i want to, Lavi will just grab me and carry me. I have no other choice except to go with the flow...'_

"Listen, Chief. Please don't go crazy inside the cafe. Are you listening to me, Chief?! Don't you dare do anything strange, okay?"

"I don't wanna be told by a weird looking person.."

"Wh-who do you think we're dressed like this for?!"

_'Technically we're doing this for Komui.. But if you think about it, you might think it's for Lenalee.. Well.. Probably from an outsider's point of view, it'll be for either Komui or Lenalee or we're doing this for our own personal likes... '_

"Timcanpy! Pull harder!

_'With Allen like this.. It'll be hard for people to think that we're doing this for somebody.. After all.. Who the heck would have an octopus on their head..? And by the looks of it, Komui would be throwing some bombs at them already...'_

"Eliminate that jerk Russell! Go, my elite troops!"

"Lavi!"

"Yes, Extend."

Within moments, the bunny-like bombs exploded somewhere else. The others sighed in relief excluding Reever, while Kaoru drinks her tea calmly. Reever grabbed Komui's coat and began to shake him.

"Chief!"

"But no matter how you look at it, it's... "

After a while, they finally calmed down and followed them once again to the hat shop. This had also triggered Komui's anger which caused him to call out No. 65 and made him drink something which made him stronger and bigger, and under Komui's control.

"Start moving! Macho No. 65! Go!"

"Will you knock it off?!"

Before Lavi could do anything to stop Komui like before, Komui had already got to him, blowing a dart to make his body go numb.

"A blowgun dart? My body's going numb..."

"Kaoru!"

The moment they called out her name, Kaoru was already gone. She was standing inside the shop, looking around, without letting her presence known. Reever launched towards Komui and tried to grab his controller to stop Macho No. 65 which the other science members had also joined to try and grab it. Timcanpy who was trying to help Allen pull the octopus off, pulled a bit too hard and ripped a piece, crashing into the controller Komui was holding up which caused Macho No. 65 to explode in front of the store.

Now that Komui had calmed down a little, they're now at a shop that sells glasses. Suddenly there was this sudden _blackout_ caused by a certain Akuma that is level 2, but he's been pretty unlucky. Komui ran in and found the Akuma who had turned into Russell laying on top of Lenalee. Komui's anger skyrocketed, and he immediately called out Komlin III.

He began to chase the Akuma who turned into Russell around town with Komlin III.

"I won't let you get away! Go!"

Unfortunately for them, they ran straight into Fai and Yuki. They were both below the tree. Fai opened his eyes, and sighed heavily. He took out some earplugs and covered Xue's ears. He wrapped his arms around her and carried her away from the tree before they run them over with Komlin III.

Reever tried getting Lavi to get up and stop Komui, but his body was still numb. Kaoru was gone from their sight because she ran after Komlin III without them realizing it. Allen who had finally got the octopus off of him, had another octopus on him.

Lenalee chased after them with her Innocence and managed to stop Komoi and Komlin III just in time. It was revealed that she went with Russell to help her pick out a gift for Komui and in return, she'll help him to buy something for his son.

"Komlin III! Stop the attack!"

Lenalee walked towards the Akuma who she thought was Russell and apologized for her brother's behavior. She walked away, telling him to go with her to pick out his son's present. However, the moment she turned around, the Akuma turned back to his normal form, and tried to kill her. And just in time, Allen destroyed the Akuma just in time.

"I'm glad i made it in time."

"Thank you, Allen-kun!"

The moment Lenalee turned around, she laughed along with the others as she sees the octopus on Allen's head. Yuki began to wake up and the moment she sees Allen and the octopus on his head, she immediately got off Fai.

She suddenly pulled out a small dagger hidden inside her boots. She walked towards him with her usual emotionless face, and sliced off the octopus into pieces. Before they can touch the ground, she grabbed them with a small bag while muttering something takoyaki.

Allen silently thanked her in which she nodded and walked back to Fai. Allen to explain where the real Russell is and Lenalee decided to destroy Komlin III. After a while, the others taught Komui a lesson, Allen noticed Fai and Yuki going off. He followed them in silence, without anybody noticing him.

_'Now that this is finished... Time for me to follow them.. Xue.. I really want to know what's going on between her and Fai..'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Sorry for the late update! I got a bit obsessed with Wizard101 lately.. I was doing PvP with my friends most of the time and i was too busy trying to level up... But hey.. At least, i updated before the sixth day~!

Also.. I'm sorry for the short chapter.. I'll try to make the next one a bit more longer~ :D

**Shima**, the question will be fully solved next chapter~ :P Yes, i made him cute when he's jealous in my story~ Also, i don't update that early unless i'm not busy with Wizard101, so it's alright! I usually update within five days, so you can check if i updated yet and then you'll be able to read.

**BooYa7**, thanks for reading and reviewing~! I'm glad you like how i express the feelings of the characters. I was hoping that people would like how i portray them. I'm sorry for updating so slow, but i'll try to update faster!

**DarkFlames Alchemist**, that's alright! :P Hope you'll update soon~ I'm curious on what'll happen next~

Thanks for reading and reviewing~!

(=^-^=)


	28. Chapter 27: Yuki's Existence

**~Chapter 27: Yuki's Existence~**

* * *

"Fai... Do i exist?"

The moment they sat down below a huge tree, Yuki already asked him about something that is already answered, but the tone in her voice was what made him speechless.

_'Xue... Every time she asks me or Yul about her existence, it was always emotionless, cold, and apathetic, but this time.. Her voice holds so many emotions. Sadness, and... Is that fear..? She's afraid of her very own existence or what? Or is she afraid that she won't be able to tell anyone of her true feelings..? Death and existence are two different things, yet we think its the same thing. Death.. Is she afraid of death now or is it because of something else? I'm confused now...'_

"Do i exist? Do i deserve to live? Do i deserve to die? All those questions are already answered... I never really cared much for the answers because i know i don't exist. I don't deserve to live. I deserve to die.. Yet, as time pass while i'm in the Order.. Those answers.. Are beginning to scare me.. I want to change the answers even though i know i can't..."

"You mean... You're afraid that no one will acknowledge your existence and that you're afraid of death now... Is that what you meant?"

Allen who hid behind the bushes, and made sure no one knew of his presence. He narrowed his eyes as Yuki's words slowly sink into his head. He clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. He took a deep breath silently before focusing on both Yuki and Fai's words.

_'Xue... I started calling you by your real name.. You do exist.. You deserve to live.. You don't deserve to die.. Nobody deserves to die. Nobody is perfect. So what if you're afraid of death now.. But, why are you afraid of it now..?'_

"Xue.. I want to know something.. Why did you suddenly change your way of thinking towards those answers? You used to never care for such bull before.. Then why are you asking those questions again..? And the very fact that you're sad and afraid... I can tell there's fear in your voice just now when you asked those questions.."

"I'm afraid because.. I think i'm beginning to gain feelings for someone.. I'm afraid that i'll have to leave this world.. I'm afraid that that person will think that i never existed... I'm scared.."

"Is this certain person... Allen Walker..?"

When Allen heard his name being called, he almost snapped his head up, but he held himself back from doing so. He continued to listen intently silently, trying to hold himself from screaming out his thoughts to Yuki.

"Yeah... These feelings.. I don't know how to describe them.. I feel extremely happy when i'm with him, and i feel.. Safe and protected and warm. When he's not next to me, i feel cold and fear... When he kissed me on the lips... I could feel my heart beating faster than normal, almost like it's going to burst out of my chest.. What are these indescribable feelings..?"

Fai smirked and took a deep breath before chuckling softly making Yuki giving him a death glare, staring at the bushes, knowing that Allen is there, hiding, trying to listen to them. Fai stared at Yuki before looking at the rosy sky.

_'As i thought.. Xue really does feelings for the boy.. I didn't think that she would tell me though.. Then again, Yul and i are more close to her because of our family situation and a few other reasons... I'm protective of her, yet i never showed it.. Allen.. I'll be passing you my job for now, but i'm still going to protect her.. After all.. Xue was my first love..'_

"What's so funny, Fai?! I'm practically pouring all my feelings out to you, yet you're laughing at it?! You're the worst!"

"No.. I was laughing because i already knew that you had these _indescribable_ feelings for Allen. I was laughing because you actually admitted it to me.. Don't you think i'm going to tell the whole world about it?"

"You wouldn't dare.. Plus, i believe that you wouldn't want me to spread those photos out to the whole world, now would you? Unlike you, i don't throw away useful blackmailing material no matter how useless it seems..."

"Same old Xue.. Always blackmailing people..."

"It's my job.. But how did you know that i had these feelings for Allen? I never knew you were that observant."

"Well, for your information, i can be observant if i want to. And it's quite obvious for us to know because we know you longer than the others. You never show emotions, well you still don't show emotions, but you're now showing your emotions.. And... You only tell me these kind of feelings and other stuff to Yul or Annchi..."

"You know me too well.. So Fai.. What are these feelings i have for Allen..? "

"Those feelings are Allen.. They're called love... Anyways, our existence is full of meaning.."

_'Love... Does that mean i'm in love with Allen? I never fell in love with anybody, then why does it have to be now? If i fall in love, won't i get hurt? Allen.. Probably doesn't like me.. It's impossible for me to love anyway.. It's best if i stop asking Fai about this...'_

"Fai... Our existence is pretty much worthless.. No one cares if we die.. We're either abandoned or disowned by our own family. Your family are famous musicians. Not only that, they're also a part of the government."

"So what about it..? Compared to them, i'm just trash who can't do anything..."

"I don't understand why they disowned you.. After all, you're their child and i don't think you're their illegitimate child nor are you adopted... You're smart and observant, but you act like you're an idiot."

"You don't understand. I'm not their illegitimate child nor am i adopted. You.. Lack the ability to love and the ability to show others your emotion. Technically, i also lack the same thing, but unlike you. I can't show them through music or anything kind of action i do."

_'That's right... I'm just a puppet.. A puppet has no emotions whatsoever.. I can't show them no matter what i do. I'm not human, i'm just a puppet. I'm meant to be controlled by others. I would've been still a puppet if i didn't leave my family, getting disowned by them the moment i left. I could only fake these emotions. I'm just a puppet. I lack things that normal humans have. Emotions... And a heart...'_

Allen peeked his head out slightly and looked at Yuki. Yuki had her eyes closed and there was a dark expression on her face. Yuki couldn't help, but feel irritated by Fai's attitude.

"Fai.. You know.. That we were technically outcasts.. We were rejected by the society.. We were just reckless killing machines even though we were merely children. We had no freedom, but now it's different. We're no longer outcasts. We each have our own type of freedom."

"It's rare for you say that.. We may have earned our freedom already, but we never realized it."

"True.. Fai.. I really think.. My existence is worthless for some reason..."

That was the breaking point for Allen. He could no longer hold back what he wants to say. He came out of the bushes, and had this indescribable expression on his face, but anyone could tell that Allen is pissed off what Yuki had just said.

"Don't say stupid things! Nobody's existence is worthless!"

Yuki stared at Allen in shock, her eyes were slightly widened. She stood up and ran back to the Order, with her bangs hiding her eyes. Allen stared at her disappearing form, Fai sighed and stood up. He gave Allen a push towards the direction where Yuki had ran off.

"Go after her, you idiot. I'm passing you my job to protect her, but that doesn't mean you can hurt her. If you hurt her, you'll be kissing this world good bye. I'll always protect her in my own way. After all... Xue was my first love."

Allen stared at Fai for a moment before nodding his head and running after Yuki. Fai looked at the rosy sky and chuckled softly. There was a lone tear rolling down his cheek before he wiped it away with a smirk. He began to walk slowly back to the Order without another word.

* * *

Yuki ran back to the Order, running past the science division members. So many thoughts were in her mind as she ran past people, she couldn't help, but feel tears coming out. After a while, she finally reached her dorm, the only place where she can be alone and safe.

_'What's with this..? Allen was there the whole time, but how come i didn't realize it?! I bet he's laughing at me right now. I'm sure he's saying that Yuki has feelings for me, what a joke... I can't believe it! I'm so weak.. I don't want to fall in love, but why do i have to fall in love with Allen?'_

Allen could finally get Yuki in his sight. He reached out for her hand, and grabbed it. He pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly, entering her dorm at the same time. He closed the door and hugged her tightly. Yuki struggled within his grasp, and tried to run away from him, with tears threatening to rush out.

"Please... Allen.. Leave me alone.."

"Xue."

Yuki stopped struggling and looked up at him with teary eyes and confused eyes. Allen let go of her and touched her cheeks before leaning in to kiss her tears away.

"Daisuki dayo..."

Allen leaned in and softly touched her lips with his. At first, Yuki was a bit surprised, before kissing him back. Slowly as time pass, the kiss turned passionate. Allen licked her lower lip and softly biting it, asking for entrance. Yuki allowed Allen entrance a bit hesitantly, before entering a battle between their tongues.

Eventually, they needed air. Allen and Yuki parted, breathing heavily, staring into one another's eyes. Yuki wrapped her arms around Allen, and hugged him tightly with a small smile on her face.

"D-daisuki yo, Allen..."

Yuki had a faint blush on her face as she smiled softly at Allen. Allen laid his chin on Yuki's head without him realizing it. He could feel happiness bursting out from his heart. He intertwined his fingers and hers together and pushed her on the bed.

"Xue... If you're no longer in this world, then there's no meaning in life anymore.."

Yuki kissed Allen softly on the lips and hugged him. Before they knew it, they were asleep next to each other on the same bed. Yuki's clothes were on the floor, wearing only Allen's shirt. Allen was sleeping shirtless next to Yuki, hugging her tightly, kissing her on the forehead softly.

_'This is a miracle...'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Here's the new, and cheesy, yet short chapter~ XD I had a hard time writing this since i'm not one for much romance. I had to read loads of romance manga, anime, and fanfics.. Now, it's giving me so many ideas at once~! =D

Sorry for the short chapter, and i hope it's not too.. Exaggerating and cheesy... XD

And i'm sure everyone knows what "_daisuki dayo/daisuki yo_" means, but just in case, it means "_i like you a lot_". Anyways, thanks for waiting~

I didn't write this chapter out until... Like yesterday.. XD I got lazy and i couldn't get any ideas out until i suddenly remember a chinese drama i was watching and an anime i was watching two months ago and then i started reading loads of romance manga, anime, and fanfics... XP

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, yes... Poor Kaoru.. XD And of course, Allen is jealous~ Now, Allen and Yuki are a couple now~ Now, i need to work on Kaoru's missing memories. If you want to put a certain of memory scene for Kaoru, tell me, okay? After all, Kaoru is your character~ =P

Thanks for reading and reviewing~!

(=^-^=)


	29. Chapter 28: Love and Trust

**~Chapter 28: Love and Trust~**

* * *

While Yuki and Allen are having their lovely, and passionate night together, **(A/N: Before you get any ideas, they're not making love. At least not yet... XD) **Kaoru was walking aimlessly around the Order, unable to sleep. She couldn't help, but wonder about Lavi and clutching her Forget-me-not necklace.

_'Lavi... I met him in the past, right? I mean that memory.. Ugh, this is getting confusing. I should find another way to retrieve my memories. I should ask Yuki, Annchi, or Yul about this. There's no way am i asking Fai. After all, Fai is the whole reason why i'm in this mess. Speak of the devil...'_

Fai was strolling down the hall towards her with a emotionless face. Kaoru looked into his eyes and realized that his eyes held nothing, but cold ice. Unlike his old self, Fai was not even showing any kind of emotion, no smiling, nothing at all.

_'That's weird.. Fai, he's not his old self. He's not smiling, nor is he smirking. He's just plain cold, and completely emotionless. I shouldn't be worried about him, but we're friends, well sort of.. I should see what's wrong with him...'_

With her curiosity and worried for Fai's attitude, she silently followed him to his dorm. Before she realized it, Fai disappeared from her sight, and somehow she ended up in his dorm with a push. The door to his dorm slammed close, and Fai was leaning against the door, staring at her with those cold, blank eyes. Kaoru felt cold as she stood in his dorm.

"So why did you follow me here..? If you're worried about me, then thanks, but i don't need your worry and pity. I would like it better if you stop pretending to be so nice to me when you clearly hate me from the bottom of your heart."

_'Stop being nice to me.. I don't deserve it.. I don't deserve to gain any of this. I don't want to trust anybody. They'll just hurt me. Those who are pretending to be nice to me out of nowhere.. Don't deserve my trust nor do i deserve their trust.'_

"Stop talking bullshit. I don't hate you, even if i said i hate you, it won't be from my heart. I will never hate anyone. I'm worried because i like you as a friend, i'm worried for your own well being."

"Such bull.. I've never heard of such bull in my entire life."

_'Nobody is that kind.. Why doesn't she hate me? I've made her drink that potion and made her lose her memories of the one she loves dearly. I don't get it... Maybe, she's just saying that to get me to trust her. After all, those are just mere words.'_

"Such mere words will not get me to trust you. Now if you don't mind, i would like you to leave me in peace."

"_Such mere words_..? You think those are just merely _words_? And you think that i want you to trust me..? Sure, i do want you to trust me, but i don't use words to make people trust me. I'll show them that they can trust me."

Kaoru began to walk towards Fai and pulled him towards her, by grabbing his collar. She glared into his eyes and slapped him in the face hard. Fai's eyes widened as some emotions show on his face. Fai pushed her away before looking away and falling down on knees, his bangs covering his eyes.

_'What's with her..? She thinks slapping me will get me to trust her..? No.. She slapped me in order to knock some sense into me. Kaoru... Looks like she's the less talking and more action type.. Interesting.. Similar to Xue in a way... Don't tell me that i'm actually falling for Kaoru... No way.. There's no way that i can fall for someone. Xue was my first and will be my last. I'm not going to fall in love again.'_

"Fai... All i want is for you to trust me. I'll build up the trust over and over again if i have to. Like you said, these are just mere words, but... I'll make sure these words are not just mere words. They'll show that i'm loyal and will keep my word. It's already late. I hope you have a good rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kaoru held out her hand towards Fai which made him look up and smile for the first time ever since he returned to the Order. He reached out for Kaoru's hand and stood up. Kaoru smiled softly before walking out the door, whispering "_Good night._"

"Good night, Kao.."

Kaoru closed the door silently and began to walk around the Order aimlessly once again, but this time, her thoughts were on Fai instead of Lavi. The way Fai acted today was strange and all, but in the end, he finally smiled.

_'I think i'm beginning to gain some trust... Fai is much more tolerable when he's quiet, but i think i like it best if he's being himself. After all, when one's being himself, it's already tolerable, especially when you get used to them. It's proven true since... I'm not used to Fai being emotionless and quiet even though i only met for a few days, Fai.. Is way better when he's loud and smiling, or should i say smirking..'_

She finally lost herself in her deep thoughts and crashed into something hard, yet warm at the same time. She looked up and see Lavi grinning down at her. She backed herself away from him as she had realized that the object she had crashed into was Lavi's chest.

"Kaoru... You haven't gone to sleep yet? You sure sleep late.. What's wrong? You can't sleep or what?"

"Yeah.. I was thinking about stuff... What about you? You sure are staying up late yourself. Are you doing something as a Bookman? Are you recording history or something like that?"

"Not exactly, i'm just walking around, thinking about you."

_'So honest...? Should i even wonder if he's being honest or just flattering me? How can i say that... Lavi is someone i love dearly in the past and my memories can prove it, but then again... Those memories are no longer here. I can make new ones.. But... Can i really say that i love him? Maybe not.. I can't love him since... I'm not sure of my feelings for him right now..'_

"Kaoru? What's wrong? You've been quiet for a while..."

The worried look on Lavi's face caused a slight pain in Kaoru's heart. Kaoru opened her mouth to say something, but the moment she does, Lavi leaned forward and kissed her with passion and full of love. Tears began to roll down her cheeks causing Lavi to back away from her, but Kaoru just pulled him forward and locked lips with him once again.

Lavi had a surprised look on his face before snapping out of it and kissed Kaoru back. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and deepened the kiss. Lavi bit her lower lip softly and licking it causing Kaoru to gasp and allowed him enough time to enter her mouth. He licked the roof of her mouth and explored her until Kaoru began pushing his tongue out with her own.

Their tongues had already entered a battle between for the dominance of the other's mouth. Kaoru manage to sneak into Lavi's mouth and explored his mouth. Unfortunately, humans need air, so Lavi and Kaoru broke apart to catch their breath.

A trail of saliva could be seen at the corner of Kaoru's lips as she stared at Lavi with steamy eyes and bright red tomato face. Lavi licked her lips once again before hugging her tightly in his arms.

_'Kaoru... These feelings for you.. These feelings i have for you are growing stronger and stronger the more i see you.. I can't even hold myself back from kissing you the moment i see you. Who knows what i'll do to you eventually if i can't hold myself back... I want to avoid you, but i can't. It's impossible for me to avoid you. Even if i can, i'll never be able to do it for very long. What i want right now... Is your love...'_

"Lavi... Are you in love with anybody?"

"Eh? Why are you asking me that?"

"I want to know if you are because... I lost my memories because of that potion Fai gave me. And i lost all of my memories for my beloved. Which is.. You.. That means that you're more important to me than my own life, but i don't know how you feel. I want to know how you feel and.. So that i won't get hurt immediately."

"Kaoru... I am in love with somebody.. You also know that person."

_'Kaoru... The person i'm in love with is you. The person who have changed my whole life is you. I'm in love with you, Kaoru. And my feelings for you will never disappear as long as i live. No... I'll always love you... Even in the afterlife..'_

"I see.. This girl must be really lucky.. Can i guess who it is?"

"Sure.. It's pretty obvious.. Considering my actions.."

_'It's you.. Kaoru, you're the lucky girl. Or more like i'm the lucky one for having you by my side. I want to stay by your side forever.. I love you forever and ever.. My love for you will never stop nor it will lessen, rather it will continue to grow.'_

"Is it Yuki...?"

Lavi's eyes widened as he tighten the hug, he buried his face in Kaoru's hair, slightly shaking. Kaoru had a small smirk on her face as she buries her face at his neck. Kaoru raised her arms and hugged Lavi back, bringing their bodies closer, to the point where their bodies are actually touching.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would i like Yuki..? I have eyes for only one person. And that person is you..."

"I was just kidding. You didn't need to take it so seriously. I knew who this girl you have feelings for immediately just by thinking about your words and your actions. You kissed me out of pure passion and full of love. I'm pretty lucky for someone who has her memories of her beloved."

"Don't you mean that i'm the lucky one?"

"I don't know.. Here's my reply to your confession. I love you too..."

Lavi smiled softly as he continues to hide his face in her hair. Kaoru smiled as she looked up at Lavi's face. Lavi caressed Kaoru's cheek before leaning in to lock lips with her. Kaoru smiled through the kiss before kissing Lavi back with full of love.

_'I take back what i said before... I'm sure of my feelings for Lavi now.. I can love him even without those memories. Right now, i'll make new ones with Lavi to replace the old ones. I could retrieve those memories back again. I don't need to worry about these feelings of mine for Lavi anymore. These feelings are love.. My love for Lavi will continue to grow, and i'll continue loving him even in the afterlife.'_

Her head began pounding painfully once again. She tried to hide her pain, but too bad Lavi was being observant and noticed that she was in pain. Lavi pulled away from the kiss and had a worried expression on his face once again.

"Kaoru! What's wrong? Answer me!"

"I-i'm fine..."

Kaoru began to clutch her head and tried to endure the pain. Soon colorful images began to cover her whole mind and she began to see what she thinks is her memories.

_~Flashback~_

_A red orange haired boy around his teen's popped out of nowhere and appeared in front of the dark raven haired girl around his age. He raised a bouquet of Forget-me-not's in front of her face, making her smile brightly._

_"It's beautiful! Thanks Lavi!"_

_"No problem, Kaoru.. It's a token of my appreciation for staying by my side."_

_Lavi smiled at Kaoru causing her to smile back, and hugged him tightly. Lavi caressed her cheeks gently and leaned in to kiss her. Kaoru smiled through the kiss and threw her arms around Lavi's neck. Lavi wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist and brought her closer to him, making their body touch each other._

_"Lavi, i'll always love you!"_

_"Same here, Kaoru..."_

_~End of Flashback~  
_

The pain in Kaoru's head finally stopped after like forever. She looked up at Lavi whose expression was full of worry. Kaoru raised her hand and caressed his cheek softly while tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Kaoru! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah... I'm alright. Can i ask you something?"

"Sure.. Go ahead.."

"Have we met each other in the past? When did we have our first kiss?"

"What are you talking about? I never met you in the past before. If we did, then why can't i remember it? Also.. Our first kiss was when Yuki pushed us together and made us kiss each other.."

"That's strange.. Just now, i saw a memory and we were kissing each other, even saying that we love each other.."

"It's probably nothing.. It could be another side effect made by the potion. We could ask Yuki tomorrow.. It's getting really late. You should rest now, my princess.."

Kaoru blushed slightly as Lavi called her his princess. Lavi took that chance and carried her bridal-style to her room. When they entered the room, he laid her down gently and kissed her forehead. He covers her body with the covers and kissed her on the forehead and on her nose softly. He smiled and left her room with a gentle expression on his face.

_'Lavi... My first love.. This love will always be something i'll treasure forever...'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Finally i finished this chapter! I never wrote this chapter until yesterday when i suddenly remembered about the story while reading a Vocaloid fanfic. Sorry for the slightly short chapter! I'm in a rush, i need to go out with my family to where my grandparents' house. Today is my grandma's birthday, so we're going there to visit.

Anyways, i'm sure you'll get confuse because of this chapter about Kaoru's past with Lavi~ =D I'm planned everything out for them~

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, yes~! Allen and Yuki are now together! Well, same with Kaoru and Lavi... XD Sorry if i'm rushing the pairing, but because of my plans for these two pairings, i just had to make them get together now. I can't wait for my plans to get in~ There'll be other pairings, but they won't appear yet, but there's a hint of another pairing in the previous chapters... Alright, enough of my rambling... XD Just remember to tell me if you have any kind of memory planned out for Kaoru's missing memories~

Thanks for reading and reviewing~!

(=^-^=)


	30. Chapter 29: Sneaking into the Mansion

**~Chapter 29: Sneaking into the Mansion~**

* * *

"And... That's what you'll have to do! Good luck on your mission!"

Yuki covered her mouth and held back a yawn. She was leaning against Allen's shoulders as she stood next to him, listening to Komui explaining what to do on their new mission. At the same time, she couldn't help, but feel as if this so called mission could be a set-up so they can find somebody.

_'Unless.. This mission is something stupid, and has some consequences behind it. Then again, they can send a few number of us to sneak into this mansion and save a young boy named Kai.. Sounds easy enough, but it doesn't seem easy if i look at how many people they're going to send. Allen, Kaoru, Lavi, Yul, Fai, Annchi, Yu, Lenalee, and me. What's with that? Sneaking into a mansion doesn't take that much people.. We could be easily spotted with a huge number like this.'_

"Also, you all have to be extremely cautious of the security there and don't run into any people looking like royalty. They will do something terrifying to you, and you'll be scarred for life. So... Lenalee! How about you stay behind?! This mission is too dangerous for you!"

"Nii-san, don't worry. I'll protect myself, and i'm sure Allen-kun, Yul-kun, and the others will protect me. That's why, don't worry."

"B-b-but, Lena-"

"Um, i have a question. Sneaking into a mansion would be a piece of a cake, especially for us, who are not normal human beings and the fact that we have Innocence. Then why bother sending in such a huge number of people, when this mission seem perfectly fine with only half of the number of people we have.."

The moment Annchi cuts off what Komui was about to say to Lenalee, Komui immediately revert back to his serious self, and stared into Annchi's eyes. He held some paper and showed her it without saying another word. Yuki leaned back a bit, reading some before her eyes widened.

_'Great... We're sneaking into a mansion that belongs to the government, and doesn't support whatever the Order is doing. Not to mention, people in the mansion are either masochists or perverted. And... The security for the mansion are extremely strong. Even a leaf will be exterminated if it slight graze against the fences. The young masters.. Also loves girls around their teens and will do anything to make them theirs and will steal their purity.'_

"Do you understand now? That's why.. Lenalee! I'm begging you, don't go!"

"Let her go. Eventually you'll have to let her go when she marries some lucky guy out there. Plus, i haven't sneaked into any type of mansion that has such a tight security."

_'And the moment Fai opens his mouth to talk, whoever he's talking to, will immediately get persuaded and do whatever Fai said to them. I won't be surprise if it works on Komui, but if it doesn't.. I'll be surprised, but then.. I'll use my weapon to make Komui to let Lenalee go on the mission.'_

Yuki reached into her pocket, and a quick silver glint of light appeared before it went away. Fai had a small smirk on his face, before walking over to Komui and Lenalee and broke them apart, pulling Lenalee away and pushed her into Yul's chest. Fai jumped away from Komui and ran towards the canoe with his stuff.

After a moment of silence, Komui erupted like a volcano and was about to murder Yul for hugging his precious Lenalee, until Yuki appeared in front of him, pointing a small pocketknife at his throat and giving him one of her deadliest glares.

"All of you go to the canoe now... I'll hold him back.."

The others looked at each other, before nodding their heads and left for it. Lavi had a smirk on his face, and carried Kaoru bridal styled to the canoe, making her blush faintly. Yul also carried Lenalee and made a run for it. Lenalee blushed and laid her head against his chest, silently listening to his heartbeats.

Kanda took hold of Annchi and made a run for it together, leaving only Yuki and the Chief. Without of their knowledge, Allen stayed behind and had a small smirk on his face. He silently walked towards Yuki and blindfolded her with a cloth, and hugged her from behind. He kissed her neck and nibbled on it softly, making her drop her pocketknife. He smiled at Komui and carried Yuki off with him.

_'As i thought.. Xue really is sensitive around that area. Time to do our mission..'_

Allen jumped into the canoe and soon the canoe began to move. Fai watched Allen taking off Yuki's blindfold, laughing softly. He began to lean back a little and without him realizing it, they arrived at the station the moment he closed his eyes.

_'Whenever i want to sleep, i get interrupted.. God damn it, let me sleep in peace for once. They better shut up in the train. This trip will take at least three to five hours to reach this.. Was it Rome..? Or was it China? Or was it Japan? Or was Greece? Ugh, i don't even want to remember.. I'll think later, i need to sleep...'_

Fai's eyes were about to close, and he could finally have his long-awaited sleep, but Lavi's laugh woke him right up. He threw a kunai at Lavi, and silence him with a death glare and a silent threat. He closed his eyes and finally he was able to sleep in peace. Yuki chuckled softly, before she got blindfolded by Allen once again.

"Allen. Take this blindfold off me, before i take it off myself..."

"No.."

Before Yuki could even say anything, Allen had already crash his lips onto hers, kissing her with passion and love. Yuki smiled softly before kissing him back with as much passion and love.

Lavi watched Allen and Yuki kissing with such passion caused him to look away, slightly blushing before looking at Kaoru. He silently gulped and couldn't hold himself back anymore. He told hold of Kaoru's hand and pulled her towards him. He lightly placed a kiss on her lips, before kissing her collarbone.

"Sorry..."

Lavi softly muttered that before leaning away from Kaoru, looking away in embarrassment. Kaoru took a deep breath, and held his hand while looking away with a faint blush.

"That's okay. You don't need to hold yourself back.."

With that said, Lavi obeyed Kaoru and didn't hold himself back as he kissed her. While these two lovebirds are having fun with each other, Lenalee couldn't help, but look at Yul every two minutes. Well, if you consider her situation, then you'll understand why she keeps looking at him.

Yul was asleep, leaning his head against Lenalee's shoulder. Eventually, as time pass, Yul's head fell on Lenalee's lap, and he continued to sleep. Lenalee blushed and played with his black and silver hair, never realizing how silky and soft it is. This continued on until four hours had passed. When they step off the train, they look at the map and asked directions for the mansion.

After half an hour, they finally arrived at their mission's location, and the mansion was... Humongous.. Fai's face was slightly pale, and Yuki stared at it blankly as she look at the picture Komui had gave them.

_'I know the family that's living in this mansion is suppose to be in the government and all.. And the fact that the mansion is suppose to be huge.. I didn't think the mansion is bigger than most.. Should i consider this a palace? They must be pretty famous in this place...'_

"We'll have to sneak in there.. Right?"

Yul stared at the mansion, and he walked away, causing the others to look at him. Soon he came back with a leaf in his hand. He walked towards the security, and dropped the leaf. Within moments, the leaf was obliterated into nothing.

_'Note to self.. Never try stepping in the security.. Unless you have a death wish..'_

"I'll go first with Fai and Kaoru. All of you stay out here and wait for our news. Do not step into the security no matter what. We'll be right back."

"And what gives you the right to give us orders?"

"Because i said so. Deal with it, punk. Let's go before we waste anymore time."

_'Nice job on picking a fight with Yu.. Yul, you should really think before you act. Then again, that'll never happen in this life. It'll be a miracle if you do think before you act. Well, i get to relax a little before i do anything.'_

"Let's go then."

"Wait you two... How do you expect to get inside when the security is going to obliterate you immediately if you step..? I don't think i have a death wish yet. And... I don't think you guys would like to die yet either.."

"Oh right.."

"Don't worry... As long as you pass the distance for the security, then you won't be obliterated. From at least twenty meters from here to the mansion's courtyard, you should be able to pass by the limit with a few jumping here and there.."

_'Twenty meters?! How the hell can we jump that far?!'_

Yuki stared at them blankly as she tells them what to do to avoid getting obliterated by the security. Yul, Fai, and Kaoru's eyes twitch as they stared back. Yuki had one hell of a smirk on her face as she slowly walks towards them. She grabbed some finger-less gloves and put them on. Three of them backed away from Yuki, but Annchi, Allen, and Kanda held them in one spot.

"Time for you guys to fly.. Over the fence and security.."

First target was Fai. Yuki grabbed his collared shirt and threw him over the fence with as much force she can put. Fai was one meter behind until Yul and Kaoru crashed into him, boosting them over the limit, making them cross over the security safely.

"Going pass the security.. Successful..."

Kaoru looked at the huge looking doors with blank eyes. A sudden noise came from a bush, all three hid away from sight, and watched. There were maids and butlers around the area. What bothers them the most is that the way they dress. The girls' outfit was... Too revealing... Showing their skin out to public.. The boys' were.. Also revealing, but only reveal their upper body..

A scream out of pleasure could be heard from a window. Yul and Fai went towards the window, and took a peek. Their faces soon turn into bright red tomatoes, as they look away, dragging Kaoru away from the window.

Out of nowhere, a gunshot could be heard, and a bullet headed straight for them, or to be more specific, it's heading straight towards Kaoru. Kaoru, who was used to people trying to kill her, shooting weapons, guns. She took out her kusarigama, and deflected the bullet back towards where it is, attracting the guards, butlers, and maids' attention.

_'Well that was stupid of me... I shouldn't of deflected it.. Maybe i should of let the bullet hit me, but then.. Ugh, i don't know what to do anymore. And... We're already surrounded by these.. Strange people...'_

"Eh... Well.. It was fun touring this place..! We.. Now got to go.. Bye!"

Yul grabbed Kaoru and Fai's hand and tried to make a run for it, but the servants all began to attack them, which caused them to fight back. One of them aimed for Yul's head, and Fai was about to kill him, a sudden barrier appeared around them, and teleported them away from the area, and they appeared in a forest with the others staring at them.

"Okay.. Time for Plan B..."

"And what is that? We just got out of hell.."

"Time to switch things around.. Boys.. You might have to practice a few things before going inside.."

The boys were looking at each other in confusion, while Fai and Yul had this awful feeling that something horrible might happen. Yuki's smirk was still on her face, and she pulled out the outfits from the mansion.

"Time for you guys to cross dress~"

The colors drained out from the boys' face, while Yuki had one hell of a good time.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

To be continued... XD I won't be working on the chapters that are for the episodes yet, since i want to give some humor before going to the serious parts.. =P

I updated within five days~ I'm so glad i didn't give up.. Phew~ XD

Now, it's time for me to go back to my Vocaloid and One Piece and of course... Naruto Shippuden~ Yes, i know.. I'm a anime freak.. And a Vocaloid freak.. But you can't blame me for that.. After all.. I'm in love with them~ XD

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, i'm glad you like it~ =D I was like banging my head on the wall, trying to think up of some good scenes for these two~ XD Oh and like i said... It's a secret~ A plan that i made ever since you gave me Kaoru's info~ ;D

**SapphirePeanut45**, thank you so much for the compliment~ ^_^ I'm still a beginner at this, but i'll try my best to write this story out~ Ah, yes.. Kaoru and Lavi~ I try to focus on each pairings' romantic scene as much as i can, so the other doesn't get leave out and all... Lavi won't be able to resist her any longer in the later chapters~ ;D What i have in store for them is a bit... Cheesy and tragic, but they'll go pass these obstacles~ Also, i'm glad you also like the Yuki and Allen pairing~ ^_^

Thanks for reading and reviewing~!

(=^-^=)


	31. Chapter 30: Sneaking inside Successfully

**~Chapter 30: Sneaking inside Successfully~**

* * *

"Hell no!"

"What are you thinking?!"

"Fuck no! Get those away from me!"

Curses were aimed at Yuki while she held the outfits in her hands with a huge evil smirk on her face. Yul and Fai stayed silently, banging their heads against some nearby trees. Allen's face was pale, and he tried to stay calm and cool as he tried not to imagine himself and the guys in those maid outfits. The girls were giggling to themselves, but at the same time, they were quite shock.

"Don't worry about how you act. Yul and Fai will teach you. They're masters of cross dressing..."

All heads turned to Yul and Fai, and their stares were intense, well to Yul and Fai, the stares were intense. Kaoru's eyes were wide and Lenalee's face was slightly pale from hearing the information from Yuki. While that was happening, Yul and Fai had tears in their eyes, and they tried killing themselves unsuccessfully because of how Yuki kept their weapons ten meters from them.

_'Sure, we cross dress before, but we're not like experts at this kind of stuff. Plus, back then, it was forced.. If those crazy girls didn't go after us, we wouldn't have went to the point where we would have to cross dress.. It was forced! We didn't want to cross dress, but we had to in order to save our lives and our innocence from crazy stuff!'_

"Just a moment, Xue... We cross dressed in order to save our lives!"

"But i remember there was a time that you guys thought of cross dressing in order to trick those perverts for flirting with Annchi and i and almost raping us. And then once, i remember Fai cross dressed in order to prank that guy for playing with Annchi..."

Yul and Fai stayed silent as they have nothing left to say, as it was the complete truth being spoken.

"Just this once.. Help them cross dress.. I'll help with the face and hair. Yu won't be a big deal, since his hair is pretty long. By the way, boys... Try not to do anything that attracts the other butlers' attention or young masters' attention.. Unless you want to be raped by them.."

Yuki grabbed Allen's hand and held it tightly in hers, but not too tight to make it painful. She dragged him away with her from the others' sight and hugged him.

"Sorry.. But i'll make it up to you for making you cross dress.."

Allen stayed silent before he hugged Yuki back and buried his face in her hair. He slightly nodded his head, resting against his head against Yuki's, which made her smile softly.

"Then... Let's help you cross dress now."

Soon Yuki backed away from Allen much to his disappointment, she held up a maid outfit and a bra and some stuff for his chest. Allen sighed and faintly blushed as he took the maid outfit and went behind a tree to change into it. After a few minutes, he came out, blushing, while Yuki smile sweetly and innocently.

"Allen, you're cute~"

She walked or should i say skipped towards him, she flatten his hair and added small thin black clips to his bangs on the right side. She had also bandaged up his left eye and made his bangs cover up his bandaged left eye to avoid anyone seeing his Pentacle Eye and the markings. She soon used some light silver-ish color eye-liner and dark mascara to make his eyelashes thicker and seem longer.

"Let's show you to the others."

She pushed him out of the trees, and when he came out, all the boys' eyes widened a few inches excluding Yul and Fai. Allen looked almost exactly as a girl, well in strangers' opinion, Allen would be considered a lolita.

"Isn't he cute?"

"See what we meant when we were talking about her abilities to cross dress.. That's why, girls will fall for her if she dress up as a male. If she dress males up into females, that will be no problem as she is an expert at this. So, we'll be having some males falling for us if we do something stupid that attracts more attention."

"Next will be Lavi. Kaoru, you can come with us."

"Sure..."

"I don't want to cross dress.. Not at all.. Why can't we just dress up as normal..? After all, the maids and butlers are in their actual gender, but why do we have to suffer with all of this nonsense?"

"Because... You don't want us girls to get raped, do you? Sure, you don't care much for us, but don't you care if Kaoru was getting raped..?"

"Sure, i'll be killing someone by then, but... Kaoru can fight back.."

"That's not the problem. She can fight back, but the thing is.. Once you step in there, you can only use physical moves, no Innocence or anything. That's why, you see the maids and butlers using guns and other kind of weapons.. Not only that, she'll be ganged up, and eventually she''ll get herself banged and lose her purity."

The others sweat dropped, while Allen stayed silent while Timcanpy flies around Allen's head and landing on his shoulder, snuggling, trying to comfort him and with a heart.

Yuki kicked Lavi behind a tree, and threw the stuff necessary for him. Lavi blushed and quickly changed into them. The moment he came out, Kaoru had also came out with a butler outfit. Her dark midnight hair was covered up with a medium-length dark blue with tints of black wig.

"Yuki... My chest hurts..."

"Kaoru.. If you were flat-chested, then you wouldn't need any bandages, but unfortunately.. None of us are flat-chested, so we all have to suffer.. Plus, i'm helping you guys with the cross dressing stuff.. Eventually, i'll be doing the same thing."

"Lavi.. Come over here.."

Lavi obeyed Yuki and walked towards her, slowly. Yuki got closer to him, and began putting light brown eye liner around his eyes, and added the same mascara on his eyelashes. She grabbed his bandana and pulled it down to his neck. She got out a straightener, and began straightening his hair. As soon as she finished, she grabbed Kaoru and Lavi and pushed them out of the trees.

"Next will be.. Yu and Annchi..."

"Forget it. No way in hell am i cross dressing.. Get away from me.."

Kanda backed away from Yuki, as she smirked evilly and snapped her fingers. Yul and Fai appeared behind Yu and pushed behind some trees with the maid outfit in their hands, and of course some make up.

"Annchi, sorry to make you do this.. I know you don't want to do this, but.. Do it for the team. After all, this is a mission. Plus, your Innocence will come in handy.. Barriers and teleporting.. And of course, multi-attacks.. Which might be hard for you control, but i think you can handle it, okay?"

"Okay.. I'll try my best, Xue-nee~"

"Thanks, Annchi."

_'What's with the character change? What happened to the evil Yuki just now?! She was smiling and smirking evilly just now, and now.. She suddenly smiled so sweetly, and so innocently... Almost like two different people!'_

Annchi smiled back and soon she headed towards the trees with her butler outfit and changed, while Kanda came out with a red face.

"Now that the hard ones are out of the way... Lenalee, can you also- never mind... You already changed. Thanks."

Kanda's long midnight blue hair was down and there was a thin black ribbon flowing down. Traces of dark blue eye liner could be seen along with the thick mascara to make his eyelashes more thick. Yuki smirked and whistled as soon as Kanda walked towards her with a death glare which seems to amuse her rather than scaring her.

Lenalee's teal hair was hidden behind a medium-length dark blue wig . The black bandana she was wearing on her head fits her a lot, and she was wearing a black choker. The clothes made her look a bit like those shota butlers, but she still is a butler.

"Now, is everyone done with their outfits yet?"

"Yeah.. Except you.. Get into your butler outfit, and we'll help you in it.."

"No need to help me, Yul.. Both you and Fai needs to have some color contacts. Especially you, Fai.. I don't think you'll like it if people recognizes your eye color.. And of course your hair needs to be either dyed or wear a wig.."

Before Yul and Fai had the chance to talk back, Yuki had already disappeared into the trees and shadows to change. The moment she did, the person they were looking at was not Yuki, it was a completely different person. The person in front of them was a male, a real butler, well in their eyes. Yuki smirked as she sees the look on their faces.

Her jet black raven hair with light tints of dark blue in it, and her sharp red eyes were piercing into their eyes, even though one of them was covered up by a bandage. She bowed down to them slightly with a huge smirk on her face.

"Bo-chan, ojou-sama.. What would you like for today's afternoon tea time?"

The look on everyone's face amuses her to no end. Yul and Fai weren't really surprise, as they already know of her ability to act and how to cross dress so perfectly. Annchi who had already dressed up in her butler outfit, giggled softly as she stares at everyone's face. Her long teal hair was tied up in Kanda's way and her bangs framed her face with a shota type kind of boys.

"Xue-nee, stop that. They're shocked enough. By the way, what will be our names when we enter the mansion? I'm thinking of using Chan."

"Then i'll be called Len.. I'll be using Allen's name.. Crossing out the "Al" in Allen, and it'll turn into Len.. From now on, it'll be my alias. Allen, you don't mind, right? After all, we are.. An item.."

"I-i don't mind.. I'll use your name then. I'll use Xue.. I-it's only fair that i'm using it since you're using mine."

"Okay, you two lovebirds.. I'll be called Ryu."

"Then.. I'll use Kaoru's name, and i'll be called Kaoru then.."

"Forget it. Use Keiko.. Or Usagi.."

"Shut your traps, you two lovebirds. You guys are no better than Allen and Xue.. I have enough of people talking for once. I want this mission to be finished before i lose my sanity. I'll be called An."

"An.. Doesn't that mean peace..? I can see why you want to be called that, you lazy bum.. I'll be called Wu. So don't call me Yul, or you'll mess up all of this plan up.. And we'll do something else that'll be humiliating."

"I'm not going to be change my name for such a dumb mission. I'm still going to be called Yu. That's all. It's a waste of time if i stay here and think of another name. And i'm not going to waste anymore precious time than this."

"Don't be mean, Kanda.. I'm going to be called Mei.."

"Okay, let's go.."

They all nodded their heads and decided to sneak in by pretending to be new maids and butlers. Yuki rang the bell, and waited for the gates to open for them to enter. When it did, guns were pointed at them. Yuki smirked and raised her hand up and grabbed the gun, and stared into the guards' eyes.

"We're all here to work.."

"Let us check your body first.."

Here's the critical moment, they checked their bodies for any kind of secret hidden weapons, and to see if they're cross dressing. The boys were sweating and silently gulped, waiting for the moment to be attacked by the guards.

However, that moment never came as soon as they were allowed to enter. They sighed in relief as soon as they enter. It's amazing that they didn't get found about their real gender. Soon, they entered the mansion. It was freakishly huge. Yuki smirked evilly, and the others sighed in relief that they entered without any problems.

"Plan B, success.. Time to investigate and find the kid and bring him with us..."

"Let's go.."

"Yeah!"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Well.. Their Plan B worked out fine.. But can they rescue this kid, that's the main problem... XD Anyways, i want to make it more suspenseful, so i'll make it a few more chapters..

I'll be starting school in two weeks.. It's sad that summer vacation is already saying good bye to me... =(

I'll give more action and humor next chapter, since i want to make this chapter with the whole cross dressing, but i'll make the chapter with more action and less talking, okay?

But at least i updated within five days~ XD

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, yes... Look forward to this.. XD Sorry for the short chapter, i'll make the next one a bit longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you like the other ones~ =D

Thanks for reading and reviewing~

(=^-^=)


	32. Chapter 31: Kaoru's Predicament

**~Chapter 31: Kaoru's Predicament~**

* * *

_'How did i get myself into this predicament again? Oh yes.. By cross dressing... If only i didn't cross dress.. If only i didn't save that girl from a stray bullet from an idiot.. I would've never gotten myself into this predicament.'_

_~45 Minutes Earlier~  
_

_"Now.. We'll be split up with a group of two.. I'll be going with 'Xue' here. Ryu, you go with Kaoru.. Mei, you'll go with An. And the remaining of you guys can partner up with each other, or if you want a solo or have a death wish, then go right ahead and do things your way and alone. Solo. Okay, now let's go before we waste anymore time."_

_Yuki who is now called Len, grabbed Allen who is called Xue, and went along their way. Soon not long the others went their way, leaving only Kaoru who is now called Ryu and Lavi who is now called Kaoru._

_"Now what..?"_

_"Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing. It'll just make us look stupid and suspicious.."_

_"What are you guys doing, you dimwits?"_

_"That's right. What group are you in?"_

_**'Wow... There are groups here in this crazy mansion as well? Wow.. I bet Yuki didn't even know. Now what? Now they're going to know that we're not in any groups and we're actually spies.. People who have Innocence who are working for the Black Order.. Great, i can't wait to see what they're going to do now..'**  
_

_"Akihito, these guys are newcomers. Along with seven other newcomers.. Apparently, these guys don't know where to go, and the other seven knows what to do immediately. These two are probably a little slow on things."_

_"Masato.. So you're saying that they're not in any groups yet?"_

_"Nope. And i suspect that they'll never be in any groups unless we stop all of this chit-chatting and stop wasting precious time. Let's just give them a short tour around the mansion, and then we can go on with our lives and the girls..."_

_"Alright.. What are your names, newcomer?"_

_"Mine is Ryu... Hers is Kaoru.. But sometimes, i prefer calling her Keiko, most of the times Usagi, or Baka Usagi when she does something stupid that could be written in history.."_

_"Ryu-chan! How could you say that to your childhood friend?! Aren't we best friends?! No... Aren't we an item?"_

_Kaoru shrugged her shoulders as she followed Akihito and Masato, while Lavi followed her while complaining about her being mean and cruel and apathetic towards their relationship. Sure, they were kissing and hugging, and all that, but that doesn't mean she'll change her attitude. Well, she'll change it when she wants to, or she'll change it once she's alone with Lavi which would never happen, at least not now when they're on a rescue-mission and currently cross-dressing._

_Akihito has raven-black hair with long, messy bangs that can cover up his eyes if he didn't use silver thin clips to hold them back. Masato had long, bright blond hair that is tied up in a low ponytail._

_After a while of walking, they arrived in a room full of rifles of any types, pistols, shotguns, and breech-loaded projectile-firing weapons. There were some girls and guys, standing in a straight line, wearing headphone-like stuff and a black eye-patch while firing two pistols at the same time at the target at a distance of 5 meter or more._

_"Each groups are experts at using some kind of weapon. This group is mainly for using any kinds of breech-loaded projectile-firing weapons. They're exceptionally good at attacking at far distances, but i suggest you to not join if you have bad vision and need glasses or any kind of equipment to see."_

_"Does that mean our jobs as normal butlers and maids, we don't have to do it and stay with our group at all times no matter what?"_

_"No, you idiot, but that's a good question. Even though you're in some kind of group that specializes with a weapon, you'll still have to do your jobs as a maid or butler. See those two maids over there?"_

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"Their names are Meiko and Keiko.. They're twins. They're in the team that specializes in using swords. Yet they're not with their group, instead they're out here, changing those flowers. You don't have to stay with your group at all times, well that's only if you need more training in using your weapon. Those two are good at using swords, so they don't need extra training."_

_"Oh.. I want to see if i can use the guns... Sure, let's go and see if you're qualified enough to join."_

_"I'll show you.."_

_As they entered the room, Fai and Annchi were also inside, looking quite fierce and intense, firing multiple times at their target with a huge distance, yet they're firing perfectly, at the center without going out of it._

_Kaoru stiffened slightly and grabbed a pistol and stood in a straight line with some other butlers and maids and got ready to shoot. As it was her turn, Fai and Annchi's fierce look was gone, and they sat down on the ground with their eyes closed._

_Kaoru began shooting, most of her hits were at the center, but at the time, there are times that her bullets go out of hand, and wasn't hit at the center. Out of nowhere, there was a scream from a girl in the room, and there was a stray bullet heading towards her. Kaoru's eyes widened as she immediately head towards the girl, running out of the line and blocked the bullet with her hand._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Y-yeah.. Thank you.. Ryu-kun... I love you!"_

_There was silence in the room, and it was almost as if you could cut the air with the knife. The girl smiled and hugged Kaoru, and kissed her fully on the lips making Kaoru frozen, and Lavi... You could literally see his soul flying out of his body._

_~The Present~_

"Ryu-kun, what do you want to do? Oh if you want, we can be partners in the group~"

Lavi's eye twitched as he stared at the scene before him. The girl who Kaoru had saved from the stray bullet was called Miki, and she has dark midnight hair, almost similar with Kaoru's. She has been clutching onto Kaoru's arm for the past twenty minutes. Twenty-five minutes ago, Kaoru saved her, Miki suddenly confessed her love for Kaoru out of nowhere, immediately after she saved her.

"Oh? Ryu, you finally found the love of your life? You make mother so happy~"

Fai who was called An smirked, and couldn't help, but tease Kaoru. He held up a handkerchief, and dipped his softly at his eye, as he had tears in his eyes, but it could be eye-drops.

"Shut your trap, An."

"But i am really happy for you... What about you, Chan? What do you think about this relationship? After so many years, finally, our Ryu-chan finally found the love of his life. Yet he's still in denial... It's really sad.."

"An, stop it.. Stop teasing Ryu, but.. It's really a miracle. Ryu, i wish you happiness."

_'And things can't get worse.. Now that i'm stuck with this girl, this will only make things worse and worse. I don't want a girl to be stuck with me. Once this mission is over, i'll run back to the station. I'll finally be free of this curse.'_

Sudden squeals out of delight, almost like fan-girls squealing, came from the other room. Kaoru and Lavi, and Miki poked their heads out to see what's going on. Soon, Annchi and Fai joined the fun, and poked their heads out as well as Akihito and Masato. They walked towards the room, and went inside to see what's going on.

In the center was Yuki who was called Len, she was smirking, and leaning towards a girl and blew in her ear, causing the girl to squeal and faint. She smirked widely, and caressed a random girl's cheek.

"You look cute.. Oh.. An, Kaoru, Chan, Ryu... What's up? You're going to join this group as well?"

"Ah, our Len-chan has also moved on.. He will never change.. Going from girl to girl nonstop.. When will he change this little habit of his.. Len-chan, you're going to make Xue-chan really sad if you keep doing this to her..."

"Eh? But, i don't really think Xue minds, since.."

They all turned their attention towards Allen who is standing on the side, watching Yuki and her acting ability. Allen didn't have much emotion on his face, in fact.. He has this dreamy look on his face, almost as if he's in his fantasy world right now.

_'Can't argue with that.. He's probably imagining what to do with Yuki after this crazy rescue-mission. Yuki.. How can she act like this so perfectly? Almost as if she's really a guy.. A gentleman, yet a total playboy.. It's hard to imagine that so many girls fall for her, and more are getting pulled in by her acting. I wonder what the girls' reactions will be if they find out that 'Len' is actually a girl all this time..'_

"What would you girls do if you find out that Len here isn't a guy, but a girl?"

"Hey, Ryu, what are you saying?"

"Len is a guy that pulls in so many girls' attention. I want to see what the girls' reaction would be if i said that. I mean, would you fall for a guy so deeply that you would become a lesbian if he's a girl."

"If Len-sama is a girl, then we would be willing to become lesbians for him~ It's sad that he's not a guy, but we're still happy if we get to stay with him~"

"Masato... We should get some advice from Len.."

"Yeah... But we'll ask him for some advice later. We have to give that brat his food in his cell. Let's go, Akihito.."

"Bye. See you guys later."

"Hey girls.. Who's this 'brat' Masato was talking about? Can you please tell me?"

"Yes, Len-sama.. His name is Yamato Kai. He's currently residing in cell number forty-eight, on the farthest right on the lowest level floor. He's been inside for a while because he caused some trouble with Akeno-bo-chan. Also, it's because he has this strange power called Innocence, so we're not very sure."

"Thanks.."

Yuki smirked and and leaned into the girls and each gave them a kiss on the cheek and made them faint right on the spot. Allen ran towards Yuki and nodded his head as she smirked widely, proud of her acting. She grabbed Allen's hand and made him hold a sword in his hand, while kissing it. Kaoru, Fai, Lavi, and Annchi looked at each other and nodded their heads at each other. Miki who is still clutching onto Kaoru's arm, looked at them with confusion.

Kaoru finally looked at Miki, and smiled as gentlemanly as she can. She kissed Miki on the forehead, her cheek, and her nose. Miki blushed so bright red that she can probably put a tomato into shame. Finally, Miki fainted right on the spot. Kaoru sighed heavily as Miki finally let go of her arm, and carried Miki and let her rest against the wall.

Kaoru, Annchi, Fai, and Lavi took off to the lowest floor and brought along some weapons they got from the sword and gun groups. They hid the weapons and got into the elevator.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Okay, i lied.. Not as much as action, but there's some humor, and they discovered where Kai is.. And some previews of how Yuki act when she enters acting mode, and she shows a gentleman, yet playboy side that captures almost every girls' hearts.

What i'm amazed is that Kaoru also got a admirer as well~ ^_^ *wink wink*

This time, i'll try to make more action, since i made this chapter for Kaoru's admirer. But, hey.. I updated within five days once again~ School starts in like two weeks for me.. =( It's really sad that i'm going back to school, but i get to see my friends again~

I might update way slower while being in school, but i'll try to update within a week.. No, i'll try to update within five days or six days.. I promise, i won't make it any slower than that, unless i got into some kind of accident.

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, yes.. Here's them in action~ XD Kaoru attracted some cute girl just by saving her, isn't that awesome? XD Lol~ Anyways, i'll give them some fighting scenes next chapter, since i can't think of any right now.. X_X

Thanks for reading and reviewing~

(=^-^=)


	33. Chapter 32: Distraction or Destruction

**Chapter 32: Distraction or Destruction~**

* * *

After those four left the room, Yuki began to strip and took off her butler clothes, which reveals the clothes under it. Allen blushed faintly before taking off his maid costume silently to reveal the clothes under it, and he carried a small pistol and hid it away. Yuki and Allen nodded their heads before destroying the courtyard using a few "bombs" Yuki made with chemicals and other illegal stuff that cannot be said.

Yuki and Allen ran out of the room, and hid their faces with masks, and wearing a hood over their heads. Every butlers and maids ran out and surrounded them as soon as they came out.

Yuki smirked and was about to take out her swords, but Allen took her hand and hugged her. Before Yuki had the chance to push Allen away so she can fight, there was an explosion happening around those butlers and maids.

Blood was splattered all over the walls and floor. Allen soon let go of Yuki as soon as all of them the servants surrounded them had been obliterated. Yuki looks at the corpses before grabbing Allen's hand and made a run for it.

They had to distract every guards and security's attention to them so that Lavi, Kaoru and the others will make it to the lowest floor safely and as peacefully as possible.

While Yuki and Allen continue to cause their so called "distraction" which seems more like "destruction", Yul and Lenalee were together while Kanda went solo. They had heard the commotion that Allen and Yuki had made.

"Looks like they found some piece of information, and decided to destroy this place, even though their intention is to distract everyone's attention to them to let those who have went to rescue the kid."

"You're right... Yul, we'll help them by making a distraction as well then. Also, we can help them out somehow in any way we can..."

"No... We'll help them, but in a way that no one would suspect that we're one of them. Lenalee, come. I'll tell you what to do along the way. Oh and by the way, don't call me Yul in front of these butlers and maids. And carry a gun or some kind of weapon to protect yourself, after all... We can't use our Innocence.."

"O-okay.."

While Lenalee and Yul are doing things on their own, Kanda was already making a ruckus on his side. Without having to use Mugen, he had already cut down about two thick walls, and knocked out five butlers and two maids within seconds.

Yuki and Allen were still going around the mansion, knocking some butlers and maids, and of course blowing up each groups' room. Out of nowhere, a chain came out of nowhere and also choked Yuki with it, if Allen didn't deflect the chain away with a sword.

A young boy came out from the shadows, and glared at them with soul-piercing eyes. His jet-black hair covered his eyes, and he charged towards them and tried to cut them down. Yuki and Allen dodged his attempt, and Yuki took the chance to kick his face.

Allen appeared behind the boy, and grabbed his arm, and twisted it to make him drop his weapon, before pinning you down to the ground by his neck, and Yuki stepping on his stomach. Kanda who was around the area, ran up towards them and glared at the boy before knocking him out with the back of sword.

"Kanda!"

"Yu..."

"Looks like you guys made a even bigger mess than me."

"Whatever. Let's go to the master of this mansion... I'm sure he has a certain object that we'll need later on."

"And what is that?"

"You'll find out soon enough. So less talking, more action.."

Yuki backed away from the walls, and cuts it down with her swords. She ran towards where the wall was and disappeared within the shadows. Allen and Kanda followed her as soon as she disappeared within the shadows.

While that's happening, Lavi and the others are at the lowest floor, and they had been walking for a long time. Most of the cells, the prisoners kept "begging" them to save them, which was rejected by Fai when he kicked one of the cells, which shut them up.

"Those damn guys won't shut up.. You guys don't mind if i shut them up by kicking the cells, right?"

"Nope."

"We don't mind. In fact, we would like to thank you for shutting their traps up..'

Kaoru stared around their surroundings and silently tried to remember as they walk. All of the cells that they walked past was either number zero to number forty-seven, no cell numbered forty-eight yet. Annchi held Fai's hand tightly, and Lavi was calm and silent most of the time. As they walked, the straight route they were taking was split into two ways, left and right.

"Farthest right..."

"Cell number forty-eight..."

They remembered what those girls said, the farthest right, cell number forty-eight. They look at the left side of the route, before heading towards the right. Out of nowhere, the security was activated, and lasers appeared out of nowhere and attacked them.

Fai and Annchi deflected them with their weapons which were swords. Kaoru used that time to knock down the huge door blocking their way.

As soon as the door was open, they ran towards it and the moment they went in, the doors closed by itself, locking them with no way out. A low chuckle could be heard as they try to open the doors.

"That's pretty amusing.. You guys entered this place without even knowing that this place will be hell as soon as you enter.."

Lavi and the others turned their heads around, and what they saw was cell number forty-eight and a boy in his teens. He had a huge smirk on his face, and glowing red eyes, and bright red hair, with light tints of brown.

"Welcome to cell number forty-eight.. My name is Yamato Kai.."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

To be continued...

Okay, yes.. I made this chapter short.. Not because i was lazy.. Okay, fine, i admit i was lazy, but i couldn't continue this chapter because my family here is complaining about i never spend any "_family time_" with them, so they decided to spend time with me by talking nonsense with me and annoying me and asking me to help them with their daily stuff..

Well, about the talking nonsense part, it's not really nonsense, but it's news about stuff that i don't want to know. Even my younger twin brothers got dragged into this "_family time_", and we couldn't even stay on the computer/laptop for even one hour..

And, i didn't want to make any of my readers wait forever for me to finish spending "_family time_" with my family.. So, i decided to write the chapter out short.

Less talking, but more action like i promised, but _way _too short. In fact, it's the most shortest chapter i ever wrote in my entire time when writing this story out.. TT-TT

If you would, please forgive me! I promise, i'll make the next chapter long and more exciting! _

Thanks for reading!

(=^-^=)


	34. Chapter 33: Kai's Mindreading Ability

**~Chapter 33: Kai's Mind-reading Ability~**

* * *

"Yamato Kai?"

Kaoru stared at Kai with blank, cold eyes as he stared back with glowing crimson eyes. He stood up and stepped out of the shadows, and they can see his full appearance. He was shirtless, and he was quite lean. Not too muscular, yet not too skinny like a skeleton. He was just right.

"You guys came here because you triggered the '_trump_' that Ake-baka has, right? Yeah, i know... He has some anger issues, not to mention, he's spoiled.. Spoiled to the point where he'll use any means to get his hands on what he wants.. Especially girls around your age, Kaoru Kiyo-san.."

"And how do you know my name?"

"Change of subject to how i know your name? Very well.. I would also change the subject to something else if i were talking about that idiot. I know your name because of my ability.. It's called mind-reading. Pretty useful when i'm a spy, using this ability to get information that'll be useful. At the same time, it's an ugly ability. It also allows me to see the '_truth_'..."

_'The truth? What does he mean by the truth? By the 'truth', does that mean it allows him to see things that can't be seen by others. And wait a minute... If he can he read minds, then..'_

"Yeah... I can read your mind.. The '_truth_' is almost like what you said. I can see things that can't be seen by others. In other words, the world we're living in is just fantasy. Another dimension we created to avoid seeing the '_truth_'. What i can see is.. Reality. A world of ruins, and nothing, but death. Reality and Fantasy are two different worlds. If you can't see reality, that means you're still believing in this world of Fantasy that's supposedly replacing Reality.. Also.. It seems that one of you guys have this little ability to see reality, but doesn't want to see the '_truth_'.."

Kai's gaze slowly turn to Lavi who slightly flinched and froze, before laughing out loud. Kaoru and the others began staring at Lavi and the eye-patch, covering his right eye. Kai smirked and pointed at Lavi's eye-patch before sitting back down in the cell.

_'My right eye... Seeing the 'truth'...? Don't make me laugh... If only i didn't have this ability, then i would've never gotten myself into this mess. But.. It's also thanks to this ability that i was able to meet the love of my life.. Kaoru.. She joined the Order, and i was able to meet her.. The only that's good about this ability is that i was able to meet Kaoru..'_

"Sure, the '_truth_' is something you don't want to see, but.. It's the only thing that shows you the truth, and will always be honest. The ability is just being honest, and tried showing you the truth. It's troublesome, but it's better than living in some kind of fantasy that we all think is reality..."

Lavi's hands slowly clenched, and his knuckles start turning white, and a small hint of blood as his nails dig into his skin while he thinks of the ability and Kai's words. Kaoru who had noticed this, held Lavi's hands in hers, and smiled softly at him before turning to Kai's cell.

"Kai.. We're not here because of this Ake-baka you're talking about. We're here to rescue you out of here. We may need your power in the future. Also, your ability will come in handy, and i'm pretty sure you have an Innocence in some kind of weapon or inside you."

_'Interesting.. So they need to rescue me in order to complete their mission and make it a successful one. Then again, there's a catch. After rescuing me, they will recruit me into the Black Order or wherever they came from.. And they could be after my ability. Also, what's in it for me if i come with them.. I could be tricked for all i know. After all, this is just Fantasy.. Reality is more harsh and fearful. They could crush my hopes the moment i open up to them. If that's the case, then.. I'll crush theirs first before i open up to them and get mine crushed.'_

Kai stayed silent for a few minutes, before opening his mouth and give them the reply they want, with a smirk on his face.

"Very well. I'll come along with you guys. Who the hell would want to stay here forever. I want to go outside, and lay on a bed."

Kaoru stared at Kai with suspicion in her eyes. Sure, they'll help him get out of this place, but how can he trust them so easily. Unless, he'll do something later on that will eventually crush all of their hopes for a miracle to happen or something similar to that. And Kaoru was not the only one who had noticed this fact. Both Lavi and Fai had noticed, but they thought nothing of it, while Annchi stayed positive and trusted Kai.

"Well, first things first.. How will you get me out of here? These cells are made out of pure metal, and if any intruders try to touch it, they'll get electrified.. Also, you guys can't you use your Innocence here."

"Then we'll break you out the old-fashioned way..."

Fai chuckled softly before taking out a sharp, thin pocketknife out, and walked towards the cell and tried to open the lock. Fai's action stunned everyone, even Kai was a bit surprised.

_'By the old-fashioned way, he meant picking the lock...?! There's no way that old-fashioned way will work. This is an advanced cell that keeps others away, and it'll keep the prisoners from trying to escape. Picking the lock won't help. Even if he is a mast-'_

"Done! You're now free, Kai..."

"What? Wait, you picked the lock?"

"Yeah, i just picked the lock, and get the hell out of that stupid cell, before i slam the cell's door closed again. I wouldn't want to stay in there any longer if i were you. Also, that cell has a security system that will automatically activate if you don't get out of there and let me close the door within ten seconds."

With that cue, Kai immediately ran out of the cell, and stood next to Annchi while Fai slammed the door before that automatic security system activates again. They all sighed in relief as the cell's door slammed back in, closed and locked. They turned to the huge gate in front of them, and turned to Fai, who smirked and held his pocketknife in return.

He walked towards it, and began working on pick-locking it while the others watched in silence, and Kai had an amused expression on his face, and laughed, making the others stare at him in confusion, excluding Fai who was too busy with the huge gate.

_'Nevermind... This Fai guy is pretty amazing.. He managed to pick-lock my cell, and now he's trying to pick-lock this huge gate blocking our path. I won't be surprise if he managed to pick-lock it. My hopes of getting out of here won't get crushed, but my hopes of getting to know them better, and becoming their comrade might be crushed..'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Okay.. This chapter, it's a bit longer than the previous, but still, it's short.. But at least i updated within five days.. I just started school two days ago, so like i said.. I'll be updating a bit slower than usual, then again, i always update within five days..

So, i started school, then i'll be updating with five or six days, but mostly five days.. So, if you're wondering, i'll always be updating within five days, but if i don't update within five days, then you'll be expecting the next chapter by the sixth day.

Anyways, sorry for the short chapter! X_X I'll try making chapters longer, but at the same time, not too long that it makes you get bored while reading the chapter, but it'll be a long chapter if necessary.

Also, from what i see, this story might go on forever... X_X Depending on the current pace, this story will have at least one hundred chapters or more, which would be long... Eh, who cares now. I'll do my best to complete this story as long as i live! ^_^

Thanks for reading~!

(=^-^=)


	35. Chapter 34: Yuki's History

**~Chapter 34: Yuki's History~**

* * *

As soon as Fai played around with the lock for a few more minutes, the gates finally opened. However, the moment it opened, lasers shot at them immediately, and more security guards were there. At least twenty of those security guards were there, holding their weapons up, but it's better than having hundreds or thousands of security guards hold up weapons, trying to kill them.

"Looks like the security finally went up to the next level when they figured out that you guys were trying to rescue me."

"Yeah, you attract trouble. That's why, they already found out, and moved their security up to the next level."

"And can't you guys stop talking and start fighting back?!"

"Kao-chan, how can you say that we're just talking and no actions came from us? We are technically helping you guys, by talking our ideas and what'll happen if we do something reckless.. Plus, i'm also fighting the guards."

Every time, a security guard charged towards them and aimed for their head, they either duck or dodged, and then Fai or the others will take turns and appear and attack the guard while he's not on guard. Kai smirked and punched one of the guards in the eye, and the other, he kicked somewhere that's supposedly important and precious, and then jabbing them with his elbow in the stomach.

_'Men are weak if you kick them there.. Then again, every men in this world can't avoid the attack there, unless... There's an operation for that. Well, anyways, i better stop thinking about this or my guard will be done or.. I'll go insane.'_

"You guys sure talk a lot for a bunch of kids.."

"Watch your mouth, you ass. Don't go sprouting out a bunch of bull about us being kids. If we're kids, then you're also a kid. You're probably around our age for sure. No 20's or 30's look that young. You're definitely around our age."

"For God damn sake, all of you shut up. Excluding Kaoru and Annchi-chan. There's a saying that says, less talking, more working. In other words, you guys better start fighting back seriously and stop playing around!"

"Lavi, don't waste your breath on these two idiots. You'll get their idiocy, which might be contagious."

Kaoru's face has many expressions shown. Annoyed is the one that's quite obvious and easy to tell, very notable. Each time she kicks or punched somebody, they began coughing out blood and lost consciousness. This very fact proves that Fai and Kai were getting on her nerves to the point that she has to let out her feelings using violence.

_'If those two idiots don't start being serious and keep on talking nonsense.. They'll be the next ones to die by my kusarigama the moment i get out of this crazy mansion. I'm already annoyed by them, and if this keeps on going, i'll go insane and kill them, and no one can stop me.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuki, Kanda, and Allen had arrived in a luxurious room, after going through the walls that Yuki had destroyed and then walking in a secret, yet quite complex passage hidden behind the walls. The luxurious room was huge, with a king-size bed, and there was a desk near the window with files and important papers.

There were also two doors that connects the luxurious room to two other rooms. Yuki stared at the one on the right, and pointed at it, while clearing her throat, catching Allen and Kanda's attention.

"There are two doors that could be connecting to another room. We need to get some information from this room that could benefit us in the future. I'll go to this right one here. Allen, you stay here and guard the passage just in case someone came from it, and look in those files for any information. Yu, i'm pretty sure you know where to go without me saying, right?"

"Shut up. I'm not stupid, you know."

"Right. Whatever. Isn't that why i said you know where to go without me giving you instructions.. Well, see you later. I'm going to the right side."

Kanda snorted softly as he walks away from Allen, and towards the left side of the room, leaving only Allen alone in the room with the desk full of files and papers. Allen walked towards the desk and grabbed a random file on the desk.

The name on the top left corner, boxed says "**Zhao Xue**" and some pictures of her when she was young and a picture of the current her, which made his eyes widen slightly. He scanned through it, looking through her file. He couldn't help it, but look.

Who could blame him for looking through it, after all, someone having information on your girlfriend and pictures of her could get you a bit jealous, even if it's just basic information of her.

Behind the file with only basic information of her, or to be more specific, her age, her hair color, eye color, personality, and other trivia stuff, there was a whole page long with the title above stating "**History of Zhao Xue**".

**'Zhao Xue, the only child of the Zhao family. Xue has been known for her intelligence when she was at a young age, which was something that her parents were extremely proud of. However, because of the Zhao family known for being assassins behind the scenes, Xue was kept away from the outside world and learned combat skills, and education. Zhao Chan and Zhao Feng, both her mother and father were former assassins known as the "Dual Shinigami". **

**After quitting being the "Dual Shinigami", they became scientists for - - branch, one of the - branches of the - -. When she was around four or five, her parents suddenly disappeared. **

**And from what people from the neighborhood had said, there was a man around his 20's, walking into their house with a smirk on his face, and after like just five minutes when the man entered the house, there was a scream from the man, and the house was obliterated. The house was in pieces, and nothing was there, except Xue and the man, who was bloody and missing his arms and legs. **

**Blood was everywhere around the area. From what the people around the area said, Xue had glowing red eyes, filled with rage and destruction, and that she was holding the man by his neck and her other hand holding one of his missing arms. **

**As soon as she threw away the arm, she had out a small pocketknife which was dangerous for children around her age to be holding. She held out the knife and began slashing the man multiple times across the chest, and twice across his eyes, and finally, she stabbed him in the head. **

**"She had this crazed look on her face!", "She was like a demon! She's not human! No five year are able to do that without a single care!", "She's a sadist!", many comments came from the people. After the man died, Xue's eyes stopped glowing, and her face goes back to emotionless, but the only thing that hasn't changed is the large amount of the man's blood all over her body, clothes, and face. Xue noticed the terrified stares from other people, she immediately ran away from the scene and disappeared. **

**From what the police said, the man who Xue had killed was a rapist who was known for assaulting children five or above. However, Xue still has her innocence. This very fact was proven when the police reluctantly sent out groups to look for Xue, and when they found her, she was still wearing the same bloody clothes. **

**They immediately handcuffed her and brought her back. The doctors checked her body and private area, taking blood samples, and there were no signs of her getting touched. In fact, her hands didn't even get touched. **

**At that moment, everyone backed away from her as she told them what had really happened. From what she said, the man came into the house, and called out her name twice, and appeared behind her, with his arms out. Xue said that she noticed that the man tried to hug or touch her, so she immediately backed away and slammed a metal bar at his head.**

**As soon as she does, she saw blood dripping from the man's head, and she somehow felt crazed and wanted to see more bloodshed. That's when the scream could be heard. After explaining everything, everyone avoided Xue, and Xue ran away from the town she lived in, and moved to another. That's when nobody from her town heard of her name, and had forgotten about her, but they only remember one thing from that day... Bloodshed.'**

Allen's eyes widened as he finally finished reading Yuki's past. He clutched the file in his hand, and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He took out a lighter and burned up the file, watching it burn into ashes.

_'Xue... She was almost raped, but i'm glad she still has her innocence and no one isn't her first time yet. From what the file had said, Xue was considered a sadist, killing someone at a young age, merely a five year old.'_

"Are you disgusted by me now?"

Yuki's voice could be heard behind him, and she looked at him with sad eyes. Yuki was glad that she finished exploring the other room before Kanda, because she didn't want him to see her with emotions. Right now, the only thing she's afraid of right now is that Allen is disgusted by her and that he hates her now.

"Since you're being silent, I guess you are disgusted by me.. I mean, i killed a person with my bare hands at a mere five year old age. I was considered a sadist, my other personality, something that i've been trying to hide so badly. Anyways, after this mission, i'll lea-"

Allen had cut her sentence off before she finished it by kissing her fully on the lips. He had also took that chance to taste the inside of her mouth with his tongue, and held her tightly, and closely by the waist, to the point where their body is touching each other.

After they separate, Yuki buried her face into his chest, softly sobbing, causing him to panic slightly and hug her closely to him once again. Allen lifted her chin up, and kissed her tears away, and leaned in towards her ear.

"I'm not disgusted at all. I'm just glad that you're still innocent and that i have a chance to be your first time."

Yuki blushed bright red beating a tomato, before smiling softly and whispering back into his ear.

"I'm still innocent.. So no one's my first time yet.. But, i hope one day, you'll be my first time.."

Allen blushed darkly, and almost fainted when he heard her say that to him with an honest, and naive look on her face, especially when she's blushing. There was a sound of someone clearing their throat, Yuki looked over Allen's shoulder and Allen turned his head around, and sees Kanda, standing there with a faint blush on his face, looking away.

"Alright then, Yu and i found nothing worth to be useful in the future. Let's look for some more files on this desk. It probably has some information on you, information that you don't want others to know."

With that, she let go of Allen which made him sort of disappointed, and Kanda walked towards them, softly snorted while muttering '_Perverted Bean-sprout_', which made Allen infuriated, and almost tried to kill Kanda for that if Yuki wasn't standing in between them, reading a file, and putting some in a bag that appeared out of nowhere.

_'Hmm.. Yamato Kai... With his file, it's probably going to be worth a lot than it looks. Oh! These guys also have information on Yul, Fai, and Annchi. I better keep them and give it to them later. I better find the file with the Master and young masters of this mansion before we make another move...'_

* * *

From a far distance, the wind made a certain girl's long jet black hair sway against the wind. Her ocean-blue eyes glowed as she skipped towards the mansion, with a small smile on her face.

_'Yu, Lenalee.. I'm back~ I'll help you guys on this mission~ I'm glad i finished the mission early~ Komui-san called me so i can help them, which is a good thing, after all.. It's been quite a while since i've seen the others...'_

The girl smiled, and ran towards the road, trying to get to the mansion as soon as possible.

"Yu, Lenalee... Wait for me~!"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Hahaha~ I finally made this chapter more than 2,000 words! =D Well, it's better than the previous chapters... _

Oh, and this chapter is mostly about Yuki's past, and... Who is this mysterious girl? If one of you guys read this chapter, i'm sure you'll know who i'm talking about.

Next chapter will be about two certain people who had stay low for quite a while... ;) *wink wink* XD

**Guest**, and i updated... XD Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Thanks for reading and reviewing~!

(=^-^=)


	36. Chapter 35: Angel or Devil

**~Chapter 35: Angel or Devil~**

* * *

After like five minutes which seemed like forever, Yuki finally finished taking the _necessary_ stuff she needs for the future. They tried sneaking out using the passage they came from, but however, there was a sudden explosion, and blocked the whole passage. They couldn't escape, and looked for some other way to get out, however, metal cages blocked their ways and cover the whole room, including the other separate rooms. Suddenly, there was a voice that can be heard throughout the whole mansion.

At the cells of the lowest floor, Kai's expression hardened, and his eyes grew cold as soon as he heard the voice. Kaoru and the others had finally knocked out all of the guards, looked up to the ceiling. Lavi's gaze grew annoyed and cold as he stares at the ceiling.

_'We could have gotten out of here with my hammer if only this place doesn't let us use Innocence... Ugh, this is getting on my nerves. Now, i'm gonna find some way to get everyone out of here.'_

"Welcome.. Spies from the Black Order.. Looks like you've come here to rescue Yamato K-"

_'Yeah.. Thanks for noticing. Can't wait to see what you have in hand, you douchebag... Great, now we need to find a way out of here and find Yul and Lenalee. I'm glad that they stayed low and still didn't do anything. Most likely, they stayed low and quiet because Yul was the one who suggested it. For someone who is reckless, he sure is a good strategist.'_

Yuki smashed the speakers in the room and began looked around the room and notices that the windows are the only ones that aren't covered with those metal cages blocking their way. She smirked lightly before tapping Allen and Kanda's shoulders and pointing at those windows. They nodded their heads and each broke down a window and jumped down from the room which seemed to be around five-story or more and out of the enemies' territory.

At that time, Yul and Lenalee came out with normal clothes, and both caught them with their Innocence. Yul sighed in relief as he caught Yuki and Allen while Lenalee caught Kanda and they all landed on the ground safely.

"You guys are lucky we stayed low and secretly knocked out the rest of those butlers and maids _and _not in the enemies' territory. If we were in the enemies' territory, we wouldn't have been able to use our Innocence to save you guys from a free-fall from one of the rooms that is around five-stories.."

"Yeah. Thanks. Oh yeah, Yul, here's your file, and Lenalee, there's also yours. Burn them up if you want. Most of the information these guys gathered are true."

Yuki began to take out the files that held both Yul and Lenalee's information. They both took it into their hands and looked at them. Yul stared at it before crushing it and teared them up into pieces and threw them in the air. Lenalee stared at Yul before smiling and does the same as the latter.

"Now that, that's out of the way. Xue, what's the next plan?"

"Next will be, blowing up the place.."

"But what about the others? They're at the bottom of the cells with Yamato Kai. Who knows, what if the explosion reaches them? I don't think we can risk this and put bombs all over this place."

"Yul, don't underestimate me. The others are in the most safest area in the mansion, the cells. The lowest floor is underground and is not really connected to the mansion. So even if we blow up this whole area, they would still be safe. In fact, they have the highest chance to survive, while we're in more of a danger than them."

Yul sighed and nodded his head to Yuki as Yuki threw a bag full of explosives. He began to set out and set all of the explosives. Yuki soon took out a golem, and talked in it, trying to get a signal from Lavi and the others.

"Kaoru.. Lavi.. Fai.. Annchi.. And Yamato Kai.. Can you hear me?"

_"Yeah. This is Lavi... We can hear you. What's wrong?"_

"Lavi, no matter what sounds you hear... Do not try to go outside of the cell. You're safer there. We'll be blowing this whole mansion up into pieces. So it's best if you stay in there."

_"Alright... This is Kaoru. We also have Yamato Kai with us. Fai, here... After you guys blow this place up, how will we escape? I hope you do have a plan for that.."_

"Don't worry. I researched a little when we entered this place. The cells have a secret passage that you guys can go through and escape from the underground. It's located near Yamato Kai's cell."

_"Great. Just when we opened the stupid gates. Then let's just go back inside and lock the gates and stay in there."_

"Alright, enough chit-chat. Go now. Yul will be setting the explosives now."

With that being said, Yul had set off the explosives by throwing a lighter, while Yuki and the others had backed away and hid behind some trees or a huge rock. Yuki stared at the mountain section faraway before turning away and looking at the now-destroyed mansion.

_'Security, anti-Innocence systems.. Blowing this place up will require more than just ordinary explosives. So i made special explosives that not only destroy and blow up, but it also destroy systems in certain areas.. However... Something is not right... This is way too easy. No matter how much it seems, it's obviously way too easy. There could be a trap laid out for us, and we're currently stepping on it..'_

"Xue, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Uh.. No.. It's nothing. I'm probably just worrying too much. It's just that i have a bad feeling about this. This is way too easy no matter how you see it..."

An explosion could be heard from a distance, and four figures jumped out of the smoke, coughing and trying to breathe. Lavi could be seen trying to take out his hammer and wanted to use it to stretch around. Kaoru also had out her kusarigama, holding it in her hands, pointing it at Fai who had his usual smirk and his arms behind his head. Next to Annchi is Kai, who was staring ahead.

"So this is Yamato Kai..."

"Nice to meet you. I assume you're Zhao Xue. I think you also have the ability to see the '_truth_'.. Right?"

"None of your business."

"Right.."

_'As i thought, Zhao Xue also have the ability to see the 'truth'. Lavi, Xue, and who else..? Lavi covers it up with an eye-patch, Xue occasionally covers her eye with white bandages.. Two people in this Black Order has the ability to see the 'truth'... I wonder who else, and what better way to crush one's hopes and to get more information..'_

"Since you guys rescued me, i owe a debt to you guys. My life belongs to you. For saving me, i'll join the Order, and my ability of reading someone's mind will come in pretty handy."

"Sounds sus-"

Yuki paused in her sentence and abruptly turning her body around and pushed both Allen and Kaoru out of the way, and out of nowhere, a blade appeared and stabbed straight into Yuki's stomach. Her eyes were closed and her hands are bloody from grabbing the blade to prevent it from going any deeper.

"Xue!"

"Yuki!"

Behind Lenalee and Kanda were two masked people, and they body-slammed into them and pierced them with their bare hands. The sky began to be full of dark clouds and only lightning. Kai's eyes grew cold and emotionless, and he stopped a blade coming towards his neck by just flicking it and punched the person in the face.

Allen tried to get closer to Yuki, but however, he had to deal with five of those masked people with Kaoru. While Lavi is trying to block off the enemies' multiple attacks. Fai and the others dodged each attacks and tried fight back, but however, there was something weird. Their bodies seemed slightrly numb and it was getting harder and harder to breathe as time pass.

Yuki forcefully pulled out the blade and grabbed the person's neck and added pressure on her grip and threw them in the air. She used a tree as support to jump higher, and kicked down the person, creating a crater as they land.

However, more and more masked people appeared, and soon, they found themselves surrounded by thousands of masked people, ready to kill them. Yuki's body began to feel weaker and weaker, and soon her arms began to feel numb. Her vision blurred slightly as she tried to land a kick at one of them who dodged. While the others began to feel the same exact weakening and numbness.

Soon, they began using their Innocence excluding Kai, trying their best to not injure any of them, but however, the masked people are not normal humans. Rather than normal humans, they're more like monsters. Monsters that can destroy them.

"If this continues on, we won't be able to hold out a-any longer... Not to mention.. What's with us? Our attacks are growing weaker and weaker. Also, my body is growing numb now.. I probably won't be able to hold out longer than five minutes..."

"This is poison.. It enters our body without us having to drink it. It's in the air... It's going to make our body grow weaker and weaker, and making our bodies all numb. Within two through four days, we'll probably lose our five senses and die.."

"Is there an antidote for this poison?"

"Y-yeah.. But i didn't bring it with me since i didn't expect us getting poisoned. Xue also have the antidote.. Xue, where did you leave your bag of medicine and antidotes for various poison?"

"It should be over in the other side of the forest, but by the time i get there, i'll be unconscious.. By the way, Yul.. Will you be mad if i use that ability?"

"Of course.. Wait, Xue... Are you planning on? No! Stop! It's way too dangerous!"

"So what? Even if it's dangerous for me, i'll use it.. To protect everyone.."

Yuki began to close her eyes and crossed her blades together. The sky began to split in half, and a strong current of wind surrounded them, blowing the poison away. Lightning appeared more often and two of them struck her blades. A silver white lightning struck her black blade, and a black lightning struck the white blade. Soon, a flash of light blinded everyone's vision, and soon in front of them, was Yuki, but there was something about her.

Yuki's blood red eyes glowed for a moment, and the bandage on her right eye was replaced by a black blindfold, covering both of her eyes. She had shackles and chains all over her. A collar chained shackle at her neck and a low, white, thin flowing scarf, two shackles that are broken on her arms and legs. Her outfit consisted only the colors black and white. A silver white flowing top with black shorts and thigh-length boots that are tied and a small hint of thigh-length socks under the boots. Finger-less gloves that reaches above her elbow.

Thin ribbons flow from her top, and the left side of her arm. But what really catch everyone's attention was the double-dual wings that is both black and white.

Yuki reached behind her back and touched her wings, and those dual wings disappeared. Within seconds, she disappeared and appeared in front of the masked people and slashed them up with her blades, but with just a single slash, multiple people were knocked out.

This continued on, while Yul and Fai and Annchi explain to the others about her sudden form.

"Xue had obtained this form when she was still young. This form is called the '_Angel's Sins_'. Sins stands for all of the killings Yuki had made in her entire life. Angel stands for Yuki's kindness and the side of her that wants to protect those around her. '_Angel's Sins_' means that Yuki's killings for those around her, no matter what the reason is, it's still a sin. The sin of killing someone.."

"Killing someone is something forbidden for angels, and if you think about it, Yuki is an an angel that has repeatedly committed the sin of killing, and this made her a fallen angel, but because of her hidden kindness and protectiveness, she's in between an angel and a fallen angel.."

"However, this form makes her lose a small part of her life depending on how much time she uses. It's not a big deal much if it's only five or ten minutes, but whenever she goes over that, her life disappears, and who knows how long she can live. Not only that, she'll also lose one of her senses, and one day.. She'll die.."

As the word "_die_" appeared, there was nothing, but silence. Allen's fists were clenched, while others were shocked by the information they just heard from Yul and them.

"The only good thing is that if she's poisoned, the poison will be gone by itself, like she's never been poisoned. And there's one huge problem.. She can't control herself while in that form.."

Before they knew it, all of the masked people were assassinated, and Yuki is walking towards them with blood all over her and swords covered in blood. Yuki raises her blades and was just about to slash them, but then an ice-like sword appeared and block the attack.

Jet-black hair flowed slightly, and ocean-blue eyes sparkled. The figure in front of them threw a black bag at Lenalee whose eyes were wide with surprise, along with Kanda's.

"Long time no see, Yu, Lenalee~"

"Natsumi... Why?"

I finished my mission early.. And i found this bag in the forest, and it has a bunch of medicine and antidote. I figure you need it to chase the poison away, right?"

"Thanks Natsumi!"

Lenalee gave the bag to Yul and Fai, and both began taking out bottles of the antidote and began sharing it with everyone. Natsumi turned to Yuki and raised her ice-blade and entered a battle with Yuki. She began fighting on equal terms with Yuki, and managed to graze Yuki's arm. The sight of Yuki's blood is starting to get to Allen. Allen wanted to rush out there and hug her, but however, Yul and Fai held him back.

"So i assume this is Zhao Xue, also known as Kuro Yuki."

"Yeah..."

"I see. She's pretty good!"

Natsumi smiled brightly and tried to cheer everyone up some way or another. She continued on fighting Yuki with all of her strength, trying her best not to harm Yuki too much, and to dodge her attacks.

Allen's eyes closed before he got out of both Yul and Fai's grip, and finally, he appeared between Yuki and Natsumi. Natsumi immediately held back and crushed up her ice sword and jumped away from Allen. While Yuki pointed her blade and slightly grazed Allen's neck which he didn't mind nor did he care about that. Allen stepped towards Yuki and grabbed both of her hands, making her drop her swords and pulled her towards him by the waist.

Yuki's '_Angel's Sins_' form disappeared and she lost consciousness. Allen hugged her tightly and sighed in relief as he knows that Yuki is safe and is currently in his arms. Natsumi's eyes blinked and she sighed in relief along with the others.

"I guess this is mission successful~ Let's go back~ Back to our home~"

"Natsumi.."

"Yu, long time no see~ I have a lot to tell you right now, but i'll tell you later. Plus, i have some souvenirs for everyone, and some random stuff that you can keep or i can keep~"

Natsumi's personality and her smile made the atmosphere more cheerful and less gloomy. Allen's lips slowly curled up to a small smile, and he looked at Yuki and kissed her on the forehead.

_'Sorry Xue... I couldn't protect you, but.. I'll definitely protect you after this. I'll always protect you.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Sorry for the late update! _ I didn't have enough time to update the story, but today is my birthday, and my family finally gave me some peace after like two full hours of noise and partying, which was a bit annoying..

But like i said, i'll be updating within 5-6 days since i started school... _

**xXYuseiXAkikoXx**, thanks for reviewing~ Btw, love your username! =D Another _YuseiXAki_ fan~ I watch the japanese version, so i call Akiko "Aki"..

**MysticalNyla**, thanks for the compliment~ ^_^ Thanks for reading as well~ Hope you continue reading this story~

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, oh welcome back~ Thanks for taking your time to review all of the chapters~ ^_^ I've been also busy with school, but i tried to get on as much as i can, if only i didn't have english and math homework. Anyways, the reason you don't know this mysterious girl, is because this is a new OC that another author create to join the story.

Thanks for reading and reviewing~

(=^-^=)

(=^o^=) Here's some info on Natsumi~

_Name: Natsumi Kuroshina/Lee_

_Age: 16 years old_

_Personality: She's a happy and very cheerful girl. She likes to help people, and always look out for others before herself. She's childish and very playful, but she can be mature as well when it comes to serious matters. She can always be seen with a smile. She's smart, yet at the same time, she's also slow on many things. She hated to be judgmental and like to get to know people better before she judge them. She is caring and can be clumsy at times. She hates to see people sad, and always try to make them feel better or just be there for them when they needed someone to talk or listen to. She's very organized, a clean-freak, hates messiness and always cleans her room. She's very shy and quiet when there's new people, but with her family and friends, it's the complete opposite. She is also a patient type of person and is very careful when checking over her work._

_She is also independent, likes to do things by herself. She doesn't mind if anyone asks if they can help her, but she usually does things on her own, due to the fact that she doesn't want to be a burden to others. She's not very picky and will probably accept everything, especially edible food. Natsumi keeps all of her negative thoughts and feelings to herself, always covering them with either a smile or a laugh, but even if she does that, it seems fake. Nobody asks her about it, even her friends because they know she doesn't want to talk about it. She's quite insecure about herself, but she learns to appreciate that she's unique and everyone like her for who she is._

_Rival: Allen Walker_

_Innocence's Power: She can grow wings on her back like angel/devil and specialize in using ice and water attacks._

_Innocence's type: Parasite_

_Innocence's Location: Japan_

_Black Order or Noah?: Black Order_

_Likes: Food, music, books, fun things, and pranking people._

_Dislikes: Bugs, rat/mouse, thunder, dark place, carrot, and being by herself._

_History: Natsumi was an orphan that Komui adopted, she lost her parent when she was 5 years old. Being such a young girl witness her parent's death, traumatize her, but she grew keeping a happy face even though she is sad. She was afraid to use her Innocence since it was the cause of her parent's death., but after an encounter with an Akuma trying to kill her and a little boy, she activated her Innocence and killed the Akuma. From then on, she promise to train hard to protect innocent people and joined the Black Order when she was 8 years old. She is very close to Lenalee, and looks up to her. She met and became friends with many people in the Order, then she met Kanda Yu. He made her feel the happiness again and since then, she developed a crush on Yu, but she was afraid to show her feelings, fearing that it might ruin their friendship. Natsumi was assigned on a mission for 8 months, but she just came back in this chapter. _


	37. Chapter 36: Fever

**~Chapter 36: Fever~**

* * *

By the time they reached the Order, Yuki had a high fever, burning throughout her body. Annchi tried her best to cool Yuki's fever down, however, the more she tried, the higher Yuki's fever went. Allen's already worried enough, and now the only thing on his mind is Yuki's fever. Natsumi was also worried, praying for Yuki's safety and tried to cheer everyone up the best she can.

Currently, Yuki is in the medical ward with the nurses and doctors there to take care of her injuries and her abnormally high fever. Everyone's injuries were all healed and all bandaged up, leaving Yuki the only one with injuries and fever, and of course, the oxygen mask. All those high-tech medical machines and connected her with all those, making her seem inhuman.

It took all of her Allen's willpower to hold himself back from ripping them off of her. After two hours, those wires and lines were taken off of Yuki, and she seemed less inhuman, except the oxygen mask never came off, not even once.

Ever since then, Yul, Fai, and Annchi all stayed in their rooms, and never came out, not even for meals. Lenalee was starting to get more worried by the minute, as she prays that Yuki will be fine, and that Yul and the others will come out of their rooms. Natsumi, even though, she doesn't know any of them very well, she was praying, and worried for their safety and health.

The good thing was that Kai had joined the Order. Right now, he's wearing his Black Order's jacket, and walking towards a nearby window, and looking outside with distant eyes.

_'The sky is so... Dark and cold... I wonder what the sky looks like in the others' eyes. Being able to see the 'truth', the reality that's been hiding behind a thick wall of fantasies and lies.. Reality always hides behind these walls of fantasies, lies, and secrets. No one can face reality without feeling any kind of pain. Being alive is hard, after all.. Those who are alive has to deal with complications in their life.. They have to deal with others. Having to deal with fantasies, lies, and secrets.. Death is the only way to escape all of these fantasies, and lies.'_

Yuki's heartbeat is going quite abnormal. Her breaths were short and uneven. Her fever slowly goes up as time passes. She could feel her body burning, like she's on fire. Her mind is hazy, she couldn't think straight. Her head sometimes hurt, almost like someone is pounding on her head with a hammer or some kind of hard object.

_'Hot... It's so hot.. My body feels weird.. Why..? My throat feels... Dry.. And burning... Why do I feel like this? Is it because i used that form to annihilate all of those assassins..? But.. Why do i feel that it's different from before.. But what's so different about it? My head.. It hurts.. My body.. It's hot.. I can't think straight anymore.. I wish i can at least move my body and go towards my room or Allen's room..'_

Yuki slowly forces herself to open her eyes slowly which took like forever to her. She raised her hand and rips off the oxygen mask, and there was a small hint of dark circles below her eyes. Her skin color a bit more paler than her normally pale skin color. She pushes her body and slips out of the bed, and didn't bother taking off the pure white gown on her. She began to slowly take one step after another, opening the door, and finally reaching outside of the medical ward.

_'It's a good thing those nurses aren't around.. I don't want to see anybody, except them.. I'd rather die somewhere that i'm used to.. I don't want to stay in a room with only the color white.. If reality is always hiding behind the fantasies, then i'll force out the reality out of the fantasies.. What am i saying...? I don't even know what i'm saying anymore... My vision is getting pretty foggy and misty... I better not lose conscious here..'_

Yuki painfully moves her legs towards the hallway, slowly walking pass every dorms, until she reaches the one dorm that she wants to be at, Allen's dorm. She forced her arms to move and get a small paper-clip from her white gown and began to pick-lock Allen's door. When a sound was heard, she turned knob, and closed the door, laying against it for a minute, before heading towards Allen's bed.

She plops down on his bed, and hugged his pillow, and letting herself drift to slumber. While Yuki took her rest in Allen's room, Allen was in the bathroom, washing himself, with some thoughts of Yuki left in his mind and her safety.

_'I wonder if Xue is alright... Last time i checked, she had a high fever, and she couldn't even open her eyes.. Her heartbeats were irregular.. Going fast and then slow, and then out of nowhere, it goes back to normal.. Even her breaths were irregular.. It was almost like she couldn't breathe, even with the oxygen mask on her..'_

He sighed and got up, and let himself soak with water before drying himself and putting on his clothes. Alongside him is our beloved golem, Timcanpy, who had landed on Allen's shoulder and rubbed against his cheeks, his very own way to comfort Allen.

"Thanks, Timcanpy..."

Timcanpy rubs against Allen's cheek once again, making him smile and walked towards his dorm, while trying to concentrate on other things other than Yuki, which was a bit hard to do, since she meant the whole world to him.

* * *

As Allen minds his own business, Natsumi and Kanda were sparring against each other to see how much they have improved. Natsumi had a bright smile on her face, but behind that smile holds all of her worries for the others, which was pretty obvious to Kanda, but he made no decision to ask. As they finish up their battle with a slash between Mugen and Natsumi's ice blade, they began to sat down and eat their meals.

"Yu! You sure improved quite a lot ever since i left for that mission~ Especially your swordsmanship skills~ But you can never beat me at certain secret techniques of a good swordsmanship~"

"Baka.. I told you that don't call me by my first name or i'll cut you down."

Natsumi stuck out her tongue playfully and poked his cheek with her finger, causing him to turn around and opened his mouth to make a comment about her actions, giving Natsumi an advantage. She took that advantage and fed Kanda an omelet from her meal, and smirked and sticking out her tongue out playfully once again.

"Yu, don't you know that you're not suppose to change the subject when we didn't even end the conversation about that certain subject. We didn't finish talking about secret techniques of the sword.. Don't you dare change the subject to your name. You said i can call you Yu anytime i want, so no going back on your word. Unless, you're a coward who goes back on his words without a second thought.."

Playfulness could be seen in her eyes, as she lean closer with her playful smirk. Kanda had a faint blush on his face before he mumbles "_whatever_" and continues with his lunch, while looking away from Natsumi. She smiled and leaned against Kanda's back and started on her meal, never once thinking about the chopsticks that she just used to feed Kanda with the omelet, which means, they shared an indirect kiss with one another.

* * *

While these two sweethearts continue with their indirect flirting with one another, Lavi and Kaoru were together in the library, sorting out some books and taking some to read.

"I never once thought of helping you sort all of these books out.. I'm not a librarian nor do i have the intention to become one in the future. I'd rather travel around the world, sight-seeing than staying in a room with only books.."

"Kaoru, you do realize that once you read a book, you'll slowly get interested and continue on reading without even realizing that.. Plus, you can also sight-see around the world if you read books. Use your imagination."

"It's not that... I want to experience it as well.. I can have the feeling and vision from my imagination, but i want to experience it as well.. It won't be as exciting if you don't experience it."

"I guess that's partly true.. But still, reading books is good for you."

"You mean books of histories from around the world? Or actually, books of any source.. Nonfiction, fiction, fantasy, harem, all sorts of genres of books. As you read it, from the beginning to the end, you can work on memorizing things. I think, memorizing books, and their exact lines, paragraphs, sentences, pages, and chapters will be a cinch to you.. Am i right or wrong?"

"I guess you're right..."

_'Books, huh? It used to be part of my life.. Becoming a Bookman was my only motivation, but... Why do i keep feeling as if i have forgotten something that was important to me in the past...? Why? Right now, becoming a Bookman is supposed to be my only motivation, but then after i met Kaoru, i fell into the hole that says love... When i touch her, i have this nostalgic feeling... I wonder if.. I'm showing my emotions and not faking anything in front of Kaoru... I never thought that falling in love would change someone so much... However, i can't show these feelings in front of that old-geezer panda.. If he finds out about this, who knows what'll happen...'  
_

"Lavi.. I don't care what'll happen in the future, but i'll never fall in love with anybody else other than you. Even if you forget everything related to me, i'll never forget you. If i do, my body will remember you, so don't have any doubts now. Right now, we need to move forward and don't look back..."

Lavi smirked and hugged Kaoru from behind as she talked, surprising her and causing her to jump slightly and drop the books on the floor. Lavi leaned in slightly, and began to kiss Kaoru's neck while biting it softly.

* * *

Lenalee knocked on Yul's door softly while holding a tray with a bowl of warm, cozy soup and some fruits. After a few minutes of waiting, Lenalee decided to knock again, but then the door suddenly opened, revealing a black and silver head poke out and appear in her face.

"Lenalee... What's wrong?"

"Y-Yul-kun.."

"Just call me Yul... And you came because you're worried about me, right? Thanks, i appreciate it. Wanna come in?"

"Y-yeah..."

_'What's wrong with me? My heart keeps on beating nonstop as i look at Yul... I never felt this towards any other guys.. Why? Am i in love with Yul? No way! I can't have such thoughts about Yul.. Plus, i don't even think he has any kinds of thoughts about me that way...'_

"Sorry to bother you."

"No, it's nothing. I was just laying in here, staring at the ceiling.. So did you visit the others?"

"Yeah.. I gave them some food, and drink. They accepted it already."

"I see.."

Lenalee silently sets the tray down on Yul's desk and looked around the room. It was simple. Just a dark midnight wallpaper, and some posters of composers from all over the worlds. On his nightstand, is a night-light and a small stack of music notes. On the wooden floor, was a black rug. And on his bed just consists of white gray covers and blanket. His room was pretty tidy, and didn't have too much stuff in it.

Yul noticed her stare at his dorm, and looked around his dorm, wondering if it's dirty. Lenalee's gaze soon directed towards Yul, and her eyes fell on his outfit. He had a black t-shirt on with some shorts on.

"Sorry if my place is a bit messy.. I haven't had time to clean it.."

"N-no.. Not at all. Your place is very tidy and clean.. I was just curious on what your room looked like, so.."

"Thanks..."

Yul went towards his desk and grabbed a rasberry, hiding it from sight which Lenalee noticed. Suddenly, he hugged Lenalee tightly in his arms with a small smile on his face, causing her to blush bright red. Yul suddenly leaned in and softly touch her lips with his. This caused Lenalee to softly gasp, and this gave him a chance to slip his tongue inside her. Lenalee was bright red, and suddenly, there was a sweet taste in her mouth.

After Yul leaned away, he kissed her forehead and cheek and her lips once again, before going towards his bed and laying on it.

"I hope it was sweet.. Thanks Lenalee... I'll eat the soup later... Right now, i'm just tired and sleepy.. I want to get some rest first before having my meal."

Lenalee stayed silent while touching her lips with her fingers. The sweet taste of the rasberry lingered on her lips and inside her mouth. Lenalee blushed before mumbling a small "_have a good rest_" and leaving the dorm with the blush on her face.

_'Yul... Does that kiss mean something..?'_

As soon as Lenalee left the dorm, Yul got up and touched his lips before smiling and ate his meal silently.

* * *

Without of Allen's knowledge of this, Yuki was inside his dorm, sleeping on his bed. The moment he got inside, he had this urge to scream out her name, but he restrained himself from doing so. He leaned towards the bed, and stared at Yuki.

Yuki was still holding Allen's pillow tightly in her arms, and an obvious hint of childishness and babyish face appeared as she sleeps. Her irregular heartbeats, and breaths were back to normal, and her temperature was finally back to normal and she was having a good sleep for once. Her fever was still there, but at least it's getting better.

Allen sighed and shut off the lights, and crawled onto the bed and hugged Yuki from behind. He suddenly felt Yuki turning around, her face facing him. Allen lightly placed a kiss on her lips and forehead before hugging her closer and falling into slumber alongside with Yuki and Timcanpy above them.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

A peaceful chapter, featuring all of the possible couples here~ ^_^ I'm so proud of myself~ I'm just kidding...

I took a while because i had trouble with the couples.. Like where to put them, and trying to revise this chapter.. Since my grammer sucks horribly.. _ So please forgive me, but hey, i at least updated within five through six days~

**DarkFlame Alchemist**, hahaha~ If you knew Natsumi from the beginning, i'm sure you would recognize her, but i introduced Natsumi during the previous chapter.. XD And thanks for birthday greeting~ ^_^

**xXYuseiXAkikoXx**, you're welcome~ I hope i portrayed her well in this chapter... _ And sorry for the late update...!

Thanks for reading and reviewing~

(=^-^=)


	38. Chapter 37: Current Peacefulness

**~Chapter 37: Current Peacefulness~**

* * *

The next morning, Allen woke up with Yuki in his arms who was already awake, staring at him with her deep red eyes. Allen smiled and kissed her forehead before getting up. Yuki's white gown was a bit messed up, revealing her a part of her chest and legs. She stretched and pointed at Allen's wardrobe.

"You want to borrow my clothes just for now?"

Yuki nodded her head, and that was enough for Allen to get off the bed and look for something for her to wear, but the thing was.. His clothes were a bit too big for her. He sighed and took out a black t-shirt from his wardrobe. He turned around and Yuki was already behind him, without her white gown on and only her undergarments on. Allen blushed brightly as he stared at Yuki who was beginning to wear his black t-shirt.

"Xue.. You do realize that boys get tempted by girls if they strip in front of them.."

Yuki nodded her head silently once again and sat on his bed with only Allen's shirt on. Allen sighed while blushing, and soon he found himself facing the other way. He soon head out with Yuki to wash his face and all that morning routine, of course that includes a shower. As they head back towards his room, suddenly, Allen realized something the moment Yuki nodded her head when he asked her if she's feeling alright.

"Xue! Why are you only nodding your head? Why can't you talk? Try talking."

Yuki shook her head and touched her throat while her lips were moving. Allen tried to read her lips, and slowly he understood what she was trying to tell him.

"'_I... Can't.. Talk.._' Wait.. Xue.. You can't talk?"

As they enter his room, Yuki shook her head to his question and that was enough to make Allen hug her tightly in his arms, pushing her onto the bed. Out of nowhere, there was a knock on the door and the door slammed open. Natsumi was face-palming herself as she stared at poor door that Kanda slammed open the moment she finished knocking. Yul and the others were also there, staring at Allen with his shirt half open and Yuki with Allen's shirt on, and both of their hair were wet and damp.

Almost immediately, unwanted and censored images appeared in their minds. Kaoru and Yul were the only ones who had a straight and not-so-perverted mind. They sighed at the same time, and walked towards Yuki, talking to her, while the others are still half-frozen from their perverted thoughts.

"As i thought, Yuki.. You really were with Allen. Good thing, we didn't let the nurses and the others make this a big deal. Then again, i'm pretty sure, you wouldn't like being stuck in there.. A plain white room with nothing, but machines..."

"So Xue... How many of your five senses have you temporarily lost this time?"

"Yuki, Yul and Fai just told us about your temporarily loss of your senses and disability to talk or to move your arms or legs. You shouldn't change into that form too much. It may not be temporarily anymore.."

Yuki didn't really care and began thinking, and focused on her five senses. She closed her eyes and focused on her hearing, which was fine. She knows her eyesight was fine. She touched her eyes and ears softly, and gave a thumbs-up at them.

"Okay, so your hearing and sight still perfectly fine.. What about taste, touch, and smell?"

Natsumi snapped out of it, and immediately pushed her way through the room and showed Yuki a tray with various chinese food and some japanese food that includes takoyaki. Fai and the others soon snapped out the moment Natsumi showed Yuki the tray.

Yuki stared at the tray before trying to smell the aroma of the food and trying to taste the takoyaki and the dumplings.

_'As i thought... I can't smell or taste it.. They taste bland.. Dull.. There's no taste to it at all.. I can't taste these things anymore.. Even if it's temporarily, who knows how long this 'temporarily' will be. Maybe after a few days.. Or a week. Or a month.. Or a year.. Or maybe.. At the last minute before i die.. The moment my life flashed before me.. Although, it's not much of a big deal.. As long as i still have my thoughts, a sane mind, then i don't particularly care much.'_

"Xue.."

Yuki looked up and her hands were being held by Fai's hands and her hands was caressing and slightly pinching Fai's cheeks. He leaned in and rubbed his cheeks against hers. A smile appeared on Yuki's face as she hugs Fai and began to softly rub against his cheeks.

Everyone's expressions were priceless as he stared, excluding Yul, Fai, and Annchi who already knew of Yuki's little habit. Yul began laughing out loud and there were tears in his eyes as he held his stomach.

"I told you she'll never get rid of that habit! You'll always be her comfort plushie, Fai!"

"I didn't think Xue-nee would still hold onto that habit of hers when we were little... Well, i wonder if she still has any of her old habits again..? Maybe her skills at poker are still perfect. Maybe it's even better than before.."

"S-shut up! Both of you, shut your traps right now!"

As Yuki continued on rubbing her cheeks against Fai's, Allen couldn't help, but feel jealous. The hot-boiling lava inside him already erupted, and he was already clenching his fists, but he still held onto that smile on his face. Yuki who seem to have noticed, stopped rubbing against Fai's and lets go of him. Fai showed some disappointment, but soon it disappeared before anyone who sees it, unfortunately for him, Lavi, Kaoru and Natsumi noticed it, but stayed silent. Yuki grabbed Allen's arm and lightly kissed Allen's cheek before rubbing against Allen's.

_'I've never realized how soft Allen's cheeks are... I wonder if they're also squishable like Fai's... I guess Fai isn't the only one who has soft cheeks. Allen also have soft cheeks... Maybe.. I'll do this daily... Even in serious situations.'_

"Well, since Xue is safe, let's go back for now. Allen, we'll leave Xue in your hands. Don't do anything improper to her."

"Shut it!"

Soon everyone left the Allen's room, closing the door softly, Allen and Yuki were the only ones left in the room with Yuki still rubbing against Allen's cheek. Allen slightly rubbed against Yuki's cheek and made her stop and began to stare into Allen's eyes. Allen caressed Yuki's cheek before leaning in to lightly place a kiss on her lips. Soon, the kiss became intense and passionate as they continue kissing.

* * *

While those two love birds continue with their make out session, Fai was hanging around Kaoru and Lavi for some reason, which annoyed Lavi to the point where he almost snapped a history book that contains precious information from decades.

"Kao-chan.. What should i do? I'm bored..."

"If you're so bored, why don't you just count the cracks on the ceiling, it'll keep you company while i help Lavi sort out these books."

"No. Don't you know that if you do such things like counting the cracks on the ceiling, it means that you have no life, and that you have nothing to do in your whole lifetime. It's also boring and my vision is not that perfect. Not even Yul's, even though, he was known as '_hawk eyes_' in the past when we were little."

"Then why are you hanging out with us when we're doing something so boring, such as sorting out books?"

"You mean i can't hang out with my _girlfriend_? That's harsh of you.."

"Who's your girlfriend, dumbass... Why don't you hang out with Yul and Annchi like you always do?"

"Because.. I promised Annchi's _boyfriend_ that i won't get way too near her, but even without telling me, i know my limits to being a seductive person. Being too seductive, would be bad. Also, Yul has keen memory. Today is the day where i first did a prank on him, Yul still remembers it and he's not very kind towards me."

"But he was laughing like a maniac just now in Allen's room.."

"That's because he saw me, being a plushie, getting my cheeks rubbed against Xue's..."

"Oh yeah, what was that all about?"

"Xue, when we were little, she has this habit of loving soft, squishy stuff... For example, a plushie, especially plushies that looks like bunnies, but bunnies that look a bit... I don't know, probably a bit weird. There's this time, she found out that i have soft, and squishable cheeks while we were cooking dinner... She was hugging me to death while rubbing her cheeks against mine with a smile on her face..."

Both Kaoru and Lavi began to laugh like maniacs the moment Fai ended his long speech of Yuki's strange habit's origin. If anyone look closely, there was a vein popping in Fai, and he had his fists clenched, and his eyes were evil looking.

"Go ahead... Laugh all you want."

Kaoru held her stomach, and wiped the tears that was slowly appearing in her eyes. She walked over to Fai and softly pinched and stretched Fai's cheeks. Fai faintly blush by the sudden physical contact, but immediately got annoyed because of Kaoru's actions. Fai stared at Lavi who had stopped laughing and stared at them with annoyed eyes. Fai smirked, and lightly placed a kiss on Kaoru's eyes and nose.

Kaoru froze, and fire burned in Lavi's eyes. Lavi was about to approach them and give Fai a lesson on never to mess with his girlfriend, however, Fai already somehow escaped, with a huge smirk on his face.

"Kaoru... Did he do anything else to you?"

There was silence, and Lavi stared into Kaoru's eyes. He smirked and licked Kaoru's lips, causing her to gasp softly, and shove his tongue into her mouth. He smiled as Kaoru returned his kiss.

* * *

"Yu, what did i say about using Mugen too early?"

"Shut up.. I only asked you to spar with me.. Not to lecture me on using Mugen. Mugen is my Innocence. It's not yours, so just stay out, and don't think of lecturing me again.."

Kanda was clashing Mugen against Natsumi's ice blade, and within a flash, she appeared behind Kanda and elbowed Kanda in the back. Ice appeared and froze Kanda's left arm, and Natsumi pushed Kanda down, pointing her ice blade at his neck while pinning him down.

"Sparring can also mean you want me to train you.. And i'm training you and giving you advises. I'm just telling you, don't use Mugen so early. Don't you know, using your Innocence wastes a lot of energy. Why don't you just stick to physical attacks for a while, until you reach the point where you really need to use your Innocence."

_'Plus.. Some Innocence may be a risk to the person who's using it, so it's better if you use it as less as possible. I don't anything bad happen to you.. I don't care if you get mad at me, but i want you to be safe.'_

Natsumi smiled as she got up and the ice blade in her hand shattered into small particles. Kanda got up and slightly pouted and looked away from Natsumi. Natsumi smiled brightly and hugged Kanda from behind.

"Okay, okay.. Yu, i'm sorry. I won't lecture you again. Forgive me, okay? I don't want you to stay mad at me.."

_'No.. I take that back.. I don't want you to get mad at me. I'm going to be selfish... I don't want you to stay mad at me, nor do i want you to be at risk.. I'm such a selfish person.. Aren't i, Yu?'_

"You really are an idiot.. Who said i was mad at you? I'm just thinking about stuff.."

"Hmm.. What kind of stuff?"

"This kind of stuff.."

Kanda suddenly got out of Natsumi's hug and hugged her, and slightly kissing Natsumi on the cheek. Nastumi blushed brightly, putting a tomato in shame, before putting on a smile, but there's still small hints of the blush on her face.

Kanda leans in towards Natsumi's ears, and his breath tickles her as he whispers a few words to her ear.

"Payback for feeding me that omelet..."

Kanda broke the hug and stick his tongue out before sitting down on the ground to meditate. Nastumi pouted, but then she smiled and sat down to meditate alongside with Kanda as well.

_'Heh... Payback, huh? Then i better get my revenge on Yu as soon as possible..'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Okay, i almost went over six days.. X_X Sorry for the late update! I was too busy, trying to level up my character on W101, that i forgot to update the story. And.. I had to erase a few _mistakes_ of mine...

I tried to erase some nonsense my brother typed down.. And trying to make this chapter as long as possible.. I was such an idiot, asking my brother to type down this chapter.. Glad i'm fast at typing. XD

Hope this chapter wasn't too short! _

**xXYuseiXAkikoXx**, i'm glad you like it~ Hope you like this one as well~ ^_^ This one, i had to kill my head, thinking up a Kanda scene that would also fit Natsumi's personality.. XD Soon, the peacefulness will be over, and they'll have to be in war again.. _

Thanks for reading and reviewing~

(=^-^=)


	39. Chapter 38: Vampire From The Old Castle

**~Chapter 38: Vampire From The Old Castle~**

* * *

As the train reaches a stop, Allen threw his bag down, and got off the train to stretch. As he stretched, he noticed there was something strange around the area. There was nobody, and there was no sound. Nothing can be heard, nor was there any wind to make a sound.

"..."

_"You know... General Cross is missing... We've been having trouble contacting him..."_

"I wonder if he's really in a place like this..."

As he stared at his surroundings, he began to remember what had happened back at the Order when he was given the mission to look for his master, General Cross, aka Cross Marian when there was news that he was spotted at a certain village. As he walked through the tunnel, he came across an old man with a stand.

"Excuse me!"

"Ahh, it is quite rare to have a visitor in this village."

"How do you do? I'm Allen Walker."

"Hey... Th-th-that's... That crest is..."

"Y-yes... What about it?"

In a moment, the old man was gone in a flash. A sigh can be heard from behind Allen that made him turn around. Her long jet black hair softly flowed around her as she stood behind Allen, wearing her Black Order's jacket, and her ocean blue eyes glowed in the silent night as she stared at Allen and the dust that the old man made after running away.

"Hey! You forgot something! He's gone... I wonder what's going on.."

"You know.. You didn't have to scare the poor old man away... We could have asked him for important pieces of information.."

"And for your information, i did not scare him away. He just pointed at the crest of my jacket, and he suddenly ran away in a flash. And how did i get into this mess again?"

"It's your master. And this mission was offered to Xue, who has the God's Eyes.. Xue would have easily track down General Cross with her eyes, but then you crashed the office, and volunteered in her place."

"Because she was still injured, and her voice is still gone. She still needed rest."

"But then in the end, you found out that it was a trap for you to volunteer in her place, although Komui-san really did have the intentions to get Xue to join this mission, but you already joined in, so.. Oh well. Not only that happened, Xue and Yu had to go on a mission together. Although, i wonder why Yu looked so annoyed when it announced that he was going on a mission with Xue. Well, too bad i couldn't go with them. I really wanted to spend some time with Yu to show my awesome skills while being on a mission to prove that i'm no longer the naive Nastumi from his memories. And i wanted to get to know Xue more.."

Natsumi sighed and shook her head, and Allen's eye slightly twitched as he listened to Natsumi. Suddenly, a group of people from the village, rushed up towards them, holding farming tools that can be taken as weapons, surrounding them.

"What?! W-what?! Hey..."

"Looks like i have bad luck when i'm with you.. This is pretty depressing.. I want to finish this search for General Cross as soon as possible now.."

"Ahh... Wait!"

Soon, they both found themselves tied up on a chair, with the villagers staring at them back and holding their weapons. Not long after, the villagers began to tell them their story.

"A vampire?"

"Yes, that's right."

_'I know i should be listening to these villagers, but... I can't help it if i'm not one of those people who are superstitious.. I mean, those are just legends! If Allen believes the legend and tries to help the villagers somehow, then i'll also help out, but there is no way i'm going to believe in an old legend. Even if the legend is true, and there are vampires still existing, i'll be the non-superstitious person i am..'_

"Ah... You're scaring me..."

_'Of course, something like that will scare somebody.. I mean, out of nowhere, we get captured and tied up against these chairs, and suddenly telling us something about vampires... And then leaning your face in so closely.. Even someone who is emotionless can get a bit pressured, and making them look away from the stare.. I'm glad they're only focusing on Allen.'_

"Ah.. Pardon me..."

"That's all right."

_'For some reason, i want Xue with me right now.. But i know that Xue is still wounded and she hasn't regain her smell and taste.. I'm just glad that she can still see, hear, and feel.. Man, ever since i met Xue and fell in love with her, i feel so.. Never mind.. It's best if i just stay silent, even in my thoughts. There's a possibility that someone can read my mind like how Kai can..'_

"My Georg. I'm the mayor of this village. My family business is selling meals at the station. To be frank..."

"Yes?"

"A vampire has long been living in this village. His name is Baron Krory. He never appears during the day and fearful screams are heard every single night from the old castle where he lives. Once you enter the castle, you'll never make it out alive. So it's been said.."

_'In other words... It's a legend or a made-up story.. Or.. The story the mayor just told is true, but it's not what it seems. There could be a deeper meaning behind it.. But this Baron Krory... Is he really a vampire?'_

"Can't be... A vampire in this age?"

The mayor's expression soon turn into something threateningly terrifying as soon as Allen finishes his sentence about not believing that vampires still exist in this age, causing him to look away. Even a sane person will think the mayor could be a superstitious creature in the old legends if he continues on scaring people with that expression of his.

"I'm sorry... Please... Continue..."

"The reality was, however, that as long as we kept our distance from the castle, Krory won't hurt us. Krory kept to his castle, and we kept to our village, living peacefully... ..Until that night..."

_~Flashback~_

_A scream could be heard throughout the village. Everyone of the villagers came out of their homes, and ran out with a torch in their hands, going inside the forest where the scream came from._

_And right in front of their very eyes, there was a man who seems to be in his late-twenties, holding his victim in his arms. He the proceeds to suck his victim's blood until his victim's body evaporated._

_The villagers slowly backed away from the man, as they soon realize who the man was._

_"You are... ...Baron Krory!"_

_~End of Flashback~_

"The first victiim was an old woman who lived alone in this village. The man sucked her blood until her body evaporated."

"Krory has since then continued to attack the villagers. Nine people have already become his prey."

Allen silently gulped, and Natsumi's eye twitched as she continues on listening to the mayor's story. It seems that this Krory had been sucking blood out from a few of the villagers, but the question is why? Why would he do this, when he's been on peaceful terms with the villagers.

"Dammit! This is unforgivable!"

"One of my childhood friends was killed by him too!"

"We'll eliminate the vampire!"

"That's right! Kill Krory!"

As soon as the mayor finishes his story, talks of killing Krory and eliminating him started. Allen and Natsumi could practically feel the hate burning out from them.

"This is disturbing..."

"Allen.. Have you wondered why Krory had attacked the villagers? I mean, if he hasn't been attacking them after all this time, why is he attacking them now when he could have done it like years ago? There's something not right about this.. If you were Krory, would you attack the villagers for blood when you have never even stepped outside to attack them, not even once, but yet, you're doing this now?"

Allen's head slowly nodded as he began to silently think about the question. After all, why would a vampire attack the villagers now when he had plenty of chances to do so? Even if the vampire didn't attack them, wouldn't the villagers still be worried about the vampire?

_'If you think about this silently, there are a lot of holes in this... First of all, we need to answer the question, why is Krory attacking the villagers now when he could of done so earlier when he had plenty of chances? Or maybe.. What had caused him to attack the villagers now? This is becoming rather.. Confusing.._'

"We were planning to go there to slay Krory, ready to give up our lives. However..."

"What?!"

All of the villagers before them, suddenly lowered their heads and kneel in front of them, begging them to slay Krory for them, to exorcise the vampire. Nastumi couldn't help, but feel pressured by the villagers.

"God hasn't abandoned us! A monk and a nun draped in black bearing that crest has certainly come to our village in order to eliminate the vampire! Oh Mr. Monk and Ms. Nun in black, please eliminate Krory. Please save us!"

_'When did i become a nun? And shouldn't it be sister around in Europe? Then again.. I shouldn't be one to say anything.'_

"Well... That's not what we came here for..."

"Wh-wh-what did you say?! It can't be! Then what did you come to this village for, Mr. Monk, Ms. Nun?!"

"To find someone.."

"That's right. We came here to look for somebody that is important."

"Find... Someone?"

"Well..."

Allen soon stood up and got out of ropes easily without breaking a sweat, making it seem like the rope was loose all this time. Natsumi sighed and also stood up and stretched her muscles ad Allen took out a picture of Cross.

"Someone like this.. His name is Cross Marian. Have you seen him?"

The mayor took a closer look at the drawing of Cross and soon he let out a yell as his eyes widened. Natsumi took his yell as an answer to their question. Yes, he has seen Cross around here before. There. End of conversation. Cross has been here, but he probably went off somewhere again.

"What's the matter?!"

"There's no mistake! There's no mistake about it!"

The mayor suddenly hugged Allen while Natsumi stood a bit of a distance away from them, and looked at them with slight confused eyes. Allen who was being squished at by the mayor's tight hug, was also confused by his sudden actions.

"Just as we thought, you're the monk and nun in black that we've long awaited!"

"Please let me go... So what do you mean?"

"It's a prediction by that man."

"What? My master's?"

_'It's a prediction from General Cross.. That means he knows the information that he came to this village will reach the Order's ears, so then he told them his little prediction that there could be a possibility that a monk or two people wearing black with this crest on the jacket will come and rescue them. That's the closest prediction that i can get.. If that's the case, i'll help.. Plus, there's trouble, and i can't just leave it alone, even if it's not part of my mission.'_

"Yes... It was a little before Krory started acting violent. A traveler appeared in the village. The traveler asked us how to get to Krory castle. We desperately tried to stop him by telling him that no one came back alive. But he laughed and went to the castle. Three days later, when i thought that he had been killed by Krory after all... ..Believe it or not, the traveler came back!"

_"Meal vendor, i'll give you a piece of advice.. If something strange happens to the owner of that old castle, tell people who wear clothes bearing the same crest as mine. They'll surely resolve the problem. If you wait, they'll come here on this train for sure."_

"After saying that, the traveler left the village. After a while, as the traveler said, Krory started attacking the villagers. It all happened just as that traveler had said. And now, as he said, you guys, who bear the same crest, have finally come. It's just like he predicted! Thee's no mistake that you guys are, indeed, our saviors!"

"Please... Please stop it! I get it! I'll do anything, so... Please stop it!"

"If Allen says that he'll help you guys, i'll also help.. Although, i have some intentions on helping a while ago.."

After a while, finally, it was time for them to rest for the night. The mayor started to prepare where they'll settle for the night. Natsumi thought of Kanda and how he'll do things his own way, and giggled softly to herself.

"Since it's late now, please rest in this room and prepare for tomorrow. Well then..."

"Ah... Okay..."

"Then... Good night, Allen. Tomorrow or later this night, we'll go and investigate Krory's castle. Have a nice sleep. Well then, see you.."

The mayor and Nastumi walked out of Allen's room, and let him be alone to himself. Allen laid on the bed and let Timcanpy out of his bag and allows him to fly around freely. He began to think about how he got pressured into it, and the current situation. He sighed and turned the lights off and was about to turn in for the night, but then...

Sounds of gunshots could be heard as soon as the Akuma who had disguised itself as a human entered Allen's room. Not long after, the same sound came from Nastumi's room.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Oh my god, i am so so sooo sorry! Yesterday, when i had finished up the chapter and saved it in my files, my computer suddenly crashed down. And i couldn't freaking upload the chapter! I am so sorry!

I broke my promise! I am so sorry! I will try to upload the chapter within 5-6 days, and this will be the first and the last time i update the story. I promise! _

And by the way, when i say i'm going to follow the anime's plot, i mean it by literally.. I watched the episode and like took notes and then write down the chapter which took a while, since i had to look at my notes most of the time to know what i'm writing..

I'm sorry for the short chapter, and for updating on the 7th day.. I promise that this will be the first and the last time i'll do this!

**xXYuseiXAkikoXx**, yes.. More cute moments, but now, it'll have to end for now. And i hope you can see the small, hinted rivalry between Allen and Natsumi. And, i had to put only Natsumi and the other OC, since there's a quite a number of OC's in the story, not that i mind, but i want to focus on certain characters like Natsumi and Allen, and etc.

Thanks for reading and reviewing~

(=^-^=)


	40. Chapter 39: Lavi and Bookman's Arrival

**~Chapter 39: Lavi and Bookman's Arrival~**

* * *

As the Akuma stopped with its shooting, it extended one of its arms out, and reached for the covers. As the cover was taken off, Allen's _corpse_ wasn't there, instead there was a dummy there.

"Too bad! My left eye can perceive Akuma. You were watching this room from outside, weren't you? I was able to see you from inside as well."

Allen charged towards the Akuma with his Innocence, and proceeded to destroy it. As soon as the Akuma was destroyed, many so-called villagers turned back into their true form, and soon within a moment, there were a group of Akuma surrounding Allen.

"Shit!"

On the other of his room was Nastumi who was yawning and swinging around a chain above her head, and every time the Akuma tries to touch her, they immediately turn into huge block of ice and shatters into pieces.

As all of the Akuma in her room were all destroyed and her room was almost completely frozen in ice, Natsumi put away her chain, and formed her ice blade and cut down her door, and proceeded down the hall to help Allen.

"Big Hammer, Little Hammer... Extend!"

Natsumi moved out of the way as the huge hammer extended down the hallway towards her way, and destroyed the Akuma. As the smoke clears away, Lavi and Bookman stood there, staring at Allen and Natsumi.

"What're you gazing at?"

"Your guard is down."

With that said, the AKuma began to fire once again, causing Allen to block the attack, and Lavi and Bookman to use him as a shield, while Natsumi took cover behind a wall.

"Ahh! This isn't fair!

"What's not fair?"

"They say that if it's something's useful, then use it, even a bean sprout."

"I'm not a bean sprout!"

A sigh came from Natsumi as she shook her while face-palming herself, thinking about Allen the bean sprout. As Allen turns away from the Akuma and faces Lavi and Bookman, and that gave the Akuma a chance to escape.

_'This is why you don't focus much on other people's opinions about yourself. Eventually, you'll lose concentration and your enemies will take that chance and ambush you within moments, without a second thought.'_

Natsumi sighed deeply, and jumped down the huge hole in the ground and followed the others, that is until Bookman called out to them when he spotted a person laying under a rubble. All of the Akuma escaped, and Natsumi's ice blade shattered into pieces of shards and let those tiny pieces of shards flow into the air.

After the ambush, they tended the man's wounds and without them realizing it, it was already morning. Some of the villagers visited them and the mayor began to notice Lavi and Bookma, and stated that there's now three monks in black. Now, Lavi got involved with the neighborhood night watch along with Allen, with of course the mayor's terrifying stare and pleading.

Then again, it was also part of Lavi's _training_, as Bookman had stated, so Lavi had no choice, but to go along with it with some bruises because of his mouth running off about pandas again.

_'Boy am i glad that i'm not in sight.. If i was, i would be dragged into this vampire watching as well. Vampires.. Do they really exist? I can't wait and see.. Sorry, Lavi.. I'm not going to help you with the night watch, but i'll go with you along the way to watch you back. Oh, i forgot to ask Yuki about my memories.. She said that i'll remember them if i do the exact same thing, but my memories are a different thing..'_

Kaoru sighed, and ate her apple in silence as she sat on the roof, listening to the villagers' conversations with Allen and Lavi. As she finishes her apple, she immediately stood up and jumped off the roof, going towards the castle.

"Looks like i'll have to go on ahead to warn Lavi and Allen if there's something ahead... And of course, you're coming along as well, right?"

A shadow which reveals to be Natsumi, and she soon followed Kaoru and went ahead towards the old castle.

Soon it was already nighttime, and Allen and Lavi were going with the villagers for the night watch. And already, Lavi began to talk about vampires after asking about Allen's left eye.

"Say, Allen, did you know that if you get bitten by a vampire, you'll become one?"

"I've heard about it before.."

"If you get bitten, then our friendship's over, okay? Oh, and, things that work against vampires are..."

"I already know what they are."

Allen looked back causing Lavi to look back as well, and what they both saw was the villagers, wearing garlic around their neck, and of course other weapons known to work against vampires, for example, hammering a huge chunk of wood into their heart.

"Yes?"

"No... Nothing..."

"Come to think about it, we were attacked by Akuma last night, right? Isn't it possible that an Akuma is pretending to be this so called vampire?"

"I've never heard of an Akuma sucking blood though..."

"Well.. I guess that's true..."

"Speaking of which, there's something i forgot to ask. Why did you and Bookman come to a place like this?"

"Oh that? That's because..."

Before Lavi could explain his and Bookman's reason for being there, the mayor's voice interrupted them and the mayor began to show them the old castle's gates, the gates of the Krory Castle in front of them. Soon, he explained what's behind the gates, which his Krory's garden where the Akuma are, and beyond that is where the Baron lives.

As Allen stares at the gates before him, a single thought came to his mind immediately. _'What bad taste...'_ Behind the gates was Kaoru and Natsumi, hiding in the shadows, waiting for the two boys to get in the castle, which they soon enter with the mayor and the villagers._  
_

"Kaoru.. Do we go out or stay in the shadows and come out when the time is right?"

"Let's just wait. Those two should be able to handle this without any problems."

As Allen, Lavi, and the villagers travel down the passageway, the gargoyle statues, and other crazy supernatural stuff are all over the place.

"This Krory guy has really bad taste..."

Suddenly, there was a sound that had made Allen took off his gloves, grabbing Lavi's attention, and began to tease him about it. Allen denies about being scared, and noticed that Lavi has his right hand holding his weapon already.

They laughed nervously, and there was the same sound again, making them shiver and look around. Within a moment, there was a shadow that went past them, and went in between the villagers, and there was a scent of something sweet for a moment.

"Sweet?"

"I smelled something sweet for a moment."

Suddenly, there was a scream behind the crowd, and there was the vampire, holding a man named Franz, biting his neck, glancing at the villagers. There were screams from the villagers.

"It's Arystar Krory!"

And the looks on Allen and Lavi were priceless, as they stared at the man before them, realizing that he wasn't an Akuma after all, instead, he's a.. Vampire.

"So he wasn't an Akuma, after all?"

"Yeah, it was true.."

"He really is a vampire?"

As they stared at the vampire before them, they soon got ready for battle, while fearing for the worst that could happen if the vampire bites them.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Woot! Within six days, not seven days this time! And it's time for me to watch the recent One Piece episode that just came out~ I'm anxious on what happens to Luffy after he stopped his attacks. _

Yes, i admit, i'm a huge One Piece fan, but i'm also a huge fan D. Gray-Man, so i'll never give up on this story! Maybe even after this story ended, i'll probably create a new story about D. Gray-Man, but not really related to the Akuma, the Noah, and the Order, but something else..

Anyways, enough of my crazy ranting on about the future. XD It's time for me to watch the recent One Piece episode and level up my character on W101 to level 50 after a year of staying a Magus.. =D

Although, sorry for the short chapter! _

**xXYuseiXAkikoXx**, your welcome~ Although, i suck at the current rivalry between them, but its only for now.. In the later chapters, their rivalry will become intense! Yes, it's so awesome, especially freezing her enemies, and shattering into tiny pieces of shards.. XD

**SmexyYuuWantsToKillRedHotLav i**, thanks for reading and reviewing~ Glad you love the KaoruXLavi moments, and btw.. Nice username! =P Long, but awesome!

Thank for reading and reviewing~

(=^-^=)


	41. Chapter 39: Bitten

**~Chapter 39: Bitten~**

* * *

As the vampire stare at them with his eyes that looks like it belongs to a while animal. While Allen and Lavi ragain their composure, getting out their Innocence, the villagers soon ran away, moving away from them. Natsumi and and Kaoru stepped out of the shadow and stood on the trees, ready to attack when necessary.

_'Damn.. I never would have thought that this legend of a vampire was actually true... But wait.. I thought vampires have only two sharp fangs to bite someone, but why does this vampire have all of his teeth sharpened? Is he an Akuma or a real vampire..? Ugh, if i think about this anymore, i'll lose concentration, and i won't be able to help Lavi and Allen in time if they need our help..'_

"Innocence, activate!"

Within seconds, Allen's arm became a cannon, and Lavi's small hammer, slowly turned larger and larger. They pointed their weapons at the vampire, and the vampire began to laugh hysterically.

"Are you trying to fight me?"

"If he sucks your blood, our friendship's over, okay?"

"Same here!"

The vampire soon disappeared and appeared right in front of Allen with a speed of lightning, almost biting him in the process if Lavi hadn't knocked him away with his hammer. Soon, Allen realizes that Krory was moving faster than before.

"What're you doing?!"

"He moves faster than before!"

"What?"

As Krory lick his lips with his tongue, he stared at them hungrily, dashing towards them with his speed of lightning, causing them to attack with their Innocence. Above Krory, was Lavi, making his hammer bigger and bigger as Allen lures him below Lavi's hammer.

"Grow... Grow... Grow... Grow... Grow...!"

Soon, in a flash, the hammer grew to a gigantic size, and crushed Krory below it. However, as the smoke clears away, Krory wasn't crushed by Lavi's hammer, rather, he stopped the attack with his teeth.

"No way! Those are some crazy teeth!"

The expressions on Lavi's face was priceless, and soon, he found himself being thrown by Krory with his teeth, and Lavi crashed into some boulders and rocks nearby, creating an explosion.

Kaoru couldn't help, but almost jump out to help them with the sight of Lavi being thrown with his Innocence. Natsumi wants to help them as well, but she knows it's not time for them to jump out, not yet at least...

Back to the fight, below the ground emerges with Allen's Innocence, grabbing Krory almost as if he's just a small little object easily. Kaoru and Natsumi sighed in relief as they watched the fight before them, with Allen catching Krory in his Innocence.

"I caught you... Please don't fight."

Allen moved one of his finger towards Krory's neck. At first, there was only silence, however, Krory began to laugh hysterically once again, catching both Kaoru and Natsumi's attention, also catching Lavi's attention, enough to make him get up from the rubble.

"What weird brats! To think that you're still alive after fighting against me... Are you two monsters, too? Hmm?"

"No. We're Exorcists. "

"You don't say... Good evening... I'm busy! Let me go!"

With that, Krory suddenly bit down on Allen's arm, catching almost everyone's attention who are in the area. Allen, Lavi, Kaoru, Natsumi, and the villagers were all surprised, and their expressions were all priceless.

"No way! He's biting my Anti-Akuma Weapon!"

"More importantly, Allen, your blood! Blood!"

"Ugh! Ahhh! It's bitter!"

Krory, out of nowhere, stopped sucking on Allen's blood, and jumped away from his grip, saying that it's bitter. He jumped towards the villager who hasn't moved for a while, supposedly, dead. Krory grabbed the body, and disappeared into the shadows, towards his castle, but before he does so, Kaoru secretly threw a powder that has a strong sweet scent that no one can discover, except for her at Krory. While Allen stares at his bitten finger, the villagers backed away from Allen, hiding behind the trees.

Kaoru and Natsumi didn't move from their spots, but they slightly moved back towards the shadows, hiding their presence. Lavi backed away from Allen, even Timcanpy backed away from Allen, leaving him all alone.

"Friendship's over..."

"What...?"

_'Now i feel lonely.. I wish Xue was here to comfort me.. But will she act the same if she knew that i got bitten by a vampire..? If i turn into a vampire and hurt Xue... I'll never forgive myself.. For now, i should focus on the mission. I can't wait until i get back.'_

"Why are you still keeping your distance from us?"

"They're afraid that you might become a vampire since you were bitten by Krory."

"What? Lavi?"

As Allen turns around, Lavi was standing a distance from him, wearing garlic around his neck, holding his hammer, and a huge wooden stake, smiling a bit nervously.

"I'm not a bit concerned at all."

_'He is... He's definitely concerned...!'_

"Now, let's go to the castle already!"

"Oh? You're suddenly ready, and willing?"

Lavi began to throw away his weapons to protect himself from vampires, following Allen as they began to talk about the villager that was taken who could be dead by now, but they could still save him.

Kaoru and Nastumi looked at each other and nodded their heads, and silently crept through the shadows, and reaching the castle, ready to attack at any moment, while the boys get ready to enter the old, massive castle.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Sorry for the super short chapter! I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer, so i had no choice, but to upload this chapter.. X_X

I'll try my best to make it longer next time, so please don't be mad. X_X

**xXYuseiXAkikoXx**, i'm glad you like it~ Also glad that you like the part where the Akuma couldn't touch Natsumi and they get frozen shatter into small pieces of shards~ I used to make RP with made-up characters that use ice powers, so i can probably describe Natsumi's powers a bit more. XD Also, i apologize for the short chapter.. X_X

**ThatOneFatGuy**, thanks for reading and reviewing~ Yes, i'm still continuing this story, and i won't give up on it, nor will i give it to somebody to write it out. I'm going to continue this story as long as i live, and of course, my goal is to finish it~ And, i'm not really accepting anymore characters, but since we need a male in the story, i'll make an exception. Welcome to "_The Truth_"~ I'll introduce Al later on in the story, if that's okay with you.

Thanks for reading and reviewing~

(=^-^=)


End file.
